Struggles, Jobs and Lamborghinis
by Laceburner
Summary: Lily White had always lived a rough life. Her dad passed when she ten because of cancer, leaving her mother and herself alone, in dingy house with little money or food. Now she's 19, just finished school, her mom has cancer and she praying for a miracle. When she runs into a group of people with fancy cars more then once in a day, what'll happen? Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the rewrite of Chapter 1. Updates will be whenever I can make them, hopefully there will be a new chapter this Saturday, but this upcoming week I will not be having time to write, because I'm taking the babies to a very close relative's who is a foal trainer for both disciplines. For new readers who aren't sure what I'm talking about, I own three horses, two of which are twin foals who are already a year old and are starting saddle training. Don't worry, we aren't putting an actual saddle, we're strapping a saddle pad and working them with it so they can get used to the feeling of something on their back.**

**Anyways, so to new readers please don't fret to review! To beginning writers, or anybody looking for a new story to write, please, please contact me via PM! I can give you a plot for a Bot/OC. I have an approximate of six or seven that I'm giving away because I'm not going to be able to write them. To my regular readers, please tell me via review on the new chapter that will hopefully be up this Saturday if you enjoyed this better than the original Chapter 1.**

**Again, beginners please review! This is the first chapter rewrite, so tell me if it's any good. **

**Disclaimer :I do not own the characters that you see in the movies or cartoons. I only own my OCs that aren't seen in the movies and cartoons. Enjoy! Please excuse the spelling mistakes and typos!**

* * *

There was five minutes left. The tiny, thin red hand wasn't moving around the clock fast enough. I sighed through my nose, crossing my arms. Why the hell did my school do this again? Shouldn't our last exam be our last day?

Four minutes. If they thought I was coming back to this place tomorrow, then they were high. I didnt even want to be here in the first place; Ma needs me more than this place does.

Three minutes. Everybody around me got up. Some kid walked over and grabbed the text book in front of me. My jaw set and I placed a curled up fist on the table. He scamered off. I smirked and slipped my leather jacket on. Everybody sat back down.

Two minutes. My eyes burned holes into the clock. My last day here. Not that I'd miss it. Nothing I learned here could help me as much as Tony did. I'd have to see if he was still around. Maybe show him Rookie's new paint job.

One minu-

"Ms. White!" Mr. Sanchez, the teacher at the front of the class yelled.

"What?" I bit back loudly.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at the clock or are you going to listen?" he asked

I smirked, my eyes shifting over to the clock on the wall; I stood up, grabbing the black binder that I didn't really care for anymore "Neither. I'm going home and I'm never coming back."

I walked towards the door, and dropped the binder in the garbage as the final bell rang. I pushed the door open and headed for my locker. The south end of it was built in the 50s, with about five classrooms, and two panels of ten lockers, one on each side. There was an old janitor's closet that wasn't big enough to hold supplies anymore, and two doors that led straight into the parking lot. Students were no longer allowed to be assigned to lockers down here, but you could request to change into one of them.

Because they're so old and not used anymore, they weren't maintained very well, so the hinges are old and rusty and the locker doors have a tendancy to swing open in the middle of whenever. I love it. Nobody uses the lockers so nobody's anywhere near me. I wrenched open the locker door; it was empty, nothing but my keys hanging on the hook, which quickly cam eoff when my hand wrapped around them.

I zipped up my jacket, walking out of the school. I fiddled to grab the second key on my chain when I looked up and froze.

People at my school have always liked my car, Rookie. He's a Mustang Boss 429 worth close to seventy five grand custom painted matte black, which my Mom named Rookie a long time ago. Only once had somebody from my school touched Rookie. Some asshole who was Grade eleven at the time saw me pull up, and while I was talking to the principal he reached out and touched Rookie's hood. I punched him so hard I broke his nose and he got a minor concussion.

Since then, nobody's touched Rookie. In order to avoid people touching him, I park Rookie at the far side of the parking lot, where nobody parks. So, of course I was surprised when I looked up to see two Lamborghinis, one parked on each side of my car. One was red, one was a horrible looking yellow.

I narrowed my eyes, looking around for anyone normally out of place. There was a collection of vehicles who weren't normally here parked next to the red Italian import to Rookie's right, my left.

I turned around to see a big group of people, maybe about thirteen or fourteen of 'em, standing around the principal. I crouched onto the balls of my feet and ran my index finger over the yellow Lamborghini's headlight. I stood up and turned to look behind me; one of the men from the group talking to the principal was glaring at me, before the principal turned and pointed towards me. I smiled at the glaring man, then waited until he growled loudly and went to take a step forward to drag my finger over the yellow car's hood. It made a loud squeaking sound.

The group turned around just as I walked around the Lamborghini and dragged my finger over the side of it and onto the passenger side door. I unlocked my car's door and slipped inside.

I slipped the key into Rookie's ignition, his engine growling loudly and lowly. I shifted gears and drove off the lot.

I am never going back there ever again.

I got home about five minutes later and applied the safety break before pulling the key out and turning him off. I opened the door and got out, picking my house key up. I unlocked the door and shoved my shoulder into the damn house door until it popped open with a loud creak.

"Hey Ma! I'm home!" I yelled out into the small, ratty house I grew up in, closing the door behing me.

"Hey Lily. How was your las-" her question, asked in an extremely raspy tone, was cut off by her coughing.

"Don't talk, Ma. You know it'll only get worse." I said, kneeling in front of her. My eyes averted up to the bag of saline beside the couch, and my tongue moved over my top teeth and sucked on them, "Last day was fine, how many bags have you gone through?" I asked

She moved her head to the side, avoiding my gaze and staring at the end of the couch instead.

"Haven't changed this one yet." she muttered. I sighed, closing my eyes for a second in attempt to control the bubbling anger that was brewing. My Dad had the same problem; it was what got my parents together.

My Dad was a mechanic when he was a teenager, and my Grandfather had gone to him to get something done on his car. When they went to pick it up my Grandfather and Dad got into an argument and my Mom was the one who broke it up before it could get physical. A week later my Mom walked back there and my Dad asked her to go on a date.

I tried my best to control my anger around my Mom; she's my Mom, and a three year cancer patient, going for her eigth try of chemo. On the third try she almost lost her leg, lost her hair on the sixth try and lost her voice for a month on the seventh try, hence her raspy voice. When I was fifteen my Mom had a major procedure done, but it took a large portion of salt out of her system. Because of whatever they did to her, her body lost the ability to retain a lot of salt, so she lives connected to a bag of saline twenty four seven.

I was brought out of my musing when she began coughing again; rough, dry sound coughs that probably almost killed her throat. I walked over in to the kitchen, opening a cupboard door to see one single bag left.

_God damn it! _I yelled in my head, scrunching my face up. I replaced the empty one with the new one before she could cough again, then sighed.

"I'm gonna head out, go get some more saline for ya, and maybe some dinner." I said softly, standing up before and heading for the door, fists clenched. The door creaked as I shoved it open, slamming it shut behind me.

I knew Ma knew that I was pissed off; she was told to replace each bag when it reaches a quarter left, yet she used it all the way until there was _nothing _left. I shoved Rookie's key into his ignition and his engine growled as it came on.

His tires squealed as I drove him out of the driveway, and down the road. It didn't take long, maybe fifteen minutes, before I pulled into the hospital. I parked the powerful, black car in the back of the parking lot, making sure both doors were locked, before shutting the door. My boots scuffed against the ground, and the left front door creaked as it opened with those stupid automatic door openers.

The woman who was usually at the front desk, wasn't and I groaned mentally. I hate talking to people I don't know. I hate talking to people I do know. I hate talking. I hate people.

I stopped in front of her, mentally cringing when she smiled widely.

"Can I he-"

"I'm looking to buy saline bags for Mary White." I said, pulling my wallet out of my back pocket, showing my I.D.

"Room four eighten." she smiled. I nodded, not bothering with a smile because it would've been tight and obviously fake. Now, I had two options. I could take the elevator; it would offer me a quick ride to the fourth floor, and I could purchase the saline bags easier. Then again, I could also walk uo the stairs, and avoid the potential of having to be around anoter human in a cofined space. I decided to not take my chances, and started up the stairs. It didn't really take all that long to get to the floor I wanted to be on. I was walking toward the room when I heard the elevator ding, but I just really didn't care, so I didn't look back.

The man behind the counter in the room was young, maybe twenty four, with almost no hair. He wore a white doctor's coat, and looked up when I entered.

"Twenty bags of saline. Lily White." I said, handing him the stupid card I had to use in order to be allowed to purchase saline. He swiped the card in a machine, then disappeared into the back. He came back with a bag, and I could hear slushing inside. I slipped him a twenty, "Keep the change.", then I left.

I took the stairs again, and headed to where I parked Rookie, sighing when I saw someone had parked next to him. Go figure, when I park somewhere by myself, someone **always **fucking parks next to me.

I opened the driver's side door, placing the bag on the passenger's side lightly, then started him up, the powerful engine growling. I was just about to leave the parking lot when I heard something. An engine that sputtered sadly. It was a dead battery. I looked over from the source of the sound. A military issue Jeep sat about five spots away, vertically, with two men looking at the engine.

"What do we do?" I heard one of them say

I grit my teeth as I pulled up slowly. I went back, opened the trunk and grabbed the booster cables.

"What are you...?" one of the men trailed off.

I opened Rookie's hood, attaching them, then I hooked it up to the Jeep, and turned the military issue vehicle on. When it's engine grumbled to life I disconnected the booster cables and threw them in Rookie's back seat, before taking off.

I stopped by Wal-Mart on the way home to pick up a thing of spaghetti noodles, trying to remember if we had spaghetti sauce at home or not. When I managed to make up my mind, it only took ten minutes to get home, and I pulled Rookie up into the drive way.

Of course I had to practically break the stupid door in order for it to open, and it screamed out in the sound of a creak as I closed it, but at least it opened. I'm positive that one day I'm going to have to take the door off in order to get in, or take it off it's friggin' hinges.

Mom was alseep by the time I got back, so I put the new saline bags away and started the water on the stove to make the excuse of dinner that we'd be having tonight. There was a knock on the door and I clenched my jaw. I wrenched the door open, and narrowed my eyes at the people behind the door.

The men who's Jeep hadn't been working back at the hospital - who'd I'm positive I'd also seen at the ol' hell hole - stood there. In the background I could see a line of fancy cars on the opposite side of the road. I almost let the smirk that wanted out, be free when I noticed the man who owned the horrifying yellow Lamborghini glaring in my direction.

"What?" I asked sharply, my voice border-line growling.

The man with dirty blond hair took a step forward, "May we come in for a moment?"

I took a step forward and blocked the doorway.

"No."

The man looked back at his buddy, obviously of African-American descedent, who nodded, before he sighed and stepped back. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and handed me a small, white business card.

"If you're interested in a job, please call us for an interview." he said simply, then they both turned and walked away.

There was a loud engine rev, and I watched in my peripheral vision as the horrifying yellow colored Italian car drove away, followed by a red one, before the rest of the vehicles drove off.

I closed the door, throwing the card on the counter carelessly, and grabbed a strainer from under the sink. It drained the noodles in the sink, then soaked the noodles in the rest of the margarine in the fridge. I tossed the tub out into the garbage, then put some of the noodles in a bowl. I placed the bowl on the little table next to Ma, who was still sleeping.

I grabbed the rest of what was our excuse for food tonight, and sat at the kitchen table. It was eight o'clock by the time I finished, and I washed my bowl. When I checked, Ma was still asleep, so I put her bowl in a container, along with the left overs, then tossed them into the fridge carelessly. I looked over at the clear change jar that was on the counter, which we put our money in. One penny, a couple of quarters and two one dollar bills. That package of noodles used up the rest of our money, and I sighed when I realized what I'd have to do to get food. I'd have to contact Gabriel with my list.

I heard Ma stir on the couch, and head over, getting down onto one knee and smiled when she rubbed her eyes.

"Hi." she rasped.

I made a grunt that sounded like a hi, "Would you be ok wih spaghetti for a few days?" I asked.

She sighed, "Lily please, let me go out. I'll get a job, you can go to college-"

"No, Ma. You're not-"

"Lily, please. I want to."

"Mom.."

"Lily, ple-"

"Mo-"

"Please Lily, you need-"

"**No!**" I yelled slamming two fists into the little table she had, "You are _not _ going out and getting a job!"

She stopped, and I took a massive breath in, "Look- I- You are not going to start working. Physical activity will only make yoour condition worsen. I already lost Dad, there's no way in Hell I'm losing you too. That's not happening." I said

I watched her blink, probably doing her best to not cry, and I sighed, "I'll talk you tomorrow."

I watched her turn around, sniffing, I walked into the kitchen, and my arms braced me against the counter and I rubbed my face. My eyes locked on the loose change in the jar. There was a crumpled up piece of white paper in front of the jar. I raised one eyebrow, and grabbed it to flatten it out. It was the card from those two men who came to my house. I completely forgot about that.

My eyes scanned over the words on the card. They were a tad smeared, but easily readable, _"N.E.S.T business operative. Mechanic needed. Please call-" _then it had the number on there. On the bottom it said _"Please discard this after use."_

I almost punched myself in the face when I picked up the phone and dialled the number instead of throwing it away, before walking outside, closing the door behind myself. The phone rang and I waited to hear a voice, either mechanic or in-person. Nothing happened, and just as I lost my patience and was about to hang up..

_"Hello, and thank you for calling. For personal calls with troops, please hit one. For protection needs, please hit four. For evidence of any kind, please hit six. For job opportunities, please hit nine."_

Can't get any more obvious than that, can they? I hit the nine button. The machine voice thanked me, and I sat down on the top stair. I waited until I heard a real voice, which was distinctly male.

"Hello?"

"Name's Lily White, I was given a card from a man with the name tag W. Lennox. He offered a job interview."

The voice on the other side made an almost-choking noise, before we set up an interview for Thursday, which was two days away. I hung up once we finished our conversation.

I groaned as my thoughts averted to my Dad. He passed away when I was ten years old. He had been a mechanic at this little shop a few miles from here; it hadn't paid much but he _loved _his job, so he kept it.

So, there I stood, thinking of my Dad with the potential to have a job via an interview looming just two days away.

* * *

**There we go! Please review and don't forget to vote on the poll on my page if you haven't already!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers or any characters beside my OC Lily White an her mother Mary White or any side characters that are not seen in the movies or T.V shows.**

* * *

The next day Ma was not happy. She yelled, more liked rasped really loud, for almost an hour about how it should be her making the income for us, not me. Plus, if that wasn't bad enough, she wore 'the look' for the rest of the day, ignoring me every time I spoke a single word. After, I couldn't help but smile when I looked over and chuckled silently seeing her sleeping, mouth agape just a tad and one hand hanging over the side of the couch. N.E.S.T had called that night, around 7ish, just to confirm my interview, to which I responded with an uninterested 'yes'.

I barely slept that night, which sucked. I had run through my checklist a million times. My resume was done, nothing really on there besides 3 different high schools, an odd job at a car shop when I was 16-17 and a 'good word' from Toby Johnson, the head of the car shop, who had **loved** me and my ability to fix and care for a car.

Now, I'm not saying I'm scared of the dark, because I'm not. I love the dark. But now that I'm sitting beside to men, particularly large, both of which carry **loaded** guns, in the back of a military vehicle, with no windows and one back door, not a fan. My head was resting in the palm of my hands. I was bored out of my mind! I looked around, taking note of the extra ammo on the wall of the box, before rolling my eyes and looking back at the bench on the opposite side of me. One man, whose name tag read R. Grant, sat beside me, staring forward as well, but not looking half as bored as I probably did. The guy on the other side, whose name tag read P. Van, was staring at me, narrowing his eyes every once in a while.

After what seemed like forever, the vehicle came to a stop. I straightened my back, my face not changing it's bored expression.

"Let's go" Grant said, grabbing my elbow. I stood up, wrenching my elbow out of his grasp and following Van, who was ahead. He opened the gate, and kept walking. I caught it before it could close, scoffing at how ignorant that was. I bit my lip, stopping the little growl from coming out of my throat, holding it open for Grant. As we were walking down the hallway I couldn't stop myself. I slowed down a tad, backing up so that I was next to R. Grant, and the words came out before I could stop them

"What's your first name R Grant?" I asked, looking forward. I felt him stiffen beside me and out of the corner of my eye I could see his face go from bored to shocked

"Robert. You're Lily, I assume." he said more then asked. I nodded, a small 'mhmm' being pronounced. We walked the rest of the way to a metal detector. My belt came off; my shoes went too, and I walked through. Nothing beeped, which allowed me to put my shoes and belt back on. At first P. Van, who I soon found out was actually Paul, was supposed to take me to meet the men who showed up at my door the other day, but Robert stepped in. So now, I was walking next to Grant, a little more comfortable now that he didn't carry a weapon; at least no in his hand.

No words were said or exchanged; we just walked. I looked around, taking mental images of the places that seemed important Grant stopped at this huge door, pushing it open from the bottom, offering me to walk in. I smiled, a little smile as a thank you, before walking forward.

After I heard the door close I lifted my head, just to freeze in shock. The cars that I had seen in the school parking lot were there **again** the only difference was this time they were clean, and looked like part of a dream. The one that caught my eye the most was the Yellow Lamborghini that was next to my car at school. The guy who owned it had to be not too far. I smirked, thinking of what I could do to the car before he saw, but quickly decided against it. This was just an interview. They could very easily turn me down because of one stupid little mistake.

Robert tapped my shoulder, nodding towards the right; towards a man, probably in his early 30's wearing Army drags. From behind his hair was extremely dark blonde, with a tint of brown hair. The man must've heard us walking because he turned around. It was the man whose name tag read W. Lennox. I stood in front of him, nodding at him before he smiled at me.

"I didn't know you had read my name tag" he chuckled. I furrowed my brow, thinking for a few seconds before I figured that he was referring to my call I had made on Tuesday when I mentioned his name over the phone.

"I may be young, but if two men are standing on my front porch with, like 12 people as backup, I will take not of any name or word I can see, W Lennox." I spoke, trying extremely hard not to add sarcasm to that sentence.

Luckily he just laughed. The next thing he did made me stiffen in fear and I could feel my pupils dilate. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. My eyes flicked straight to his hand. He must've noticed that I was uncomfortable because he slipped his arm off, before smiling again.

"Why don't you come with me, show me what you got." he said. I nodded, following him to the row of cars.

"So, why are these **sports** cars in a _military_ faction?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, these cars are privately owned by milita- How are you doing that?" he cut off his statement with a question, staring at my quirked eyebrow. I smiled at him, trying hard not to laugh "Anyway, these cars are privately owned by military … personnel. But you would be working on them as well as the military issue vehicles. Now show me what ya got" he said, before an evil smirk crossed his face "Show me what ya got on the yellow Lamborghini" he finished. I smiled at him before looking over.

It looked tense, an, almost, angry aura surrounding it. I walked over, noticing cuts and scrapes over the doors and the trunk. I ran a hand over one of the cuts, a look of shock and disgust crossing washing over my face

"Who would do something like this?" I muttered to myself, actually angry, even though I wasn't exactly a fan of this car, that someone would … _disrespect_ a machine like this on that level. Once I finished my look over I looked up at Lennox. "Do I get to work with the engine?" he nodded

"In time" was all he replied "Come with me" he, and another guy, bald, clearly African-American, probably the same age, whose name tag read R. Epps, walked towards a military Jeep. Lennox popped the hood, motioning me towards the engine

"Come one" Epps said "Whatcha got?"

* * *

I was sitting on a chair, signing all these confidentiality agreements about 'secret government program' and 'will serve treason if found guilty' and all that sha-bang. What felt like an hour later, I stood up and walked back to the main hangar. Nobody was roaming the halls, and the time read 12 o'clock so I figured they were all at lunch. I leaned against the wall, looking at the 'privately owned cars' They all sat in the same places they did before.

I walked over to the big GMC Topkick, running my fingers over all the cuts and gashes around the metal. This one had to be the worst. I looked around, noticing cans of paint. I walked over, finding the black paint and a buffer. I wanted to laugh out loud. I wasn't supposed to start work until Monday and I'm starting now. I buffed all of the metal, in gentle slow circles, before finishing, pulling out paint brushes, putting the first coat of paint over the chipped, faded black. Once that was finished and I was waiting for the first coat to dry, to apply the second coat, I looked over and saw a can of yellow paint. It almost matched the Lamborghini's color.

An idea popped into my head. I took a little black paint, mixing it with the yellow, making a gold color. I walked over to the Lamborghini. I knew I shouldn't have been changing the shading but, oh well. I buffed the cuts over this car, finishing the first coat of paint.

Once both vehicles had their second coat dried and secured, I left the hangar, looking for Will. I found him eating lunch in the food court. The only thing was he was eating around other people. I growled, knowing I would have to socialize. I walked over and tapped his shoulder. His hand flew up with one finger extended in a 'give me a minute' gesture. I tightened my lips together, tapping his shoulder a little more firmly. He tunred around, his face wore an annoyed looked, but when he saw me it changed to surprise.

"Lily, can I help you?" he asked.

"Can I go now?" I asked sharply, tapping my foot slightly.

"Oh yeah sure. Optimus, I'll be right back" he spoke to the biggest man who sat in front of him. He lead me too his car, putting me in the back of the car. I sighed, realizing I would have to be in the back of a vehicle, unable to know the exact where-abouts of my work.

* * *

I waved Lennox a goodbye as he pulled down the road. I shoved open the door, dropping my bag on the ground and my keys on the ledge

"Hey Ma!" I shouted. I heard an extremely faint and raspy 'Lily?' I walked into the living to see Mom just waking up from a nap. I smiled, pulling out the leftovers from last night, and reheating some of them for her. I placed the bowl on her little table, kissing her forehead and smiling as I watched her nibble on the noodles. I opened the fridge, sighing at what was in there. The leftovers from last night, a water bottle, Mom's medicine, margarine and a few slices of cheese. I buttered the two pieces of bread, the one on the top and the bottom that nobody likes, buttered the outside and placed cheese on the inside. I put the buttered sandwich on the frying pan and waited five minutes. I flipped the sandwich and waited a little more. Once the sandwich was done, I placed my grilled cheese sandwich on a plate and sat at the table.

I sighed as I finished, placing the plate in the sink and pulling a saline bag out of the cupboard. I replaced Ma's saline bag, picking up her bowl. She mumbled a 'thanks', switching channels on the T.V. I washed the dishes, putting them away before I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door, surprised to see this huge, barrel chested guy, probably about 6ft 3. He had black hair, styled in a military hair cut, and a scar on his right eye. His chest was **huge**, his arms looked like _pythons_. What scared me the most was the fact that the Topkick from work was parked on the side of the road. That's when it hit me. He owned the car.

"You Lily?" he asked, his voice had just a tint of a British accent.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked, my voice cold.

"I just wanted to thank you for fixing my truck. He needed that paint coat too." he replied. Just by looking at him I could tell thanking me was a little bit of a challenge. He stuck his hand out, which made me mentally groan. When people tried to shake my hand, I felt obliged to shake theirs too. I reached out, my tiny little hand slipping into his. His hand practically ate mine.

"You're weelcooome" I said, dragging out the last word, just a little confused. He nodded, before stepping back and off the porch. He opened the door, jumping into the drivers seat, and driving down the road again.

I watched him drive away, my brows furrowed together, just a little confused. When the big black behemoth faded into the distance, I sighed, my hands on my hips. I shook my head, completely confused as to why he did that. I didn't even know his name. I turned walking into the house. Just as I closed the door I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed and laughed until I was sure my face was red.

I'm pretty sure he and I would get along fine.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Please Favorite, Follow and Review! Your Reviews are what keep me going!**


	3. Chapter 3

** watch?v=4vK3qwMEIpQ**

**That's the link for the music she makes. You don't have to listen to all of it , or even any of it! I do NOT own it, nor do I know who made it. It is just one of my favorite mixes and one I am currently listening to.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers. I only own my OCs**

**Please continue on reading. I love it when you guys love the chapters. Please tell me if my writing is getting better! I need to know! Only to think, this story just started as an idea I wrote down while procrastinating on having to do my Geography work in class! Haha. Also, I'm not sure at when the next update will be, only because my mare (Female horse) is pregnant and guess what... SHE'S DUE THIS WEEK! This week I'm supposed to get a baby horse, foal, and I'm soooooo excited! My friend says I'm nuts because (I'm trusting you with this information! SHH) I'm only 14 and I should be riding my horse not breeding her, but I can only ride her 4-5 out of 12 months, so I decided, after 5 years of owning her, it was time for a change**

**Also! I need you guys to choose! Who do you want Lily to be-friend first?**

**-Ironhide**

**-Sideswipe**

**-Jazz**

**-Mirage**

**-Ratchet**

**-Optimus**

**-Bluestreak**

**-Wheeljack**

**-Skids and Mudflap**

**-Chromia**

**-Arcee**

**-Elita-one (or all three triplets)**

**-Prowl**

**-Bumblebee**

**Don't worry! she will _eventually_ befriend Sunny, but currently, they want to tear each other apart! I think I have an idea as to where I want this story to go, but please, I beg on my knees, for you guys to Follow, Favorite, Review and be patient. And if you could also maybe, sorta, kinda give me some ideas for this story that'll help too! But just focus on who she should befriend and I'll focus on this story and on my horse! Thanks! You guys are the best 3 **

* * *

Within the first week, I had already made an impression on Ironhide, the big guy who showed up at my door. I asked about his name, but they said it was a code name. I bought that, for now.

Lennox laughed when he had looked for me at lunch in the cafeteria, but instead, found me in the main hanger, working. At the time I had been fixing the gash on the red Lamborghini, owned by 'Sideswipe', when Lennox tried to sneak up behind me, but I had heard him. When he 'boo'ed I laughed, smiled at him and winked. He narrowed his eyes at me, before pulling out his house key and dragging it across the hood, leaving a long white scratch. My face turned as red as the car's paint, I swear. I growled at him about the fact that if he did that one more time... well, I'd rather not say, for like 5 minutes before marching back over and buffing repairing the new scratch. When I looked back, he was gone. This job rocked, the only thing is I wish I could drive my own car there.

I was currently laying on the floor of the van, starring at the roof. The back door opened to reveal Epps. He laughed before holding his hand out and bowing

"M'Lady" he said

"Why thank you, young sir" I curtsied, jumping out and grabbing my bag. I patted my buddy, the big black truck, as I passed

"Hey muscles" I muttered

I walked past the Lamborghini, patting each of their hood "Hey Cherry, Hey Mustard" I said, as I reached my work belt. I swear I could hear the car growl. I turned around holding my work belt in my hand, not really expecting anyboy to be there, only to come face to face with Sunstreaker, the owner of the yellow Lamborghini

"What did you just call my car?" he growled. I could see his fists clenched out of the corner of my eye. I smiled up at him, before stepping closer and whispering in his ear

"Mustard" I dropped back down to flat foot and walked around him, but he caught my free wrist. My head whipped around to glare at him

"Let me go!" I said. All he did was narrow his eye and tighten his grip

"Let. Go." I growled

"Call my car that one... more... time"

Now I know I shouldn't have done anything else. I meant this guy and I practically hated each other. Correction, we do hate each other, but I couldn't help it. My anger kinda, sorta, maybe kicked in and I did the one thing my Dad had taught me to do while he alive. I kicked him. Right where the Sun don't shine.

He groaned, his hand realising mine to hold his crotch. I backed up, away from him, about to turn around and go back to work, but I ran into a wall. I looked up, pretty sure that a wall wasn't **supposed** to be there. A smirking Ironhide stood there, looking at Sunstreaker.

"Impressive" he rumbled, laughing. Sunstreaker remained hunched over, groaning in pain. As soon as he stood up he directed his eyes at me and growled; taking a step towards me

"Sunstreaker enough" a deep, baritone voice echoed throughout the room, causing me to jump. Optimus Prime (*sigh* another codename) stood behind Ironhide, to the side, so I could clearly see him. Sunstreaker ignored him, taking another step forward. He lunged at me, but one of Ironhide's arms wrapped around my back, the other swinging under my legs, lifting me off the gound bridal style, swinging me around and stepping to the side. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker's twin, stood infront of the raging man, trying to calm him down.

"Sunny, come on" he pleaded. That made my eyebrow fly upwards

"Sunny? People call you? Sunny? Hmm Suuuuuu-nnnnyyyy. Has a nice ring to it" I smiled at him. I knew that provoked him further and a part of me wanted to punch myself in the face.

Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide chuckled silently, but Sunstreak-Sunny growled at me. Sideswipe and his friend Jazz somehow managed to push the fuming blondie into a different room. As soon as the door locked, Ironhide put me down.

"You enjoy provoking him, don't you?" Mirage asked. I looked at him and my eyes widen just a hair. When had so many people gathered in the room? Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Mirage, Skids, Mudflap, Prowl, Lennox, Epps, Wheeljack and the triplets, Chromia, Arcee, Elita-One (though most people just call her Elita), Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet were currently in the room, and had probably watched this go down.

"He and I just don't get along. He m-"

"HA! 'Don't get along' is an understatement" Mirage laughed. I groaned and shoved my face into my palms

"He makes me so **angry**, and I can't _control _myself after he hits my breaking point." I exclaimed into my palms, though to them it was probably muffled.

What sounded like Ratchet chuckled and pat my back

"He makes it easy for you to get upset as well. Don't place all the blame on yourself. He takes a big part in your 'toss up' as well" he said

"Ratchet!" I wailed "Stop using small, fancy words in a big sentence to make them sound proper" Everybody laughed.

All of the sudden a 'bang' was heard, causing me to lift my head. Jazz, who had both hands on the door, attempting to close it, was on this side, somebody on the other side, making the door stay in place between the resistance.

"No! Ya can come ou' once you've calmed down." he yelled

Finally, he managed to close it. He leaned against the door with his back, his hands on his knees as he panted. Then he did something I didn't expect. He laughed.

"Ah think ya really piss'd 'im off. He's still yellin' a' Sideswipe to let 'im out" he wheezed out after he laughed.

"Well, this has been one_ hell _of a morning, but I would like to get paid, so see ya" I said, giing a lazy, to fingered salute after picking up my tool belt. I heard a handful of the, laugh as I headed towards the Jeep room, and Lennox say 'don't we all' before I closed the door behind me. I placed my belt on my waist, hand on my hips and stared at the dirty, banged up military jeeps.

"Ok babies, let's get you all cleaned up.

* * *

A couple of hours later I heard the door open and close, the sound of heavy footfalls followed.

"Whoever you are, _**get out**_. I have work to do!" I yelled, pulling out branch that was propped above the exhaust pipe in the back of Jeep 0124. Whoever it was chuckled.

"Wow, you're just like Hatchet" I slid out from underneath the Jeep, propping myself up on my elbows, only to stare at a smirking Sideswipe.

"Hatchet?" I questioned, lifting an eyebrow. He just shrugged

"Yeah, it's what we call Ratch-How are you doing that?" he asked, extending a finger to touch my quirked eyebrow. I smirked at him, laying back down on the rolly thingy and sliding back under the Jeep

"Why do you call Ratchet 'Hatchet?"I asked

"Sunny and I just started calling him that. I stuck I guess" he responded

"Wow, Sunstreaker can do something other than growl? Wah" I gasped, and heard him laugh

"By the way, speaking of Sunny, thanks." he said. Now normally when someone says thanks you just say 'welcome' or 'you are most certainly welcome' but I was lost

"Thanks for what?" I asked as I rolled out from underneath the vehicle "Pass me that rag" I added. He turned around, grabbing the old brown rag that had various holes and oil stains on it, passing it to me. I caught it mid-air, rubbing my hands on it

"The paint." I froze as he said this.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I hae my ways. But he had been complaining to me for a long time about changing his color from a nasty yellow to a gold or at least a darker yellow. I know he's not saying 'thanks' but you needed to know he's thankful" he stated.

"Wow, so blondie can actually be _thankful_! I think I'm gonna faint" I mumbled. How he heard that, I don't know, but he did because he laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Believe me when I saw he's thankful. Especially when you buff him. But he's a bit of an af-ass sometimes and he's always been like that. Don't sweat it" he smiled at me.

"Yeah, well, I will treat him the way he treats me. If he wants to be an arrogant ass like that, so be it." I smiled at him, a big toothy, teasing grin.

"You're a peice of work Lily, you know that." he rubbed my hair, leaning against the counter

"I've been told"

* * *

I sat at home, starring out of the window, at the rain, my hands clasped together, my head leaning against my hands. Mom had gone to the hospital for chemo, and I sat at home, not even hiding my worry. _What if it doesn't work __**again**_ was all that run through my mind. I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. I looked at my keys in the basket at the front of the house. A water drop hit the top of my head. I looked up, seeing one of, like, fifteen leaks in the roof. A water drop barreled down, thanks to gravity, and hit my cheek. I blinked as it slid down my face, over my jaw line and onto my neck.

I wiped the water from my skin, looking back at my keys. I picked up my boots, slipping them on and grabbing my keys. I ran to my car, slipping in as fast as possible. I slipped the key into the ignition. My gas meter sky-rocketed and I smiled. I had enough money to actually buy a **full** tank of gas. I put the car into reverse, flinging my arm over the back of the passenger seat and backing out of the drive way. I placed it into 1st gear, hitting the gas pedal

About an hour later I pulled into the recording studio. I parked my car, making sure it was locked, before slipping the keys into my front pocket. I walked in, waving at the receptionist, Shelby. She smiled at me, waving back. I opened the door to the stairs, walking up three flights. I opened the door on the third level, letting it close lazily behind me. I headed to the right, out of habit. At the 4th door down, with the number 36B on top, I yanked the door open, stepping inside. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of air freshener and rubber. I opened my eyes, walking over and settling at the chair infront of the DJ setup. I slipped the headphones over my ears. I smiled to myself as music played once I hit the button.

My hands danced over the disks,buttons and tunners, turning them in a symphony as the background music played. I was so distracted and the music was playing so loudly that I didn't notice my phone vibrating in an emergency phone call from N.E.S.T...

* * *

**So sorry for the cliff hangar! And I'm sorry for such a short chapter! Please Favorite, Follow and Review, because I live off of those! Love yous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! This one took 6 pages on Microsoft! 6 pages! Now, I didn't think I would be able to get this up, but this morning, at 3;30 in the mornin, my mare foaled. I was surpised it was so early in the week, but even more surprised, when not only was she exceptionally good with it, but she foaled twins! Two! I wish I knew how to post photos, for those of you who care, but I do not, sadly. If any of you would like to see, and know how, please do tell!**

**Anyway, Prowl won, my sisters had two votes, and he won by 6, Sideswipe right behind with 5. So close! Also, thanks to my dad, I got to stay home today from school to watch my new little additions to the family, so I thought of you lovelies and decided, since everybody was looking forward to the next chapter, to, with the help of my dogs, make a new chappie for yous! This one was fun to write, and I hope you all love it as much as I do.**

**But, sadly I have another question, so here it is:**

**Would any of you like to know Lily's past? Why she dislikes Sunstreaker, was cold and blocks people out, and only has her mother? Her fears, memories and, ya know, other shtuff? Please tell me!**

**As always, I do NOT own Transformers, only my OCs**

**My two new little foalies would like you to Review, Favorite and Follow, because iot makes me write faster! Literally, now that I actually write a story, I realize how much of a help the reviews are!**

* * *

By the time I left the recording studio, after paying the receptionist for my time, it was close to 11 o'clock. The roads were quiet and not a lot of people were on the main roads, the back roads being deserted. When I got home, having to basically _kick_ the door in, I flopped down onto the couch. I stayed there, feeling better now that my mind was on other things other then Mom's chemo. My peace was disturbed, however, when I heard my phone going off.

I sauntered over and picked up the old phone

"Hell-"

"Lily!" it was Epps… I think "I just sent Epps over with the van. We need you here, NOW!" ok so it wasn't Epps.

Whoever it was, probably Lennox, hung up quickly. I walked towards the door, lacing up my big, steeled toe work boots. Just as I straightened, a horn was heard from outside. I slipped my keys and phone into my pockets, throwing my jacket on. I ran outside, making sure the door was closed. I jumped into the back, closing the doors behind me. I felt the speed accelerate as Epps pushed the pedal down, probably trying to get back to 'the  
Hidden Base' as I call it. I scooched closer to the doors, sitting cross legged. It took, probably about 30 minutes (New record Epps!) then we slowed down. Epps threw the doors open and ran towards Lennox, who was helping a bunch of guys to their feet.

I jumped out and froze. Various Jeeps were flipped, toppled over and stacked ontop of one another, scratched beaten and, if they had been human, bruised. I turned, looking for the specialized cars I have come to love, more or less. When I spotted them, my heart clenched.

Every single one of them had paint chipped, were scraped, some _**gashed**_. All in all, it looked like they had just… stood up and fought themselves.

"What happened?" I asked, looking indecorously at Lennox. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, showing off a spot of blood, and look at me painfully. His hair was scruffy, almost fluffy and you could see the black bags under his eyes. People behind him were running around, some of them carrying others, who were injured or couldn't walk themselves

"I know, I know! 'Confidential'" I said, using my fingers as air quotes, sighing.

I felt a hand on my hair "Sorry kid. Do you think you could get some of the Sports cars finished?" Epps asked

Looking around, a bunch of cranes had flipped the Jeeps back over. I winced at the sight of some of them, but nodded. Epps thanked me, and Lennox smiled at me

"I'm going to hit the showers, thanks again Lily" Lennox said. Epps looked that way, before nodding, to himself, and looking back at me

"Me too chica. See you tomorrow. Come get me when you wanna go home" he said, running to catch up with Lennox.

The very few people who were left in the hangar filed out and I turned around. The Jeeps were all in the little room, but the 'important' cars were in a start, single file, horizontal line, each of their headlights facing me. I sighed, walking over to Muscles. I kissed the little, gold GMC symbol in the center of the grill

"Poor Muscles" I muttered. I walked over to the Peterbilt. It kinda looked **physically** tired. I traced my fingers over the grill, before massaging the top of the hood, standing on my tippy toes to reach it. I thought I heard it… groan a little, but it was too quiet to define, so I shrugged it off.

I moved onto the police car that sat next to it. I rubbed the hood in a circular motion, every once in a while deepening the amount of force applied.

I moved onto Muscles. I laughed a little. I had a line of cars, and instead of cleaning them I was _massaging_ them. _Thank you, Mom, for being a massage therapist when I was little _I thought

* * *

It took probably half an hour, but they were all messaged, even… the yellow Lamborghini, whom I know call Mustard, just 'cause it bugs Sunstreaker, much to my detest. I walked over to pick up my belt.

The Peterbilt **had** to be the worst. How these cars were used, or how they got so dirty were _beyond_ me. Underneath the Peterbilt, in the undercarriage, everything was scratched, torn, ripped or just plain dirty. It must've taken close to an hour, just to finish the undercarriage, and another hour to clean the topside, just because every time I needed to clean something else, I had to either climb onto the hood or find a really big stool, using my tippy toes. The further down the line I got, the cleaner they seemed to get, but maybe that's just because, after like 5 hours of cleaning, everything looks the same. Or maybe because, after finishing Optimus' truck, nothing would _ever_ nothing would be that dirty, **ever** again.

I was just finishing painting the police car, Prowl's, when somebody spoke up

"What are you doing awake?"

I turned around to find Prowl, looking at me, eyebrows drawn together.

"I'm not finished the cars. They need love too, you know." I said, going back the passenger's side door. I heard footsteps, which were getting l0uder as Prowl walked closer. His hands covered mine as he pulled me up to stand, my head only hitting his shoulders.

"The human body requires a minimum of 8 hours of sleep in order to function properly. You need rest" he said, his eyes stern and commanding. Looked at him, before turning around and painting the door again. I, almost, felt him stiffen and in my peripheral vision I could see his left eye twitch, before he took a deep intake of breath, close his eyes and realised it, before looking over towards the door. I concentrated on the door, before the paint brush was taken from my hand. It was 4 o'clock in the morning, so my attempt was weak, before I was picked up and slung over someone's shoulder

"Ironhide let me go!" I pounded on his back lightly, and felt him chuckle

"Sorry, but Prowl ordered me too, an I listen to him" Iron hide responded, turning to face Prowl

"Most of the time" Prowl added.

"Besides" Ironhide continued, ignoring Prowl's statement "Prowl's the SIC. I must listen to him"

"SIC" I asked, quirking an eyebrow as Ironhide started walking

"Yup, Second in Command-"

"How do you do that?" Prowl cut my slightly British friend, staring pointedly at my eyebrow. I grinned at him, before laying my head on Ironhide's back, wrapping my arms around his lower torso and sighing. I shook as Ironhide chuckled gentley.

"What happened to the cold, quiet, 'leave me alone' Lily?" he asked

"Muscles broke me"

"Muscles?" Prowl raised both of his eyebrows.

"Mhmm, Ironhide's truck" I said, snuggling my cheek into his back. "Besides, you guys are big and if I'm not friendly you could hurt me" I shrugged

"As if" Ironhide muttered "Yet you aren't scared of Sunny?"

"Sunstreaker can go suck one!" I exclaimed, as both men laughed. I sighed through my nose. I heard a car door open, and Ironhide placed me in the middle of… his truck? Prowl crawled into the passenger's seat and Ironhide jumped into the driver's seat

"I'm not supposed to see the location of the ba-"

"If you keep the location of the base to nobody but yourself, we will not blindfold you" Prowl said

I sighed and looked at Ironhide, who nodded, then at Prowl, back at Ironhide, before returning to Prowl

"Or, you could just go back to sleep, let me finish your car" I said, pointing at Prowl "And I'll have Epps drive home in the morning" I said

"No, now if you tell anybody the location of this base, I will hunt you down" Ironhide threatened weakly. I rolled my eyes, muttering an angry 'fine'. Ironhide smiled to himself, and put the truck into drive as Prowl leaned back in the seat.

"Ironhide, if you mess up Muscles" I growled, patting the dashboard "_**I **_will hunt _**you**_ down" I said, leaning forward to kiss the dashboard "He is my bestest friend ever" I finished with a nod. Prowl smiled, and Ironhide chuckled darkly

"If you tried to touch me, I'd squish you so fast, you wouldn't know what hit you" he said, sneering playfully. I leaned into Prowl and stared at the big brute of a man

"Never" I whispered. Both of them chuckled and Prowl did something that made faint… almost. Hr wrapped his arm around me! That was soooo out character for Prowl, even **I **knew that. I reached up and played with his fingers as Ironhide applied pressure to the gas pedal, the wheels spinning slowly and the engine revving.

* * *

The base was located somewhere I would **never **have guessed. On the outskirts of town, about ten minutes out, in a n old abandoned factory. I almost laughed when I realised where we were.

Not a lot of things were open, given it was close to 5 in the morning, except for McDonalds, Starbucks and the odd Tim Hortons here or there.

"Wait, Ironhide, turn in here" I gasped. He turned in, stopping in the parking lot. I climbed over Prowl, opening the door and dashing inside. Now, many people would say, because this is America, Starbucks should have been my first choice, but Timmies is my _favorite!_ I looked up at the menu, smiling at the elderly lady behind the counter. The bell jingled and Prowl walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I directed at him, before turning and looking at the lady behind the counter. Just by looking at her, you could easily tell she was pretty when she was younger. Her hair, which was now a grey/whitish color, was long and wavy. Her eyes, a pretty blue, were wide and almost curious. Her cheekbones were high, though the skin around them sagged a little due to age. "May I have a extra large Iced Capp and a chocolate chip muffin. Wait! No, a Banana Nut muffin please. It's healthier" I smiled at her. She grinned at my expression.

"Anything for you, deary" she said, tapping the buttons on the screen "8.50 please" I handed her a ten, and she pulled the change out, but I nodded

"Keep it" I said. She smiled a thanks, picking up the newly made drink and chose a muffin. She handed it to me "Thank you" I said "Bye:" I waved, grabbing Prowl's hand an leading him out. He must've been surprised because his eyes widened considerably and I giggled.

I opened the passenger's side door to Muscles, climbing in. I grunted as I had to literally _pull_ myself up. Prowl stepped as Ironhide smiled

"Oh, you thought thatwas funny" I said, taking a sip of my Iced Capp

"I though that was hysterical" he smiled

"Haha, very funny, brute" I said, biting into my muffin

"Was that necessary? Anyways?" he asked, his only response being the muffled 'Mhmm" I pronounced from behind another mouthful of muffin. "What is that chocolate, sugar and more chocolate?" he joked

"Uh, no, thank you. It's chocolate, sugar, _milk_ and _coffee_ thank you very much" I said with a nod. He scoffed, turning the car on

The rest of the drive was quiet, until Ironhide turned onto Crescent street.

"Why'd you come this way?" I asked, sinking into my seat as we passed a few of the old houses

"Because it's the fastest way, why?" he asked, glancing at me quickly

We passed one house, a blonde guy about 25, blonde, who saw me in the truck and smirked, licking his lips. I shuddered as Prowl wrapped his arm around me. He glared at the people we passed

"No reason" I said.

Ironhide's eyebrows drew together, but he let it pass. He turned off of the street, leaving the nasty street, and bad memories, behind us to fade into the distance. Not long after, he pulled into my drive way, my little black almost the size of ant next to Muscles.

Prowl opened the door, jumping down, allowing me out and jumped back in. I walked up to the door, shoving the key in and shoving my shoulder into the door again. It popped open again and I waved

"Bye!" I yelled. Ironhide honked twice, his lights blinking, which caused me to laugh as I closed the door behind me. I locked it behind m, hearing the sound of the behemoth's engine fade into the distance. I walked to my little room, turning the light. I changed into shorts and a baggy t-shirt, crawling into bed and turning the light back off. I closed my eyes, happy it was the weekend.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And, if my dad loves me, I may be able to stay home tomorrow (we own a big horse farm) to watch the babies and big Mama, so I may be able to get another one out tomorrow, maybe Friday! Anyways please Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello loves! I have missed you! Have you missed me? Anyways, stuff is starting to get serious with exams and blah blah blah, so the next update should be the 26th, maybe the 27th. The studying is being highlighted! That's what half my free day is! The other half is with the foalies! One foal doesn't want to be trained to follow me (Halter training) and the other despises water and will NOT, for the life of her, take a bath.**

**Anyways please Review, Favorite or Follow, your choice and yes, Ford has made a car that has a V8 engine and doesn't break down, Lily's car; The Mustang Boss 429. They are great!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Ooh! One last thing! Do you think Sunstreaker needs 5 more chapters or 10 more, in order to start tolerating Lily? Your choice! Tell me in the reviews or PMs**

* * *

Now don't get me wrong, I love waking up early. You know, the sunrise, perfect weather, not to hot, not to cold, the birds and the bees. But when you wake up at 6 in the morning… on a Sunday, not exactly a fan of **that** either. And Sunday was… _cleaning day_. Ugh. In short, the kitchen was clean by 11 o'clock

Right now I was just about to finish cleaning the living room. The walls were painted me Mom's favourite color; Palladian Blue. The room was small, not the average 'living room' size, more like a dining room size, maybe a bedroom, without furniture in it. A small, two person couch was leaned against the back wall, a small wooden table right next to it. An old, small T.V was at the exact opposite side of the room, currently off.

I was cut off by my thoughts when my stomach growled. I wanted chicken noodle soup. I had a craving. I grabbed my keys, my leather jacket and slipped on my beige steel toe boots. I popped open the driver's door to Rookie, my car, and started him up. Mom had named him 'Rookie' when I had street raced with him and we won together, began winning, It was weird to look at now, thinking of what I had done illegally, just to _eat. _

The V8 engine that sat under the hood purred as it turned on. Once I got to the supermarket, which really wasn't super, I entered the parking lot, driving past a group of guys. They all stood in a huddle outside the women's shoe store. Their girlfriends were probably obsessing over high heels or something. When they saw my car they all gaped. One of them put their hand out to touch the hood. As quickly as I could, I shifted to neutral and slammed on the gas pedal. The engine revved, but the car didn't surge forward.

_Thank you neutral gear' _I thought as they all jumped back, leaving Rookie alone. I found a parking place, crouching out and slipping my jacket on. I pocketed my keys, and shut the locked door. The guys all saw me and turned into a little huddle, probably talking about how it was a female driving that thing, not a male

_Girls _I thought, rolling my eyes. I walked to the mechanical doors and they slid open; I walked through going straight to the broth sections

15 minutes later and I'm holding 2 cans of broth. One cost only $1.27, but the other was healthier. Someone bumped into the calf of my leg

"Oof. Sowwy" a little girl, probably no older then 4 or 5, sat on the ground, her lip quivering. She had blond hair, round chubby cheeks and big brown eyes.

"It's alright sweetie." I said, crouching down 'you didn't mean to. My name is Lily. What's yours?" I asked, picking her up and placing her on her feet. She smiled, a big toothy smile with one tooth missing, her front one. The 'big girl' tooth was just starting to take the old one's place

"My name is Annabewwe"

"Annabelle, that's a pretty name. Do you know where your mommy or daddy are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Daddy's getting some-how do you dat?" she asked, hesitantly poking my eyebrow with her index finger, before her eyes widened into big circles. I chuckled and manually lifted one eyebrow with my own finger.

"Whoa" she gasped "Come on, where we going?" she asked as she walked around me and clambered onto my back.

"You and I are going somewhere?" I asked her.

"Mhmm" was the only reply I got

"Together? I'm going home in a second" I stated, stitching me eyebrows together

"Can I come wif you?" she asked

"What about your daddy?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow again

"He won't mind"

"Annabelle!" a roar came from behind us. I turned around **my** eyes widened

"Lennox?" I asked

"Lily? What are you doing here?" he asked, more like gasped. I looked at the can in my hand, then back at him. A laugh cam from behind him as Epps strode up and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Lennox, this is a **food store,** I think she's here for… oh I don't know, _food_," he laughed.

"Whatever, Annabelle come here" he said. She slowly slid off of my back and wobbled over to him. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, smelling her hair "Don't you **ever** do that again" he mumbled.

"Awwww" I cooed "Well, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna head, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said, stepping around Epps. I smirked when I saw who was with them. "Oh, hey Blondie" I ruffled his hair "Where's Mustard?" I teased, smiling as he glared

"Hey Lily"

"Hey Sideswipe" I smiled, nodding in a 'hello' gesture

"Bye Wiwwy" Annabelle announced from behind me

"Bye Annabelle" I called. I turned the corner, heading for the cash.

"Hello" the cashier said. She was probably my age, maybe a year or two younger. She was chewing gum, not closing her mouth so there was an incredibly loud 'smack' when she chewed, and she had been filing her nails before I came. I gave her a grunt of acknowledgment. She scoffed and threw the can of broth through the machine. It beeped and the numbers $3.86 popped up onto the mini screen. I gave her the money and picke dup the can before she could ask if I wanted a bag. I looked at her, more like glared, and spoke words, harsh but true

"Shut your mouth, you sound like a cow. " And with that I walked out. I heard her give a sound of offence, but didn't care; I walked out.

Sideswipe had parked next to me in the parking lot, to which I rolled my eyes. I tossed the broth into the passenger seat, and pulled out the spare Sharpie I kept in the glove box. On the back of the receipt I wrote:

'Hi Sunny. I thought you'd like some black :D' then placed the black covered, flimsy piece of paper on his windshield, then traced my hand _all over the hood._ I smirked, took my keys out and slipped into my car, starting the engine.

Outside of the parking lot, on the highway, I was listening to Keith Urban's song 'Cop Car' when I saw my phone, which sat briskly in the cup holder, ring. I hit the answer button, then the speaker button and place it on the dashboard so I could speak

"Hello?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the road

"L-L-Lily!" Sideswipe burst through the speaker

"Sideswipe? How'd you get this number?" I asked.

"S-s-sunny knows it was you who put the note on his windshield, he's going for you. We tried to stop him, but he was gone before we could" he laughed, and it sounded like he hit the steering wheel. The sound of an engine rev caught my attention via the rear view mirror. Sunstreaker's brightly colored Lamborghini was behind me, and quickly gaining

"Sideswipe, I gotta go, thanks" I said, hanging up and placing the phone back in the cup holder "Great, another race" I mumbled under my breath.

Instinctually, my right hand came down and connected the gear stick, pushing it into 5th gear. The engine transitioned from it's pretty purr to a rumbling growl, the car surging forward. Sunstreaker had caught up, and I gritted my teeth, shifting to 6th gear. The engine's growl intensified and Rookie **shot** forward, giving me some distance between Sunstreaker an I. I wrenched the wheel towards the off ramp I had to take. He must not have been ready for that, because he slammed on his brakes, rubbing burning into the asphalt.

I removed my eyes from the rear view and focused on the roads that created my neighbourhood.

_Wow, 120 mp/h for a guy who's pissy because I touched his car _I thought

_**Yeah, but what did you do to the guy who touched your car at our old school?**_ My inner conscience asked

_Good point_ I nodded and turned down my road. I cringed when I saw all the little dingy shacks, mine included. I turned into my driveway, killing the engine and grabbing my phone and pocketed the keys as I stood up and got out. I locked the door, making sure no one could get in.

Just as I was about to jam my shoulder into the door, in an attempt to open it, someone grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the wall next to the door. I groaned when my skull came in contact with the tough wood and closed my eyes, shaking my head. When I re-opened them everything spun a little, but the person in front of me was clear.

A fuming Sunstreaker, with dark blue eyes and an angry face, stared back, his shoulder's hunched so he could actually see me

_Damn my shortness_ I hissed to myself

_**I was not in charge of you height, thank you very much**_ My conscience snapped back

"What the _hell _is your problem?" I exclaimed, but all he did was growl. I felt his hand ball up into a fist on my shoulder, and glared back.

"Sunny!" someone yelled from behind him, before he was torn off of me. Jazz and Mirage raced up to help Sideswipe.

"Sunstreaker, calm down" Optimus ordered, but all that did was make him fight against the three men holding him back

"Sunstreaker **ENOUGH!**" Prowl yelled. That caught his attention. He growled, ripping his arms free, but not moving anywhere after. Optimus glanced at each of us and sighed. He was about to speak, but got cut off by an engine rev. A police car, a mustang, drove down my road, slowed, then did a 180 and sped back down the way he came

_Aren't police motto's not meant to be "To punish and enslave'? _I thought.

"Who is that?" Ratchet demanded, looking at me

"I don't know. He comes down my road everyday and every once in a while, stops in front of my house and stays there." I responded

Ratchet looked at Optimus "What do we do?" he asked

_What?_

_**Shut up, listen! I wanna know what's happening**_ My conscience snapped

_Aren't you supposed to help me make _good_ decisions? _I snapped back.

Great! Now I'm talking to myself

Optimus looked down the way the cop car retreated, then at me, then at Sunstre-Sunny.

"Sunstreaker!" he called, who'd gaze was directed at me in a glare, though it averted to Optimus when he heard his name being called "You are to stay here for the night, guard Lily in case Barri- the Police come back, and wait with Lily tomorrow morning until Epps arrives to escort her to work" he stated

"What?!" we yelled in unison, before glaring at each other

"Optimus, I can't stay here! Look at this place! My paint- my car's paint will be ruined by the morning" he protested

"I'm sorry" I hissed "I don't live in a castle. Before N.E.S.T hired me, I had no income"

"And who's fault is that? Maybe you're parental unit's should've gone to school instead of making the worst mistake of their lives; having you" he growled back. My face changed. I felt it. My face morphed from disgust to pain and hurt

"Sunny" Sideswipe said slowly. Sunstreaker continued to stare at me, jaw clenched. I felt the tears prick up and begged them not to spill over. I turned my head towards the ground and close my eyes. One tear- one single tear- fell from the barrier of my eye and fell to the ground. I looked back up at him, glaring hard.

"My mom's in the hospital with a terminal illness, undergoing her 8th treatment to try and stop it." I whispered/spat at him. Sideswipe, and pretty much everybody turned to look at me. Sunstreaker's face changed from hatred to regret, probably regret of his words. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"My dad died when I was 10. That's 9 years of no income. No money coming to support me or my mom. To pay for **anything**. He died from the same illness my mom has now; Brain Cancer. For 9 years I've struggled to eat… to _eat_. There was once where I didn't eat for _3 days _because we had no food; we couldn't afford food. The only reason I'm eating everyday now is because of N.E.S.T. Because I go, touch, repaint and fix your

_stupid car _I can actually eat. 5 days a week, 8 hours a day I'm working so that my mom and I don't end up on the streets. The only reason I have a car that's as good as mine is, is because my old boss saw my financial debt and _gave_ the car to me. So why don't, instead of you complaining that I'm touching your paint, you shut up, and stay the fuck away from me" I finished with a yell, glaring at him before turning around and marching inside.

* * *

For the rest of the night I stayed inside. Every once in a while I'd glance out the window. This time when I did, Sunny was sitting on the hood of his car, staring at the stars. He had moved his car next to mine in the driveway, so the yellow and black next to each other kind of reminded me of Bumblebee's car. I wanted to yell at myself when my conscience starting nagging me again

_**He needs a place to sleep and shower tonight, you know**_

_Can't he just sleep in his precious car? _I groaned

_**Nooo, your mother taught you better. Now go tell him!**_

I sighed, walking outside. I stopped on the top step and scoffed

"So I can't touch your car but you can sit on it?" I asked getting his attention "The shower's yours, if you want it. So is the couch tonight, you need some place to sleep" I finished walking back inside. I sat on the couch, reading my book 'The Dark Heroine' when he walked in, a set of fresh clothes tucked under his arm.

"What kind of house is this?" he asked. I saved my spot in the book and looked at him.

"My dad built this house. He didn't want to pay mortgage because couldn't afford it. It's…. an old house. Shower is down the hall, last door on the left." I stood up "And the couch is yours. I'll get you a towel from the dryer and a blanket to sleep" I strode past him, heading to the laundry room. I picked out a towel, handing it to him. He grunted and walked towards the bathroom. I pulled out a blanket and a pillow from the shelves. I walked in and placed them on the couch. I picked up my book and walked into my room, the door open as I heard the shower turn on.

_This is going to be a loong night_ I thought, opening my book back up.

* * *

**And voila! Hope you enjoyed reading! I enjoyed writing for you lovelies! Have a great day and thanks for all the fan love and book support! Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GUYS! I found time to update! Yes! Anyways, summer is in 2 days! Wahoo! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Lily, and any of my OCs or the people you DON'T see in the movies and cartoons!**

****Also, thanks JerseyPrime23 for the idea of a spider showing up while she takes a bath! Loved that! Ha****

****Please excuse the spelling errors and/or typos****

**Please review, I'm thinking of having Sunny warm up to her much sooner, I don't want to draaaaaggg the story out, just reach at least 50 chapters! So please review, is there anything you guys want to see for this story? Crit? I'm open to suggestions! Love you!**

* * *

Sunstreaker came out a little while later, his hair wet. He wore grey sweatpants with yellow stripes running down the sides, black shirt with a yellow square-boxy face in the middle. I barely glanced up from my book as he looked around the room.

"Who's that?" he asked. I sighed, rolling my eyes. He's been in the house for a mere half an hour, and he's already annoying the life out of me. I stood up and walked over to the picture he was looking at.

"That's my dad and I" my voice came out surprisingly cold and solid "He had just come back from somewhere. He had been gone for 5 days, one of them being my very first day at school. I still remember that day, I was four. That was also the first night I saw my Mom cry. At the time I didn't know why, I do now." I said.

My eyes watered, but the tears didn't fall out.

_Little 4 year old Lily was laying on the floor, playing the little DJ's set up her Daddy owned. Her Mommy, Mary smiling as she rubbed a porcelain plate dry. There was a sound, a door close, and Lily's head snapped up to try and see the door_

_"Daddy's home" Mary smiled, giggling a little as yound Lily scrambled up and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her._

_"Daddy!" she shrieked, flinging her arms around her Dad's neck, the taller man kneelingand smiling, shoving his nose into the little girl's soft, light hair "I missed you" she mumbled, but it was muffled by his chest._

_"I missed you too, Lilypad" he mumbled, placing a little kiss into her hair. He heard a 'click' and looked up to see Mary, smiling and holding a camera. Lily let go to see her Mommy amiling, and heard Daddy stand up._

_"Mary" he smirked, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her close_

_"Oh, hello Jack" she giggled, placing her hand on his chest. He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her_

_"Eww" Lily whined, scrunching up her little nose "Boys are icky Mommy! Stop that!" she hit her Mom's leg, and Mary laughed as she seperated her mouth from Jack's._

_"Well, where did you hear that boys are icky, Lillypad?" Jack asked, bending down to pick her up, his arm under her bum. She wrapped her arms around his neck_

_"The teacher at school." she scrunched her nose up again "She's ugly. And mean. I don't like her" she nodded 'no' back and forth, before looking at her dad with wide eyes "She's icky too" she whispered as she grabbed the silver chain that hung around his neck_

_"Maybe one day, I'll give this to you" he said "It could be yours" he smiled as her face lit up_

_"Really?" she smiled, a toothy smile that missed her right front tooth._

_"Really, really" he nodded. Lily nodded, so did Jack. They locked into a 'nod' war, until Mary laughed and grabbed Lily's head to stop her. She planted a kiss on her cheek, blowing against the chubby cheek making a 'fart' sound_

_"Mommy , stop it!" she yelled, giggling as Mary pinched her cheeks instead._

_That night, in her little jammies, teddy bear in hand, she heard her mommy taking deep breathes, unevenly. When she cracked the door open a little, she saw her Mommy, head in her hands, her shoulders shaking up and down. Daddy had his hands in his pocket, looking at the ground_

_"How much will the treatment c-cost?" Mommy sobbed, looking up at Daddy_

_"20" he muttered and Mommy sobbed again. Daddy pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shirt._

Sunstreaker glanced at me, going back to face the picture

"At the time I didn't know what they were talking about. Now I know. They were talking about the cost for my Dad's first Cancer treatment. It cost 20 grand" I said.

"Why didn't you pay for the treatment then? You'd have your Dad around" Sunstreaker asked, like it would've been the easiest thing ever for them to do.

"Because" I spat "My dad didn't **have** 20 grand. He barely had _one_ grand to begin with. He couldn't afford treatment. I'm still in **alot** of debt for my Mom's treatment. but hers was cheaper because of insurance"

"Where is your female par-your Mom?" he asked, looking around. My eyes watered

"She's at the hospital, getting her 8th treatment done." I said. My voice cracked. "Whatever, that was in the past, I can't change it and all I can do is forget it, it wouldn't matter if I kept remembering or not" I finished, turning around, picking up my book from the couch and walking the 3 steps needed to get to my room. I picked up some clothes from my drawer, closing the door as I exited.

"Where are you going?" he asked "Not that I care" he added

I scoffed, rolling my eyes "I'm going to take a bath, but you don't _care_. " I said, closing the bathroom door.

The tub, filled with water, was hot and relaxing. As I sunk to my nose in water something fell in front of my eyes. I blew water out of nose, squealing as the spider turned around on his silk. He climbed back up his silk and I laughed.

When I finished I dried off, and switched into my clothes, a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. Sunstreaker was laying on the couch, eyes closed. He had his hand on his stomac, one over the other, one foot crossed over the other too. His chest was moving up and down calmly, like he was asleep.

I walked into my room, closing the door. I fell asleep quickly, surprisingly

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my old alarm clock beeping, like usual. I stood up, 7 o' clock. I changed into work clothes, a pair of sweat pants and a black wife beater. I walked out of my room, passing Sunstreaker on the couch. He was still asleep, but his eyes were moving back and forth under his eye lids.

In the kitchen, the red light on the phone blinked, indicating a message. I piccked up the phone, hitting the Play button. Epps' voice sprung throught the speaker

"_Hey Lily, I can't make it to your house this morning, I'll text Sunny, have him bring you. Lennox has given permission for you to be able to know the location of the base" _there was a snicker in the background "_See you soon"_ then he laughed and hung up, ending the message. I sighed and rolled my eyes, and hanging the phone on the line again.

I pulled out a can of Sprite Zero from the fridge clicking it open. I pulled the tab, spinning it a few time before it popped off. I flicked the silver tab at Sunny. It flew through the air, spinning, before it hit him in the forehead. His eyes snapped open, his fists balled.

I took a sip of the soda, before talking

"Wake up, Sunstreaker, I've got to head to work soon, and you have to drive me" I said, taking another sip of my pop

He grumbled, moving his face around to place them on the ground. He growled and stood up. I heard him mumble things like 'slave', 'dumb aft' and 'stupid femme'

I turned to him "What is a 'femme' and what is an 'aft'. You've said that more the once, what the hell does it mean?" I demanded

"None of your buisness" he growled

"Pfft, not very sunny in the morning, eh Sunstreaker?" I smirked. He growled, narrowing his eyes "S'Okay, I'm not either" I shrugged, turning around and picking up a bun and pulling off a chunk.

"Gross" he mumbled, standing up. I chewed the bread a little more then poked his back. He turned and looked at me. I opened my mouth, exposing the chewed up food in my mouth "Ugh" he said, cringing backwards, moving his head to the side "Are you sure you're a female?" he asked, a disgusting look over his face. I closed my mouth and smiled at him, turning around and swallowing the bread, taking a huge gulp of pop, and shaking my head at the bubbles.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He grumbled again and went to open the door, but it stayed in place. I watched as he struggled against the jammed door, then finally sighed angrily and huffed. I stifled a laugh, and walked over. I slapped the handle, and grabbed it slowly. I turned it very slowly, then pulled with all my weight.

It popped open. I grabbed my keys, the phone I earned from work and motioned for him to exit. He growled a little, walked out, and headed down the steps. I locked the door, making sure it was locked.

I closed it behind myself and walked towards the flashy yellow Lamborghini. I grimaced at it, opening the passenger's side door after he got in the driver's side.

"Why yellow?" I asked when he started it up. The engine purred online and Sunstr-Sunny looked at me, then back at the road

"Why does it matter? You changed it anyway" he growled the last part.

"Hey!" I yelled "Don't think Sideswipe didn't tell me you liked it. You hated his old color!" I finished, looking out the darkly tinted window

"Fine" he grumbled "I may have hated the yellow, and I do like the gold much better, but that doesnt matter. You touched m-him. _That's_ what matters" he finished

"Whatever" was all she replied.

A little while later I was playing with the seat. Every once in a while my fingers would flex over the seat, and I was tracing the stitching on the leather

"Quit it"

"Quit _it?_ I'm sorry, but you'll need to be a little more specific" I retorted, not bothering to look away from the window. I felt a giant, warm hand cover mine and pull it away from the seat. I ripped it away, snapping my head towards him and glaring.

"Don't touch me" I snapped

"Why? Does it bother you?" he asked, grabbing my hand again "Well, it bother's me when you call me Sunny and touch my car" he smirked, tightening his grip. I ripped my han away and he dropped his, looking back at the road

"Don't touch me" I repeated, resorting back to looking out the window.

It wasn't much later 'till we wound up at base. He drove over to the rest of the specialied cars. I got out, closing it as I got out. He drove over to 'his corner', and parked the car, but didn't come out

"Lily!" Lennox yelled. I turned around, looking up at him "We have something to show you" he said

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we figured, since you can be trusted enough to know the location of the base, we figured you can also know the biggest secret of this base"

I quirked an eyebrow "And that is...?" I trailed off

"Stop that" he said, pushing my eyebrow "Anyways, do you know why the guys use code names, but we don't?" he smiled

"Yeah, but I know it isn't my buisness so..." I trailed off again

"Yeah, well this is why" he turned around to face the cars "Please don;;t faint" I heard him mumble "Guys... go"

I watched as the cars drove forward, making a circle around us. Lennox and Epps took a step back as I stared at the vehicles.

Slowly, one by one, they all started... transforming! Metal plates shifted and moved places. When they all finished, the smallest one stood _at least_ 12 feet tall

"Lily" the tallest one said. He kneeled onto one knee, looking down at me "My name is Optimus Prime" he said, standing back up "And **we**" he motioned to the circle of robots that currently surrounded me "Are the Autobots"

Scratch that, the _Autobots_ that surrounded me.

I stared at each of them, taking their faces in. I heard Lennox clear his throat and Epps whistle

"Lily, it's been 15 minutes, are you going to say anything?" Lennox spoke up. I snapped.

"This is _incredible_! Do you know what this means! This mean Extraterrestrials are real! This shouldn't be possible. You guys are _Dynamos_!" I shrieked as I ran oer to the smallest one's leg. I started climbing up his leg, using parts of metal that were sticking out to climb I reached his chest and tapped the plates "How were you created? How do you survive? You're Dynamos! How do you continue to run on a basis. Wow! Self-sustaining mechanisms on _Earth!_" I finished, looking around on the Autobot I was currently clinging onto.

"Lennox! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, looking down at him. He and Epps just stared at me, so did every other person, and robot, in the room "What? Ok, so I liked science, that's not crime!" I yelled, starting to climb down. My feet hit the floor and I smiled, they all watched me

"Lily, what was your final average in science?" Lennox asked

"A 99 percent" I smiled "Science was great, but I barely passed History, it sucked"

I turned to the Autobots "This explains so much! Sunstreaker's weird cusses, Optimus' fancy speech, the codenames! Hell, it even explains Sideswipe's _stupidness_!" I yelled, smiling up at him

"Hey!" he yelled, fake-glaring at me, while everyone else broke into either a lot of laughter or small laughs, but everyone laughed. I skipped over to him an climbed up his leg. I felt a warm piece of metal wrap around me before something picked me up and placed me on Sideswipe's shoulder. I grabbed the pointy things on the side of his head, but he yelped and flinched

"What!? What is that? What does it serve as? What _is it?"_ I pushed, leaning closer to his giant metal face

"That's an Audio finn. It serves as an ear and it's **sensitive**." he emphasized

"Oh well, I like it" I smiled as I grabbed it again and he flinched away, but smiled a little

"Well, you took that better then I thought" Lennox laughed and everyone laughed as I smiled down at him.

* * *

**And so Lily knows! How was this? Is Lily becoming a Mary-Sue? Because I really don't want that! Thanks guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I am soo sorry, but the next chapter is going to be so, so very sad. This one is good, I'm proud but I'm probably going to tear up just writing it! Anyway, Sunny has started kind of, sort of, ish started warming up. It isn't a big start, but ... he's _Sunny_. He hates humans. And Earth. I don't plan on having him suddenly fall head over heels for her. It's going to be gradual.**

**Also, on my page there is a poll that I would _LOVE_ for you guys to vote on! **

**So enjoy this chapter, the next one should be up soon, exams are tomorrow and Wednesday, but it may be up Thursday!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lily and my OCs. Transformers is owned by Hasbro... I think :)**

**Please excuse any typos and/or spelling errors**

* * *

It has been close to 2 months since I had began to work for N.E.S.T. The fact that I now know about the Autobots help me ab lot. I'm now able to work on their engines, be able to do more than buff their cuts and clean them

It was also nice that I know got to drive to work myself. The first time I brought Rookie to base, Bluestreak transformed up and gaped. I had a feeling that he liked him.

Sadly, Ma was still in chemo, I had talked to her over the phone. She said she was feeling better, but her voice was still fairly raspy. I kept pleading that this time it would work.

I stomped into the main hangar, where they all sat in their alt. modes "Alright! Everybody, outside now!" I yelled, picking up my water buckets, filled with soapy water and sponges.

Immediatley, Ironhide's engine revved and he shot outside, towards the back of the base. I laughed as most of them followed.

"Come one Ketchup! It's tub time" I called over my shoulder to Sideswipe, who peeled out after the Chevy twins. Once everybody was outside, even Optimus, I grabbed the hose, un-twining it until it hit the end.

I turned around, holding the hose "Who's first?" I asked. Skids moved forward, but was picked up by his twin, who was in bipedal mode. Mudflap transformed down, honking. Skids was about to to kick his brothers alt. mode, but Ironhide picked him up, grabbed his twin and threw them away.

Ironhide transformed down to his GMC Topkick C4500, flashing his headlights. I laughed, holding my stomach as I turned the hose on and pointed it straight at his hood. The water struck his hood, splashing back towards me

"Ah!" I yelled as I got splashed back, before laughing. Once he was all wet, I grabbed a sponge and chucked it at him. It landed on his windshield, soap splatting everywhere.

His engine growled as I walked over to pick the sponge of of his window. Sideswipe laughed out loud, while everyone else chuckled, except for Ratchet, who looked like he just shook in laughter.

"Sorry Muscles" I smiled, who's engine growled. He rolled forward, causing me to walk backwards. I narrowed my eyes and chuckled under my breath. "C'mon Muscles, back in place" i said, dropping the sponge in the water and pulling it back out. I splatted it on the hood, rubbing in circles

"Counter-clockwise" he grumbled "You'll ruin my paint"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Fancy Bumper, I didn't realize that your _mechanic_ wasn't allowed to wash you the way she desired. I guess I'll just not re-paint you tomo-"

"No!" he interrupted "Do as you wish" he finished

"Wow 'Hide. Never thought I'd see the day you cared about your paint" Sideswipe laughed. Ironhide growled at him and I laughed.

"Play nice, big boy. You can always use him for target practice instead" I offered, smiling a Sideswipe's engine sputtered.

"Excuse me, you'd be cleaning us" he whined "Wait, never mind" I guess his opinion on the matter changed

"Yeah, well if cleaning you means more money, I'm all for it!" I cheered as I stepped onto the grill to reach his hood "What is this stuff? It's **glued** to you" I complained as I scrubbed, what looked like blue dirt. As it got wet it slowly slid off in liquid form

"Energon" he mumbled

"And what is _that?_" I asked, quirking an eyebrow

"Quit doing that!" he said "Energon is our life-blood. Without none of us would be here" he responded

"Wait, that's your... _blood?_" I asked as I climbed down, wiping my hands on the rug that was in my back pocket, drying them off

"Mhm. Well not mine, probably a 'Cons" he spat that word out "but none the less, it is Energon" he finished as I turned on the hose. The water had warmed up because of the sun, so it wasn't too cold anymore.

I directed it at him, starting with his windshield

"Gross" I muttered . I directed the hose at his grill

"I swear to Primus if you do that I'm going to-" I cut his threat off with the hose, making sure I pulled the lever the **whole** way. His alt's frame shook, almost like he was cold, but immediately stopped.

"Alright Muscles" I said s I dropped the hose "You're good to go" I pat the hood, hearing his engine strt up. He rolled forwrd a little, taking me by surprise. I went to take a step back, and narrowly missed the soapy bucket.

"Not cool dude" I said as I slapped the hood. I heard him laugh before he took off inside.

"Alright, who's next?" both Chevy twins growled their engines and honked "Dear Lord" I mumbled

* * *

"Alright Optimus, you're good to go" I told him as I finished washing his hood down.

"Lily, you did not have to clean me. You could hav-"

"Save it Bossy. You're Prime, you will not be chosen last" I finished, patting the hood "See you later" I left no room for discussion. The custom painted Big Rig's engine onlined and he rolled into the Main Hangar again.

I turned around, the only two left to wash being Mustard and Ketchup.

"Who's first?" I raise my hands and Sideswipe raced into place "Alright" I picked the hose up, saturating his alt. mode

"So , Sideswipe, what do you guys _do_ out there?" I asked, dipping the sponge into the bucket "I mean, I can very easily guess that you fight, but how do you know when to fight?" I finished.

"Well, cutie, we go out on scouting missions most of the time" I could hear the smirk in his voice "Megatron really hasn't done anything prominent, though we fear he may be planning something"

"Noooo" I whined "I meant what do you and Mr. Happy Pants over there do out in the field" I huffed, Sunstreaker's engine growled, most likely towards me, but I ginored it, rubbing the sponge in circular motions on the top of his alt.

"Well we- ah, ah right there!" he said. I moved the sponge back and rubbed it in tough circles. His engine onlined with a purr

"Primus, yes" he moaned and leaned into the touch, almost like he was shifting all his weight towards me. I laughed out loud at his reaction, dropping the sponge and moing my fingers in a circular motion.

The engine's growl reached a higher pitch and he sighed.

"Sideswipe, hurry up" Sunstreaker growled impatiently. I laughed as Sideswipe growled towards his twin, but his engine cut off.

I picked the wet sponged back up, squeezing all the soap out onto his roof.

He was much cleaner then Optimus or Ironhide, but he still needed to be washed. When I finished with him, he rolled a little ways away, back to his old spot, then parked. Sunstreaker rolled up in front of me.

"Don't scratch the paint" I scoffed, dropping the songe in the bucket and picking up the hose

"Oh, I don't plan to scratch the paint, Mustard"I sneered. His engine growled and before he couls retort anything else, I snapped the hose on, directing it at the passenger side door.

Once he was dowsed in water, I picked up the sponge, dropping it carelessly on the roof. I reached over to pic some of the leaves out of the crack of his windshield and felt him shiver underneath my torso, which was pressed against the window.

I tossed the leaves out, picking the sponge back up. Sunstreaker wasn't very dirty, in fact he was far from it, but something told me he would never turn a free wash down

"Damn, Sunstreaker. How are you so clean?" I asked, not really needing the soap.

"I take pride in my paint, you're lucky I'm letting you touch me right now" I rolled my eyes

"You're lucky I haven't re-wired you into a 17 feet tall toaster oven" I threatened

"Are you sure that we are 17 feet tall?" he mumbled

"No, of course not. How tall are you?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow

"How do you **do** that?" he mumbled while Sideswipe spoke this time

"We aren't really sure"

"How can you not be sure of your own height?" I asked

"Do you know your own exact, precise height?" Sunstreaker challenged

"Yup. I'm 5 foot 3 and a half" I smirked

"Well, we don't really know" Sunstreaker finished in a mumble

"Why?"

"Because we've never found a tape measure that's long enough" Sideswipe laughed, causing me to laugh as well.

"Good one" I pointed at him, dropping the sponge in the bucket "Okay Sunstreaker" I mumbled as I turned the hose on, pointing the hose head at him.

He stayed still as I circled him, washing any and all soap suds off.

"There you go big guy" I declared, rolling the hose back up. I expected him to just peel off into the main hangar, mumbling something about us humans being squishies, he does every other time; but he stayed there. I emptied the soapy water bucket onto the grass, tossing the sponge in there as well.

When I turned around Sideswipe was facing the Main Hangar, waiting for his twin, and Sunstreaker had his passenger's side door open

"Get in" he grumbled, almost unwillingly

"I wouldn't want to ruin your pain or infect your leather with my germs" I sneered

"Fleshy, get in before I make you" he growled. I scoffed, tossing the bucket into the car and sitting in the seat. The door slammed closed and he and Sideswipe raced into the main hangar.

He opened the door again when he stopped and I slipped out

"Thanks" i mumbled. He just grunted, rolling over to his spot next toe Sideswipe. I put the buckets away, heading to the Jeep room.

* * *

I was under Jeep, number 0124 again. I swear the drivers of this Jeep have no idea what they're doing. The door creaked open and somebody cleared their throat

"I don;t care if you're Lennox, Epps or Optimus and you're about to squish me. I'm working! _Get. Out. _Or else I'll hit you with my hammer_"_ I growled, turning a pipe. There was a chuckle from whoever walked in

"Sideswipe was right. You do resemble to me" I rolled out, eyebrow quirked to see Ratchet, or his holoform at least, standing in front of me.

"Yeah, well, when you're trying to focus people get annoying." I shrugged, heading back under the Jeep.

"Well, I have a proposal." Now I was interested. I rolled out, stood up and wiped the oil off my hands "Considering you **are** our mechanic, and seeing as you do not have a fear of us" he was probably referring to my 'hammer' comment earlier "I was wondering if you'd like to help me out in the Autobots' repairs. I'm in need of another hand, they tend to all come back beaten and scratched up, and if you helped out with the cosmetic repairs and the small things that a human could be able to reach, it would lessen my work load" he finished

"Would it affect my pay roll, or time for these" I patted a Jeep's hood as I placed my rag in my back pocket, tossing my hammer to the table

"No. You'd have enough time to work on the Jeeps, and you'd be dual-tasking-"

"Multi-tasking" I corrected

"Right, Multi-tasking in cleaning us. You'd be fixing all their scrapes and bruises, but you'd be doing it to them in bipedal form." he finished. I looked at him and nodded

""Alright, I'll give it a go" I nodded

"Alright, come to the med bay tomorrow first thing. If you don't know where, just ask someone to bring you"

"Kay, tomorrow then" I finished, sliding back underneath the Jeep.

Not to long after, Sideswipe sauntered in in his bipedal. He didn't say anything, just stood there watching my. I finished number 0124, sliding out and looking up at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow

"Hoe do you do that?" he pressed, looking at my eyebrow, then trying with his metal ridge.

I laughed, pointing at him when all he did was drag his two metal 'eyebrows' together, then huffed. HE glared at me, before he picked me up and brought to face level. His eyes softened, then he smirked.

Suddenly he... like transformed down and I was sitting in his passenger seat

"Dude! What?" I asked, looking at the holoform that he popped up. He laughed and opened the door to let me out. I slipped out, slapping his roof

"Ow!" he yelled, his holoform looking at me with a questioning look

I mumbled under my breath, walking towards the line of transforming robots.

"Lily!" I turned around to see Lennox holding my phone. He tossed it to me, and I caught it, hitting the talk button

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Hello?" Lily asked, holding the phone up to her ear. Lennox watched as she listened to whom ever was on the other end of the conversation. Her back straightened quickly, so stiff her thought she was being supported by card board

"Excuse me?" she asked. All the 'bots had activated their holoforms, they were curious too.

Without any warning, Lily hung up the phone and ran to her car, Rookie

"Lily!" Lennox called, but it was too late. She had slammed on reverse an sped out of the hangar

"Where is she going?" Sideswipe asked

"I don't know. Epps! Get a location on her phone signal, we're following her" he commanded to Epps, who nodded, brought up the tracker.

"Got it" he said

"Alright, let's go get her" Lennox yelled, hopping into Ironhide's alt. mode and all the Autobots sped out after Lily

* * *

**Ooh! Where's she going? Who called her? Review Review Review! The more you review, the more inspired I am to update this story! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG Guys! This one is close to double the amount of words I normally write! 4 thousand one hundred and sixty seven words! I have to tell you right now... get some tissues, 'cause i cried _writing_ this one. And I'd been anticipating this chapter since Chapter 3!**

**So the long awaited chapter. The gosh dreaded chapter. I dread it, yet I love it. **

**In between the studying, eating, studying, studying and sleeping, I was able to make _this_ on my laptop , so voila! I hate Geography class!**

**And my laptop recently got fixed, so I can now update more often! I hate my computer, to frikin slow! And today was my last exam, summer is officially mine! So updates, hopefully every second or third day!**

**Anyways, I am so sorry for any tears shed, but like my Grandfather used to say 'When something good ends, something better begins'! And so, something better shall begin very, very soon!**

**So... question time! Woohoo! 10, 15 or 20 chapters 'till emotions start 'taking over'? Personally I vote 10-13, but you guys are the readers, so you get to choose!**

**Also, I have a poll on my page that, if you haven't voted already, I would love for you to go and vote on, because it will help with the next story!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I own Sideswipe and Sunny, their shiny afts are not owned by me, because if they were, WOW! I only own Lily and the rest of my OCs**

**Please excuse any writing errors and/or typos, sneaky typos! (They always wind up in there somehow!)**

* * *

I swerved around most of the cars on the highway. I only had one thing in mind, and that was to hurry the hell up.

Some of the cars honked at me, some of the drivers shouting out cuss words, others flipping the bird, and some not doing anything. It didn't matter, I'd never see them again.

The engine revved as we pushed 120, the off ramp coming up. I knew I shouldn't have run out on Lennox or any of them, but I'd make it up. Right now, work wasn't important

The parking lot was empty, except for a few cars, probably employees. I pushed Rookie's door open, slamming it shut. I wasn't even parked in a parking space.

I didn't bother locking it. Right now I didn't care. The keys were in the car too, but that didn't matter.

I ran inside, the automatic doors hissing open.

"Hello, how may I-" was all I heard from the Secretary. The elevator wouldn't come fast enough, and there was a chance I'd have to socialize. The stairs were my safest choice. i bolted up the stairs, skipping two at a time.

I opened the door to the top floor, walking into the hall. I turned right, walking to the end, by the waiting room

" Ms. White?" a older man, probably about 60, asked. I nodded to him, pulling my wallet, that I got from my dad, and showed him my I.D

"I'm so very sorry. We did everything that we could, she told us to call before... " he trailed off. I felt my shoulders sag "But, if it's any consolation, she felt no pain"

"Ca-can I see?" I asked. I needed to know. He nodded, motioning for me to follow. He walked into a room. She laid there, her hands at her sides. Her face was plain, no emotion, her eyes closed. Her chest wasn't moving up and down, she just... laid there

"Thank you" I muttered. He handed me a piece of lined paper, folded up. I looked at it, took it from his hand and walked out of the room. I sat on one of the uncomfortable benches in the waiting area and un folded the note

_To my dearest Lilypad, _

_Wow, it's been a dog's age since I called you that. I wish I called you that more. If you're reading this, you know what has happened to me. But, I tell you this. Do not, __ever__ fear death. It is all part of life. I love you so very much, I wish I could've watched you grow up more. But, I guess now you have something to look forward to. Just as your father used to say 'When something good ends, something better begins'. _

_Promise me you won't do what I did when your father died. Go out, meet someone. Have a family. Live your life Lily, I love you so very, very much. _

_I promise, Lily, things will get better for you. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better life_

_Love always, and forever more,_

_Your Mom, Mary_

Tears streamed down my face as I crumpled up the paper. The same doctor from before walked over and handed me a sheet. I said her Time of Death, age, name, and everything else on it.

"Would you like to arrange the funeral?" he asked

"No, no funeral, just a cremation please. I'd like the ashes." I whimpered. He walked away and I sat there.

I felt so useless. Here I was, sitting in a hospital bench, crying. The sobs hadn't come yet, but the tears fell.

I heard footsteps walk up to me.

"Lily, what was tha- Lily?" Lennox started with a yell, but quickly changed when I didn't look up at him. I handed him the sheet of paper the doctor handed to me. Someone sat down on the bench next to me.

"Read it" Sunstreaker said.

"Name: Mary White. Age: 39. Cause of-" he stopped short, probably reading it to himself

"Aww Lily, I am so sorry"

"What? What is it?" Epps asked

"Cause of Death: Terminal Brain Cancer. Time of Death: 3:50 pm" he finished. I felt someone, whoever it was wrap their arms around me and pull into their chest. My shoulders shook and the tears fell from behind the barriers of my eyes.

I gripped whoever's it was' shirt and my shoulders raked with sobs. The person rubbed my back vertically.

We must've stayed there for a few minutes

"How about we head to your house?" Sunstreaker asked

"Pack up some of your clothes? I'm sure you can bunk at the base for a little while." Sideswipe added

"I don't now" Lennox said warily

"Safety precaution" Sideswipe added "We don't know if Barricade will return to her house or not."

Lennox paused then sighed

"Whatever"

Whoever was stroking my back lifted my head in both hands. Bumblebee wiped the tears off my face with his thumbs. My eyes welled up again, but none fell. His face softened and he help me up, Sideswipe reaching over and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on" he said softly. We all headed tot he parking lot, where I slipped into Rookie. Sideswipe had parked beside, Bluestreak on the opposite side. I started him up, my hands shaking on the wheel.

I started the engine, hearing everybody else outside do the same thing. Before I could even reason with myself, I looked up, glaring out the windshield, and I was gone.

Literally. I snapped Rookie into gears, speeding out of the parking lot. I heard a honk behind me, and pushed the pedal further down. By now, it was close to nine o'clock and nobody, or barely anybody, was on the major highway (that I always seemed to have to use) so speeding was fairly easy.

I didn't know why this was my reaction, but I had always released emotions by driving.

There was another honk behind me, and the rear view mirror showed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both in two different lanes, behind me. We were nearing my exit.

Using the same technique I used on Sunstreaker a while ago, I sped up, causing them to speed up themselves, before applying the breaks, heading down the off ramp.

Sideswipe fell for it, but Sunstreaker must've remembered from before, because he was able to follow.

He stayed close behind as we turned down the off ramp. I turned onto my road, slamming on the brakes and swiveling into my drive way.

I killed the engine, staying in my seat, hands shaking. I can't believe I just did that!

I placed the keys into my pocket and stepped out, closing the door behind myself.

"Lily" someone said gently behind me. I stared at the ground, shaking. I couldn't go inside, I wouldn't. The last time I was in my house, my Mom was alive, with a chance of living.

What would I do without her? I felt a hand on my forearm. I looked up at Sunstreaker's holoform. His face was, for the first time since I'd known him, soft. His eyes looked, almost understanding.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I froze in shock. Sunstreaker, the pain in the ass, egotistical, self-absorbed robot/man was actually taking my feelings into account, processing them, and being... nice to me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, shoulders trembling. I guess I wasn't done crying, because tears fell. There weren't any sobs though. He rubbed my back every once in a while. My tears fell onto his shirt, but they dried into the fabric as soon as they made contact.

"I know" he mumbled "I know it hurts. But we're going to help. We'll get Galloway to let you stay at base. It'll be ok. She left for a reason." he leaned back, placing his hands on my cheeks, wiping my tears away, much like 'Bee had at the hospital "She left so you could move forward with your life." he finished.

We stared into each others eyes. I could see emotion, feeling, swirling around in them. I was pretty sure my eyes had dropped the façade, my own emotions were probably swimming around with emotion too. His eyes flicked further down my face, but then back up to my eyes extremely.

An engine turned down my road, making us break eye contact. Sunstreaker's hands whipped away from face, down to his sides and I took a step back.

Sideswipe sped up to my house, braking in front of the driveway.

"Lily" he called as he activated his holoform. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He let go of the hug he had me in "Come on, let's get you packed"

I walked up to the door, pulling my keys out of my pocket. I turned it, jamming my shoulder into the door. It creaked, but didn't open. I growled, pushing my weight into my hip and slamming _that_ into the door, but all that happened was the door creaked again.

"I'm going to un-screw you and kick your ass to the curb" I growled "Open" and just like that, I turned the knob and it swung open.

I walked in. Sunstreaker, having slept here last night, knew where the couch was, and walked over to the couch. Sideswipe, though, remained standing, looking around

"This is your house?" he asked

"Yeah" I mumbled, pulling out a backpack from under my bed. Tears still decorated the brims of my eyes. I ripped open my drawers, shoving folded shirts, jeans, pants, socks, and other stuff into my backpack. I zipped it shut, walking to the bathroom. I shoved my tooth brush, hair brush, toothpaste, hair bands and T.O.M (Time of month) supplies into the front pouch.

I threw it on the couch, in between the twins; Sideswipe sat down, and stared at the pictures on the wall

"Take them" Sideswipe rumbled "There's only three. We can find a place for them" I glanced at him, sighing.

One picture was my Dad and I hugging when I was about 4. He was on his knees, my face was snuggled into his chest. His face was in my hair, probably smelling it. His arms were wrapped around my whole body. My little arms were _trying _to hug him, but my Dad was. like, 6 foot 3, so I couldn't really reach all the way around him. My hair was in pigtails, his was in the ruffled mess it always was.

One was of my Mom and I at my first day of high school. I was still smiling, had my arm wrapped around her. She was smiling, but it looked painful, sad and fake. Her arm was around my shoulders. One back pack strap was hanging over my shoulder. The school in the background was my first one I went to. I had been expelled from that school for fighting, but in my defense, the other guy started it.

The last one was of me an Rookie. It was in black and white. I was leaning against the door, arms crossed over my chest. I wasn't smiling, I was staring at something next to me. My hair was blowing in the wind. It was down, inferring that I was younger, probably 16. I only wear my hair in a high ponytail now, it's easier and not as hot. Rookie's paint job, which was a custom dark grey at the time, was shining in the sun. The angle was looking up at us, it looked like something you'd see in a movie.

"When'd you get it?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Rookie?" I asked, my voice shaking a little

"Rookie?" Sideswipe echoed

"Yeah. My... mom named him Rookie when I first got him." I looked at the ground

"Why?"

I swallowed. What would they think of me if I told them.

"I... I was a street racer. I needed money for food once, and my old boss had given me Rookie to help. He had personally updated the engine to the point where it couldn't, can't get any better. Mom called him Rookie because we always won. He was the uprising Rookie, you know?" I asked, looking at the picture

"You street raced?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah. I'm not ashamed to say it. I did some illegal things to eat. I'm not embarrassed by what I did, but the reactions some people _give _is what's embarrassing" I looked at Sideswipe, dead in the eye. I walked over an picked up the small picture frames off the wall,

My eyes averted to Sunstreaker, who looked at me, then I averted my gaze to the door. "Whatever, I'm ready to go" I picked up my heavy, dark yellow hoodie that said 'Move Up In The Food Chain. Become A Panther' it was my high school sweater, we were the 'panthers'.

"Nice color" Sunstreaker commented. I looked at it, rolling my eyes, sniffing

"I'm a Panther, thank you. You are an Autobot" I sneered. His eyes glinted and he smirked

"Autobots can squish Panthers in the blink of an eye." he challenged. I scoffed, picking up my back pack

"You wish" I whispered in his ear, before turning around and heading towards Rookie

"Oh no, I'm not risking it" Sideswipe said, grabbing my keys. I dropped my backpack and hoodie, gently putting the pictures on the ground.

I whipped around, glaring at him "Sideswipe, give them back" I growled

He smirked at me, stepping closer and jingling them above my head. I glared at him, my eyes flicking back and forth

"Sideswipe, Rookie is coming to base whether you like it or not. I'm not leaving him here" I said simply. He raised his eyebrows

"I'm going with you" he stated, opening the driver's side door and sitting in the seat

"Sideswipe, _I'm_ driving _my_ car" I said. He put the key into the ignition, turning the engine on, then patted his lap.

"I'm not sitting on you"

"Then you're not driving" he smiled. I huffed and walked over to him. Sunstreaker had already deactivated his holoform, and started his engine. Sideswipe's alt. mode was started. I looked down at him, the gave in, throwing my stuff to the back seat.

I slipped onto his lap, feeling his arms wrap around my waist. I picked them off, putting them back at his side. For the first time since I had bought Rookie, I had to move the chair backwards so I wasn't squished against the wheel and could reach the pedals.

I shifted into reverse, quickly going to first and driving down the road. Sunstreaker was behind us, Sideswipe's alt. mode in the back.

He wrapped his arms back around my waist and I huffed. Without seeing him, I knew he was smirking, he had won.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked, as I turned down onto the back road

"We told them we'd get you, they went back to base" he said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I pushed my hand onto his forehead, pushing his head off. He huffed behind me and placed his chin back on my shoulder

"Sideswipe! I'm driving" I whined

"Oh well" he rumbled; I felt his voice vibrate against my skin and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

I rolled my eyes, turning onto the highway. Sunstreaker followed, Sideswipe's alt. mode behind him. Sunstreaker revved his engine, almost like a challenge, as he pulled up beside them.

Sideswipe smirked from behind me, and his hands grabbed my waist. He picked me up an put me in the passenger's side

"Hey!" I yelled. He smirked, putting his hands on the wheel

"Let's see what your so called 'Rookie's' got." he said.

I was surprised. For an alien Autobot, he was an extremely good driver with real cars. He and Sunstreaker revved engines, but in the end, the Lambo's V12 engine gave the higher pitched rev.

They got to base, Sideswipes' alt. mode going in first. Sideswipe pulled Rookie up to his spot in the hangar.

"That's my spot" Sunstreaker growled. I scoffed, looking at him in the eye

"Oh well" he growled, walking up to me

"Move your Pit-damned car" I looked up at him

"No"

He growled down at me

"Sunny, give her a break" Lennox called "Lily, your roo-"

"Can I sleep in my car tonight?" I asked. He sent me a questioning look, but nodded

"Sure" I nodded and opened Rookie's door, closing it behind myself

Sunstreaker looked at Rookie, sneering, the deactivated his holoform

It may have been an hour that I just sat in Rookie's driver seat, staring out the tinted window.

Eventually, my eyes drooped and I moved to the back seat to sleep.

* * *

"Lily" someone called. I spun around, looking for his voice

"Lily" it called again. It didn't matter where I turned, as I saw was white. I was in a white room

"Lily, over here" I turned 180, and there he was. He wore a white button up shirt, black jeans and his favorite boots.

"Dad" I cried. I tried running towards him, but he seemed to move further away "Dad!".

He suddenly disappeared, and the white wall in front changed. Instead, Mom stood in his place

"Mom" I whispered, walking towards her. She moved further away too.

There was a _blinding _white light, which made me flinch and cover my eyes. When my eyes adjusted again, Mom and Dad stood in front of me, Dad's arm around her waist

"Guys" I whispered. I didn't dare move, if I did, they'd disappear

"Lily, wow" Dad whispered "You look so beautiful" he took a step forward, tucking my hair behind her ear. I took a sharp breath in at his touch

"Aww come on" he smiled, his signature smirk "Where's my little Lily? What happened to my little girl who loved people? Where'd Lilypad go?" he asked

"She died, dad. She left when you did" I responded. He smiled a little

"Are you sure? Maybe you just buried her underneath all the pain" he stated.

I mirrored his smirk, lifting one eyebrow.

"Don't do that" he said through clenched teeth. Instead of dropping my eyebrow, I pushed one eyebrow down, making the other one look higher.

He laughed "Come on Lily" Mom said as she walked up "Did you read the note?"

"Every word" I responded "But how can I?" I looked at her

"You can always move on, Lily. You will move on. I promise" then Mom turned around and walked away

"Wait, Mom" I said at her retreating form. She stopped and turned, almost like she was waiting

"Lily" Dad said, looking down at me "You've grown so much. The last time I saw you, you were up to my hip, and smiled at everybody you passed on the street" he looked at me, placing his hand on my cheek "Don't let that go Lil. Bring that smiley little girl back. You won't regret it" he let me go and walked towards Mom

"Wait, don't go" I said. They turned around and walked towards a wall "Wait! Please" a tear ran down my face. They walked into the white, and didn't come back

"Mom! Dad!" I cried, falling to my knees. The white walls started caving in, and I dropped my head, my hands slinking to hold the back of it.

_**"Don't go!"**_

I jolted up right form my position in Rookie's back seat. Everything was dark, everyone was asleep. Tears were on my face. I opened the door, sliding out.

I could barely see in the dark, but there was enough lights for me to be able to navigate my way outside. The stars twinkled in the sky, the moon shining brightly from the over glow from the Sun, which was on the other side of the Earth by now.

Once I was far enough away from the base, so that no one could hear my, I fell to my knees on the ground, and looked at the sky. I let out a yell. A yell of pain, of sorrow. A yell of frustration and confusion. A yell of anger and spine splitting madness.

I want Mom back, I want Dad back. I want to be 4 again. I want my life to be happier then it is right now.

Tears slowly dribbled down my face, as I looked at the ground. There were sounds of boots running, only one pair, almost like somebody was running to me, before someone came up behind me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Shhh" he cooed, dropping to a sitting position. He pulled me into his lap, his arms enveloping me. I grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt, sobbing into it.

We stayed like that for a while, me crying into his shirt, him, whoever he was, rubbing my back and making either 'shh' sounds or saying things like 'I know' and 'it's alright'.

Eventually, I got so tired I couldn't move, I just took in deep breaths, oxygen and the smell of his shirt settling in my lungs. I was exhausted; too many emotions running around. Never, I'd never cried this much, or in front of other people. Whoever was with me, picked me up bridal style and started walking back to the base.

I didn't get to see who it was, because I fell asleep in his arms.

Little did I know, it was _**Sunstreaker**_ who came to help me.

* * *

**Did or did I not say it! Tears! Tears everywhere! Ok, so this chapter was basically for Sunstreaker. The implied idea behind it was that he sees Lily in the hospital, realizes she has feelings, a bunch of other stuff, and now emotions can come play with us from now on!**

**Please review, I really would like to know how much you guys cried and we can compare! And if you liked the chapter or not! I'd like to know that too!**

**Also, the 'target' amount of chapters that I'm hoping to get is 50+  
**

**Sound good? Alright (I said that in my head the way Matthew McConaughey would!)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you didn't enjoy reading it because of all the tears, das ok! I cried to... lots!**

**Love you guys, and please Review and vote on my poll, which is on my page!**

**And, for anybody who cares, the little baby horses are shedding out. My twins are shedding out to be a color referred to as a 'Bay' one has an oddly shaped, white '^' on her forehead, while her brother (older by two minutes) had a big round 'star' or blob on his forehead. My siblings like joking around, saying the boy is Sideswipe, because they have the exact same personality. His sister, though, not even close to being Sunny. She LOVES humans, and our food! Especially poutine. Anyways just a baby update, in case you wanted to know :)**

****Also, she hasn't asked me to tell you this, Golden Gods by Ninnasims3; amazing! If you haven't checked it out, then go! Again, she didn't ask me to say that, she probably doesn't even know! ****

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow**


	9. Chapter 9

**And Chapter 9 is out. Hope you enjoy it. Please vote on my poll on my page because Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee are tied on the poll. Anyways, I only own Lily, my OCs and the people you wouldn't see in the movies and/or cartoons. Again, 4 thousand one hundred and thirty five words**

**I give you a happy chapter to make up for the 'waterfall that came through your eyes' Scourgamy ;) And, I just looove piggybacks! First day of summer! **

**AOE is tomorrow! AAAHH! Pshyched! **

**Love you guys, please Review, Favorite an Follow. Love the positive feedback. We have reached 130 reviews! Thank you! **

**Please excuse the spelling errors and/or typos**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow**

**And finally... **I have a proposal! If I can get 30 reviews in 2 days, instead of one chapter, I'll update _two_ chapters! For you guys!****

* * *

The week following was quiet, boring and emotional. I tried not to talk to a lot of people, I didn't feel like it. I ate lunch at the table with Prowl and Ironhide, but we didn't talk. They'd drink Energon from a water bottle, and let me eat in silence.

I asked Ironhide why they were drinking their blood, only for him to laugh as Prowl explained everything to me.

On Monday, N.E.S.T had people go and bring all my stuff from my house, put it in boxes and put them in my room. I had unpacked everything that day, Prowl did help, so did Ironhide but he was busy 'training' soldiers. I had a feeling 'training' meant 'beating the crap out of soldiers'.

Sunstreaker avoided me a lot, but I did the same. He seemed to have a reason though, every time he saw me, he'd either start talking to someone else, avoiding eye contact, or he'd leave. Where as I didn't have a reason. He just bugged me, and I wasn't up for talking, or fighting, with an egotistical ass. Or aft, as they said.

On Thursday, it was really hot, so all day, when I wasn't working, I sat in Ironhide's truck, the air conditioning blasting cool air in my face. I don't know if I bugged him or not, but he said he was really hot too. I felt bad for him, I didn't know these guys could get hot, and because of his black paint job, I had a feeling he attracted the most heat.

One day, Prowl walked in to the Med Bay, holding, what he called, a 'data pad', and fainted when he saw me holding Ratchet's wrench, swinging my legs back and forth as I sat on the counter.

Ratchet said it was 'glitching' not fainting, and it was because Prowl's brain, or processor, glitches when it cant find an answer to something, and something unexpected can often scramble his processors as well. But, most of the times Prowl glitches when he comes across something illogical. Apparently, his battle and logic 'computer' part if his processor is so advanced, he can't handle anything illogical.

I just thought he died.

I walked into the main hangar, coming from the Med Bay, completely ready to head towards my room and relax. It was my weekend, but hanging around Ratchet was kind of amusing, because we were so alike when it came to work, so I knew when not to bother him.

"Lily!" Sideswipe skipped over, flinging his arm over my shoulders. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes "Watcha doin'?" he asked. I grumbled at him, pulling my hair out of it's ponytail, causing it to fall down my back.

I ran a hand through my hair, brushing it with my fingers.

"Wow, Lily you're hair is _long_. Is it touching you're legs?" Lennox asked. I yawned, covering my mouth

"S'cuse me. Yeah, it reaches the bottom of my tail bone" I mumbled, bending over at my hip. My hair fell over my head, touching the ground, before I collected it with my hands. I pulled the elastic over all of it, tightening the band when I wrapped it around my hair three times

"Has it always been that thin?" Epps asked "And that color? It's nice"

"Yeah, it's been this thin since I started growing it out in Grade 5. This is my natural color; I hate it" I flicked the ponytail, sending strands of it flying. Optimus chuckled, as did Epps and Lennox.

"So, you wanna hang out today? Sideswipe and Lily day? How's that sound?" Sideswipe asked "We can do what femmes do, you know shopping, beach stuff. I mean, that's what all femmes do... right?" he asked. I looked over to him, as did everybody else. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he glared

"Stop it!" he said, looking away. I smiled at him "Come on! I have an idea" he grabbed my hand, dragging him along

"Bye Lennox, Epps, tell Ironhide I need to see him after I get ba..." was all I could yell out before Sideswipe pushed me into his alt.

His holoform slipped into the driver's seat

"Where are we going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"Somewhere, say good bye to Sunny" he smirked, rolling his window down. I stuck my head out the window.

"Bye Sunny!" I yelled, waving. His head snapped towards me and he bared his teeth, his alt's engine growling deeply. I brought my head back in the car, settling in the seat.

The seat belt flew out, wrapping around my waist and clicking in spot. I rested my head against the head rest.

"Sideswipe, where are we going? I'm really not in the mood for a lot today" I said, crossing my arms.

He sighed, glancing at me from the corner of his eye

"I know, the week has been stressful for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. We aren't doing anything that strenuous today, just something relaxing. I promise you, Imma cheer ya' up today" he said.

"Don't use Jazz's accent and try to make it work, only he can make it work" I hit him on the top of his head lightly, smiling. He chuckled, patting my leg. He kept it there, but I ignored it.

I reached out, turning the radio on. RUDE by Magic came on through the speakers. I looked out the window, leaning my forehead against the see through glass. I sighed, fogging up the window.

I giggle, bringing my finger up to me a smiley face. I felt Sideswipe chuckle at my actions. Literally, his whole alt. mode vibrated, the seat warmed up.

The smiley face disappeared into the glass, making me smile again.

Sideswipe rubbed his thumb back and forth on my jean pant, before removing his hand. He didn't put them on the wheel, he didn't have too. He _was_ the car.

"Did you hear about the new arrivals?" he asked all the sudden

"More of you? Oh great!" I sighed. He laughed out loud, his voice coming from his holoform, but the seat shook again.

"Yup, more of us cutie" he laughed, placing his forearm against my shoulder. I looked at him and a small smile crept up

* * *

"So, what now?" Sideswipe asked, holding a bag in his right hand, his arm flung over my shoulder.

In the bag was two pairs of jogging pants, a pair of red Nikes, courtesy of Sideswipe because I 'need more red in my wardrobe', a yellow shirt (that we were going to tattoo a red 'Autobot' sign to in the middle) and leftover Spaghetti from lunch. For the first time since arriving to Earth, Sideswipe tried human food. The look on his face was priceless!

He finished all his lunch, but I didn't, I wasn't that hungry.

"I don't know! I was content with going to my room and sleeping all day! This is _Sideswipe_ and Lily day, **not** Lily and Sideswipe. You have to come up with something." I laughed as he drew his brows together.

"Hmm, well I don't think you want to shop anymore" he cringed, probably remembering my whining when we did shop "How about... How about we head back to base and play video games?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded

"Sure" he smiled down at me "If... you give me a piggy back!" I smirked. He sighed, tossing his head back. He thought for a second, then crouched down.

I smiled, going up behind him and jumping onto his back. He straightened up, handed me the white plastic bag, then hooked his hands under my knees. I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, let's go" he laughed as he began walking. There was a laugh which caused me to look that way. A woman, probably in her late 50s, early 60's. She smiled at me, then nudged the man, who looked about the same age, and pointed to us.

I looked away, not really wanting to feel obliged to wave. I stuffed my nose into his neck and inhaled deeply. When I released the air in sigh, he shuddered.

Sideswipe reached his alt. mode, letting me slip down. Before I could reach out to grab the door, it swung open. I slipped in, feeling the seat belt come out. I placed the bag on the floor, then leaned back.

His holoform slipped into the driver's seat, and, without touching anything, the engine started up in a growl. The wheels rolled forward, and he steered out of the parking lot.

Instead of taking the highway, he veered around the back roads until we came into the middle of the town.

"Sideswipe! Stop here!" I gasped. He quickly applied the brakes, seeing as no one was behind us, and turned into the parking lot. I jumped out, slamming the door behind me. The line was empty, and everybody looked bored.

The elder lady that had taken my order when I was with Prowl smiled at me. Her name tag read Elizabeth

"I love your name" I smiled at her

"Why thank you deary, what's yours?" she smiled back, turning the screen on "Same thing as last time?"

I was shocked that she remembered my last order, but nodded "Yes please; my name is Lily" I reached into my back pocket, pulling out Dad's old wallet. I handed her a ten dollar bill, to which she smiled. She tapped the order into the screen, then pulled the required change back. I put the dollar bill in the tip jar, slipping the 50 cents into my back pocket.

"Here you go." she handed me my stuff, and smiled "Have a wonderful day Lily"

"And to you Elizabeth: I smiled as I exited. I heard her laugh and walked over to Sideswipe's car. I stepped in, the seat belt coming out to meet my waist. It clicked shut, and he looked at me, raising his eyebrows

"Tim Hortons? Do you really need that?" he asked

"Ironhide asked the same thing" I muttered "Yup!" I smiled, tipping the straw towards him. He leaned forward, wrapping his mouth around the straw. He drank some of the Iced Capp, before he straightened back up.

I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed, before his eyes widened.

"Holy Primus! That's good" he said, starring at the extra large drink I was holding. I laughed, held the drink out to him, and smiled when he dropped his, taking a large sip.

When he finished, his alt. mode drove out. I rubbed the tip of the straw clean, then took sip, before taking a bite of my muffin.

He laughed and sometime later, turned down N.E.S.T's road. I finished the muffin, but my Iced Capp was an extra large, so there was plenty left. Sideswipe did help drink it though, I think he was hooked.

He pulled to a stop, before he deactivated his holoform and reactivated it at my door. The seat belt flew out, into it's holster, and Sideswipe's holoform opened the door for me.

I smiled at him, bowing

"Why, thank you kind sir" I smiled. He bowed back.

"It was my pleasure" He laced his arm through mine, like a father would for a daughter at a wedding. He smiled at me, then dragged me into a room.

There was a huge couch, the perfect size for an Autobot, then there were 3 couches, human size. There was 2 TVs, one human sized, one robot sized, and 2 coffee tables, again, two different sizes. There was a giant Xbox, and human Xbox, and tons of games.

Sideswipe sat me on the couch, then walked over to the Xbox

"You play?" he asked over his shoulder

"Only Halo, played that for a long time, before ... you know" I said, picking up a remote.

"You see the new one? Halo 4?" he inquired, to which I nodded a 'no'.

"That-"

"Sucks" someone cut him off. My head snapped towards the door, to see Sunstreaker in his 'bipedal' form.

"Hey Sunny" Sideswipe waved a hand. Sunny growled at his brother, walking over to the big couch. The floor shook when he walked by, and I watched the couch's spring squeak when he sat down.

He looked at me, but quickly looked away. I scoffed, shaking my head.

"What is your problem?" I asked "If it isn't being egotistical, it's being ignorant." he looked over at me, his face blank for a second, before he growled, his ey-optics changing to a darker blue.

I scoffed, shaking my head "What's my problem? Squishy, your species is disgusting, you're not that good of a mechanic. I'm surprised you haven't been fired yet. If I was Lennox, you'd be gone." he snarled the last word

"I know I'm not impressive. I'm aware of that. Hell, I've only worked at one mechanic's shop, but maybe I will quit. I'm working my ass off, for you and your stupid alien species, and all it's done for me is nothing! Maybe, I will leave, and you can clean yourself, and everybody else." I glared at him. He went to go talk, but I spoke before him

"I understand, Sunstreaker, you lost your family, your friends, hell you lost your _planet_. I've only lost my parent, you lost your planet. But you're on _my_ planet, you'd think you'd be thankful. If humans didn't agree with you being here, your stupid metal ass would be floating in space." By now, Sideswipe was staring at me and Sunstreaker in his holoform, gaping

"If we wanted, your whole species would be extinct, you'd be dead" Sunstreaker growled, leaning down and putting his fist close to me on the ground

"You know what, you're right. You could kill me. And you know what, I hate you, you hate me, it's a surprise you haven't done it yet. Maybe you can go join those Decepticons. Then you'd be morally allowed to as well. Wait, you don't have feelings, or a conscience, so never mind. Do it." I glared at his optic, seeing as I couldn't look at both "I dare you" I hissed through my teeth.

His whole body jerked back, surprise was obvious on his face

"Lily, I didn't mean that I **wanted** to ki-" he started, which surprised me

"Just... shut up." I closed my eyes, lifting my hands to my head, and shoo them there a little, turning around. I walked over to Sideswipe, who was still watching us wide eyed, mouth agape, and I kissed his cheek

"Thanks for today Sideswipe. I'm going to my room. I'm not in the mood for games anymore" I turned on my heel, and leaving the room.

* * *

"Sunstreaker" Sideswipe said as he transformed into his bipedal mode "What was that?" he asked his twin, who was watching the door, almost like if he stared long enough, Lily would return.

"I..." he almost trailed off "I don't know"

"Sunny, I know she makes you angry, but why? Why do you do stuff like that?" he asked, looking at his brother's face

"Sideswipe, I don't know. I just- she makes me- ah" he rubbed the back of his helm, gritting his dentas together

"Sunstreaker, I'm your twin. Your other half. I can feel what goes on through your Spark. Don't you think I feel it too when I'm around her? Why don't you just... become her friend? Or, at least, be nice or polite to her. Look, today I took her out to help her relax. I mean, you know what it's like to lose someone, we know what that's like. Can't you just-"

"I _was_ there Sideswipe" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his helm

"What?" his twin asked "What do you mean?" he asked as he sat next to his twin.

Sunstreaker sighed, looking at the floor.

" I mean, the night her female parental unit offlined, around 3 in the-" he paused to find the right word "morning, she walked out of the base. I thought she as just going for a walk but... I don't know, I **wanted **to follow her. When I did find her, she was, what do they call it, um crying! That's what they call it. She was crying. It sounded like she yelled before, unless Ironhide roars in his sleep. I..." he paused again.

It was hard for him to admit all of this. He was Sunstreaker. The cold, heartless mech that didn't, ever admit feelings. He hated humans, so why this one was so different, he didn't know

"I comforted her. I don't know if she knows it was me or not, but I felt like I needed to do it."

"Why didn't tell her?" Sideswipe tried arching a brow, but only managed to get both of them up.

"Because... I don't know" he sighed "I just, didn't tell her. I don't regret it though. Something weird is going on"

"Tell me about it" Sideswipe said "Every time I'm around Lily, my Spark sings, almost. Should we tell Ratchet?" he asked, looking at his twin

"I don't know. Ah, I hate humans, and Earth" Sunny grumbled, leaning his forearms against his knees.

"Well, maybe you should hang out with her. Like, today that was what I did with her today. And it felt good, like physically it felt good." Sideswipe smiled when he remembered giving her a piggy back; when she blew into his neck, then took another breath in, only this time it was into his neck. Yeah, that felt good too.

"I- I, Sideswipe would that be a good idea? I mean, every time we talk together, we always end up fighting." Sunstreaker asked, looking at his twin's optics

"Well, you can at least try." Sideswipe shrugged, picking up the big game remote as the Cybertronian TV turned on, the video game coming online.

The video game started, the credits rolling over the screen.

"Well, I guess, bu-"

"Good. Now pick up a controller. I'm going to whoop your aft in Assassin's Creed" Sunstreaker smirked, grabbing the controller from his brother, and waiting for the screen to change

* * *

I sat in Ironhide's alt. mode again, the A/C blasting in my face. Last night I hadn't returned to see Sideswipe or anybody else, I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. It was Sunday and it was _**hot**_. Ironhide hadn't even transformed up since he woke up. He claimed that, when he transformed, it could get really hot, because of the plates rubbing together, and everything moving at an extremely fast pace.

My feet, which sported blue ankle socks, were propped up on his dash board, my hair in a high ponytail, as always. I wore a black tank top, and a pair of white, stretchy shorts. My shoes, the red ones Sideswipe bought me, were on the floor.

Ironhide grunted, causing me to look at the radio

"What?" I asked. He rolled the window down, and Sideswipe's smiling face, accompanied by Sunstreaker's scowling form, stood there.

"Can we help you?" I asked, taking my feet off the dashboard.

"Yes. Ironhide, can we steal Lily?" he asked. I heard Ironhide growl a little

"No. I'm enjoying her company." he responded

"Come on 'Hide. We'll give her back later" he pouted, his bottom lip sticking out a bit. I gotta admit, he looked cute!

"Fine" Ironhide's door swung open, hitting Sunstreaker accidentely. Sunny growled at him, but didn't say anything. I slipped on my shoes, hopping out.

Sideswipe smirked when he saw my shoes, winking at me. I laughed a little, and patted Ironhide's hood

"Thanks Muscles" I muttered. Sideswipe went to grab my hand, but I pulled my hand away "Piggyback"

Sideswipe sighed out loud, more like a heay breath of frustration

"I did it last time! Sunstreaker! Give her a piggyback"

Sunstreaker's browd creased at the middle "Piggyback?" he asked

"Yeah, she jumps onto your back, and you hold her there by-m you now what, just Google it" Sunstreaker's eyes seemed to almost, distance, before he blinked and looked at me

"N-"

"Sunny" Sideswipe's voice was warning, but remindful. Sunny rolled his eyes, then crouched down. l quirked an eyebrow, and jerked back.

"Are you getting on or not?" he asked impatiently. I looked at Sideswipe, who smiled. I shrugged, then walked oer and crawled onto his back. He gripped my knees, and stood up.

"Ok, let's go" Sideswipe walked towards the room we had gone into last night

"Sideswipe, it' hot out today, I'm hot today. I don't really want to do anything." I sighed, temporarily forgetting it was Sunstreaker who was giving me a piggyback. I rested my head on his shoulder, and, doing what I did to Sideswipe yesterday, taking a deep breath in.

When I released the breath, instead of shuddering, like Sideswipe did, he leaned his headd towards me, before shaking his head up and walking forward again.

I closed my eyes, trying not to get too hot today. We passed a couple of soldiers in the hall, who gave a surprised expression to Sunstreaker. He growled at them, and I wondered how they survived. I was in _shorts_ and a _tank top_ and I was still hot. They wore pants, and some of them wore jackets, and they weren't dying.

How, I don't know.

We entered the room, using the small door, and walked over to the couch. Sunstreaker let me down and Sideswipe sat on one side of me. Sunstreaker boxed me in, sitting on the other side, and Sideswipe handed me a remote.

"We didn't get to play yesterday" he smirked, the TV coming on. I smiled at him, seeing Sunny grab a controller in the corner of my eye. Oh yeah, I was going get my butt kicked

* * *

**And, done! Please review, favorite and follow, plus vote on the poll if you haven't already!**

**So there you have it! Feelings have started, just a matter of time before huggies and kissies start happening, but that is still long ahead**

**And, Zipitnow, yes, my Mare (female horse) is getting tired of the babies. Just the other day, one of them, the little boy, was running, and he hasn't learned to stop quickly yet, so because he couldn't 'brake' in the field, he ran under Mom's stomach, then jumped around and kicked her in the bum. She wound up squealing at him, it was quite the show! And, the little girl has taken a liking to screaming at the top of her lungs when Mom tries to take her afternoon nap. Sometimes she'll step over her neck to wake her up. But, their still little, so they want to have fun, the other day we went for a walk. Well, My mare, Gabby, and I went for a walk. The babies went for a run. And they both got to meet their Dad, to whom they too liking too. Mom's very protective though, she loves them. They're just bratty!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here is Chapter 10. Wow, 10 whole chapters, this is great! I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lily and my OCs, only the people you would not see in the movies and/or cartoons.**

**Please enjoy, and remember to Review, Favorite and Follow**

**Oh, and also cote on the Poll on my page, if you haven't already, there's a tie going on, so it need to be broken!**

**Enjoy!**

**3 thousand 6 hundred and twenty three words!**

* * *

"I thought you said you haven't play this one before!"

"I haven't!"

"Then why are you winning?"

"Sideswipe! I don't know!" I laughed as Sideswipe smashed some buttons on the controller, trying to run away, but his avatar wasn't fast enough. The grenade set off, and he blew up.

"No!" Sideswipe yelled, hunching over, dropping his controller on the floor. I laughed a little, to which he sat up and smiled at me, but I kept playing.

Sunstreaker hadn't lost yet, he hadn't even spoken yet. He looked determined.

I rounded a corner, entering a building, and heard a tick. My avatar had a sticky grenade on his back. I turned him around and ran into the corner, and sure enough, when my avatar blew up, so did Sunstreaker's.

I dropped my controller on the desk, leaning back. Sunstreaker just kind of... sat there.

"I thought you said you haven't played this one before" Sideswipe repeated.

"Sideswipe, I haven't. I've only play 1 and two, and that was a long time ago, with my... friend" I muttered "I'm going back to Ironhide. He has an air conditioning unit" I stood up, passing Sunstreaker

"Who won?" I asked, standing by the door

"I... don't now" Sideswipe said, Sunstreaker was still staring at the TV. I shrugged, and walked out of the door.

I was just about to make it to Ironhide, when a metal hand snatched me up, and next thing I knew, I was sitting in Sideswipe's passenger seat.

"Sideswipe, turn on your air conditioning" I commanded, reclining the seat a little

"Air Conditioning?" he asked through the radio

"Oh Hell no! Sideswipe if you don't have air conditioning I'm leaving you for Ironhide" I said shaking my head.

All the sudden, cold air blast into my face, sending my hair flying backwards.

"Ah" I smiled, leaning back. There was a really big honk, before Ironhide's headlights flicked on and off. I laughed, trying to open the door, but it locked shut.

"Sideswipe, I wanna go see Muscles" I whined, but the sound of the doors re-locking was all I got as a response "Sideswipe" I whined again. I kicked the dashboard, and the doors unlocked.

I opened it quickly, before he could re-lock the doors, and skipped over to Ironhide's alt. The door opened by itself, and I climbed in, a chuckled coming from the radio when I had to pull myself up.

The door closed, the air conditioner blasting into my face. Sideswipe rolled his alt. mode up in front of Ironhide, and sat there. He didn't move or make a sound, he just sat there.

"He's not going to move until I go ith him, is he?" I sighed. Ironhide grumbled before responding with a less then enthused 'Yup'

"Alright. Thanks for earlier Ironhide, I'll see you tomorrow" I muttered, slipping out of his cab. The engine growled a little, before Sideswipe's passenger door opened and I slipped in. He turned the air conditioning on, which made me laugh.

"Thanks Sideswipe. Although, you could've left me with Ironhide" I giggled, and he him chuckle.

"Yeah, but what's better? Hangin' with me and Sunny, or Ironhide?" he asked. I thought for a second, laughing.

"Well, you are pretty great" his engine growled deeply when I said that as he started driving away "But Sunny and I aren't exaclty best friends" I finished, and he rolled down a hallway I had never been down before.

He stopped at a big door, letting me out. Once I stepped out, he transformed up and started typing something on a keyboard next to the door.

The door hissed open and he placed his hand down, and I stepped on, sitting in his palm. I crossed my legs, running my fingers over the creases in his palm, just like the ones on my hand.

He stepped into the room, and there, in the corner of the room, sat Sunstreaker, painting his metal

"Is that why you're always the cleanest?" I asked, making his head snap up at me.

"What is she doing here?" he asked, his voice in the mix of a questioning tone and a growl.

"Sideswipe brought me here. Does it bother you?" I smiled at him, almost teasingly.

"Whatever" he growled, going back to painting himself

"Not like that!" I yelled. His head snapped up to look at me

"I've been doing this for a fragging long time. Don't tell me how to do it" he snarled. I rolled my eyes when he went back to painting. I motioned for Sideswipe to brig me closer. I jumped onto Sunstreaker's shoulder.

Sunny tensed up, and growled at me.

"Get. Off. Me" he growled again. I rolled my eyes, and reached towards his hand.

"Like this" I motioned for him to look. He eyed my hand, then, after like 15 minutes of hesitation, and a stare off between me and his right optic, he started doing it.

"See. It looks nicer. Now let that coat dry and, when it is dry, paint like this" I pretended to paint, showing him which way to make the lines "That'll make it harder for the paint to come off by stuff like water and wind" I finished, and Sideswipe grabbed me in his hand.

"Whatever, squishy" Sunstreaker growled, moving over to a giant bed looking thing

"Whet the hell is th-_AT_! Whoa!" I yelled as Sideswipe's ha- servo wrapped around my body and lifted me up on to his giant bed.

"These are berths" he explained, placing me on his shoulder. I grabbed the side of his head, his 'audio horns' and sat down. He flinched a bit, but I apologized quickly

"So... what do you do in here?" I asked. Sideswipe shrugged

"Not much. Just.. stuff" he said

"Stuff... very specific" I smiled at him. He glared a little, but Sunstreaker stifled a laugh

"You set yourself up for that one, Sides" he snickered

"Whatever Sunny" Sideswipe retorted

"Don't call me that" Sunstreaker growled, pushing Sideswipe's shoulder. Sideswipe growled, bringing his hand up to support me in case I fell, then, when he straightened out and retaliated at Sunstreaker, pushing his shoulder.

"Watch the paint!" Sunstreaker yelled/growled, then pushed Sideswipe hard on the opposite shoulder.

Sideswipe lost his balance, and grabbed the the side of his berth to stop himself from falling. But that didn't stop me from falling.

I squealed, grabbing a piece of metal on his shoulder. He lost his balance again, and planted his servos on the ground. My feet graced the floor, and just as I was about to let go, and not have to die, Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe's shoulder, yanking his twin back onto the berth.

My hands slipped off of Sideswipe's shoulder, and I was suspended into the air. I squealed again, and as I was about to hit the wall, a yellow hand wrapped around my torso, and pulled me close, a little too fast.

"Whoa" I muttered, holding my head "Whiplash"

"Lily! Are you ok?" Sideswipe asked, getting off his berth.

"I'm fine" I said, shaking my head. I blinked, then widened my eyes "This is what you guys do in here!?"

Sideswipe laughed, and grabbed me from Sunstreaker's hand. Sunny scoffed, but didn't do anything.

"Sorry Lily, I should've been more careful" Sideswipe muttered as he placing me on his leg

"S'Okay. I'm not dead." I shrugged, looking up at him from where I was standing; on his metal thigh.

"No, it's not. I should've been more careful" he said, his optics flicking back and forth

"Sideswipe, it's fine, really" I pressed. He sighed and eyed me, almost like he thought I was lying

"Who cares?" Sunny muttered. I looked at him, but Sideswipe's head snapped to him

"Really? I understand you hate me, I hate you too, but really?" I asked. Sunstreaker looked at me and bared his teeth. I scoffed, and hoped off Sideswipe's thigh and climbed down the berth

"Lily, wait" Sideswipe called from his berth

"For what, Sideswipe?" I asked, turning around "Sunstreaker and I _obviously_ don't get along. I'm not up for that! I don't want to have to fight with him anymore, and if he insists on it, why should I bother even talking to him or looking at him?" I blinked up at Sideswipe, not bothering to look Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe's face just kind of fell in to a hurt expression. I sighed, and grabbed the knob of the door. There was a 'clang', like metal on metal, and I shut the door behind me. I headed down the hall, in the direction we came.

I reached the medical bay, and walked through the mini door. Prowl was talking to Ratchet, showing him something on a data pad.

"Hey Prowlie" I said, smiling when his doorwings twitched. He turned around, looking down at me.

"Greetings, Lily" he nodded, watching as I used a set of plastic stairs to get up on the counter "I wish to speak to you. We have picked up a Decepticon signal, and we are going to check it out. In the event of a battle, I will need you and Ratchet to fix up the bots that get hurt." he explained

"It'll be a perfect opportunity to put your knowledge to the test." Ratchet added

"Okay, I'll be here. What time will you guys be leaving and coming back?" I asked. His doorwings twitched again, and it looked like he was calculating the time

"We're leaving within the hour. We'll be back at approximately 3 o'clock" he said, nodding "We're travelling a little" he added. I sighed and my shoulders slumped.

"3 in the morning! Ugh!" I complained, to which Ratchet chuckled, and Prowl nodded

"Yes, I must go, thank you, Ratchet" Prowl thanked, then he turned and left.

"Well, what do we do while they're gone?" I asked Ratchet. He turned to look at me, crouching down slightly so that he could see me at eye-optic level

"I normally get ready for them to come back, but later on tonight, you can recharge for a little bit, I'll wake you up when they come back." he finished.

I heard engines growling, probably passing the medical bay and leaving the base. I nodded up at him, and a grudging little smile crossed his face plates, like a father would smile at a young child, before he stood up.

* * *

My head started slumping in my hand, I was tired and it was, like, 3:30 in the morning. None of the bots had come back, Ratchet kept telling me to sleep- I was tired- and I was to stubborn to actually sleep.

"Lily, humans need sleep. Ple-" Ratchet was about to continue, but the med bay door swung open and Jazz, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, and just about every other bot walked in, some limping

"Sit down on the berths. Lily, start with Jazz and Bluestreak, don't do anything too major" Ratchet said, his whole demeanor changing from the Ratchet I hung out with, to Medical Officer Ratchet. It was kind of weird.

Bluestreak didn't have a lot of injured, some of them, Ratchet had to do, other I was able to fix. However, Jazz was horrible! Ratchet had to do most of the work on him. So, while Ratchet was doing that, I was repainting Sideswipe.

"Watch the face" he muttered.

"Oh, just go to sleep. It's 3 in the morning, relax" I said, working up to his shoulder, the cherry red paint covering the scratched up metal.

"Lily, why aren't you sleeping?" he questioned, his optics closing slowly, little by little.

"Because I'm helping you 'bots" I stated, moving to his chest. I sat on the plates, bringing up a can of cherry red paint with me.

I felt a hum underneath his chest plates, like a constant hum that didn't stop.

"What is that?" I asked, my voice kind of slurring, but not in the 'drunk' way, more like the 'tired' way

"That's a Spark" he responded, not moving his head. I could tell he was tired "It's the same thing as a human Heart. Sunny and I share one" he finished

"You and Sunstreaker share a Heart? But you're nice and calm, and he's... bitchy" I creased my eyebrows together into a frown.

"We're twins. We started as one Spark, which split into two" he rumbled, the hum of his so called 'Spark' humming an octave lower.

"So, basically, you two make one person? Like two halves to a whole?" I asked, starting to get interested

"Mhm. He's my other half, literally" he rumbled again. I could tell he was getting tired. I was tired too, but he had just come back from a huge fight, he came before my own personal need right now.

I had finished Sideswipe's paint, he was dry in most places, except his chest, which was still a little damp.

"Lily, can you finish painting Jazz, Bluestreak and Sunstreaker?" Ratchet asked from his desk. I 'mhm'ed him, and picked up some blue paint. By now, Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, and the others were all fixed up, they just needed to be painted.

Bluestreak sat on a medical bed, waiting.

"Hey Bluestreak" I mumbled as I reached him

"Hey Lily, thanks for doing this, it's nice of you. You don't have to, I can wait until tomorrow. Sunstreaker's always thinking of his paint, you can finish him instead. You really don't have to start with me. Maybe Jazz, you can start with him too, I mean, I'd be nice for you to do me first. I thank you for that, bu-"

"Bluestreak! It's fine. I'm ok with re-painting you first. I was hired to be a mechanic, which means fixing you guys, even you" I mumbled.

"Gee, tha-"

"Bluestreak, do not thank me" I said strictly, focusing on painting his leg. He didn't speak back, and his weight seemed to shift, he was more then likely leaning back.

He stayed quiet for the rest of the time, and when I finished, he thanked me, got up and left. Jazz sat on a different bed, the visor in front of his face wasn't lit up, so I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or he was just relaxing.

I grabbed a few cans of paint, and clambered up onto his leg. I opened a can of paint, and just as I was starting to paint his leg, his visor lit up, and he moved his head towards me

"Hey lil' lady. How are ya no' tired?" he asked, his visor glitching for a second

"Jazz, just go to sleep. I'll repaint you and wake you up when I'm done" I muttered again. His head leaned back against the wall, and his visor powered down again.

He didn't talk a lot, he was probably sleeping, so painting him was fast, easy and quiet. I finished quickly, and tapped his visor. It lit up, and he shook his head a little

"Sup lil' lady? Are ya finished paintin' meh?" he asked.

I nodded, and jumped off his shoulder, onto the bed. He chuckle from behind me, grabbing me in his hand and dropping me by the cans of paint. I picked up two yellow ones, which looked more gold then they did yellow.

I walked sluggishly over to Sunstreaker. The med bay door closed behind Jazz, and that left me and Sunstreaker alone. Great.

He was sitting, wasn't saying anything. He watched as I walked over, climbed onto the bed.

"Lay down" I mumbled. I was actually, genuinely surprised when he obeyed my command, his wincing slightly when he applied pressure on his back "Are you ok?" I asked, seeing the wince.

"I'm fine" he muttered harshly

"Turn over" I said, dropping the paint

"I said I'm fine" he growled "Just hurry up and paint me"

I rolled my eye "Sunstreaker, you're in pain. Turn over"

He growled at me, getting up "I said I'm fine. Never mind, I'll repaint myself"

Oh Hell no. I ran over and pressed the lock button for the doors. Sunstreaker froze at the doors, turning towards me "Unlock them" he snarled, stalking forward

"No" I said, crossing my arms

"I said, unlock them" he stated, like he thought I didn't hear him the first time

I pursed my lips and shook my head at him. He stood in front of me, standing at his whole height. Compared to me, he was huge!

He curled his fists, and slammed them onto the desk beside me, one on each side. He leaned his face closer, baring his teeth and growling "Open the Pit damned doors" he commanded.

I stepped a little closer to his face, not too close, but close enough to make someone nervous, had there been any outsiders watching.

"No" I shrugged "You're still hurt, and I want to see if I can help. Get your shiny yellow aft over to the berth, and lay down on your stomach" I said, looking at him in his left optic.

A snarl found it's way out of his throat- his vocalizer- and he stared at me again

"Sunstreaker don't do this. Please, I'm begging you. Go lay down on the berth. I want to help, please" I pleaded.

His head jerked back, he was obviously surprised at my actions

"Now, why would you care, at all, about me squishy? What do you gain from it?" he questioned, tilting his head questioningly

"Sunstreaker, it shouldn't be what I"m gaining from it, because I'm not getting anything. Just lay down on your stomach, or whatever the Hell it is, and let me at least have a look" I said. He sighed through his nose ridge thingy and stood up, walking over to the bed.

I was surprised at his willingness. He didn't put up a fight, or have a sassy comeback, or anything. It... wasn't Sunstreaker, almost.

I stepped onto his back, looking at the plating. There was one spot, close to his shoulders, that was still partially open. It needed to be welded together.

"Sunstreaker, I'm going to get something. Stay like this, be right back "I said, jumping off the medical bed. I grabbed one of those face covering things and a welder. I slipped the mask on my face, making sure the welder worked, and walked back to Sunny

"This... may hurt a little, but it'll be over quickly" I said hurriedly, then snapped the mask over my face, and turned the welder on.

I saw his back stiffen, but he didn't make any sound. The welding didn't really take long, it closed up quickly.

"Kay, you can turn over now. " he waited until I climbed off his back, then flipped onto it, staring at the ceiling.

As I as putting the stuff away, I couldn't help but reflect on it. When people weren't around, and it was just me and him, he seemed nice, calmer. Almost like he didn't need to have a imaginary wall around and image he created on Earth.

He was... different.

He didn't talk when I painted him, just laid there. Eventually, I was at his chest plates, and he fell asleep, or recharge or whatever they call it. His optics were shut, his oxygen intakes were steady. He looked tired.

I tapped his audio thing (_I think Sideswipe called them Audio Fins_) and watched as his eyes opened and he laid there for a second, before they powered up.

"You're finished, it's late, go get some sleep" I mumbled, glad that I could finally go to sleep. His knee joints creaked when he stood up, and I exited the medical bay, shutting the lights off. I knew, for a fact, he had night vision and his head lights.

My room, was on the other side of the base, and I sighed, not really wanting to have to walk that whole way. I heard Sunstreaker's big metal steps get further and further away, until they just were audible any more.

My room seemed like it was millions of miles away, but eventually I made it there. The door opened, I changed into pjs, throwing dirty clothes into a hamper and the bed became a safe haven, and my face's best friend, because that's where my face** landed **after 3 seconds of seeing it.

* * *

**So...**

**There's chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed, please Review, favorite and follow, and Poll on my page; vote if you haven't yet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This one isn't long, but I hope you like it none the less! I`m heading to my Aunt`s for a week, taking the baby horses and their Mom for training on various things and for what we call `Confirmation Registration` so I won`t be back until the 20th, but I promise to update then :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC Lily, and the rest of people you would not see in the movies and cartoons, that`s it. **

**Please excuse spelling mistakes and/or typos!**

**Please review, tell me what you think of the story, and don`t forget to vote on the poll on my page!**

* * *

Things had calmed down at Base. The Autobots had yet to pick up any Decepticon signals, so they didn't get that bad, injury wise. Occasionally, Ironhide and I spent time together, basking in his air conditioning until I had to go do more work.

Sideswipe and I hang out alot. Most of the time we go to Tim Hortons, get hopped up on Iced Capps, then drive around, giggling and laughing at nothing. Once, Sideswipe was laughing so hard, he almost crashed. The person in the opposite car honked and flipped us the bird. We stared at each other, wide eyed... then we both started laughing again.

The first time we came back from Tim's, Ratchet chewed out our ass for eating and drinking sugar. Then we headed to my room and he and I fell onto my bed, laughing.

And, the new Autobots came. Their names were Cliffjumper, Blurr, Hound and Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus was huge! He reminded me of Optimus. He and I didn't hate each other, but I wasn't his biggest fan, and he wasn't mine. We didn't socialize, I'd say 'hey' and he'd return the greeting, but that was it.

Blurr was cool. He had this thing for talking really fast. Like, _really_ fast! Faster the Bluestreak. He had a really cool alt. mode, it was a light blue, and fast as crap, I swear!

Cliffjumper was cool too. Arcee was happy to see him, she actually tackled him. I didn't know she could run that fast! Apparently, they were close, because she showed him around the whole base, then disappeared. I haven't seen her since.`

Oh well, right now I'm sitting in Sideswipe's alt. mode, we're barrelling down the highway, and we're both laughing.

"Sideswipe, where are we go-" I cut myself off in a laugh, leaning back into his seat. A laugh poured from his speakers, but his holoform's face was beet red

"Breath Sideswipe, breath!" I yelled doubling over laughing. he sucked in a big breath a few times, exhaling them loudly, then we started laughing again

"You know, Ratchet is going to have our afts!" he said, to which I nodded and laughed again.

He laughed, then placed his head on his wheel, unable to keep his weight up himself.

"Wait, Sideswipe!" I gasped, slapping my arm over his chest "You know what we should do?" I asked, widening my eyes, laughs racking through my shoulders

"What?" he face was going back to being red

I laughed, smiling a closed smile, then flicked his shoulder "We should go back, buy another Iced Capp, and bug the living crap out of Sunstreaker! We should chai him up and paint him!" I laughed.

His eyes widened and he nodded "Let's do it!" his alt. mode suddenly swerved onto an off ramp, making me laugh again, and he drove into a small city.

He drove around, both of us laughing at nothing (_Thanks you sugar!_) before we found a Timmies, then he drove through the drive-thru.

We tried so hard not to laugh as he ordered a medium Iced Capp and two straws. We continued laughing as we drove up to the window. The women behind the window, probably my age, looking bored, asked for our money, then turned to get the money from Sideswipe.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sideswipe's holoform, then a flirtatious smile graced her face. Sideswipe handed her some money, and she winked at him, then took the money and placed it in the cash register.

"Sorry, hot stuff. You still need to pay a dollar fifty" she winked, then leaned against the window. He looked dazed for a moment, then turned to me

"Lily, I-" he started laughing and pointed to me. I laughed at his face, then rummaged through my pocket for some money. I leaned over Sideswipe, handing her some change. She glared at me put the money in the cash register, then handed Sideswipe the Iced Capp.

He thanked her, and she winked. She opened her mouth to say something, probably a come on, but Sideswipe drove off, laughing and taking a sip from his straw. I laughed, and slapped his shoulder

"You just shunned a girl who was hitting on you!" I laughed, and he doubled over, laughing at nothing.

"I don't care, she was ugly" he laughed, then leaned on my shoulder, laughing. I leaned back into his chair, and couldn't help but laugh too.

We made it to the base, laughing almost the whole way, finishing the Iced Capp. The guards at the front looked at us oddly, probably wondering why we were laughing, but let us through none the less.

He entered the base, and let me out, before he transformed into his bipedal

"Oh SUNSTREAKER!" I called, skipping over. He turned and looked at me, emotionless. He and I made a point of staying out of the other's way, so this was probably a surprise ot him. Sideswipe grabbed his arm and pulled him with us.

"You need to come with us" I sang, skipping down the hall, towards their bedroom. Sideswipe unlocked the door, and pulled his twin in with him. We put him on the berth, and Sideswipe pulled out a long chain-like thing.

"What are you doing?" Sunstreaker asked in a growl. Sideswipe ignore him and chained him up, attaching the end of the chains to the wall. Sunstreaker growled and pulled against the chains "What the frag are you slaggers doing?" he growled.

"So, Sideswipe. What color do we paint him?" I asked. His optics widened and growled, pulling against the chains

"Touch me and I'll slag you two to the Pits" he growled

"Well, I am not a Cybertronian, so I an't reach the 'Pits'" I laughed, smiling up at him. He growled at me.

"Well, Lily, I think we should paint him orange" Sunstreaker growled, and pulled against the chains, restricted by the end of them, but he couldn't move his hands "Then green" Sideswipe laughed

"Okay, but then we'll repaint him golden. Just to be nice" I shrugged. I couldn't believe I was taking pity on him, but he loved his paint so I guess I'll help him.

Sideswipe sighed, but nodded "Fine", then he picked up a can of paint.

I was appointed to paint Sunny's face, only because I was small enough to repaint his audio finns. I knew they were like ears, and ears are sensitive, so I made sure to be gentle. He growled at us the whole time, until he was painted bright orange.

When we finished, he was dry and vibrant. He spat out curses and threats, then, when he was dry, I took pictures on my phone.

Sideswipe put me back on Sunny's shoulders so I could paint him green. He tried to stop Sideswipe, but his hands couldn't quite reach his twin.

When we finished his green oat, laughing the whole time, Sunstreaker didn't look like himself

"Look! It's Limestreaker!" I laughed, grabbing Sideswipe's shoulder plate as we bent over laughing again. The green Sunny growled and tried to grab me. He just _barely_ missed me, before he leaned against the wall, spitting out threats

"Now Limey... don't be so sour!" I laughed, patting his leg plate "Ok Sideswipe, let's get him golden again." I said, grabbing the golden can of paint Sideswipe gave me

"Sideswipe, this is Mustard Yellow, not golden" I pointed out before he could paint his twin

"So?" Sideswipe shrugged, grabbing his brush

"Sunstreaker is golden! Not an ugly yellow, give me your paint can" I stated, waiting for the big paint com to reach me. I walked over to Sunny's side of the room, then I grabbed a small can of Sunny's actual golden, and mixed it in Sideswipe's can. I swooshed it around with my brush, then motioned for him to take it. I took another can of golden paint and let Sideswipe boost me up to Sunny's shoulder.

Sunstreaker watched me from the corner of his optic.

"I'll be right back, guys. Optimus is calling me" Sideswipe said, dropping his can "Lily I finished, just finish Sunny's face, I'll come unchain him once I'm done with Boss Bot" Sideswipe finished, walking out of the room.

Sunstreaker remained silent while I painted his audio finn, taking my time so I didn't hurt him or anything. I moved over and started on his cheek plates, which were still green. Sunstreaker watched me out of the corner of his optic, the only coming from his chest plates, presumably his Spark, which was a constant hum with a low pitch.

"Thank you" he mumbled, his eyes dimming a little before brightening again

"For what? I'm the one who came up with the idea of painting you" I laughed and smiled

"Yes, and I hate you for that. But you're also the one who convinced Sides to repaint me, not just leave me that horrendous green" his face scrunched up as he thought of the green. I laughed as I moved to his other shoulder to paint that cheek plate

"Yeah, well I don't like you as 'Limestreaker'" I smiled when he growled "I like Sunny better" I laughed when he growled again

"Don't call me that" he said, and I laughed again.

"As you wish" I pretended to bow, and felt him vibrate a little. I finished his face, and walked down from his shoulder, taking the paint and brush with me.

I climbed onto the berth, Sunstreaker still chained to the wall. I walked up to his legs, settling against the inside of his right one.

He growled at me and shook his leg

"What are you ding?" he growled.

"Wow, Sunstreaker. You really do like growling, don't ya?" I asked and he growled again "I'm staying here until Sideswipe gets back" I said, leaning my head against the metal of his calf.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his head jerk back, like he was surprised, and he continued to stare down at me.

I guess I was coming down from the sugar high that Sideswipes and I went through, because my eye lids started drooping, until they closed shut

* * *

Sideswipe entered his berth room, to find Sunstreaker and Lily sleeping. Sunny's head was resting against the wall, his optics were offline and he was still chained to the wall. Lily was in between his legs, her head was resting on the inside of Sunny's calf, and she was laying on her side. Her hands were together, and under her head like a pillow.

They both looked relaxed, and Sideswipe was surprised that Sunstreaker hadn't squished her for touching him. Sideswipe walked over and undid the chains on Sunny's servos.

Sunstreaker's optics onlined quickly, a blazing white, and a growl came out of his vocalizer. He grabbed Sideswipe shoulders, swung off the bed and pinned him to the wall.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe yelled, trying to calm him down. Lily woke up when Sunstreaker woke up and watched him attack his twin

"Sunny!" Sideswipe tried to call his name again, attempting to calm him down and out of his gladiator mode

"Sunstreaker!" Lily yelled when he activated his blade. Sunny's eyes darkened back to blue, and when he saw he had his twin against the wall, he backed up, and sat on the berth. Lily squeaked and backed out of the way so Sunny wouldn't squish her hen he sat down.

Sunstreaker looked towards the squeak to see Lily looking up at him. He furrowed his metal brows and looked up at Sideswipe "Sorry Sides, you scared me" he said, rubbing his head and moving further away from Lily.

"S'Fine" Sideswipe shrugged, knowing that he had gone into gladiator mode because Sideswipe startled him "You ok Lily?" Sideswipe asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to get some supper though, I'll see you guys later" she said, and left the room, closing the door behind her

Sideswipe watched her leave then turned towards his twin and smirked "You went into Gladiator mode because of her, didn't you?" he teased, making his twin scowl and slap him upside the helm

"Shut up" he growled, transforming down into his Lamborghini "I'm going for a drive" Sunny muttered, rolling out of the room.

Sideswipe smirked as his twin left the room

_Oh yeah, she's getting to him_ he thought as he transformed down to **his** Lamborghini and leaving the room.

* * *

**There ya go! So more bots have come! Great! Hope you enjoyed, please review, tell me what you think, and dont forget to vote on the poll on my page!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AAH! I'm so sorry! I had this chapter done, but then I reread it ****and hated it. I must've rewritten this chapter close to four times! But, I think I'm satisfied with this one! ****So, I put lots of Sunny and Lily in this, just 'cause :) If anybody wants the links to what she's wearing, drop it in the reviews, because I love her clothing in this chapter!**

**So, the baby ponies are good, they're getting a lot bigger. They've now been trailered on a four hour drive both ways, and they've been 'halter trained'. They're getting cuter and cuter!**

**And, I hope you guys liked the description of Sunny and Sides' holoforms! I love the idea of them with long hair!**

**So, yeah! I only own Lily, and the people you don't see in the movies, and don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

* * *

"Sideswipe we are hanging out way too often" I said as I collected the tools for fixing 'Bee's leg. Bumblebee, our genius scout, decided to be not so genius today. He went and sparred... with Hound. Now little Bee is missing an arm, his lower leg is connected to his upper leg via one single cord and half his battle mask was torn off and is now missing. Poor guy.

"And how do you figure?" Sides asked, resting his head on the palms of his hands and smiling at me.

"Well first, you've followed me into the Med Bay... you hate it here" I pointed out.

"Valid point, continue" he hummed, his optics trailing after me as I climbed up onto the Med Bay that dear Bumblebee currentny sat on.

"Second, in the past week alone, we have purchased a total of 13 Iced Capps... do you **know** how unhealthy that is for the human body?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Sideswipe's big metal finger came down and pushed my forehead down, subsequently pushing my eyebrow down. I laughed at that. Bumblebee's shoulder shook up and down and a laugh came from his mouth/speaker.

"You, young man, should not be laughing! You're supposed to be in pain!" I exclaimed, turning to glare at Bumblebee. He shrugged, then whined when I hit his knee joint with a hammer.

"Bad boy" I said strictly. He narrowed his eye at me.

"I ain't no...dog...thank you please" he put a sentence together through the radio shaking his helm.

"No, but I'll turn you into a giant metal guard dog with voice recognition" I threatened weakly "Don't tempt me"

He pouted, his bottom lip plate thingy sticking out slightly "So...rry"

"Aww 'Bee! You're too cute to stay mad at." I laughed. He whirred a happy sound and his ear-type thingies perked up slightly.

"Wait, you love me too, right?" Sideswipe asked, moving closer

"Sideswipe, I can feel your breath down my spine. Back off!" I said slowly

I heard him take a deep breath in, then he exhaled it through his nasal ridge. My hair flew and my shirt billowed in the fake wind. I blinked, keeping my eyes closed for a second. I brought my hand down to the wrench on my tool belt gripped it tightly, then swung my arm out. A metal sounding 'clang' erupted throughout the room.

"Ow!" Sideswipe yelped, jerking backwards. I turned around, smirking at him and playing with the wrench a bit. Sideswipe had a dent on his right cheek plate.

"Ratchet taught me that" I gloated

"And you've done well" a deep voice added.

Ratchet stood in the doorway, Ironhide behind him. 'Hide was holding a leg-less Bluestreak. Ratchet was carrying his legs, which were torn off from the knee down.

"What'd you do? Run over a land mine?" I asked.

Ironhide settled a frowning Bluestreak on the berth "Bluestreak thought it would be a good idea to fight Blurr." Ironhide muttered, settling on the berth that I stood on

"What did Bumblebee do?" he asked, looking at the yellow metal limbs I had just finished fixing

"Bee decided to spar with Hound" I said. A chuckled rumbled up 'Hide's chest and he tossed his head back to smile at the ceiling. He went to say something, but Ratchet cut him off

"Lily, status report on Bumblebee" he said

"Cosmetic damages are all that's left, his shin can be reattached to his knee joint now, his arm can be put back on his shoulder, no cosmetic damages on that, his battle mas isn't done yet" I replied, looking up at the giant metal green Autobot.

He nodded "I'll finish him, can you start Bluestreak?" he said that as more of a statement then a question.

I nodded and walked off of Bumblebee's berth and onto Bluestreak's. Luckily, he didn't start talking.

"Hey Blue'" I said, taking a look at his legs. I started on the left one, just as Optimus and Ultra Magnus walked in.

"Hello Lily, How are you today?" he asked. I shrugged, not looking up from Blue's leg.

"Fine, you?" I asked, started on Bluestreak's shin

"Quite alright, thank you" he said "Ratchet, Ironhide, may I have a word?" Ratchet looked up, Ironhide started walking out, Ratchet behind him. The doors closed behind them, leaving Ultra Magnus behind.

"Sideswipe, may I inquire why you are here?" Ultra Magnus asked him

"I'm here to hand with my girl, Lily" he said, like it was obvious. I turned to look at him

"Your girl?" Ultra Magnus and I asked at the same time. Ultra Magnus glanced at me, but my focus was on the red pain in the ass who was in front of me, smirking

"Since when did I start becoming 'your girl'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He laughed and shrugged "Sideswipe, I am **not** your girl" I reminded, turning back to my work at hand

"Believe whatever you want" he said. i just knew he was smirking, I could hear it in his voice and tone

I rolled my eyes, focusing back on Bluestreak's metal leg.

"I believe in fact and science" I retorted, turning the wrench on a screw

"Of course you do.. Be we Cybertronians were fiction to you humans before we landed here. So maybe you shouldn't believe in just fact, cutie" there it was again! That tone of voice where I just knew... he was smirking.

"Or maybe, I can continue believing in fact an if I come across something fiction, I'll believe in it then" I tilted my head while working

"Eww! That's boring" was his reaction

"Sideswipe, are you not required to go take over Sunstreaker's patrol shift?" Ultra Magnus asked

"Not until 12:30" he replied

"Sides" I called, looking at the clock

He turned and gave me a "Hmm"

"It's 1 o'clock" I told him, turning to look at him, trying not to laugh. He blinked at me, his eyes seemed to dim, then re-brightened

"Scrap!" he yelled, jumping up "Bye Lily!" he transformed down to his Lamborghini, then took off. I laughed, pointing at his rushing form.

"Scrap" I scoffed at their version of the word 'crap'.

Bluestreak watched me as I fixed his left leg, his right one still a mangled mess on the berth/bed thing. I worked up to, what would technically be, his thigh, then stopped and started working in his other leg, Blue was about to start talking when Ratchet and Optimus walked back in.

_Perfect timing _I thought. It isn't that I don't like Bluestreak, he's great. It's just that, by nature I am a solitary person. I don't really discuss my feelings, emotions and thoughts, and after work, instead of going out and hanging with friends, going into my room and working on a jigsaw puzzled or recreating engines on paper, even drawing, helps me calm down and relax.

I'm not a big people person. I get it from my Dad, he was always quiet around other people too. Hanging out with other people wasn't his thing; playing a DJ set, working on engines or driving were favorite things to do, which I inherited.

When I was a little kid, I was always smiling, waving at people and laughing, but I wasn't a people person _then_ either.

Like I said, not a people person. Some time later, at least two hours later, Ratchet spoke up.

"Good job Lily" Ratchet praised "Go, take the rest of the day off" he rumbled. I smiled up at the CMO and thanked him, trotting out of the room.

* * *

"Sideswi- Where's Sideswipe?" I asked Sunstreaker, walking into their room. He narrowed his eyes at me, but ignored me.

"Sunstreaker, where's your twin? You know, the nice one?" I asked. He looked at me, but spoke.

"He's on border patrol." he spoke with a bored expression plastered over his face. I nodded

"When is he coming back?" I asked, crossing my arms

"In a few cycles"

"Cycles?" I inquired

"Human equivalent to hours" he sounded so **bored**.

"Okay" I shrugged "Then you're bringing me to Tim Hortons" I stated

"I'm not doing anything for you" he growled a little

"Yeah, you are. You're bringing me to Tim Hortons. I want an Iced Capp" I said "And if you don't, I'll make you"

He looked at me, optics narrowed, and growled "Bull slag" he said as he looked away.

I walked over to Sideswipe's side of the room, and picked up his can of green paint. I opened it with my nails, then dipped a paint brush in the can.

I walked over to his leg and smiled at him "Bring me to Tim Hortons" I said. He ignored me. I moved the brush closer

"Bring me to Tim Hortons" I repeated. He grunted, but didn't look. I moved the brush over his foot; it was so close to touching his foot.

"Sunstreaker" I said "Please take me to Tim Hortons" I smiled. He scoffed and ignored me. I nodded "Okay". I lowered the brush and ran it over the top of his foot. I guess he felt that, 'cause he looked down at me and growled.

"Sunstreaker, please take me to Tim Hortons, and I'll fix the green paint, wax your paint and polish your chrome work" I offered and smiled. He looked kind of caught in a crossways. I got him with that last offer, and the worse part is, I knew how to get him. Finally, with a vent of air from, what Ratchet calls, his oxygen tanks, he transformed down.

Within a few seconds, there was a golden Lamborghini. The passenger door opened and I nodded, the slipped in. His holoform was up in the driver's seat, and staring out the window as we drove off.

He exited the base, and kept looking out the windshield. I took the time to take in his face. He had strong, high cheek bones, which sloped into a gorgeous, perfect looking nose, and pale, full lips. His eyebrows were blonde, just like his hair, which was long and ran to the middle of his shoulder blades. It was currently braided to the side, and didn't cover his eyes, which were the normal, but amazing, Autobot blue.

He looked just like Sideswipe, except with blonde hair. He wasn't smiling, but I don't know if I've ever seen him smile. He wore a bright yellow/golden t-shirt, with a small black Autobot face in the corner, that showed off his arm muscles underneath, and his abdomen muscles under the fabric of his torso. He sported blue jeans, with yellow Nikes.

That was when I noticed we were matching. I was wearing a Batman tank top, but on top, I had a yellow hoodie, with the Autobot symbol in the corner. I was wearing slim, light denim skinny jeans, which most people are surprised by, but yes I do wear skinny jeans, and my black work boots.

He glance out of the corner of his eye "What do you want?" he asked. I gave a 'hmm' in a questioning tone, and he repeated it "What do you want? Why are you staring at me?"

He turned his head towards me, and ran his eyes around my face.

"Just 'cause" I shrugged, playing with my phone. Lennox and Epps bought me a new phone case as a 'Happy Four Months!', and I actually kind of liked it. I didn't really like my phone; it was handy, but most times it was a nuisance.

"Where is Tim Hortons?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Take exit 36, follow the main road into town, I'll tell you when to turn" I explained "Can you not raise one eyebrow?"

He shook his head 'no', then looked at me "How do you do that, anyways?" he asked. I laughed and raised one eyebrow, pushing the other one down.

"It took me a while to learn how to do that, but I got it" I looked back out the window as he took the exit and drove into the city.

I kept my eyes out the window, until I saw it "There! Right there!" I pointed to the small little, urban style hut that was Tim Hortooonss!

He pulled in, and through the drive thru. The people that were sitting in the parking lot all turned and stared at the golden Lamborghini. He pulled up to the speaker and rolled the window down.

"Hello, my name is Holly, what can I get you guys?" the woman on the other line asked.

"What do you want?" Sunny asked

"Just a regular Iced Capp, please" I told him. He nodded an repeated the order to the speaker.

"Is that all?" she asked

"Yes" Sunstreaker grumbled

"Alright, two dollars and thirty five cents please" she said. Sunny rolled the window up and drove up to the window. The girl, once again, was my age. But this time, she didn't smile at Sunny and try to turn him on, she just looked... bored.

"Two bucs and thirty five cents" she repeated. I grabbed some money from my pocket, place my hand on Sunstreaker's leg, and then reached over Sunny and gave it to her.

Sunny looked at my face, leaning back a bit. In my peripheral vision, I could see his eyes studying my face. She took it, and put it in the cash thingy. She handed me the Iced Capp and I thanked her, taking my hand off of Sunny's leg and settling into the seat.

He drove off, rolling his window up

"Here, try this" I offered, pointing the straw in his direction. He looked at it, then cringed and looked back at the road

"No"

"Oh, come on. Try it" I sang, shaking the cup a little "You'll like it, I promise!" I smiled.

He sighed, but gave in. I watched the drink rise into the straw, and smiled when his Adam's Apple bobbed up and down. His eyes didn't widen, but they did light up, and a giggled a little

"Like it?" I asked. He looked at me in the eyes, the back at the road "You want some more? We can share?" I sang again. He glanced at me, then took the cup I offered to him and took another sip. He gave it back, and I wiped the top of it off, then took my own sip.

We didn't talk on the way home; we passed the Iced Capp back and forth. At one point, a guy in a Pontiac drove up and challenged Sunny to a race; haha, that was fun.

Sunstreaker pulled up into the base, and drove straight to his room. He opened the door for me to get out and deactivated his holoform. I got out and he transformed up. He grabbed a few cans of pint, put them beside me, then turned into his Lamborghini again.

"If you want the complete package, get your metal ass out to the wash tarmac. Let's go!" I said, then walked out of the room. I heard his engine rev, before he shot past me and out to the wash mats, and I held back a laugh. I haven't ever seen him that excited for _me_ to wash him.

I reached the wash mats, to see him waiting there, probably impatient. I unwinded the hose, and brought it over to him; I adjusted the nozzle of the hose so it was a 'drizzle', then turned it on. The water hit his hood, and splashed back at me. I squealed and shielded my face with my arm. When I looked back at his alt. mode, to see it, almost shaking. He was laughing. Frigger!

I directed the hose at his window, which was coincidentally rolled down, and pulled the thing back. The water flew into his interior, and splashed against his seat. He yelled out, and surged forward

"LILY!" he roared angrily, as I laughed, holding my stomach.

"Oops!" I smiled widely. He turned and starting rolling towards me. I took a step back as his alt. mode got closer. He kept moving closer and closer until I yelled out loud, turned and ran into the base. I heard him laugh out loud, then his engine revved before he was following me.

I ran into the base, him behind me "Lennox! Move!" I yelled, before he moved back and I ran past him, Sunstreaker close behind me.

"Lily?" I heard someone call. I looked up to see Hound.

"Hound!" I yelled, jumping onto his leg "Sunny's following me! Help!"

"Don't call me that!" I looked behind me to see the Lamborghini catching up. I screamed, and darted towards the hall. I heard him behind me, but ran into my room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against it for a second, until I heard a thump at the door. He was outside. I looked around, then darted over to the bed, and slipped under the bed.

I heard the door open, and there were thumps around the room. I held my breath and tried to stay as still as possible. I saw his boots stop right next to the bed, right in front of me. He gave thoughtful 'hmm'.

Then, I felt hands wrap around my ankles, and I was pulled out from underneath the bed. I screamed and grabbed onto the mattress. He pulled on my legs again and I lost my grip

"No! No! No!" I yelled, trying to grab something round me. I did manage to grab my pillow, and I sat up to smack him with it. He froze, his eyes closed for a few seconds, before he opened them to look at me.

I screamed again, and went to hit him with the pillow again. He caught it this time, and pulled it away from me. I held on to it though, and eventually, in an effort to hold o to it, I hugged the pillow.

"Really?" he asked

"I will not dies!" I yelled, holding onto the pillow. Sunstreaker growled, put me on the bed, then started... tickling me. Damn it.

I laughed, and tried to hang on, but couldn't. He grabbed it and picked me up again. Next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down on his shoulder. I curled my hand into a fist and tried to punch his back, but he didn't even _flinch_. Damn it!

"Sunstreaker, let me go!" I yelled, pounding on his back as we passed a gaping Lennox and a snickering Epps. Eventually, he got back outside, and he put me down. He grabbed the hose ad sprayed me. I shrieked and tried shielding my face.

"Sunny!" I yelled

"What? Who are you talking to? I'm Sunstreaker!" he yelled back at me. I squealed, and turned to let the water hit my back.

I heard him laugh and started walking backwards. By now, I was drenched. I got close enough to him, to grab the hose and turn it off. I threw it away, and turned to him, smiling

"Come give me a hug, _Sunstreaker_" I opened my arms and walked forward.

"Don't even think about it" He started walking backwards, until I ran forward and grabbed him. He grunted, and tried to push me off. I spun in a circle, and he followed. I laughed, then tucked myself under his arm an picked up the hose.

"Come one sparkly, we gotta finish this. I mean, you did get me my Iced Capp" I smiled at him, and let the water splash onto his hood.

* * *

"Sideswipe, I only went with him because you were busy"

"Still, that's like uh... what do humans call it- cheating! That's like cheating! You cheated on me!"

"Yeah, with your literal **other half**"

Sideswipe had come back from his patrol or whatever when I was waxing Sunstreaker's paint, and he's been complaining since

"That doesn't matter! You aren't faithful"

"I'm about to be faithful to the cause of punching you in the face"

"I'll join that cause" Sunstreaker butted in

"There! See Sunstreaker'll punch the bipedal you, and I'll punch the holoform you!"

"That's not nice" Sideswipe pouted "You didn't even save me some Iced Capp!"

I sighed, shaking my head

"We can go get our own" I said "I'll buy you one"

"Yeah, but when we share one, it tastes **so** much better!" he winked at me. I rolled my eyes

"No, I make it taste the absolute same" I pointed out

"Here we go with the science and fact again" he muttered "Okay, let's go" he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I had changed from my wet hoodie and stuff into a different set of clothes, and my pair of identical work boots.

I was shoved into the seat, and Sideswipe's holoform reformed in the driver's seat. His engine started up and he drove off. I sighed; this is the second time I've had to ride this route.

"So, what were you and Sunny doing?" he asked once we were off the base's property. I shrugged

"I told him that if he brought me to get an Iced capp, I'd repaint, wax and polish him. I got him wet with the hose, so he drenched me. That's all" I shrugged. He nodded and looked back at the road. His holoform looked just like Sunstreaker's, but he looked like he smiled a lot more, his hair, which was braided down, was red, his eyebrows were brown and he had a little lie of brown stubble running from under his bottom lip to his chin

I smiled and scooted closer to him, and took off the hair elastic. I unravelled his hair, and ran my fingers through the soft hair. He chuckled when I scooted closer and wrapped his arm around me. I rolled my eyes and unwrapped it, but he flung it back over my shoulder. I exhaled a breath of air sharply, but grabbed a clump of his hair and started braiding it, little by little.

We reached the Tim Hortons and he drove through the drive thru. He ordered his drink, and when we got to the window, he went to grab money, when I grabbed money from my pocket and leaned over him to hand it to the same woman from before.

The woman went to put the money away and make Sideswipe's Iced Capp and I rested my hands on Sideswipe's leg, just like I did with Sunny. I saw him smirk in my peripheral vision, before he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

My cheeks dusted with pink, but I rolled my eyes.

"That's not a kiss" I said, then brought one hand up and cradled one cheek, kissing his other cheek. He closed his eyes and his head started tilting forward. I leaned backwards and looked up as the window slid open. I smiled at her, thanked her and grabbed the Iced Capp.

I got back in the seat, buckled up and took a sip from his Iced Capp, then handed it to him as he drove off. Even though his alt. mode was driving, his holoform just kind of stared at me. I smiled and looked out the window.

We got back to base, and he pulled into his room. Sunny was on the couch they had, holding a cube of Energon... I think. Yet, this Energon was darker then normal stuff. When he looked over at us, his optics looked brighter than normal

"Hey Sunny" Sideswipe called. The golden twin growled

"Don't call me that" his voice hid an undertone of a growl.

"Sunstreaker, what are you drinking? Is that Energon?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded 'yes'.

"That's High Grade. It's the equivalent to human alcohol" Sideswipe explained.

"What does it smell like?" I asked him. Sunstreaker lowered his hand that held the High Grade, and I took a whiff. It smelt like... petrol almost. But it had like a hidden under smell. I couldn't really explain it though. Sunstreaker chuckled and Sideswipe laughed when I cringed backwards.

"You guys live off of that?" I asked, wiping my nose.

"Hey, you guys survive off of a variety of squishy, gross things." Sideswipe retorted

"Hey, you like the Iced Capps!" I smirked. He thought for a second, then nodded.

"Doesn't it get boring? Only drinking **one** thing for your life?" I asked, and they both shrugged

"So, he's drunk?" I raised an eyebrow

"Pfft, Sunny? Drunk? No, he's just drinking some High Grade."

"It takes more than one cube to get him Overcharged"

"It takes more than one cube to get me Overcharged"

They said at the same time.

_Pfft, Twins_ I thought, rolling my eyes

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you guys enjoyed this! I love you guys, please Review! And Favorite! And Follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this chapter starts out sad, but gets better! So hold up, hold in and keep reading! Because it's worth it! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Lily, my OC, and anybody you wouldn't and don't see in the movies/cartoons!**

**Please excuse any spelling errors and/or typos! **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow and REVIEW! And vote on the poll on my page if you already haven't!**

* * *

"Lennox! I'm going for a drive!" I yelled out, grabbing my keys "I'm taking my car!" I added before he could tell me to take somebody else. It was Saturday, today was my weekend. There was a grumble and a '**fine**', before I hopped into Rookie, and started him up. The engine revved, and I smiled. It had been a little bit since I got to drive a car with_out_ a mind of it's own.

I smiled as the guards opened the gates for me. I knew where I wanted to go; I wanted to go to my house. I drove by backroads, I didn't feel like taking the highway. The roads were rocky, and bumpy and something I missed. Rookie's engine rumbled and grumbled, to a stop when I reached the house.

I closed the car door behind me and stood in the driveway, staring at it. It looked like it always had; crappy and old, but like home. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I walked up to the door and jammed it open. It creaked and and opened with a 'pop'. I stepped in and looked at the hallway I used to walk down everyday.

There was nothing on the walls, and the sound of the fridge running was no longer there, the kitchen was empty, so was the living area. I walked up to the door of my old bedroom and opened it.

The room, once too small for a teenager, now looked big enough for a little kid to sleep in. THe walls were still white, and there were marks on the floor from where the mattress had laid.

All in all, the house looked way too different for my liking. I closed the door behind me as I left the house, and towards Rookie.

I backed out of the driveway, and, instead of heading back to Base, I went towards the back roads again. The roads were windy, but great to drive down, in my opinion. I passed corn fields, wheat fields, tractors and groups of horses.

Up ahead was a group of horses on the roa. The riders wore bright orange vests, and they all wore helmets. I slowed down and moved to the other side of the road as I passed them, raising a hand out of the window in a hello gesture. They all smiled and waved at me, and I sped up as they were left behind me.

The roads turned and twisted in my view, and had me driving with both hands on the wheel. I slowed down remarkably when I started going through a small town. The road I was on had a speed limit sign that read '30 mph', and I was passing the downtown part of the city.

Up ahead, there was something silvery coming towards me. It looked like a truck, but I figured it was trying to pass another car

As we got closer and closer, the truck started coming towards me faster and faster. It was only until the truck was about 30 feet in front of me, when I realized he was on the wrong side of the road, passing a Toyota truck; he was heading head on at me! They were having a race with each other, and I was in their way.

My eyes widened and I yanked Rookie's wheel to the left and hit the brakes.

Just as I was about to make it out, the truck hit Rookie's hind end. Rookie went spinning in a circle, before the Toyota slammed into the passenger's side. I felt metal slam into my side, and a pain staking, hot sensation flared up my back and down my thigh, and a crack came from my leg. I felt something hit my throat, probably the wheel, before Rookie was rolling, and rolling, and didn't stop.

Finally, Rookie crashed through glass wall of the cafe next to us, and kept rolling until we slammed into a cement wall on the opposite side of the cafe, settling on the top; I was upside down.

My head was dizzy, pain was spreading through my nerves like wildfire and everywhere I looked, there was black dots. I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open, it was jammed against something. There were screams and honks, the sound of people moving and yelling. A flashlight was directed toward me, and I saw a man, probably around 50, looking at me.

He was gone in a second, and I heard "Call the cops", then it sounded liked metal was screeching. The man came back, with the flashlight

"Don't worry, we're going to get you help. Don't close your eyes, don't focus on the pain, alright. Look at me, try to talk. What do I look like, what's my accent?" he panicked. He had greying hair, and an identical goatee. His accent sounded... German, maybe. His eyes were blue, and his face was chubby.

I opened my mouth to talk, but pain flared in my throat and nothing came out. He shook his head 'no'

"Okay don't talk-" he was cut off by the sound of an ambulance siren. He got up quickly, and I saw his boots run towards the broken glass wall Rookie and I had come barreling through. From what I could see, there was black paint marks, probably Rookie's, along the ground. There was broken chairs and tables, and broken glass scattered around the floor. I could just **barely** see the wheels of the Ambulance, before heavy boots came running in my direction.

I tried to unbuckle, but it seemed jammed too. When I brought my hand down, there was a drip of red that dropped on to my nose. I tried looking down, to see a puddle of blood right under me. I tried to move my eyes, but all that did was make my head throb uncontrollably.

Someone, a new man who looked like a firefighter, maybe, crouched to look at me, then stood back up. There were multiple big black boots and beige pants around

"We've got to cut her out" a voice yelled. My head felt heavier an heavier. I was starting to lose my hearing, and the black dots were starting to become giant blobs that covered my line of sight.

The next few minutes were a blur of loud sounds, lights being flashed in my direction and pain. Eventually, I felt myself being pulled out of Rookie, and onto a stretcher. The sounds were becoming more and more distant, and it was getting harder and harder to see, and keep my eyes open, and the pain was spreading all over.

There was a vibration under me, and a few paramedics were hovered over me, before I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes.

The last thing I heard was "Hook her up!".

Then my eyes slid shut, and a picture of Sunny and Sides flashed past my eyes.

* * *

"Ugh! Where's Lily?" Sideswipe complained, walking in the main hangar. Lennox laughed

"Call her phone" he offered

"Tried that. She left it in her room" he sighed, showing Lennox the cell phone he held in his sub space.

"Well then, leave her be. She's probably coming ba-"

"Lennox, phone call" Lennox was interrupted by a man "It's about Lily"

Lennox smiled, oblivious to what it was really about, and grabbed the phone, put it to his ear and spoke "This is Lennox"

Sideswipe watched his face turn from a smile to a frown of concern

"Thank you" he muttered, hanging up the phone.

"What is it, Captain Lennox" Optimus asked. Lennox turned to the line of Autobots and gave the phone back to the man, who turned and left.

"Lily got in an accident. She's unconscious at the hospital, doctors don't know if she'll wake up today"

Faster then Lennox cared to process, Sideswipe had transformed down into his Lamborghini, and sped out of the hangar. The rest of the bots transformed down, Lennox and Epps hopped into Optimus' alt. mode, ad they all rushed out of the base.

Sideswipe was the first one to reach the hospital. He quickly activated his holoform ad rushed into the hospital, everybody not to far behind. Once he got inside, everything looked quiet. There were no doctors, only a few people in the waiting room.

Lennox walked, fairly quickly, to the woman behind the counter, and asked Lily's name in a worried tone. The blonde woman gave him a sad smile, then told him the room name. He nodded a thanks, and motioned for the guys to follow him. They followed him, all quietly, until they reached the elevator.

Inside the elevator, to say they were tense was an understatement. They were all taut; rigid and the only movement being their shoulders going up and down from their breathing.

The elevator's 'ding' cut the silence, and Sideswipe was the first one to exit. He walked forward and Lennox told him which room to go into. The room they were in was a waiting room; Lily was probably in the room that the other door held.

There was a doctor in the room, who looked up from the computer screen he was looking at "Can I help you?" he asked

"I'm Captain William Lennox, these guys are my teammates, we come from a team of specialized soldiers, and we now Lily" Lennox explained, and the doctor nodded

"Is she alright?" Sideswipe asked, taking a step forward. The doctor looked at him and, his first impression was _Her boyfriend_. His eyes carried so much concern for the girl.

"She's... ok. She was innocent in the crash. Witnesses say she was hit in the rear end of her car by a truck driving way over the speed limit and on the opposite side of the road, then t-boned by the accompanying truck. She rolled through a cafe, and her car hit the wall. They had to cut her out. She has a broken leg, a concussion, one rib has a hairline fracture and the bottom disk in her spine is badly bruised. X-rays show that her vocal chords were bruised as well, so speaking may be hard for her for about a week or so. She'll be in a lot of pain, but the hospital will give you a thing of painkillers to help ease it. She should heal from everything, but she'll need a tremendous amount of help getting around for the first few months of healing. We did have to do an emergency surgery on her leg, just to place the leg bone back in it's proper place, but nothing major. We had to take out a piece of glass from her back, but the glass didn't hit any bone or muscle, so it'll heal with a scar, and nothing to bad"

Sideswipe's posture relaxed a little, but he still looked tense, and about to explode

"Where is she? Can we see her?" Sunstreaker asked. The fact that **he** was the one to ask the question surprised... pretty much everybody in the room, except for the doctor, of course.

"Alright, well she's in that room" he pointed to the door behind him "Please, do not sit on the bed with her." he added politely

Sideswipe nodded and walked in without saying anything. His twin looked at Lennox, then walked in after his brother.

"When will she be able to come back?" Lennox asked. The doctor looked at the screen, thought for a second then responded

"I'd say within the week. Definitely not tomorrow, but maybe the day after, if she's awake and lucky." he finished. Lennox nodded and thanked him. When he walked in, Sunstreaker was propped against the wall, crossing his arms. He was looking at the bed. At Lily.

Lily was sleeping, her eyes closed and her breathing even. She had a tube connected to her arm, a needle in her vein, a bag of saline hung from a metal bar. She had a grey clamp over her right index finger, which was reading her pulse. Her hair was down, instead of a ponytail, and underneath her shoulders. She had cuts and scrapes, which were cleaned and now looked like thin lines. She wore a hospital dress, and in the corner, on a chair was her torn, ripped clothes she had been wearing. They were spotted with blood, ripped and dirty, but they were folded. Her arms were at her sides, over the thin blanket that was draped over her, folded at her chest, showing her chest, not her breasts, just her chest, shoulders and arms. Her hands were facing the ceiling, but one was covered by Sideswipe's hand.

Sideswipe was sitting on a chair, his elbows resting against his knees. He was holding one of her hands in both of his, rubbing the top of the hand with his thumb. He was staring at Lily too, watching her eyes. They weren't moving underneath her eyelids, like they normally did when she was sleeping.

"The doctor said she'll be able to leave this place within the week. He said she'll be in pain, but she'll recover." Lennox told him, sitting on a chair on the other side of the bed.

Sideswipe nodded, but didn't look up from her face. His eyes studied her cuts and scrapes. He didn't want to know what she looked like before.

How could he not have been there? He should've gone with her, been there. He could've taken that hit, but he hadn't, because he was too stupid to think of going with her. There was _**no**_ way he could make this up to her. The worst part was when he felt similar feelings flood through the twin bond, from Sunny's end, but Sunny's were no where near as strong as Sideswipe's.

_Slag it all _ he thought angrily.

"There was nothing you could've done, Sides" Epps told him. His eyes flicked to the African-American, then to his twin's pair of eyes. He shrugged, but looked down at the brunet who laid on the bed

_Slag it all to the Pits_

* * *

Now, normally I love sleeping. But now that I'm sleeping on, what is probably, the world's most uncomfortable bed, not a fan.

The first thing I knew when I woke up was I was in a lot of pain. Like **a lot** of pain. I mean, it hurt to **try **twitching my fingers.

The second thing I knew was something was holding my hand. What, though, I don't know. But the constant beeping sound that I kept hearing was getting on my last nerves.

It didn't matter how much I tried opening my eyes, they hurt too much to open. But, I knew I'd have to open them, so I did. It took all the energy I had, a lot of focus to not yell in pain, but I did it.

The first thing I saw was a white ceiling. I turned my head to the side, to see Sideswipe. He was in his holoform, and sleeping on a chair. He was holding my hand.

I moved to sit up, but my spine disagreed. I groaned at the pain and shook my head

"Don't" a deep voice said. I looked over to the opposite side of the bed to see Sunstreaker. He was sitting on a chair, and looking at me. He leaned forward and put his hand under my head, supporting it as he helped me lay back down

"Why do-Oes every-Thing hu-urrt?" I asked as I rested my head against the pillow. My voice sounded horrible

"Do you remember anything?" he questioned first, moving back to sit back on the chair

"Yeah, I remember the cra-Ash. There was a Guy, some firefight-ters. I remember p-people screaming-g, yelling. I remember glas-Ss, being ups-Side down. I- where's Ro-ookie?" I asked, sitting up. I sat up a little too fast, and pain seeped through my nerves. I let out a whimper of pain and Sunny moved forward again to help me lay down

"Don't move, Lily. The human medics said you'll be in a lot of pain for a little while" he said "As for your car, well... they haven't done anything with it yet, but they don't know if the cost of damage is _**anywhere**_ close to what it's worth." he said.

I sighed "No" I mumbled. I tried bringing my hands up to rub my face, but all that happened was more pain "Are you su-ure?"

"Yeah. Lennox and Epps had the... remains of it transported to Nest, but it's kind of... in a really rough shape"

"How rough-f?" I asked, closing my eyes. I did **not** want to hear this.

"They were only able to salvage a little bit of it- Here" he picked up my phone, which they must have brought with them to the hospital. He turned on the phone, hit a few things, then showed me the picture

"Rookie" I mumbled. He looked horrible! "Ugh" my voice broke at the end and I lost it.

"Sorry" he apologized, placing the phone on the side table "Doctors say you're voice will come and go for a while, you took quite a hit". I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"Damn it" I mumbled, then yawned "How lo-Ong have I be-en ouT?" I asked, my voice breaking at the end again. I don't know if I could continue talking

He shrugged "Not much, maybe three days. Everybody was getting worried" he responded, and I yawned. He noticed

"Get some sleep. The doctor will be here in the morning to give you some more pain medication" he mumbled. I wanted to turn over onto my side, but something on my leg and the pain in my back stopped me from doing so. My eyes closed, and sleep followed, not to long after.

When I woke up in the morning, there was pain, but it wasn't as upfront. The stupid beeping was still there, and it still bugged me. There wasn't a hand in mine, but I could hear mumbling outside the door. I opened my eyes and sat up, this time it didn't hurt as much.

I looked around. On a chair in the corner were two sets of clothes. One was dirty bloody and ripped, obviously the ones I had worn before, and the others looked fresh and really, _really_ comfy.

"Morning Lily" a feminine voice said. I looked over to see a women, in maybe her mid-thirties She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face looked very motherly

"Do I know y-" my voice broke off before I could continue speaking

"Don't speak sweety, it'll only make it worse. You don't know me, no. I'm Sarah Lennox, Will's wife. How do you feel?" she asked. I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. I thought for a second, then gave her one thumbs down, and one thumbs sideways.

She chuckled and rubbed the back of my head when a doctor came in

"Lily!" Sideswipe said loudly, making me flinch. He came over to the side of the bed and grabbed a hand "Are you ok?" he asked. I tried to talk to him, but nothing came out.

Sideswipe gave a confused look and the doctor chuckled.

"That's to be expected. You took a big hit. Do you want to know about your condition?" he inquired. I tried to say yes, but couldn't, so settled on nodding. He chuckled again, then brought up some pictures on the screens.

"You have a broken leg. It'll take probably six months to heal, maybe seven." he pointed to the screen "That's why you're wearing a cast." I moved the blanket, slowly might I add to keep the pain at a minimum. Sure enough, a hard, white cast went from my knee, and covered my whole foot. I couldn't see my toes.

"And, the bottom disk on your spine was bruised, that'll hurt for a bit. Your rib had a hairline fracture, so I do not suggest sleeping on your left side for a few months. You do have a Concussion, but by now it's minimal." he gestured to a picture, this one of a spine, and a circled spot at the bottom.

"Your vocal chords were bruised, it'll be hard to talk for maybe the rest of the week. Your speaking might break at certain moments in the middle of your speech for a few weeks, but not long. If I were you, I'd be supporting my back and my leg as much as possible. And try not to strain your vocal chords."

I nodded at him, and took a shaky breath in. The doctor nodded, then smiled "If you wish to leave, I can see you've got enough people around you as it is to watch over you, go on" he offered. I thanked him and watched him leave.

"You wanna go, Lily?" Lennox asked. I looked at the spare change of clothes on the chair, then nodded.

"Alright, boys get out. I'll help you change sweety" Sarah declared. I gave her the 'okay' and she shoved everybody out. She closed the doors behind them and turned to pick up the clean clothes.

She gave me the sports bra, and turned around as I threw, literally **threw**, the stupid hospital bed dress across the room as best I could, which made her laugh, then fiddled on the bra. She helped me slip on the baggy sweater, and sweatpants, socks, then tied up the one converse I needed. She picked up the ratty clothes, but I shook my head and she tossed them in the garbage; there was no saving them.

She handed me the crutches that were in the corner, and helped me put the back brace on properly. Everything in my body protested to my movements, but I was _not_ going to stay in this place any longer.

I crutched out, and Sideswipe stood up and walked next to me when I exited the room. He walked next to me, watching out for every time I slipped or groaned in pain, or even winced! He was very observant when he wanted to be. Lennox paid for the crutches, and collected, like, six things of serious painkillers; much to my wordless begging for him not too.

They had decided that I would ride in the back of Ratchet, just in case something happened, so I had to sit on a stupid stretcher, again.

My body didn't protest in the relaxation though, it thanked me in a series of yells. Ratchet had the holoform up, but kept glancing at me through a mirror, which was placed in the perfect place so that he could see me.

If anything, the ride was nice, the bouncing was soft and made me feel like I was floating. When he pulled up to base, his holoform came to the back, tapped my shoulder in a signal to open my eyes, and he handed me the crutches. Sideswipe was the first at the back doors, ready to help me down. Sunstreaker followed his twin, and they helped set me down gently on the ground.

I groaned when my spine protested at the weight, but shook my head a bit

"Let's get you to your room" Lennox suggested. I nodded, and started crutching towards the hall; Sideswipe right behind me. My eyes scanned the area, seeing all the soldiers look at me, eyes filled with pity and sorrow. There, sitting in the corner, was a torn up, squished mess of black and dark grey metal; Rookie. He was dented, beaten and broken, like me.

I stopped where I was and stared at him.

"What is it, Lil?" Sideswipe asked, taking a step closer. I felt my eyes brim with tears, but shook my head and forced them down

_There goes five years worth of work_ I thought angrily

"We figured that, once you got better, you'd want to fix him up, so we didn't send him to the junkyard" Lennox said. I nodded a thank you at him, then started crutching away.

Sideswipe hit the button and the door slid open for me, and led me in. When I looked at the room, I almost flinched backwards in shock. Instead of the normal, single bed I slept in, there was a massive bed, with a really full looking comforter. The pillows looked fluffy too. The comforter was one single color; a brownish orange. There were like, millions of pillows, which were two accompanying colors, red and yellow.

I raised an eyebrow at that, and turned to look at Sideswipe. My expression read '_You did that, didn't you?_'. He just smiled at me and shrugged. The walls, once a boring grey, were now the same color as the bed spread. Every single picture frame from my house were hung on the walls. There was a large T.V up against the wall, and the bathroom door frame was painted red, but the door was yellow. There was now a dresser, a closet and a dirty clothes hamper, not just a luggage and two bags of clothes marked 'To Be Washed'.

"Like the color selection?" somebody asked from behind me. I turned around as much as I could without pain flaring up to see Sunstreaker walking up to my other side. He held a plastic bag in his hand, and a cup of water in his other one

"Everybody on base heard about you, and we all pitched in. We thought it'd be a nice 'Welcome back' gift. We knew the other room wasn't very roomy." Sideswipe smiled

"G-guys. I was go-One for to days-s. Not tw-WO years" I sputtered. Sideswipe winced at the sound and covered my mouth with his hand

"Doctor said no talking" he reminded. I rolled my eyes and crutched over to the bed. When I sat on it, I was so surprised at how squishy it was, and my eyes must've widened, because they both chuckled

"Lennox called it the California King bed. He said it was the biggest and softest bed they made. We got it for your back and leg, but mostly your back" Sunstreaker stated. I sighed, but smiled tightly.

"What's wrong?" Sideswipe asked.

"Ro-Oki-ie" I said. His eyes softened.

"Hey, you can fix him, right? It'll just take a bit of healing on your part" Sideswipe sat next to me on the bed.

"Come on" Sunstreaker said, dropping the bag next to me "Lennox said you need your medications"

I groaned, and sighed as he pulled out the cases of pills.

"Eww-Ww" I told them. They looked at each other and laughed "Tha-Ank Yo-ou gu-Uys. For th-Is" I smiled a little

"No problem" Sideswipe said, rubbing his head.

"Here" Sunstreaker said. He reached into the bag and pulled out one other thing. A dirty, dusty yellow teddy bear, with a black, velvet nose and black, beady eyes and strand-like fur sat in his hand. My eyes widened "I was on luggage cleaning duty when we did this room. I found her in the top pocket, under a few shirts. I figured she was important." he handed the teddy bear to me. I grabbed the teddy, it looked a lot larger in my hand then in Sunstreaker's, and I stared at it

"He-e" I corrected

"How do you tell the difference?" he snapped, furrowing his brows. I tried to shrug, but it hurt to much.

"I do-On't know. I-I was tw-O when I go-ot him."

"What'd you call him?" Sideswipe asked "I heard humans always name their teddy bears" he added

I glance at Sunstreaker, snuggled the teddy bear closer and took a breath in from his head. My spine whined a little when my upper body moved up and down.

"I na-Amed him S-Sunny" I said, tightening my grip "Shu-Ut up. I wa-As two-o" I quickly added.

Sideswipe smiled real wide, and his shoulders shook as he laughed out loud, but Sunstreaker just stared at me, then scoffed before a small smiled graced his face. It was gone as quick as it came.

"Oh my go-Osh! YOu ca-An smil-le" I teased, smiling a little. He narrowed his eyes as Sideswipe laughed so hard he almost fell. Sunstreaker pushed his shoulder, and Sideswipe kept laughing.

"Alright, let's go! Take your medications!" Sunstreaker ordered and I groaned "Now" he commanded. I pouted my bottom lip, but allowed Sideswipe to plop one of the five pills I had to take into my mouth, and Sunstreaker held the cup up to my lips. I took a rather painful swig and felt the pill glide down my esophagus. I cringed.

"Alright, one down four more to go" Sideswipe chimed happily

Sunstreaker looked at me and smirked, "And you have to do this every eight hours, for the next few months" he taunted. I narrowed my eyes at him, and knew he was enjoying my torture.

"Yo-Ou Su-Uck"

* * *

**Aah! GOsh, this is the biggest chapter I've ever written. Anyways, how was it? Good? Bad? Did I blow it? Poor Lily! Poor Rookie! Gosh, I mean! Anyway, so there it is! Hope you enjoyed. DOn't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review this chapter! 'Cause part of me loves it, I mean I really do, but I don't want to love it, and have you guys hate it :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, here's chapter 14! One more chapter until chapter 15! Halfway to 30! Anyway, hope you enjoy, please excuse any spelling errors and/or typos _(because I'm just to lazy to reread it more then once),_ Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page, if haven't already, and don't hesitate to add a review! The more reviews, the more I want to update!**

* * *

I will tell you this; sleeping on a California King bed is like sleeping on a cloud! And, I also found out that Sideswipe likes to mimic me when my voice cracks. So I've been trying not to talk unless I **have** to, so I'm staying quiet. Sometimes Sideswipe and Sunny will just stare at each other... like they're talking, but they are physically saying nothing. It kind of freaks me out.

It's been about a month since the accident so now I can talk without it hurting and constantly cracking, but every once in a while my voice breaks and I have to stop talking for a few minutes, until my voice comes back.

Sideswipe tends to follow me around when I'm crutching around the base. I had gotten pretty good with the crutches; I can put all my weight on to them and levitate in the air. It's great. What I quickly realize though, was that Sunstreaker was helpful and kind of nice when it was just him and me alone, but not when other people were around.

And, I have discovered that Sunstreaker likes to be the one to give me my medication, because then he gets to see me cringe. I guess he finds some sort of pleasure in watching me swallow five pills that almost make me choke. Frigger.

There was once where Sideswipe started annoying Sunny, so the blonde one grabbed one of my crutches and smacked his brother in the head. It was quite the show.

I hate my cast. I have to wrap my cast in two or three plastic bags when I want to take a bath. I miss showers, I have to take baths in, like, a laying position, with my cast out of the water. And it itches all the freaking time! Plus, it's hard to put pants on; that's another thing! I have to wear nothing but baggy sweat pants, that way I can pull the pant over the cast.

My back was still tender; it hurts to stretch my spine. What's worse is when I trip or stumble, Sideswipe has a tendency to put his hand on the small of my back, so I don't fall, but then I have an uncomfortable tingling sensation on my back. My ribs kind of hurt, so every once in a while I'll take a big breath in, and it'll hurt to much to finish the breath.

One thing I know though, is that sleeping on my right side feels nice. Sometimes, when he's bored, Sideswipe complains to me about how he's missing our daily Tim Hortons run. I miss them too

That's another thing, Ratchet's been checking everything I eat, and he's been making sure that everything I eat is healthy, and nutritious, and **horrible.** I hate it. I dont mind it when he asks how I'm feeling, and I tell him when there's a lot of pain, but I've only ever been in that much pain, maybe three times.

The medication was definitely helping, though. And the fact that all the 'bots are being uber careful around me, which I hate. Last week, Hound got tripped by the Chevy twins, and almost fell on me. All three of them got a slap to the back of the head by Ironhide, because they weren't '_careful enough around the temporarily crippled_'. I wanted to slap Ironhide too, with a giant magnet!

What bugs me, probably the most about this is whole situation, is that I can't work on anybody, I have to sit around for most of the day, and Rookie's sitting right in front of me, so close to me, and I can't do anything to fix him. The 'bots come in all wrecked and dirty, and there's nothing I can do because I'm on injury leave. It sucks!

Right now I was sitting in the main hangar, my leg elevated on a stool. Sideswipe was sitting in his holoform, next to me, playing with the ends of my ponytail

I huffed, uncomfortable with the feeling, then I shook my head and my hair, thankfully, flew from his fingers. I heard him whine, and try to grab my hair again, making me shake my head again.

"Can't believe it's been a month since your accident." Lennox noted. I sighed as Sideswipe grabbed the ends of my hair again.

"What's happening to the truck drivers?" I asked. Lennox nodded

"Don't know." he responded

"I do!" Epps yelled, running up "Check it." he handed the paper to Lennox. Lennox's eyes ran over the sheet, then smiled and looked at me

"Both of them were arrested and put into rehab for a DUI, and were fined four hundred dollars each." he smiled

I nodded "Good." I looked over at the remains of Rookie. His passenger side had been smashed in, his door was obviously torn off. The hind end of him was dented in from the original hit, and the roof was dented in too, from the rolling. His side mirrors were off, his wheel was hanging on it's axel, and one headlight was completely gone. Most of the paint was now gone, he was mostly dark grey now; the color of his original metal. The windshield was gone, the bumper was too, and, all in all, he looked like a wreck that someone picked up from the dump.

_No, he's not going to the dump. Rookie's staying right here, I'm going to fix him_ I thought, narrowing my eyes.

"Lily." Lennox said, catching my attention "You'll fix it back up, don't worry. Just wait a few months." Lennox told me. I sighed, then glared at my cast.

"When you do you get new one?" Epps asked me, tapping the white, ugly thing.

"I don't know. I don't care. I hate it" I said, sighing. Sideswipe's fingers grabbed the elastic that held my ponytail up and pulled it out. I let my head follow the pull, and a relaxed sigh came from my nose when his fingers weaved into my hair, and he dragged his nails along my scalp.

"What color are you going to get the new one?" Epps asked, sitting next to Lennox on a chair.

"White" I shrugged

"Why?" Lennox sounded disgusted "That's boring"

"My last name. It's White, Lily White" Duh, I grinned. Lennox's face went '_Oh_', as did Epps, and Sideswipe's shoulders moved up and down.

"I get it!" he said, playing with a strand of my hair. I sighed when his fingers imbedded themselves back on my scalp.

"Sideswipe?" a voice asked. We all turned to see Prowl

"Hey Prowlie" I smiled

"Lily" he nodded at me "Are you doing well?" he questioned.

I flopped my hand back and forth "Eh" I scrunched up my nose "I'm -ish"

He nodded, and turned back to the red head holoform "Sideswipe where is Sunstreaker? I did not see him on patrol" he looked serious. I knew he was strict about work shifts, so if Sunny hadn't shown up to his shift, Prowl was going to have his ass.

"He's-"

"-Right here."

We all turned around to see the golden bot, walking up "And I did go on patrol. Here" he handed a data pad to the black and white bot, who looked over it and nodded.

"Alright" Prowl said, then turned and walked away. Sunstreaker snorted and rolled his optics

"Fleshy, time for your medication" Sunny smirked evilly. I sighed and looked at Lennox

"Do I have to?" I asked. Lennox gave a dubious look, then nodded

"Come on, Lil. You want to fix Rookie, don't you?" Epps convinced. Epps knew his name, Lennox just normally called him an 'it'. I hesitated.

"You guys suck" I mumbled, hobbling up to one foot and grabbing the crutches. I crutched to the med bay, Sideswipe right behind me. Sunstreaker drove off to the Med Bay to get there first, and I glared after him.

I finally got there, and saw a smirking Sunstreaker holoform. He had the pills in his hand and a glass of water

"I hate you" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He smirked and laughed "I hate you too, now take your pills" his evil smirk grew and he thrust the hand that was holding the pills forwards, and towards me. I scrunched up nose at them and crutched towards the cup of water and sat on the bed. I picked up the biggest pill, just to get it over with, and placed it at the back of my mouth. Water filled my mouth, and I swallowed the pill, rather painfully.

I tilted my head backwards and cringed as I felt it travel down my throat and down to my stomach. Sunstreaker chuckled and I glared at him. I hated the feeling of the pill going down my throat.

Sideswipe rubbed my back as I swallowed the last one, wincing at the pain of it. He ran his hand over the bottom of my spine and I whimpered a little when his hand passed over my sore spot.

"Does your spine still hurt?" Sideswipe asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in the middle.

"Sideswipe, it's kind of obvious. You touched her back and she whimpered" Sunstreaker said in all obviousness.

Sideswipe walked up to his brother "It was a question"

"It was a stupid question" Sunny retorted.

"There isn't such thing as a stupid question" Sideswipe scoffed

"Well, there is now, and it was asked by a stupid mech too" Sunny taunted

I rolled me eyes, and tried to ignore the little sensation that was left over. I grabbed my crutches and started crutching to my room. The twins were still in the Med Bay by the time I got to my room.

I sat on the bed, the blanket puffing around me slightly. I sighed and smiled; I am in love with this bed! I let the crutches slide down to the floor, then swung my leg and casted leg onto the bed. I grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned the T.V on, and saw The Rise of Planet of the Apes on.

_Perfect_ I sung in my head, pulling the blanket over my legs, torso and up to my shoulders. The memory foam formed around me and my stupid cast, and I slid my eyes close, the medication's after affect of drowsiness taking over.

* * *

"You basically just insulted yourself, I'm your twi-"

"Sideswipe!"

"What?" Sideswipe asked

"Where's Lily?" Sunstreaker asked, raising his eyebrows. Sideswipe looked around, confused, then noticed she wasn't around. He immediately walked out, but didn't expect Sunny to follow him.

"What is it about Lily that you don't like?" Sideswipe finally asked as their holoforms disintegrated and they transformed into their bipedal, walking to Lily's room.

Sunstreaker glanced at his brother from the corner of his optics, there pedes in sync as they walked down the hall.

"It isn't that I don't like anything about her, it's that... she's, she's different. She doesn't back down or get scared when I threaten her, despite the fact that I'm so much bigger. She's a lot different from when she first came, I mean she's a lot more open, but she still doesn't back down when I do something. It's almost like she thinks I won't hurt her, or she doesn't care."

Sideswipe looked at him, optics wide "Sunny, you'd hurt her?" he asked, shocked

Sunstreaker growled "Don't call me that." then he shrugged "I probably would've before. I won't deny that I used to think about it before. But not anymore. Now she just gets on my nerves and ... uh what do humans say- buttons! Now she presses my buttons. Plus it's fun to see her cringe when she takes her medication." he chuckled as they made it to her room.

They both turned down into their matching Lamborghinis, and Sideswipe activated his holoform, keyed in the code, and they both drove in when the door slid open. When they got in, they activated their holoforms, the matching human versions of themselves.

The T.V on the wall was on, a movie was playing. Sideswipe knew from experience that she normally didn't watch a movie unless the lights were off; this time the lights were on, just dimmed.

Sideswipe walked over and knocked on the bathroom door, just in case; he didn't see her on the bed.

"Sides" Sunny called, looking at the girl snuggled under the blanket. She was almost invisible, the pillows were puffed around her head, and the blanket was so full and fluffy that you couldn't see her form underneath. Sideswipe wanted to laugh, then 'aww' at how seemingly innocent she looked, but held it back and smiled instead.

"I wonder how comfortable that bed really is" Sunstreaker pondered, then he shook his head and sighed "Sideswipe, what are you doing?" he asked

Sideswipe had taken it upon himself to get under the blanket with her. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. Seeing as she was laying on her right side, to take any pressure off of her rib and spine, she cuddled up to him, but didn't wake up.

"Wow, this bed is super fluffy." he commented, laying his head on a pillow. He looked at the pillow cover, the cringed at the yellow color and tossed it to the back of the hoard of pillows, pulling a red one out instead.

Sunny shook his head and left the room, his holoform disintegrating. Sideswipe closed his eyes, his alt. mode moving over to the corner of the room.

It was about thirty minutes later, when Sunstreaker sauntered back in with a canvas, easel and paint.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt something next to me. My eyes popped open and I saw a white shirt, with the red words 'I 3 Autobots' on it. I almost laughed; of course it was Sideswipe. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm off, and turned onto my back.

My rib was starting to feel a lot better, but sometimes, if I slept on it, the pressure made it feel broken or really, really painful, so I try not to sleep on it.

I looked to the side to see Sunstreaker. He was pursing his lips, focusing on the easel in front of him

"What are you painting?" I asked, my voice grumbly from just waking up. His head snapped up and he looked at me. He stared at me for a second, no expression on his face, then went back to his easel. I smiled at his concentrating face and laid back down.

Sideswipe sighed and cuddled closer, his arm slinking itself around the bottom of my torso and tightening a smidge; not enough to hurt. His head was laying on a red pillow, and his hair was almost camouflaged in it.

Part of me wanted to bring my hand up and play with his hair, but the logical part of my brain told me I shouldn't; it wasn't like he was anything more then a friend. I looked back at Sunny, he was putting his stuff away.

"What'd you paint?" I asked him, moving over and dangling my legs over the edge of the bed. He looked back up at me, then went back to doing what he was doing. I rolled my eyes, and felt Sideswipe cuddle closer. I rested my head against the pillow and brought my hand up to smack him in the face

"Sideswipe, wake up!" I yelled, watching as his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Wha-?" he questioned, shaking his head back and forth, looking around the room. I chuckled a bit, and laid back down

"Relax, Sideswipe" Sunstreaker said, turning his easel around to show his twin. Is scooted forward, bringing the blanket with me, to see the picture. It looked so real and life-like.

You could see Sideswipe's face, his eyes closed. My head was stuffed in his shoulder, and he had one hand over my head. I had an arm around his lower torso, and my hair was in it's ponytail, down my back. Sideswipe's other hand was around my shoulder, but you couldn't see our lower body, because it was covered by my blanket. Sideswipe's hair and the pillow his head rested on camouflage together, but you could see the individual strands.

"Good one, Sunny" Sideswipe complimented. Sunstreaker growled and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Don't call me that" He said, turning the easel back around. Lennox walked through the door, and was about to speak when the picture caught his eye. He smirked, then turned to me.

"Dinner's ready." I nodded and slid backwards on the bed, until I reached the top. I leaned down and grabbed my crutches, using them to stand up. Sideswipe followed me, and I rolled my eyes

"Sideswipe, I'll tell you this again! You don't have to follow me, I'm getting better with the crutches." I told him, exiting the room. I heard the clicking of the buttons before the sound of the door sliding reached my ears.

Sideswipe scoffed "I'm following you" he said, taking a step closer, and continuing to follow me.

Dinner was spaghetti, and potatoes. Sideswipe also got to try potatoes today! And I think he loves them as much as Iced Caps. After dinner, Sideswipe went with Sunny to get more potatoes and I left without him, crutching as fast as I could.

"Lennox! Can I take Lily for a drive?" Sideswipe asked as he walked up to us. We had gone from the dinner room to the middle of the main hangar, and I was sitting on Muscles' hood, my leg extended out.

Muscles' holoform was sitting in a chair, in front of the grill. Lennox and Epps were opposite of us.

"Sideswipe, her leg-"

"I know, but it'll only be for a few minutes! I promise she'll extend her leg evenly" he reasoned, practically begging. Lennox seemed to hesitate, then sighed.

"If she comes bac and tells me she hasn't had her leg even since she got in your car, Sideswipe, I swe-"

"She won't! Come on, Lil!" he smiled. I smiled, shaking my head and grabbing my crutches. He laughed when I made it to the door, and the door popped open. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit down in the seat. He picked up the crutches and tossed them into the back seat.

He reformed his holoform into the seat, and his alt. mode was gone soon after. I laughed as the guards by the gate gave me a confused look, and Sideswipe left base's property.

"Where are we going?" I asked, laughing. He looked at me and smirked

"You're going to have to wait to know" he replied

"Great" I groaned.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don'tr forget to (1) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and (2) vote on the poll on my page!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heres the next chapter, just a look on Sideswipe's take of things, cause he's pretty great! Short Chapter, explination at the bottom! Please excuse any spelling errors and/or typos. **

**Yesterday we washed every single baby horse we currently have (about 10). My twins, Volt (Voltage) and Mali (Malibu), both love baths now... and the rest of the babies enjoyed it too, it was hot for them. They're both getting bigger, so I'm excited to see exactly how big they get when they're full grown!**

**This chapter is not my favorite I have written, but it's alright so :)! Sorry for the really, reallyshort chapter, but I had to get this out!**

* * *

"Sideswipe, where are we going?" I asked

"Not telling you" he smiled in response.

"Sideswipe, where are we going?"

"Not saying"

"Sideswipe, whe-"

"I'm not telling you where we're going, relax and stop asking" he chuckled.

I huffed through my nose, looking out the window. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled to myself, but didn't turn to let him see. My leg was starting to hurt, but not too bad, so it was passable. Sideswipe turned down a road, but didn't slow down. He drove past the little town I had my accident in.

The café's glass wall was gone, so was all the shattered glass that, at one point, decorated the road and ground of the little shop. There were several 'Caution' tape signs that sat over the open area. The road was normal, but showed black skid marks, from -what used to be- Rookie's tires, and the yellow lines were covered in black, scratched paint.

I sighed through my nose as we continued driving, and Sideswipe seemed to notice my discomfort,

"Was that where you had your crash?" he asked, tightening his arm around my shoulders. I nodded at him, and my head fell to his shoulder.

He kept driving to our unknown destination, swerving around the cars, turning down road after road. We remained quiet for a bit, me propped against his shoulder, my leg on the dash to elevate it, his arm around my shoulders.

The clock read an hour later, when he pulled up, rather slowly, to a cliff. The door opened and we both got out, me with crutches. He walked up to the edge of the cliff with me, and we sat down on the edge.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, my cast dangling in the air.

"Shh, just watch" he said, scooting closer. I took a breath in and rested my head against his shoulder. The water below was gorgeous, a blue green, and the water slammed against the walls of the cliff, then fell back down, and another came and repeated the previous wave's actions. It didn't take very long, maybe five minutes, when a firework went off. People down on the beach gave hoots and woohoos, before they all sat on blankets and towels, and we all watched the fireworks.

_***Third Person Change***_

Sideswipe watched Lily as she examined each firework, before the next one took it's place. About five miles out, Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela were setting the fireworks off. Mikeala had seen how Sideswipe was looking at Lily before, and convinced Sam and 'Bee to do this, and nobody else knew. Sideswipe was up for it; he got to spend time with Lily!

Lily smiled as a firework, in the shape of a star, went off and the blue sparkles reflected off the water. Sideswipe took in her face. She wasn't pale, far from it, but she was easily **not** tanned. Her cheek bones were high, but she had just a little - what humans called - baby fat left, no doubt from when she was younger. Her face looked old and wise, despite her only being 19, like she'd seen a lot, and Sideswipe had no doubt that she had seen a lot. Her lips were pale pink, and they were tin. For their size, they were full, but they weren't as large as the ones on super models. Her hair was extremely long, and a light brown, often referred to as Light Ash brown, and she always seemed to have it in a ponytail, unless Sideswipe took it out himself

But the one thing that attracted him to her the most, was her _eyes_.

He'd never seen a human with that color of eye before. The internet referred to the cause as "Central Heterochromia". Most femmes on Earth had brown eyes, or blue. But never **that** color. They were a normal, light green on the outside. But as they descended to her pupils, they turned orange , which is where they got the idea to paint her room orange. They were definitely bi-colored, but the orange color seemed so unusual. Her eyes were spunky, but quiet, and unique. They stood out, but at the same time, they faded into the background. They were an exact replica of their owner. Quiet, but spunky. A pain in the aft, but someone you always to be around.

She was… unique, different, special. He couldn't help but keep staring at her. A small smile was formed over her face, making her eyes hape squint a little. Primus, he wanted to kiss her.

Physically, he shook his head; where had that come from? He kept staring ta her, though. He couldn't find it in himself to look away. She was mesmerizing.

She glanced at him, and smiled wider when she caught him looking. He didn't stop looking, or move his eyes away like the boys in high school would. He kept looking, unashamed.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He kept looking at her, and the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled back she was smiling at the ground.

"What was that for?" she asked, looking back at him. He shrugged at her, pursing his lips

"I like your eyes" he smiled. She rolled her eyes, and turned back to the fireworks

_Primus, Damn it to the Pitd_

he thought as he kept looking at her, and his eyes ventured down to her lips. Everything about her made him… ugh! How his twin had **ever** thought of hurting her, he didn't know. Then again, they still weren't close, but they didn't hate each other anymore. It seemed like they do, but Sideswipe knew what he felt like around her, through the twin bond.

Lily made Sunstreaker's Spark growl, then purr and Sunny hated that. He didn't want to fell that, he'd never felt that before. Sideswipe knew it bothered his brother to feel like that, because he'd never felt like that before.

Even with all the femmes he'd … _had_ before, his Spark had never responded like that, to anyone. Sideswipe's Spark responded like that too, but Sideswipe was able to respond better. Why, he wasn't sure, but he was.

She turned and looked at him "Did you do this?" she asked him.

"With help" he rumbled, deciding to not give her every single detail as to why it was happening. She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

This time, he noticed she kissed closer to corner of his mouth. Not to close, but not farther on his cheek then last time. She pulled back and smiled at him, then rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

It was, maybe thirty minutes later, when he felt a poke through the sibling bond.

_***~ Sideswipe, where are you?~***_

_***~ Out with Lily, we just finished watching Fireworks. Why?~***_

_***~ Lennox wants Lily back at Base, it's getting late.~***_

_***~ Alright, we're coming~***_

_***Lily P.O.V***_

Sideswipe shifted, before he stood up. He gave me his hands, and helped pull me up. He handed me my crutches, and walked with me to his alt. mode. The door opened for me when I got there, and I slipped in, putting my crutches in the back. His holoform settled in his driver's seat, and he backed up, until he made it to a safe enough distance to turn around.

We were quiet on the ride back, until I yelled

"Wait! Tim Hortons! I miss it, let's go!" I smiled. His eyes brightened and he turned onto the highway, instead of the roads he took.

He sped up as we moved towards the town, and he turned into the drive thru. I smiled as he ordered an Iced Capp. The women behind the window was Elizabeth! I smiled at her and waved slightly. She smiled and handed Sideswipe the Iced Capp.

"Have a good day" she said, nodding, then leaned closer and said something to Sides. I took the dirnk from his hand and took a sip as he smiled at the elder woman and nodded.

I handed him the plastic cup as he drove away. He leaned down and sipped from the straw, but didn't pick it from my hand. I moved to put it in the cup holder, but my back groan a little, so I winced. Sideswipe noticed - of course he noticed - and grabbed the cup from me and placed it in the cup holder.

I wanted to punch something. I hated that I couldn't do that, I hated that I needed help to just **put something away**! It was something I used to do on a daily basis, now I could barely lean forward without needing help or feeling in pain. And I hated it, every second of it.

He pulled into the base as I yawned. My closed my eyes and raised my head to the sky, or roof of his Lambo, as the yawn progressed. He chuckled to himself as I stopped, blinking my eyes as they watered.

Lennox was standing there, his arms crossed

"He looks like a Dad who's pissedbecause his daughter snuck out of his house witha boy he doesn't approve of" I snickered, shaking my head. Sideswipe drove past him, and down the hall to my room. When we got there, Sunstreaker was sitting in a corner, on... his berth?

Sideswipe pulled to a stop beside my bed and I got out, my crutches helping me to my bed

"What are you doing here? Why are there two giant beds in here?" I asked, letting my crutches slide to the floor. He looked down at me, from whatever he was doing with... the waxes?

"Their re-modeling our room. It's too small for twins to sleep in, so for the time being-"

"_We're going to be roomies!" Sideswipe cut his twin off, settling on his berth in bipedal, the Iced Capp we ordered on the table next to me.

_Great_ I thought, turning the T.V on. A movie that I didn't recognize popped up, and I hobble over, jumping on my good foot, over to turn the lights, flicking them off

"Hey! I need those!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"Oh well!" I yelled back, putting my hands on the side of my head. In the off-light, I could see his face, which morphed into half angry, half... something I couldn't read

"Are you pretending that your tiny, fleshy hands supposed to be my Audio Finns?" he asked, a growl in the under tone. I smiled up at him

"And if they are? Ironhide would hurt you for touching 'temporarily crippled'" I quoted, smirking. He narowed his optics at me, but didn't move. I smiled at him as I settled back on the bed.

"Those didn't even look like my Audio Finns" he grumbled, putting his wax away.

"Aww, poor Sunny can't use his wax, because a fleshy stopped him" I teased. He growled lightly and glared at me.

"I liked you better when you called me Sunstreaker all the time."

"No, you hated me back then. You wanted to kill me then" I stated, cuddling under the blankets

"She's not wrong" Sideswipe said, watching the little T.V. Some guy on the T.V got stabbed in the back with a knife, by a child, and I grimaced

"Gross" I muttered, sliding under the blankies! Sunstreaker huffed, but didn't say anything.

Before I knew it, my eyes slid closed.

* * *

**Alright, so the explination is: All my work for this story is saved on my laptop, and backed up on my memory stick. My laptop broke, who did it I'm not sure, but the money it would take to fix it outways what it's worth. The screen was torn off from the keypad, the wires are broken, when I turn on the power, it beeps, like it's about to explode, and I cannot get to my work. I have my memory stick, but I didn't save Chapter 15, which was finished before, onto the data, so I had to completely re-write this.**

**Anyway, I can do it on my computer, I just perfer on a laptop. But I'll keep updating best I can ! :) Sorry for the really short chapter, it sucks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello lovlies! I decided 'EARLY UPDATE', beacuse of the short mnostrosity that is Chapter 15 :) So here it is! And keep up the reviews! They make me so happy! There's a poll on my page, and there is a bot in the lead, so I've also started writing his book! So keep up the voting!**

* * *

"Lily! Lily! Lily! Lily! Li-"

"Sideswipe! Sideswipe! Sideswipe! Sideswipe! Sideswi-"

"Okay, I get it! I just wanted to wake you up." he said, most likely pouting. I didn't know if he was pouting or not, my head is stuffed in a pillow. There was a poke on my back, and my spine tingled.

My spine doesn't hurt anymore, it just tingles when you touch it. My rib is healed, so I can lay on it. I have a scar on my back from where the piece of glass pierced my skin, I'll probably always will have it though. My leg is healing at a 'rapid pace', as Ratchet put it. I only have to take on medication now, for the bone of my leg to strengthen.

Ratchet threw a fit when he found out that I was going back to the hospital to get a new cast, claiming that he could do a better job. Then I reminded him that he's 27 feet tall, and not used to dealing with tiny human legs. He went into a grumpy mood, but said he'd let it go after I promised him that he could look after my back.

I didn't want to get a new cast, that would mean going out in public, and I hate when people in public come up to me and ask me how it happened, and that they're sorry it happened.

I don't want their sympathy, it's my fault. I couldn't get out of the way, and I'm the one who set up Rookie for what happened. Sideswipe keeps telling me it isn't my fault, but it goes in one ear, and out the other. It **is **my fault, I'm a better driver then that! I knew how to get out of that, but I didn't do what I should've.

"Sunny, wake up!" Sideswipe yelled, only for the golden mech to growl at him. I raised my head a tad, to see the time on the clock

"Sideswipe, it's six in the morning! Go back to sleep." I mumbled, putting a pillow over my head. He huffed, and pulled the pillow off my head. I growled, resembling to Sunstreaker for a second, then grabbed my crutches and stood up.

I hobbled over to Sunstreaker's berth, where his bipedal form laid on it's side. I pulled myself up, onto the berth, and put my crutches down. I hobbled over to Sunny's chest plates, and sat down, moving into a lay position. I turned into the metal plates that were the Lamborghini, and rested my head against the metal.

I felt something move towards me, before something was hovering over me. I opened one eye, to see Sunstreaker's hand around me, holding me to his chest plates.

I closed my eyes, my cast making a light _clink_ sound as it rested against the metal. Sunstreaker took a deep breath in, his chest plates expanded, then he released it in a sigh. My hair blew around in the air a bit, and I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again, Sideswipe was poking his twin's arm, and Sunstreaker was trying to swat him away with his opposite hand, the one closest to me still wrapped around my torso.

"Sideswipe! Go away!" Sunstreaker growled, trying to slap his brother.

"It's eight o'clock!" he retorted "Lily gets a new cast today, and we have to leave soon!" he whined, trying to poke Sunstreaker.

Sunny unsheathed his sword, and Sideswipe yelped "Dude! Watch the interfacing panel!" he sounded offended.

"Inter-what panel?" I asked, Part of me wanted to know what that meant, but part of me didn't.

"Inter_facing_ panel. It's the Cybertronian representation to a male's p-"

"Lalala! I get it, it's your package. Wait" I turned over and looked at him "If I punch you there, will it hurt?"

He shrugged "I guess, if you punched hard enough- oof." I cut him off by picking up my crutch and slamming it against his… panel.

Sideswipe fell to the ground, a whine coming from his vocalizer. I gave a thoughtful hum, nodded and turned back into Sunstreaker's chest plates.

"Good one." Sunny rumbled, and I smiled

"Thanks." I mumbled, feeling his hand come back over my torso. There was a growl from the ground, before Sideswipe stood up, and picked up Sunny's hand. Sunstreaker growled at him, and I cuddled closer to his chest plates.

"Don't touch her." he growled, the jerked back, like he was surprised at what he just said. Hell , I was surprised at that.

Sideswipe wrapped his hand around me, after a second, a lifted me to eye-optic level.

"New cast?" he suggested, wiggling his metal eyebrows. I pointed back at Sunstreaker

"Back to sleep." I smiled, copying his act of wiggling the eyebrows. He scowled and shook his head 'no'.

"Come on, go get ready." he placed me on the ground and gave me my crutches. I huffed, and crutched to the bathroom. Damn him.

It didn't take too long until I was redressed, in a baggy sweater and sweat pants, and my work boots. My one pair I had worn during the crash were ruined, but I always kept a back up, just in case.

I walked up to Sunny after I finished, who had turned down to his alt. mode, and tapped his hood "Come." I said, watching as he stayed where he was.

He didn't respond, just sat there.

"Come on Sunstreaker! You don't even have to do anything, but I want you there!" I smiled, standing on my crutches. Sideswipe was waiting by his alt, but I was standing in front of Sunny's alt. mode.

"I'm not going anywhere." he grumbled, not moving from where he was.

"Sunstreaker, please."

"No." he rumbled

"Pleeaassee."

"No."

"Pllllleeeeeaaaasssssee-"

"Fine!" he exclaimed, sighing after. I smiled, turning and crutching to Sideswipe. Sideswipe raised his eyebrows in surprise

"You convinced him?" he asked.

"More like pried." Sunny muttered. I rolled my eyes, and smiled

"Yeah, let's go." I responded, sliding into the passenger seat.

"See you later, Lily." Epps called, waving from atop the catwalk. I laughed and wave back, just as Sideswipe started up his alt and his holoform popped up in the driver's seat. I leaned back into the leather, taking in a big sniff of the smell.

If there was one thing I noticed with having to share a room with Pain In The Ass #1 and Pain In The Ass #2, is that they both have a different scent. Sunstreaker's is much more… pulling. Sunny's scent makes you want to bury your face in his chest or his hair, and use the smell as oxygen for the rest of your life.

But Sideswipe's scent is much more attractive, it's like something a model would smell like. It's like a mix between cologne and oil, and a little like leather.

Sideswipe honked as we left the base, his twin right behind him. I waved to the guards at the gate, who smiled back, before Sideswipe headed into town. It was still kind of quiet, because it was about 8:30, so most people were at work.

I guess Sideswipe knew how much I didn't like being out in public, because the windows tinted darkly, almost to the point where you couldn't see anything outside.

"Thank you." I mumbled, watching as a couple of boys, probably 14 or 15, yelled out and pointed at the Lamborghinis on the road. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at my cast, rather grumpily. It was coming off!

We pulled up to the hospital, Sunstreaker parking right next to Sideswipe. I crutched out of Sides' alt. mode, and closed the door behind me, crutches in hand. I crutched to the back of Sideswipe's alt, when Sunstreaker's holoform stepped out.

I raise an eyebrow and looked at him when he stopped in front of me. He looked back, bored

"Are we not going?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You know you don't have to come? I told you that, you can stay here if you want." I said. He sighed.

"I heard you, now let's go." he grumbled, pointing to the door. I shrugged

"Alright, let's go." I said, crutching over to the doors. Sideswipe held a door open for me and smiled at him. He bowed in front of me and I laughed .

The woman at the front desk was an elder lady who looked like she didn't really want to be there. She told me that my wait would be 30 minutes, so Sideswipe, Sunny and I moved over to the chairs. I sat in the middle of Sides and Sunny, Sideswipe humming something I didn't recognize and tapping is foot, Sunstreaker sitting there stiffly, watching the humans that walked in and out.

"Relax, Sunstreaker." I mumbled, leaning against the chair. He mumbled, and looked at the three person family that passed our chairs and over to the opposite wall. His shoulders tensed, and he sat up straighter. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed one of his clenched fists.

His eyes darted to mine, and he stared at me.

"Relax, Sunstreaker. No one's going to touch you, or hurt. Most people here aren't going to even talk to you, alright?" I said quietly. His eyes darted up, back to the people. The man, the Dad, looked up sat him and stared at Sunstreaker. Sunny straightened his shoulders again, and his fists re-clenched.

"Sunstreaker." I said. He didn't look down at me this time, and… his eye color brightened from the original blue to bright sky blue. I raised a hand to his cheek, and turned his head towards me. His eyes moved back to mine.

"Relax, Sunstreaker. Nothing is going to happen." I moved my thumb back and forth on his cheek bone, and his eyes went back to their original blue. Sideswipe shifted and looked at his twin

"Sunny." he said tentatively. Sunstreaker's eyes flew from mine to Sideswipe's "What?" he asked

"Gladiator mode." Sideswipe warned. Gladiator made? Sunstreaker looked back at me, and he took a big breath in.

"You ok? I promise, nothing will happen." I mumbled calmly. He nodded.

"I'm fine." he said. It wasn't rude, there wasn't any back tone. I nodded to him, and leaned back into the chair, while Sunstreaker's arm replaced Sideswipe's.

Maybe ten minutes later, my name was called. I grabbed my crutches up off the floor, and hobbled a few steps, before I placed my crutches under my arms.

"Miss White?" a doctor asked. I nodded at the man, and we followed him to the waiting room. I jumped up onto the bed, and sat against the wall, raising my leg. Sideswipe jumped up and sat next to me, and Sunstreaker stood by the counter.

It didn't take long, maybe 5 minutes, before a nurse walked in. He was tall, obviously African-American, and bald. He reminded me of a taller version of Epps.

"Miss White?" he asked. I nodded again. He looked over the papers in his hand, and nodded placing them on the counter.

"Alright, I'm going to check some things, can you sit up?" he asked.

"Sure." I responded, sitting up straighter. Sideswipe got off of the table, and went to stand with Sunny, just as the nurse came back over. He placed the stethoscope under my shirt, and moved it. He asked me to take a deep breath in, and moved the stethoscope three different times.

He checked my temperature, ears, throat, and nodded "Alright, I wanna check your back, see how it's doing."

I nodded and turned around. HE lifted the back of my shirt, just slightly, and I felt his hands in the middle of my spine.

_Why are doctors' hands always cold!_

I thought bitterly, wanting to shiver.

"Alright, well your spine seems fine. Any pain?" he questioned.

I shook my head "No, no pain."

"Alright, how about your ribs?" he asked as he dropped my shirt. I turned around and he put pressure on my ribs

"No, none there either." I shrugged, as he stood up.

"Alright, well, come with me, we'll get you a new cast." he said, writing something down. I picked up my crutches and followed him, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe behind me. The room he brought us to was even more boring then the previous one.

An young man, probably 35, walked in "So, you're getting a new cast?" he asked. I nodded at him "Alright" he picked up a saw looking thing "Let's get to it, then." he said

* * *

"Lennox! Epps! Look!" I yelled smiling. Instead of a new, normal cast, I got an long walking cast!

Lennox's and Epps' head both swivelled my way, as I walked over to them, smiling. Because my boot was heavily soled, I walked evenly and without a limp or uneven step.

"Awesome! No more crutches?" Epps smiled

"Oh, I'm keeping the crutches! I have finally mastered how to float on them, they're staying." I said seriously.

"Why a walking cast?" Lennox asked

"Well, it's only for a few weeks. Doctors at the hospital said that my bone has built up enough density to withstand pressure of a 120 pound girl stepping on it, so, if all goes well and _Ratchet_ tells them I'm progressing well, I'm going to stay in the walking cast!" I smiled.

"Meaning I am now your full medic?" Ratchet asked. I smiled and nodded up at him

"You are." I said. He tilted his head down at me, then cracked a smile

"Yes!" he cheered. I laughed at him

"No! I liked it better when you had to crutch everywhere!" Sideswipe said

"Sideswipe this new cast means that we can go to Tim Hortons everyday, again." I reminded, raising an eyebrow in his direction. His eyes brightened, and he looked at me and smiled. I knew what he wanted "Sides, I don't kno-"

"Please." he begged, pulling his pouty lips. I hesitated and scrunched up my face

"Do we have to?" I asked

"Yes! I need an Iced Capp." he said, motioning to his alt. mode. I looked at his alt. mode, then sighed

"Fine." I said, slumping forward, but heading towards his Lamborghini self. The door opened, and his holoform popped up in the driver's side. He smiled widely and I instantly regretted saying yes.

He slammed the door closed, and shot out of the base.

"Do you really need sugar?" I questioned "Because after that exit, I would say you don't."

He didn't respond, instead he just kept his eyes forward.

Thanks to Energon, and the possibility of Sideswipe getting more sugar, we reached Timmies in, like, 5 minutes. Sideswipe got one large Iced Capp for us to drink, though I had a suspicion he'd consume most of it. He took the first three sips, then headed to base.

That was probably the quickest trip we'd ever had. He drove straight to my room. Sunny was there, on his berth, with his wax… like usual

Sideswipe let me out and I walked over to the couch they had put in the middle of the room. Sideswipe transformed up, before his optics dimmed. When they re-brightened he sighed

"What's up, Buttercup?" I asked, grabbing the remote off the arm rest.

"I gotta go take over Bluestreak's patrol shift. Slagger got himself hurt, again." he said, then walked out of the room.

"Ok." I said as the door slid shut behind him.

Nothing on T.V was good, or worth watching, but I was bored, so I settled on a nature documentary

"Hey Sunny, did you know that Panda's have one more finger then humans?" I asked, not really expecting anything except a growl at his name

""Why would I know that?" he asked, his holoform behind me suddenly. I jumped and leaned forward.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together in the middle

He shrugged "What the slag is a Panda, anyways?" he asked. I looked up at him in minor astonishment.

"You don't know what a Panda is?" I asked.

He looked at the screen and shook his head 'no' "I come from Cybertron, n-"

"I know, I know. You come form some planet in the stars, not Earth" I said "But you've never heard of a-" my question was cut off.

Now, Sunstreaker has definitely been acting weird lately. But _this_? This takes it to a whole other level. Slowly, much to my surprise, my eyes slid shut.

When he stopped and looked at me in the eyes, his eye color was just a tiny little bit lighter, but not excessively. His eyes suddenly widened, and his holoform dissipated, his alt. mode screeching out of the room.

I sat there, mouth agape as the door slid shut. Did Sunstreaker just… kiss me?

* * *

**Ooh! What did Sunny do? Why did he do it? What the frag is Sideswipe going to say? Keep up the reviews, the more reviews, the more updates! And don't forget; poll on my page! All you have to do is click my name, then choose your favorite bot out of the ones listed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**BANG! Update! Okay, I totally blame the fact that my computer hates me. I mean, this thing is close to 8 years old, so I wrote the chapter, before it disappeared, then I re-wrote, but forgot to save it. I must've re-written this thing at leat three more times, before I lost my muse for the story. But now it's back! So here, chapter 17 (Half way to 34!) Pleaser excuse any spelling errors and/or typos!**

**Ooh! And I need couple names for Sunstreaker and Lily, Sideswipe and Lily, or Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Lily. Remember, Lily's full name is Lily White. Review! Help me pick a name!**

**Also, I have a poll on my page, that I need all of you to vote on!**

**Thanks and I hope I didn't stink this one, or bomb it, so enjoy!**

* * *

Things had gotten tense between Sunstreaker and I. Like, he doesn't even growl at me anymore, their room was finished; Sunstreaker was to first one to move into their room. If he was talking to someone else, and I walk in the room, he says goodbye to the 'bot he was talking to, and leaves.

But, on the bright side, I started working again. Lennox told me no, so I had to go into my contract and show him one section that states I can return to work from medical leave at anytime I wish. He hated it, but I didn't care. I wanted to start on Rookie, but I didn't have the parts I needed yet, so he had to wait; I hated that at first.

When Lennox found out what Sunny did, he threw a fit. But Epps smiled, cheered and started trying to come up with couple names. Whatever.

Once Sideswipe found out, he started whining, asking me for a turn… stupid mech! Although… part of me did consider it. I mean, Sunstreaker seemed to know what he was doing. And, I'm not going to deny it; he was kinda - never mind.

"Skids! Stop moving!" I yelled, slapping the metal on his leg. He and Mudflap had gotten into it again, and both of them wound up in here. Ratchet was taking care of Flappy "SKIDS!" I yelled out, grabbing one of the wires under his armor and squeezing.

He yelped, and moved forward

"Alrigh'! I'll stop movin'" he cussed a few Cybertronian words, then looked back at me. I glared up at him. He looked back down, ashamed, and snickered a little. I narrowed my eyes, moving my cast leg. I hate my cast. Sometimes, I'll use a clothes hangar and use it to scratch me leg underneath the cast is it's itchy.

Ratchet told me I only have to wait… four months, then my leg will be healed enough to not need the cast. I'm waiting for that day to come.

"Skids!" I exclaimed, slapping his protoform with the tool in my hand. He yelped out in pain. Ratchet turned to look, and smiled just a little. I rolled my eyes, and went back to work

"Hey Hatchet." a gloomy voice said, coming from the doors. Sideswipe and his twin both limped into the room. Ratchet looked up from Mudflap and scoffed

"What did you two idiots do this time?" he asked "And do you think I'm going to repair you?"

Sideswipe smiled "Yeah. We could always have Lily fix us up instead. She likes us." he smiled sheepishly. Ratchet rolled his optics and scoffed

"Whatever. Take a berth and stay quiet. We'll get to you when we're done with this two idiots." he grumbled. Sideswipe rested down on the berth behind me, Sunstreaker rested on the berth behind him. Skids moved again and I sighed

"That's _IT!_" I yelled, walking off the berth, and onto the floor. Every bot in the room watched me walk over to the counter, grab a torch, and walk back over to the green mech. I flipped it on, and hovered the flame near Skids Energon link under his armor.

"_OW!_" he yelled out, grabbing his leg.

"Then stop moving you idiotic dumb aft!" I yelled at him. He whimpered a little, but relaxed against the wall. I kinda felt bad, it was a little harsh, but he wouldn't stop moving!

Sideswipe laughed behind me, and Ratchet chuckled a little. Mudflap laughed at his twin

"That's wha' yous get, idiot." he told him. Ratchet slapped him.

"Do not move." he told him. Mudflap grumbled, but didn't move. Skids laughed ta him, but didn't move. It didn't take too much longer until Skids and Mudflap were free to go. They ran out, Ratchet throwing a wrench after them. The door slid shut before Sideswipe laughed out loud.

"Hey shut up, you're no better." I smiled at him. He scoffed

"Oh please, you love me." I smiled playfully, poking my back. I turned and looked at him

"Maybe I do, I don't. Maybe tomorrow I'll place three cans of purple paint above your head while you sleep, and when you get up, you'll go red and purple." I winked at him "What did you do to get this anyway?"

He smiled sheepishly "I may have scratched Sunny's paint during training." he answered.

I started laughing and threw my head back "Purposely?" I asked.

He smiled at me "I can not answer that question."

I laughed again, shaking my head and starting on his leg. ratchet moved over to Sunstreaker and started working too.

We stayed quiet, both of us focusing on our project at hand, before Sideswipe spoke up again.

"You guys are too quiet when you work."

I looked up at him, blinked, then looked back down.

"Sideswipe, that is one reason why her and I work well together. Please shut up." Ratchet grumbled

"Ow" Sunstreaker exclaimed suddenly, hunching forward amd grabbing his leg.

"Mech up, Sunstreaker. You got yourself into this situation, you have get yourself out." Ratchet growled, going back to working. He must've hit another sensitive wire, because Sunstreaker cried out in pain.

"What the frag are you thinking!" he grabbed his leg again.

"Sunstreaker, I swear on Primus, you move one more time and-"

"Ratchet! Maybe you and Lily should switch." Sideswipe suggested. Sunstreaker growled.

"Whatever." Ratchet said, moving over to me and lifting me up, placing me on Sunny's leg. I reached down to my tool belt, switching tools, and looking at what Ratchet was doing. I took over what he did, welcoming back the silence. Every once in a while, Sideswipe would whimper slightly, but didn't say anything.

"You know, Lily, you're alot more gentle then Hatchet- ow!" Sideswipe said, whimpering when Ratchet did something to his arm when being called 'Hatchet'. I chuckled under my breath, my shoulders shaking up and down.

I guess he was right though, because since I had starting working on Sunstreaker, he hadn't made one sound.

Ratchet continued working on Sideswipe's leg as I reached Sunny's audio finns. I kind of felt bad, because they were slightly dented; Sideswipe had always told me that his audio finns were very sensitive, and I didn't want him to go through any pain.

It took a little while before they were back to being normal, and I moved to painting them. Every once in a while, his head would startle, like I hit something sensitive. I'd apologize, before going back to painting.

"How sensitive are these things, anyway?" I asked, re-dipping my paint brush in the can, then laughed "How cool would it be if you could rotate them!?" I laughed. His shoulders shook for a second, like he was laughing, before stopping. Sideswipe laughed out loud, but stopped when Ratchet slapped him.

Ratchet finished before me, but Sideswipe stayed in the Med Bay. I finished helping Sunstreaker a few minutes later, and got to the floor. My walking cast clinked against the floor, before Ratchet picked me up. I squeaked, but was placed on the counter, looking at Ratchet

"How's your leg?" he questioned

"Fine."

"Your back?"

"Fine."

"Your rib?"

"Fine."

"Your-"

"Ratchet! I'm fine! But is my leg any closer to being free of this monster?" I asked, tapping my cast. He lowered himself to look at the cast, before I felt a vibration run through me. Him and his stupid scans.

"I'm assuming, withing the next three or four months." he replied, standing up.

"You said that a month ago! Ratchet" I whined, throwing my head back and swinging my legs back and forth.

"I am aware of what I said." he told me, putting his stuff away. I sighed heavily, then climbed down from the counter. I stood on the floor, and headed towards the door

"Where are you going?" Ratchet called out.

"My job." I called back, heading towards the main hangar. When I got there, it was kind of filled, all the bots were in their alt modes, not moving, bu a bunch of soldiers were scattered around, practicing or whatever they were doing. I headed toward the Jeep room.

The door opened beneath my hand, and I smiled at the first Jeep in my line of sight

"Hello 0124."

* * *

"Lily! Wait up!" Epps called from behind me. It was five o'clock, I had just finished fixing up 15 Jeeps. _15!_ I was hungry, tired and a little cranky. I could feel my anger hormone crazing around, wanting to be left alone.

Yet, Epps grabbed my arm to stop me form heading to my room to sleep

"What?" I asked, looking at him

"Lennox wants you in the main hangar." he smiled, and pulled me towards the main hangar, away from the direction of my bedroom. All I wanted to do was go to my room and fall asleep.

Epps pulled me into the main hangar, for me to see Lennox standing behind a brand new, giant tool box, engine parts among other car parts, on the hangar floor.

"What the hell is this?" I asked as we came up to him.

"This is all the things you need to fix Rookie." Lennox replied. He had come to understand that I call my car Rookie.

"This is your birthday present" Epps said, running up next to Lennox and both of them grinned

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"How the hell do you know about today?" I asked in a hiss. Lennox gave a confused smile

"Employee files. Why didn't you say anything?" Epps answered

"I didn't say anything for a reason" I hissed at them. The 'Bots took this time to stand up from their alt. modes

"Wha''s a birt'day?" Jazz asked as he crouched down behind Lennox

"A birthday is a day when a human or animal is born. Today is Lily's birthday." Lennox answered him

"Lily, you didn't tell me?" Sideswipe asked, pretending to be offended. Everybody, human and Autobot, started laughing; everybody but me

"I didn't tell anybody." I hissed at him. Everything got quiet; I had never spoken to Sideswipe like that, ever.

"Why not?" Optimus asked hesitantly

"None of your buisness." I barked roughly at him. Everything got quiet, and everybody looked shocked at me. I had never spoken so harshly towards Optimus. I don't think anybody had ever spoken so harshly to Optimus.

Optimus narrowed his eyes at me, and went to say something, but I spoke up, cutting him off

"Thanks for thinking of Rookie, I gotta go." I said, turning around and walking away quickly.

About three weeks ago, I had gotten mad at everybody because of a mood swing, and left to leave towards the deserted part of the base. I found a way up to the roof, the part of the roof that faced the town. At night, sometimes, I'll take a spare blanket up there and just, stare up at the sky. I'd talk to my Dad, ask him for help with stuff and all that shabang.

I closed the door behind me, just as air waved right past me. My hair flew behind me, and I took a deep breath in. I walked over to the edge of the building, and dangled my feet over the edge, before started swinging them.

For probably thirty minutes, it was quietm and the wind kept blowing everywhere in my face. It was cold, quiet and nice. Until Sideswipe came out.

"Lily?" he asked quietly as he walked over. He sat down next to me "Lily?" he asked quietly again.

"What?" I asked in a snap. He jerked back a little, and I felt a twinge of guilt run through my veins.

"What happened back there?" he asked gently, touching my shoulder

"Nothing." I said. He snorted

"That wasn't nothing, we both know that."

"Plenty of people hate their birthdays, I'm one of them. So what?" I asked, shrugging.

"You're not 'plenty of people'. You're Lily. You're special" he rumbled, looking at me "You're birthday is special. It's the day you came into this world, Lily."

"My birthday sucks. It isn't a special day, it's nothing." I shrugged again.

"Why do you hate your birthday?" he asked. I looked at my lap, then at the line of cars in the city, that were going home from work.

"My Dad died on my tenth birthday." I mumbled. He straightened up "I mean, people do say when one person dies, another is born, but that doesn't mean I have to get another birthday, but he doesn't get to live another day."

He put his arm around my shoulders, rubbed my arms and hugged me.

"Lily, you're freezing." he said

"No I'm not. I love cold. I'm not cold." I said.

He kept his arm around my shoulders, and we just sat there for a while. Eventually, it got dark, and I had my head rested agianst his shoulder. His head was rested against mine.

"I'm sorry, about what we did back there." Sideswipe spoke up. I lifted my head and scrunched my eyebrows together

"Hmm?" I asked

"What we did back there... in the main hangar. I'm sorry we did that." he said, looking away.

"Sideswipe, it was fine. You guys didn't know." I said. My stomach was yelling at me to eat something, and I was **so** tired, but I ignored it.

"And I'm sorry about Sunny. He shouldn't have done what he did." Sideswipe continued. He seemed to be really sorry today

"What did Sunstreaker do?" I asked. Sideswipe shook his head.

"He kissed you. He shouldn't have done that, he didn't have permission to do that." he almost growled

"Sideswipe, it's fine."

"No it's not! Then he decideds to ignore you, like that would help him any. He shouldn't have done that, either." he continued.

"Sideswipe, sit down." I said as he started getting up. He froze for a second, then swung his legs back over the edge.

"Now you listen to me. No, Sunstreaker should not have run away like that. But that didn't mean he didn't have a reason. And I'm sure his reason was pretty damn impressive. And, I'm not going to lie, it wasn't like I didn't enjoy that kiss." I told him.

His eyes snapped up to mine, and he just... stared at me. I smiled at him,then looked back out at the city.

"What do you mean? You enjoyed it?" he asked. I nodded

"Well, it seemed like he knew what he was doing. And it wasn't bad. So yeah, I kind of enjoyed it." I concluded, then looked towards him. He kind of jerked back, almost surprised, then smiled

"What?" I asked cautiously. He raised a hand to my cheek and continued to smile. He brought his face closer to mine, to the point where his lips... brushed mine, before he spoke.

"I want a turn." he whispered, then he sealed his lips over mine

* * *

**Aah! What did I just do! Holy Crapcakes, I am the worst, but don't worry, next chapter will come out, hopefully, soon. Anyway, tell me how I did in the Reviews, Favorite this baby if you haven't, Follow her is you haven't, and don't forget the poll on my page!**

**And I need couple names!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the shortest chapter I have written, yet, and I promise to never write something this short EVER again, but it's more of a filler, because I'm trying to think of an idea to write about, so I'm open to suggestions. And if anybody would like to see a preview to the next story, tell me in the reviews or PMs, I'll post it as an extra. And keep up the voting on my poll and the reviews, I love the reviews. Thanks for 300 reviews, this story had gotten bigger then I imagined!**

**Don't forget, please review, but I wouldn't be mad if you didn't, this chapter definitely was not my best. I blame the baby foals. We're getting ready to 'wean' them, meaning seperate them form their Mommy, so things are a little tense, because a lot of the babies will be screamin' for their mommies.**

**Disclaimer : I only own Lily, my OC.**

To say Sideswipe was excited would be an understatement; he was ecstatic. He finally got his turn to kiss Lily.

_AND SHE WAS KISSING_ _BACK!_

It was like it was his 'birthday'! It had finally happened; after like 6 months of him waiting for her to finally open up to him, it happened. IT was like his head was swimming!

He brought his other hand up to cup both sides of her face, and felt her take a deep breath in through her nose. She didn't exhale, but she did start to pull back. Sideswipe got the jist, and pulled back from her, opening his holographic eyes to look at her. She kept her eyes shut for a few seconds, before opening them to look at him.

He smiled at her, smiling even wider when she smiled back

"So much better then Sunstreaker." she said to him, causing him to throw his head back and laugh.

"I'll take that as a good thing." he rumbled. She chuckled and dropped her head to his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her, and dropped his head to smell her hair.

They stayed like that for a while, before Sideswipe heard her breathing start to even out, and her grip slackened. He smiled to himself, tucked his arms under her knees, slinked one behind her back, and stood up with her. She shifted a little as he started walking towards the door, then grumbled to herself

"I can walk, I have a _walking cast _for a reason." she mumbled at him. He tightened his grip on her and nodded at her, even he knew she couldn't see him. He opened the door and walked back down the stairs.

He reached her room and tapped the code in, before it slid open and he sauntered in. He laid her on the bed gently, and she snuggled into the sheets, before he sighed through his nose and walked out.

His holoform dissipated and he transformed up into his bipedal mode. By now, most of the soldiers had gone to recharge and most of the bots had gone to their berth rooms to recharge as well.

He walked towards his berth room, punching in the code once he got there. WHen the door slid shut behind him,Sunstreaker spoke up

"Where were you?" he asked, sitting on his berth, watching T.V

"I was with Lily." Sideswipe smiled. The feeling of her cheek under his plam flashed through his nerve receptors and he smiled wider, settling onto his berth. Sunstreaker watched him

"You kissed her, didn't you?" he asked. Sideswipe smiled wider at him

"I wanted a turn. I got one. The only difference is I'm not going to ignore her." Sideswipe commented. Sunstreaker growled lightly

"I'm not ignoring her."

Sideswipe' optics dimmed temporarily "Accordingto the internet, the definition of ignore is 'to refuse to take notice of or acknowledge. Disregard intentionally.'. That sounds like what you're doing to Lily."

Sunstreaker ground his dentas together "Maybe there's a reason for that." he spat out.

"Pftt. Please, what could you possibly ignore her for? She's comfortable around us Sunny. Have you seen the way she socializes with us compared to how she socializes with other humans who aren't from base? We're different to her." Sideswipe said, looking at his twin.

"Maybe I'm ignoring her beacuse I don't want us to back to the way it was." Sunstreaker ground out "I mean, we're finally starting to not want to kill each other. I don't want that to end." Sunstreaker sighed, rubbing his servo over his helm.

"We- Sunny, if she didn't try and hurt you after you kissed her, I'm pretty fragging sure she's not going to revert back to her old habits with us." Sideswipe said, laying on the bed, pulling his cover up to his shoulder.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and laid down, pulling his own cover up to his waist, and offlining his optics.

*******X*******

"WAKE UP!" Lily yelled, flicking the lights to the twins' room on and off. "WAKEY, WAKEY! Come on Sunshine, show me that sunny morning personality!" she teased, continuing to flick the lights on and off. Sunstreaker snarled at her and turned over, shoving his pillow on top of his head.

"Lily, what are you doing? It's seven in the morning." Sideswipe grumbled, lettinghis hand fall onto the floor carelessly. Lily smiled and sat on the palmof his hand, grabbing his index finger as he lifted her onto the berth

"Well, I wanted you to wake up. I woke up early and I'm bored. Let's go do something." she smiled widely

Sideswipe slid one optic open and looked at her, laying his face onto on of the pillows on the berth "Did you have chocolate for breakfast?" he asked.

She smiled widly and placed her hands on his lip plates "Shh! We cannot say that word, because if Ratchet finds out I have any, I'll have to give them up." she said "Besides, I may have wanted to see you too, but needed my sugary friends to give me energy."

Sideswipe smiled at her, laughing to himself. She placed her hand on his cheek plate and kissed the center of it. It partially shocked him, but apparently, kissing her last night brought out a different side of her around him.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. She shrugged

" I don'' know. But we got to do something. Oh, and you're brother, who is DEAD SET ON IGNORING ME has to come to." she smiled, raising her voice so Sunstreaker could hear her. The golden bot growled.

"Oh yes, ignoring buddy." she said, crawling onto Sunstreaker's berth. She on top of his chest plates "I've had enough of you ignoring me. You, me and your twin. All three of us are going to go do something." she smiled, tracing bored circles on the metal of his chest. "Now, both of you get up, do whatever it is you need to do, and let's go." she demanded, crawling back over to Sides' bed.

Sideswipe laughed through his nose, and nodded "Yes ma'am."

"Besides." she smiled as she sauntered towards the door "If there's even a chance of me becoming your girlfriend, you must listen." she laughed as Sunstreaker made a choking sound and sprung up into asitting position, before closing the door behind herself.

Sideswipe laughed "Awesome!" he yelled out "We may have a girlfriend" he got up and grabbed his brother's shoulders "Let's go, Sunny boy."

Sunstreaker growled and punched his brother "Don't call me that. And why should I come."

"Because, if I get a girlfriend, so do you, technically. Now, let's go."

Sunstreaker sighed and heaved himself off the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here, an update before school starts for me tomorrow. Ugh, school. This one is longer, about 3500 words, and kind of cute. Please Favorite, Follow and Review! The Reviews really help me with inspiration! I tried to take all the spelling errors, mistakes abnd typos, but I may not have gotten most of them, so please excuse them.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the people you do NOT see in the movies and cartoons. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"Is it off yet?"

"Does it feel like it's off."

"No."

"Then no."

"Oh come on! Hurry up I want to see what my foot looks like again!" I'm sitting on a human sized berth, waiting for Ratchet to take the stupid cast off. He's taking his time, like he enjoys seeing me hate him.

"There. It's off." he said.

"Yes, oh I've missed you Foot!" I yelled, grabbing my foot.

"Alright, well just take it easy. I don't want to say you can refracture it, because you have been walking on it, but you've been spending alot of time with Glitch number one and Glicth number two, so... don't do anything stupid." he said as I slipped on a sock. I slipped off my matching boot and placed them in my corner. All my corner is, is a desk, chair and a shitload of paperwork that I haven't really wanted to work on.

"Uh, there names are Sideswipe and Mr. Sunny In The Morning." I said, causing him to laugh a little

"Whatever. Get out." he said, pointing his wrench at the door

"Aww, Ratchet I'm going to miss you."

"Go!"

"Fine." I said walking out of the Med Bay "Bye Ratchet. I'll see you later" I called as the doors slid closed behind me. I smiled and wiggled the sock covered toes on **both** feet. I reached down and played with the toes on my left foot, smiling widely. I haven't been able to see my left foot in forever!

I ran to the main hangar, literally ran because I can now, and slid to a stop "Lennox!" I yelled he went to turn around but I jumped on his back

"Oof, Lily!" he exclaimed

"Look." I said, sticking my leg out in front of us "No cast!" I sung. He nodded

"Okay, where's your shoes?"

"In my corner." I shrugged

"Your cor- never mind." he said.

"Lily?" a deep voice asked

I looked up to see Hound "Hey Houndy. How ya doin'?" I asked

"What are you doing? Where's your cast?" he asked as I hopped off of Lennox's back

"I don't need it any more." I smiled

Slowly, he broke into a grin "Well, good job."

"Thanks, have you seen the twins?" I asked

"Yeah, over there. They're recharging." he said. I looked over to where he pointed

"No, not Skids and Assflappy. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." I said, laughing.

"Oh, well they went on an Energon scouting mission with Bumblebee and Jazz- Assflappy?"

"Yeah, Assflappy. Where's the scouting mission?" I asked

He shook his head, smiling "In an American state called Texas."

"That far away?" I asked

"Yup. They should be back in seven mega-cycles."

"Mega-cycles?" I asked

"Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting you're a human. Seven days." he said. A whole week?

"Oh... okay. Thanks." I smiled "See you around." I called

"Bye." he said

I skipped over to Ironhide. "Hey Muscles. You as bored as I am?" I asked

"Where's your cast?" he asked, his voice gruffy

"I don't need it anymore." I said, pulling open his driver's door. The door closed behind me and I kicked my feet up ont the dash.

He didn't turn the air on, it wasn't that hot today "So, how ya doin'?" I asked

"Fine. I'm waiting for someone to do something stupid so I can use them for target practice." he grumbled

"Target practice?" I asked "You actually use bots for target practice?"

"Yes, actually Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are my favourite targets." he said, causing me to laugh.

"Well, alright." I smiled, lolling my head to the side.

About thirty minute later, there was a knock on the window that caused me to yelp, and Ironhide rolled it down.

"Lily." it was Optimus "May I speak to you?" he asked

"Sure." I said slipping out of the door "See ya Hide."

My feet hit the ground and I smiled

"No more cast?" he asked

"No, Ratchet said- holy crap you can lift one eyebrow too?!" I yelled.

He raised his eyebrow higher "Yes, why."

"Because nobody else can do that." I gasped, then smiled and raised one eyebrow too. He chuckled.

"Alright, come with me." he said. I nodded and jumped onto his back "What are you doing?" he asked

"Piggyback." I smiled "I've always wondered what it's like to be six foot five. The air is kind of thinner up here." I smiled; he chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, here we are." he said. I hopped off and looked up to see Lennox, Prowl, Ratchet and Optimus' bipedal mode all standing in the room.

"Hello." I drawled "What's going on?" I asked

"Here." Lennox said, handing me a large envelope.

"What is it?" I asked

"Read it" he said

I opened the envelope and pulled out the form. I read the words on it

"Guys, you didn't have to do this." I said

"Yes. You're twenty now. We know you're good in science and math, and we made contact with one of the teachers at your old school, you're supposed 'favourite teacher' Mr. Cloudman. He told us that you had dreams of majoring in Math, Biology and Chemistry, but couldn't because your financial issue, so we figured we'd sign you up for the university that's in the city. It starts in a week. We know you're good at Math and Science."

I felt my eyes start to tear up "Guys, you seriously didn't have to do this. I have a job here, I'm good with that." I said

"Yes, and we've contacted the Government. You will continue to reside here, and will work on Monday's Wednesday's and Friday's after work, but you'll get your weekends, Tuesdays and Thursdays off." Prowl said.

"Guys, I-I.."

"Lily." Lennox said "Don't say no. We know you wanted this."

"Yes, but you didn't have to pay for it." I said, my voice wobbling a little.

"Lily, it's fine. You deserved it." Optimus rumbled.

I smiled and licked my lips "Thanks guys." I said as my bottom lip wobbled

"Aww, Lily." Lennox cooed, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sniffed into his shirt.

"Alright, well, on your first day I'll drive you and pick you up." Ratchet said

"Thanks guys." I said.

* * *

"Lily, you ready?" Ratchet's holoform asked.

Yesterday Lennox and I went shopping for new clothes for school, to which I was opposed to; I deteste shopping. But I picked up new clothes, a back pack, and everything else that I need. He also bought me these new fake combat books, and I originally thought I'd hate them, because they aren't my normal boots, more of a girly boot, but I'm surprisingly comfortable in them.

"Yup, let's go," I said, kind of tired, slinging my back pack over my shoulder. He opened the door and let me in, and secured me in with the seat belt. He drove out of the base, the gates closing behind him, and towards the center of the city. He drove through the center of the city, and out to the outskirts of the city.

"Aren't humans supposed to be nervous when starting school?" he asked

"Yes, but I don't talk to anybody at school, I focus on my work, so I'm not nervous."

He hummed, but kept driving. It took about an hour for us to get from base to the university. The university was one large, large building with little buildings scattered around campus and big, standard housing buildings. He pulled up to the doors and opened it.

"Good luck, Lily. I'll see you when you text me. You have your phone correct?" he asked

"Right here." I said, pulling it out of my back pocket.

"Alright. Have fun." He said, I closed the door and he drove off. I headed into the main building, looking at the paper in my hand

_33 A, 34 A, aha 35 A _I thought, opening the door and walking in. The room was small compared to what you see on T.V, with tables as desks and spinny chairs for seats. I walked to the back, two person table, and sat in the corner of it. I hung my new back pack on the chair, and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Hi." a high, peppy voice said. I looked next to me to see a strikingly blonde woman, probably my age, putting her purse like bag around the back of her chair. She had really, really platnium blonde hair, really light brown eyes, and thin eyebrows. She kind of looked like a model.

"Hi." I mumbled lowly, resting my head against my palm.

'My name's Natalie. What's yours?" she asked, sitting in the seat.

"Lily." I said, straightening up.

"Well, is it alright if I sit here?" she asked, her peppy voice going through one earand out the other

"Whatever." I mumbled again.

"Thanks. So what else are you majoring in other then AP Math?" she asked

"IB Biology and AP Chemistry." I said

"Cool. I'm working on Phsyocology. I'm not sure what I want to be, though." she said.

Clearly she was a peppy girl, who like talking alot.

I nodded as she continued talking. Eventually the proffessor, a little elder then normal teachers you see teaching, came in and asked for our attention, then began writing on the board

By the time we finished in this class, three or four pages of the notebook were filled in. I slipped the notebook into my bag, zipped it up and walked out

"Bye Lily." Natalie beamed as she walked off. I waved at her, and headed towards the smallest building on the lot. I walked into the first room, which looked like the last room, and settled in corner again.

This time it was a guy who sat down; he had black hair, light blue eyes, and high cheekbones. He reminded me of a mix between Mirage's and Ironhide's holoform.

"Hey." he rumble "Kirkland." he said, offering his hand to me. I hate peple who offer their freaking hand for hand shakes

"Lily." I said as I shook his hand.

"Nice name." he said "My sister had the same one." he said

"Had?" I asked

"Yeah, she died when she was eighteen from driving drunk."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said

"No worry. She kind of had it coming, she decided to drive drunk." he siad I scrunched my eyebrows together. So he's one of **those **guys.

"Okay." I said

We settled into a quiet hush as the teacher walked in. He didn't say anything, just began writing things down.

The teacher told us we'd be doing hands on things tomorrow, and I sighed. The next room I had to go to was right across the hall

"You're in IB Biology too?" Kirkland asked. I nodded and headed to the back corner again. He followed, and part of me sighed. What was weird was that, in movies, the classrooms look big and kind of intimidating, but at this university, my university, all the classrooms are small and welcoming.

This time, the teacher was a female and was super happy. She spent the first thirty minutes or so, talking about stuff that didn't relate to Biology.

"I really hope she keeps talking, this would be the best class ever then." Kirkland whispered, causing me to bite tongue in order not laugh. He smiled and shook my shoulders a bit.

She began writing things that didn't relate to Biology on the board and smiled when she got the idea to introduce everybody to each other. I groaned and rested my head against my forearms on the table.

By the time we finished, it was one in the afternoon, and I stood by the doors in fornt of the parking lot and texted Ratchet to come pick me up.

I sat on the stairs to the main building, which looked over the parking lot.

"Hi, I'm Laura." somene said. A girl, probably around three years older then me, with brown eyes and birght blue hair sat next to me

"Lily." I mumbled "I like your hair."

"Thanks. Most people think I'm nuts for dying it this color." she smiled, running her fingers through the hair that fell over her shoulder

"No, I think it's cool. It's a way for someone to remember you. It's unique."

"Thanks. I love your hair, it's the best length ever. I wish I had hair that long. If you let it down and styled it, I bet it would be even nicer." she said

"That's probably true, but I like it in a ponytail. It keeps it out of my face and organized." I said, slumping my shoulders

"Ok." she said

We sat together, exchanging really tiny small talk and shooting shit, before a honk reached our ears, coming from a blue Honda Civic.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend. See you around Lily." she said, standing up and jogging towards the car.

I sat on the step for thirty more minutes, waiting for Ratchet to come. There was the sound of an engine rev, and I sat there, slumping. There was a whistle and my head snapped up. Sideswipe! His holoform was leaning against his alt. mode

I smiled, running up to him. He smiled and straightened as I jumped into his arms. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, digging my face into his neck as his hands held me up by my thighs.

He laughed "We missed you too." he said

"We?" I asked, pulling back. He dropped me, grabbed my shoulders and turned me around

"Sunny!" I smiled, running and jumping into **his** arms instead.

"Oof." he said, but held me up none the less.

"I missed you." I mumbled into his neck. He straightened his shoulders but tightened his hands on my legs

"I missed you too." he mumbled

"Aww! Sunny, she's breaking you." Sidesiwpe smiled.

Sunstreaker growled "Shut up, and don't call me that." he said.

Sunny dropped me and I smiled

"Okay, let's go home." Sideswipe said. I walked over to Sideswipe's alt mode and slipped the back pack into the back seat. I landed in the seat and took a big breath in, his scent flooding my senses.

"Nice boots. Where'd you get them?" he asked

"Yeah, they're really comfortable. I didn't think I'd like, we got them at the mall." I answered as he drove out of the parking lot.

He nodded, but didn't say anything else as we drove to base

"Hey, L-Lily." Sunny asked, his voice coming through the radio "Why does this school end so early?"

"Because it's university. I'm only signed up for three classes, and they're right after each other, which is convenient, so I only have to stay from nine o'clock till noon." I repsonded, hoping her could hear me.

"O-Okay." he replied.

We pulled into base, the gates closing behind us. Sideswipe let me out, and transformed up "Thanks Sides." I said

I started walking towards my room, smiling when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I reached my room, and instead of the tiny, human door opening, the Cybertronian sized door slid up, and I walked through that one, whoever was behind me following too.

I opened the drawers of my bureau, pulling out baggy sweatpants, a baggy t-shirt and socks. I slipped on my boots and walked out of the bathroom to see Sunny's alt. mode.

"Aww, I missed you too Sunstreaker." I smiled, kissing the little logo on the hood.

The sound of hissing, something akin to a car stalling, escaped the hood, almost like a surprised choke and I smiled, skipping out of the room and towards the main hangar

"Hey Lily. How was school?" Lennox asked

"Fine. I like my biology teacher the most, but the Chemistry teacher isn't very how-do-you-do."

"Ugh, I hated those teachers." Epps complained

"Yeah, I know." Lennox said "I had a teacher named Mr. Jenderson. He was the worst."

"Hey! He's my AP Math teacher. He's like sixty." I said

"No." Lennox gasped

"Yup. Hey Houndy!" I called, skipping over to the large, camaflouged color Jeep Wrangler.

"Lily. How was your first day of... uh... university! Yeah, how was university?" he asked

"Good, I like my classes. And the subjects are easy for me." I shrugged.

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is. Now, come one. I'm gonna wash you out on the Tarmac." I said

"Mkay." he responded, opening his door. I climbed in and he drove off. I unravelled the hose and filled my bucket that was used for soap. I made sure the water was cold, it was hot out right now. The soapy water filled tot he top and overflode just a little. I pulled out the sponge and turned around to see Bluestreak, Blurr, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap and Mirage all lined up.

"Really?" I asked

"You offered. We Accepted." Mirage said in his Italian accent.

"Ugh. Fine." I said, starting on Hound.

* * *

"Sideswipe, I am tired and hungry. Please go away." I said, stabbing my spaghetti elbow noodles with my fork.

"But Prowl and Ironhide are sitting at the table with you." he pointed out sitting next to me

"Yes, but they do not talk, therefore they are not annoying." I countered, eating the noodles

"Yes they are." Sunstreaker said, settling on the opposite side of me "Just not to you."

"Pfft, maybe you're the annoying ones." I said.

"No we're not." Sideswipe smiled

"Whatever." I mumbled, stabbing the noodles again.

Once I finished dinner, Ironhide and Prowl left while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed me into their berth room.

"So, Sunny... when'd you decide to stop ignoring me?" I asked innocently

"Don't call me that. Sideswipe badgered me to be nice to you while we were on the mission."

"Badgered? Aww thanks Sides." I smiled, hugging his face

"Mmph mmphhhm" he was able to mumble out.

I smiled and jumped off of his face and onto Sunny's bed. I climbed up his shoulder, laughing as he brought the buffer closer, like he was going to buff me, then onto the top of his helm, beng careful around his audio finns, and sitting on the top of his head.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked

"Nothing, just wanted to know what it's like to be tall." I said, rubbing circles into the top of his head.

He expelled air through his nose thingy "That feels good." he muttered

"I would hope so. It's a massage. A massage is supposed to feel nice." I said to him.

"I want a massage." Sideswipe whined

"Shh." I hushed "You'll get your turn later." I told him, working on Sunny's head metal.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, I have... got a new LAPTOP! Woohoo! And I added some tension in this one. You guys may hate me, or really love this story, but I cant tell, so tell me in the REVIEWS! Thanks you for close to 340 reviews! Gawd, I feel so loved! **

**Enjoy, please excuse any spelling errors or typos, and enjoy**

**I only own Lily and my OCs**

* * *

"Lennox!" Sideswipe called out, me on his shoulder

"What, Sideswipe?" Lennox asked ratherly snappily. I smiled, tracing the little symbols on the side of Sideswip'e head

"I was just wondering if you've seen Hatchet. Sunny and I have a question for him."

"Don't call me that." Sunny said snappily as well.

"Why is everybody snappy today? It's Friday." I mumbled Sideswipe must've heard it, because he smiled slightly at me.

"Yeah, I think he's in Optimus' room, talking to him about something." Lennox said tiredly, running his hand through his hair.

"Thanks, Lennox." Sideswipe smiled, then walked towards Optimus' berth room.

Sunstreaker just followed his twin. I turned on Sideswipe's shoulder to see him. He looked at me and nodded; I smiled and held my arms out to him. He rolled his optics, but reached out wiht his servo and pulled my off of Sides' shoulder, placing me on his instead.

"Hey!" Sideswipe yelled out, turning around.

"She asked me to!" Sunny defended

"I didn't hear her." Sideswipe sassed

"She gestured for me to pick her up." Sunstreaker sassed back

"Hey!" I yelled "I've been sitting on your shoulder all day, it's Sunstreaker's turn. Now turn and walk." I ordered.

Sideswipe grumbled, but did as I said, Sunstreaker watching him, before walking behind him. I extended my legs, pushing them back and forth.

Sideswipe and Sunny had just picked my me up form school, and Sideswipe's engine started making really weird noises on the ride home, so we figured we'd go see Ratchet.

They came to a stop at Optimus' door and Sideswipe knocked

"Enter." a deep voice came from the other side.

"Enter." I repeated, dropping my voice to pretend I was Optimus "Enter. Enter. Enter. Enter." I repeated, using different voices each time.

Sideswipe laughed and Sunny smiled as the door slid open "Optimus?" I asked

"Yes, Lily, what is it that you need?" he asked

"Enter." I said, pretending to be him again. He smiled and chuckled lightly

"What did you come for?" he asked

"The red pepper over there needs to see Ratchet." I shrugged

"The red ... pepper?"

"I am not a red pepper."

"I beg to differ."

"I second her." Sunstreaker said. Sideswipe pushed his shoulder and I held onto his Sunny's shoulder plate, just in case

"Enough. Ratchet was with me, he went back to the Med Bay." Optimus said

"Thanks boss bot. Let's go Sunny." I said, tapping is audio finn gently

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever." I said back "Let's go. Come on pepper. Let's go Mustard."

"Don't call me that either."

"Why not it's different?" I asked as we exited Optimus' room. I heard Optimus chuckle, before Sideswipe's hand wrapped around my torso.

"No!" I yelled grabbing Sunstreaker's shoulder plating.

"Lily, let go." Sideswipe said as I held onto Sunny's plating like my life depended on it.

"No. I'm staying here." I said, tightening my grip on Sunny's shoulder plating.

"Lily, you're going to ruin my paint." Sunstreaker whined

"Let go." Sideswipe added on

"No." I yelled. Sideswipe eventually gave up and let me fall against Sunny's shoulder plates again

"Lily." Sideswipe whined

"No. I like sitting on Sunny!" I whined back

"You guys are like Sparklings." Sunstreaker grumbled

I gasped "New robot lingo! What's a sparkling?" I asked, tracing the lines of his audio finns

"A baby Cybertronian." Sidesiwpe said

"Eww." I cringed

"You're saying eww, yet have you seen how human babies come out? That's eww worthy." Sunstreaker said

"Yeah, but you're babies... how do they even come out?" I asked

"Like human babies. except our sparklings-"

"Lalala, nevermind I don't want to know anymore." I said, covering my ears. Sunstreaker scoffed but we remained quiet as we reached the Med Bay

"Ratchey!" I yelled as we entered "We need- What the hell are Assflap and Shits doing here?" I asked, referring to the two twins on the berths already

"Lily. Perfect. I know it's Thursday but do you think you can help me with these two idiots?" he asked

"Sure, but Sideswipe needs you."

"What you do now?" Ratchet asked in a growl

"I don't know. My engine started making weird noises when we were driving home." Sideswipe defended

"Fine." Ratchet growled "Sit on the berth, don't move. I'll get to you in a second."

Sideswipe sighed and sat on a berth as Sunstreaker placed me from his shoulder onto the berth that held the smaller twin idiots.

I started on Skids, Ratchet worked on Mudflap. It didn't take to long, looked like Ratchet got most of the work done, before they were ready to leave.

Ratchet was doing a scan on Sideswipe, who was lying down. Sunstreaker was sitting on a giant chair next to the berth. I walked over to his foot, starting to climb up. I sat on his knee, watching as Ratchet started doing something to Sideswipe.

Ratchet, without saying a word, started working on his engine.

"What is it?" I asked

"Partially clogged cylinder. You idiot." Ratchet grumbled, hitting him on top of the head with his wrench.

"Ow." Sideswipe whined.

"Mech up." Ratchet said to him.

Sideswipe grumbled something under his breath, but didn't make his words audible enough. Eventually Ratchet finished what he was doing.

Sunstreaker wrapped his hand around me and put me on his shoulder as he stood up with Sideswipe

"If you come back to me with such a stupid injury, I won't fix you." the greenish/yellowish bot threatened, causing me to roll my eyes. I use the same threat to the other bots; except for Optimus and Prowl... and sometime Ironhide, if he's pissy.

"See ya, Hatchet." Sideswipe called as Sunstreaker walked out. The doors slid shut and a loud _bang_ came from the other side of the door, probably Ratchet's wrench.

"So, where do you wanna go now?" I asked, running my fingers over the seams of Sunny's audio finns "These things are awesome." I smiled.

Sunny shuckled and Sideswipe responded "Whadda ya mean?" he asked

"These things, Sunny's audio finns. I think they're awesome. Meaning I like them. That's what I mean." I smiled back at him. He gave me a look of annoyance

"No I mean-" I stuck my arms out to him and he picked me up, placing me on his shoulder "What do you mean when you ask where we're going?" he asked.

"I don't want to stay here." I whined "I want to go out for a car drive. I like car drives. Especially with you guys, 'cause then you get challenged in races and you go really fast." I smiled.

Sideswipe smiled and shrugged "You wanna go for a drive?" he asked

I smiled and nodded. He laughed and placed me on the floor, then transformed into his Lamborghini. I jumped into the open door "Tim Hortons!" I yelled out, kicking my shoes off and propping my feet up on the dash. He chuckled through the radio and began speeding out of the base, this time without his engine making weird noises.

Sunstreaker followed us down the highway, towards Tim Hortons, but quickly passed us when someone challenged him to a race... just like usual. He won, obviously.

Sideswipe and I shared an Iced Capp, and we laughed a lot too.

On the ride home, we were unnaturally quiet. Something just felt... off.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker suddenly sped up, catching me off guard. I looked behind us to see the shiny yellow Lamborghini coming up close to Sideswipe.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Relax, you'll be fine. I promise." he said

"I said, what's wrong?" I asked again

"It's - ugh." he was cut off by something being slammed into his side. He transformed, and caught me in the air, before rolling over the highway, onto the field.

He let me onto the grass and looked at me in all seriousness "Don't move." he said strictly, then ran towards the highway. Bunches of cars had been abandoned by their drivers the minutes Sunstreaker transformed. He was ... fighting off two Decepticons. Sideswipe tackled on of them, and they began fighting too. I stayed on the grass, watching in awe until something hit me and everything went black.

* * *

"Fragging fraggers." Sunstreaker spat as they drove back to base quickly "I just buffed my paint."

"Where the Pit did they come from?" Sideswipe asked

"I don't know. Are you alright, your paint looks horrible." Sunstreaker asked

"Yeah, nothing hurts. I'm good." he said

"What about Lily? She ok?" he asked

"You're the one with her. You ask her." Sideswipe said

"I... don't have her. You have her." Sunstreaker said

"No I don't..."

They both made a Uuie on the highway and sped back to the fight's original destination. They looked around in the flipped cars, called her name - Sideswipe even went to the grass, where he left her. Nothing was there.

"Then where the frag is she?" Sunstreaker spat as they entered base. They both transformed up when they made it to the main hangar

"You had her!" Sunny yelled

"I was attacked!" Sideswipe yelled back

"Boys! What are you talking about?" Arcee asked. All the bots were in the main hangar, and the Terror Twins had just started yelling; it caught them off guard

"This dumb fragger lost Lily!" Sunny yelled

"It's not my fault! I wasn't expecting to be rammed by a 'Con." Sideswipe defended

"Wait! You were attacked?" Prowl asked

"Yeah, why?" Sideswipe asked

"Because our sensors didn't pick anything up. Who was it?" Optimus asked

"Barricade and Thundercracker. Barricade rammed this idiot." Sunstreaker said, pointing to Sideswipe

"Shut up. They fled about five minutes into the fight." Sideswipe said

"So, what's the problem? Did you leave a big mess?" Ironhide asked

"The problem is, this dumb glitched, idiot lost Lily! He had her in the first place, then lost her." Sunstreaker growled.

"I didn't lose her! I told her to stay in one place and she must've left." Sideswipe yelled

"Whatever. We checked the whole fight scene again, but she wasn't there." Sunstreaker explained

"Then, maybe-"

"Prime, we've got an incoming video transmission." Prowl cut Optimus off.

"Accept it." Optimus ordered

Prowl projected the actual **projector** at an empty wall, then accepted the transmission.

Megatron was the first thing they saw.

"Hello, Optimus." he smiled wickedly

"Megatron." Optimus said lowly.

"What do you want?" Ironhide asked

"Oh, just checking up on you. I heard that your front liners were in a bit of a rut today, at the cause of my mechs." Megatron responded

"What the frag do you want." Mirage asked

"Now, now. Don't you have a sharp tongue, little spy. I wouldn't be so rude to someone who could very easily pull your whole team apart." Megatron said

"You can't do anything to us." Ultra Magnus said testingly

"Oh, don't be so sure. All I have to do is crush one f your spirits, and the rest will fall." Megatron smiled and Starscream chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked

"You wouldn't be able to hurt any of us." Sunstreaker hissed

"Oh, but I can. Starscream." he ordered. Starscream took a step to the side, as did Megatron, and they got a clear look at what was behind them.

"You." Sideswipe yelled

"Yes, me. Say hello..." he smiled at the brunet was tied up "Lily."

* * *

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to get out of the binds.

The giant silver guy that I assumed was Megatron laughed

"See? Just like that, I could send all of you to your own termination. All I'd have to do is-" he activated his weapon on his arm and placed it next to me "-pull the trigger."

"Do not even think-"

"Do it." a voice cut Hound off. Everyone turned to look at the mech who said that; Sunstreaker

"Really?" Megatron asked

"It's not like she's important to us. She's just a mechanic." Sunstreaker said, like it was no big deal

"Sunstreak-"

"No, Sideswipe. Lily's not important. She can be replaced"

Just like that, everything around me just kind of... melted. _She can be replaced_

I dropped my head down to the ground; if I was dropped to the ground, I'd probably die. Too high up to survive.

"Really? Well, maybe I'll take my time with her. Besides-" he put a pointy finger under my chin "-she's kind of cute." he smiled

Sunstreaker on the screen scoffed

A tear drop ran down my face.

Sunstreaker didn't care anymore.

Sideswipe didn't care anymore

I didn't care anymore.

I was alone now.

In the hands, of Megatron.


	21. Chapter 21

**It has been so hard to make these next few chapters flow; school likes to get in the way, so does homework, and the baby ponies, and procrastination! Plus I'm writing other stories for you guys, so... I mean, between nineteen different stories and a new laptop, plus my hobbies, and getting my horsey lady back into performance shape, this story is written, but it's not always easy. I love the reviews, you guys, they make me so happy! **

**Enjoy reading this, and I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review, and to vote on the poll on my page if you haven't yet! Please excuse the typos, and I don't own Transformers!**

* * *

"Hmm. Starscream what do you think we should do with her?" Megatron asked as he watched the tiny human femal sit on the bed, through the video camera.

"I'm not sure, my liege." Starscream responded, bowing.

"How can you not be sure?" Megatron asked, turning around "This was your idea, was it not? Capture something close to the filthy Autobots." he asked, staring down the SIC to the Decepticons

"I-we-I-"

"Lord Megatron, if I may?" Shockwave asked, bowing

"Yes, of course, Shockwave." Megatron agreed

"Well, sir, we are running out of soldiers."

"Yeah, and?" Megatron asked

"Well, if I can turn her into a successful experiment, what about a broodmare?" he offered

Megatron pondered for a second

"Excellent idea, Shockwave. But be careful with her. We only have access to one human so far." he smiled

"What about test subjects? You know, humans who people wouldn't notice are gone? I could perfect the experiment on them, then use it on her." Shockwave said, as Megatron turned back to the screen

"My, my. You're just full of good ideas today, Shockwave. Thundercracker!" Megatron yelled out

Thundercracker walked through the doors of the main room.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" he asked

"Shockwave is in need of test subjects." Megatron announced. A scared expression implanted itself on to Thundercracker's face plates

"Human test subjects. He needs _human_ test subjects." Megatron sighed

"Oh." Thundercracker relaxed "How many?" he asked Shockwave, who shrugged

"I'll start with... 4 or 5. If I need more I'll ask your for more then."

"Alright." Thundercracker nodded yes "Any specific type?"

"What type of human is there besides humans?" Starscream asked rhetorically

"There's femme humans and mechs humans." Thundercracker bit back.

"Any gender will do." Shockwave cut in.

"Alright." the seeker nodded, leaving the main room to head out.

"Will that be all you need, Shockwave?" Megatron asked

"No. I need a piece of the All Spark. I do believe that the humans have access to a piece of it, locked away." he told the big, silver war lord

Megatron nodded "Starscream! Have Soundwave find the location, then send Ravage to retrieve it." he ordered.

Starscream nodded and walked out of the room to contact Soundwave.

Megatron watched the girl run her hair through her ponytail, then lay on the bed.

"She shall be your greatest creation." he mumbled.

Shockwave nodded in agreement, then left the main deck

"Barricade! Go feed the human!" Megatron ordered

**Quick P.O.V Change (Lily's P.O.V)**

I was sitting on my bed, looking around. It was dark in this room, but I could see some things.

There was a creaking sound before light filled every inch of the room. A black and white mech walked into the room carrying a tray, probably tiny for him, between his fingers. I wasn't sure what the tray carried, but part of me was hoping he wouldn't come closer.

Sadly, he did. He walked to the front of me, and dropped the tray. It didn't look very appealing to eat, more like a big thing of slop.

He stood back up, towering over me, and growled, taking a step really close next to me. I didn't flinch; I tried not to show any fear, really. Just in case.

He chuckled darkly and walked out. I stared at the slop; it looked like a bad things of beans. Gross. I sat back on the bed and ran my hand through my hair. The Autobots didn't care anymore, or at least Sunny didn't, so I wouldn't be getting out by them saving my helpless ass.

What is there for me to do? I mean, honestly. If you kidnap someone as bait, at least give them something to pass the time, like jeez. I ran my fingers through the end of my ponytail, taking some of the knots out, then fell onto the bed.

There had to be a way to get out of here. I'd just have to find it

I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke back up, light was streaming through the door. There was a black and white cop car in the corner, but when I got up to walk over to it, it growled. It had the Decepticon symbol on the side of the door

* * *

*Clang*

"How could you!" Sideswipe yelled, punching his twin in the back of the head, causing him to fall

"Sideswipe, cease this." Optimus ordered, but it didn't do anything

"What's wrong with you?!" he yelled, glaring at his twin, who was getting up from the floor

"Sideswipe!" Prowl said when Optimus' order didn't do anything.

Sideswipe snarled and moved to lunge at Sunstreaker

"Enough!" Ironhide yelled out, then grabbed Sideswipe and threw him across the hangar. The red mech landed on his back

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker only said what he said to prevent Lily's offlining." Optimus said, his voice booming throughout the whole of the base.

Sideswipe growled at his twin, but didn't move towards him

"Sideswipe, would you rather have watched Megatron offline Lily, or heard false words from Sunstreaker, that, in the end, saved Lily?" Prowl asked, causing Sideswipe to stiffen.

Sideswipe growled and walked down the human hall. He transformed down into his alt. mode and drove into Lily's room. He activated the holoform outside of the Lamborghini, looking around the orange room.

The bed sheet was still lightly crinkled from the last time Lily had slept in it. The pillows were disorganized, the red and yellow covers mixed together, and the yellow teddy bear she owned, Sunny, was perched on the top of the head board.

Next to her bed, leaning against the wall, were her old crutches and disassembled walking cast. There was a canvas propped against the wall too, but it wasn't on the wall.

He picked up the canvas and turned it around; the picture was the painting Sunny had made a little while back, when Sideswipe had slipped into Lily's bed during her nap; back when she had a broken leg.

The sound of the door sliding open echoed throughout the room, and Sunstreaker's holoform walked up behind Sideswipe's.

"I'm sorry Sides, but Boss Bot was right. If I hadn't said anything, we would've had to watch her offline. I couldn't let that happen; I couldn't let you go through that." his twin explained, touching his shoulder. The red haired holoform just glanced at Sunny over his shoulder.

"How could we let that happen?" he asked himself

"We'll get her back. Just give us some time." his twin responded to the question he wasn't meant to answer "Come on, why don't you try to get some recharge in our berth room?" the blonde holoform asked.

Sideswipe nodded, dropped the painting, and picked up a red pillow of Lily's. It carried her hair's scent, and Sideswipe placed it in his alt. mode, deactivated the holoform and followed Sunny as he rolled towards their bedroom.

Sideswipe activated his holoform when he got into their berth room, pulled the pillow out of his alt. mode and threw it onto his berth; he transformed up and laid on his berth, placing the pillow in his hand and pulled the cover up to his shoulders, placing the pillow next to his face plates. His eyes closed and he slipped into recharge with the Lily's scent wafting into his olfactory senses every time he vented.

* * *

David didn't know what had happened. One second he was walking home from the bar, the next he was crammed in a jet, flying through the air. It scared the crap out of him, but he was to drunk to realize what happened. That was, until he woke up strapped to a table, with a giant robot working over him.

He groggily opened his eyes, before pain seared through his nerves and he screamed. The robot cringed, and left for a few seconds, before returning. The pained numbed and David sighed. He could feel the immense discomfort in his stomach and chest, but that was it. He wanted to look around and see where he was, but was to hung over and tied down to move his head.

The robot had two freaky, red optics, and was dark grey in color.

"I am done with him, Thundercracker. There isn't much I can do right now, take him back to the room." the robot said, walking off. A different robot took his place, picked him up and squeezed him in his hand. He didn't really remember what the halls looked like, but he couldn't really because of the pain.

When he was placed back on the ground, everything spun, but he blinked a few times. When everything stopped moving, a girl, probably late teens, early twenties, stood in front of him

"Hello? Sir? Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded, and looked around

"Where are we?" he asked. The brown haired girl sighed and rubbed her fingers through her ponytail.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. I do know we're at the Decepticreep hideout, but I can't say much more then that." she said

"Decepti-whats?" he asked.

She smiled ever so gently.

"What's your name?" she asked

"David." he said back quietly

"Well, David. I'm Lily, and it's about time you learn about the Autobots and Deceptishits." she said, cracking her knuckles.


	22. Chapter 22

_He was tall and broad shouldered, with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a deep blue and yellow shirt and jeans. I didn't bother looking at his shoes. In the middle of his shirt was a fuzzy symbol, but I couldn't decide whether it was an Autobot or Decepticon symbol. _

_I wanted to think he was a Decepticon - that would explain the eyes - but he stared at me with an expression of utter interest, almost like he never seen a human before. Maybe he hadn't._

_"Who are you?" I asked. My voice echoes off the walls of where ever we were, and slid back into my ear drums._

_"Me?" his voice was deep, but held a teenage ring to it, and I could imagine Bumblebee's voice being like that back when he could talk._

_"Yeah, you. You're the only one here." I said, looking around "Who are you?"_

_Instead of responding, he smiled at me "I didn't expect to find you."_

_"Find me? Who are you, why are you looking for me?" I asked, taking a step back_

_"Even if I told you my name, you wouldn't know me. I don't think Sideswipe or Sunstreaker really ever told you about me." he shrugged_

_"Sideswipe and Sunny know you? Where are they? Are they alright?" I asked panickly_

_"Wow. So you're in the clutches of Decepticons, yet you still want to make sure that __they're__ alright." he seemed baffled,and laughed a little._

_"Are. They. Alright? It's a simple question to answer, yes or no." I said through clenched teeth_

_"They're fine, just a little depressed." he reassured_

_"Depressed?"_

_"You have a bigger impact on them than you think." he smiled_

_"Why don't I believe you?" I asked hesitantly_

_"Why not?" he asked with a shrug_

_I wanted to respond back, but couldn't think of anything to say, so he continued_

_"Sunstreaker didn't mean it, you know." he said_

_"Mean what? Sunstreaker means every word that comes out of his stupid, giant, face." I grumbled angrily._

_He chuckled "You'll remember what I meant once you go back."_

_"And how do you know I'm going back? Maybe I'll take off to Canada, and never come back." I offered "I heard it's nice over there every once in a while."_

_He laughed, a genuine smile gracing his face "You'll go back one way or another. You'd miss Sideswipe and Sunny to much."_

_"Hey! Don't call him that." I joked, smirking "You paint him green, then call him Limestreaker!"_

_"You did that?" he asked, laughing_

_"Yeah." I smiled "I can't believe I miss his metal pain in the ass."_

_"He misses you too. Everybody does." he said, taking a step closer. _

_I noticed the action and took a step gave a confused look, but didn't pursue the action._

_"Again, why don't I believe you..." it wasn't a question, more of a statement._

_He shrugged "Because that's the way you are." he said4_

_That simple little sentence struck a nerve I didn't know I had_

_"Don't tell me that, you don't know who I am, or where I've come from. All you know about me is what I look like." I said louder, glaring at him_

_"Well, while most of the is true, I know one more thing about you." he said simply_

_"Oh? And what is that? My name?" I asked sarcastically_

_"Actually, no. I'm not really sure of your name, but i do know something else too. You love Sideswipe and Sunny."_

_"No I don't." I snapped _

_"Yes you do." he said languidly "You know you do, but you don't believe yourself."_

_"How would you know?" I snapped_

_He shrugged again "I just do. Lily, do not tell anybody about this, ok?" _

_"About what?" I asked_

_"About what's about to happen." was the only answer he gave back, before everything went white again. My eyes burned so bad that I had to close them and turn around, before everything just... stopped._

_I re-opened my eyes and turned around to see... wait, what?_

_"Lily?" his voice rumbled and bounced off the walls of where ever we were_

_"Sideswipe?" I breathed "How are you - where are - wait, what happened?" _

_He looked around lost, and kept staring at the walls, like there was something on them that he could see, that I couldn't_

_"Sideswipe?" I asked, taking a tentative step forward._

_Maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was a Decepticon; why did he have blue eyes then?_

_"Lily?" he asked again_

_Then he turned around and looked at me "Lily?" he asked_

_"Sideswipe..." I said, a little slowly. _

_He broke into a smiled and ran towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me in a circle_

_"I miss you, Lily." he said, dropping me back on the ground; his hands practically stuck to my waist, as if he was scared that if he let go, I would't be there anymore_

_"I miss you so much, Sideswipe." my eyes had softened, and I basically forgot the whole conversation with the anonymous dude I had just been talking to._

_"Where are you? If you know, we can help; we can get you ba-"_

_"I don't know, Sideswipe." I shrugged "All I know is that they're all tall, rude and I hate them." I said as my brow furrowed a little_

_Sideswipe laughed just a little, before he lifted his hands to my cheeks and went to lower his head to mine._

_"No." I whispered, placing a hand on his chest._

_Sideswipe frowned "Why not?"_

_"I- i'm not... kissing you until I can see you." I said_

_"You can see me. I'm right here." he said_

_"No, I mean, not until you're physically right next to me." I said slowly_

_He sighed an dhis shoulders sagged a little "Will I see you here again?" he asked_

_"I don't know. I don't remember even coming here." I looked around_

_"Have they... done anything?" his voice dropped dangerously at the end of his sentence. _

_"Well, they've taken three other humans hostage. One male, David. One female name Margret, and another male, Stephen." I said_

_"They haven't touched you?"_

_"No, not yet. They did seperate me and the others though. I'm all alone again." my voice dropped. _

_I was __**not **__about to tell him what was happening with the Decepticons._

_"I'm so sorry, Lily. I thought Sunstreaker grabbed you, and Sunny thought I grabbed you, we didn't mean to-"_

_"-it's fine, Sideswipe." I cut him off "You didn't mean to."_

_He stared at me for a few seconds, probably not daring to say anything_

_"He didn't mean it." he started. I looked up at him, confused "Sunny. He didn't mean what he said. He only said it to save you."_

_"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. Just because I miss doesn't mean I forgive him." my voice hardened, my eyes following suit._

_"No, Lily, please- he- it- Li- ey!" he started glitching almost_

_"Sideswipe!" I called out as he started disentagrating_

_"No, wait, Sideswipe!", then everything went black_

* * *

Sideswipe woke up with a jolt, and immediatley onlined his optics. They searched the room, but nothing happened. It had been like this for close to two months; Lily's absence was taking it's toll on him.

Sadly, Sunstreaker's fake comment about replacing Lily had come true. About a month into her absence, N.E.S.T hired a leggy, blonde women, who wasn't really good at what she did, but made it seem like she knew what she was doing.

She hadn't met the bots yet, only their holoforms, and she wasn't allowed to drive to N.E.S.T, seeing as they didn't trust her, she wasn't alllowed anywhere except for the lunch room and the main hangar, and she wasn't allowed to leave with any of the 'bot's holoforms.

She had a more rules in place then Lily did, but Sideswipe could've cared less.

She was tall, blonde, and had a tendancy to wear things other than what was required. She liked to show up to work in shorts, and revealing tank tops that stopped above her belly button; Sideswipe had a feeling that she didn't really take the job seriously

When Lily worked for them, she wore jogging pants and a wife beater that was her size, accompanied by her work boots. She took her job seriously, and the only reason they ever saw her in shorts was because she wound up living on base eventually.

Galloway had made his way onto Sideswipe's enemy list when he closed off Lily's room and no one was allowed access.

It bushed Sideswipe's buttons, as humans would put it.

He shoved himself off the berth and looked over at the corner of the room; the picture that Sunny had painted of Sideswipe and Lily was still sitting there, along with her old Teddy Bear that she called Sunny when she was a kid, and a few other things he had managed to grab before her room was locked.

He exited the room, and transformed down,heading toward the main hangar with the holoform up.

* * *

Sunstreaker knew that Lily's absence was taking a toll on Sideswipe's - and his - Spark. The fact that N.E.S.T had hired a new 'mechanic' didn't help, but Sunstreaker couldn't say that. He had to keep it to himself; be strong for not only Sideswipe, but everybody else on base too

He couldn't do anything, say anything; he had to be the older twin to Sideswipe, and be the bot everybody knew him to be to the team; he had to be vain, arrogant and hate the human race.

And he did; he hated humans. He hated every single human on this Earth...

Except for one.

* * *

The dream freaked the crap out of me, but that was what I passed it off as; a dream. I didn't tell Megatron, or Barricade, hell even Thundercracker didn't know yet, and he was my favorite.

It had been two months since my original arrival, and about a month in, I wormed my way into Thundercracker's Spark; he called me his buddy! It was so cute; not cute like, _damn, he's cute _but more like _Aww! That bunny is so cute!_ kinda way!

After that, Megatron gave me access to most of the ship, except for certain parts that would be dangerous, then I wormed my way into a top notch position with Megatron.

How and why, I do not know, but Megatron now likes me! I was proud of that achievement. I get to sit on his chair, and his shoulder - and damn! He's taller then Optimus, I swear! - and he even let's me ride in his cool ass alt. mode!

About two weeks after knowing David, he disappeared. Honestly, I have no idea where he went. Then another pair of people came, one male, one female, then they disappeared like, three days later.

It scared me a little at the time, but I forgot about it when I sat in Megatron's chair.

Thundercracker told me that nobody other than Megatron had sitten in the chair before.

I'm pretty proud of that, too.

"Lily?" a deep voice rumbled.

I turned around from where I was standing on the control panel, looking out the window and smiled "What's up, TC?"

He smiled down at me "What are you doing here?" he reached down and grabbed me, placing me on his shoulder

"Well, I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, so I came to look out the window." I shrugged

"You wanna go for a fly?" he suggested

"No, not right now." I shrugged "Thank you though." I smiled

He chuckled "Just don't stay up to late, kid. Get some sleep."

"Good night." I called after him

He raised a hand in a goodbye, then disapppeared down one of the halls.

* * *

**... No excuses for my absence, I'm sorry. But, I bet you didn't see that coming, did you? You all thought she'd be tortured, then she was like BAM! They like me now! But what'll happen when the Autobot's try to get her back? *GASP* Will they? Will she stick with the Decepticons or go back with the Autobots?**

**Well, I mean, this is a SS/OC/SS story, so I'd hope she goes back!**

**Excuse the typos, and spelling errors, plus I only own my OCS (Basically anybody you don't see in the comics or movies)**

**ALSO, PLEASE GO READ MY ONE SHOT! IT'S FOR LOCKDOWN, AND KIND OF SMALL, BUT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please Review and I'll see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am proud of the fact that I managed to update this quicker then before. I mean, before I left you guys for over a month! Not this time, I felt SO bad because of that! So, here, Chapter 23. Also - to clarify - the Which Mech poll is for my NEXT story, not this one. This on is and always will stick to being a Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker! Nothing else!**

**Please excuse the spelling errors and typos, they're both in there, probably. I only own Lily, Sarah and the rest of my OCs, plus I do NOT own Octane, he is owned by Hasbro or whoever created the comics!**

* * *

"Megatron?"

"What?"

"Hi"

Silence...

"Megatron?"

"What?"

"Hello."

Nothing...

"Megatron?"

"What?"

"Can I go up there?"

Nothing... a sigh and a hand coming down to pick me up and place me on his shoulder

"Megatron?"

"What do you want?"

"... Can you bring me to Tim Hortons?"

"Bring you to **what?"**

I gasped "You don't know what Tim Hortons is?"

He shook his head "No, and I do not care."

"Hey! I could willingly be back with my Autobots! Bring me to Timmies! Sideswipe always did!"

"I am not Sideswipe. I am Megatron." he said

"Please!"

"No..."

"Please!"

"No..."

"PLEAS-"

"Okay! I'll send Octane to take you. Just please, stop." he said, covering his audios. I smiled up at him and he looked down at me, then huffed.

"Starscream!" he yelled out. Soon enough, Dorito walks through the door and looks over at Megatron. Before he could say anything, he recieved an order "Fetch Octane!"

He turned back around and walked off

"Thank yooooou."

"Yes, yes." he said

Eventually, a light grey mech walked in and looked over at Megatron

"What do you need, Lord Megatron?" he asked

"Escort Lily to - uh..."

"Tim Hortons! Dude, bring me to get some Tim Hortons." I smiled. Octane looked over at me, the nodded and transformed down. He's alt was a tanker truck; kind of impressive. I climbed in and the door closed behind me. Soundwave started up the groundbridge and Octane drove through it. We stopped on the other side, in an alleyway.

The groundbridge closed behind us and Octane began driving. At first, I wasn't sure where we were, before we passed my old college. Then I knew exactly where we were. Damn.

"So... why are you sticking around?"

I jumped in the seat "What?"

"Come on, you're a human. I hate humans, but I do know that if you didn't want to be with us, you'd figure out a way to get out. Why are you still around?" Octane asked

I contemplated the answer "Because I have no reason too."

I got no answer back, except for a confused sound

"I mean, yeah I miss some of my Autobots; I miss Sideswipe, and Prowl, Ironhide's worth missing. So is Ratchet to, I guess, but I'm fed, and have a roof over my head; I'm not tortured or put in some... robot prison. You guys aren't as bad as I thought you were." I shrugged

"Just because we're Decepticons, doesn't mean we're evil. We have enemies, but who doesn't?" he asked "The Autobots have enemies. They're not angels. They've killed, tortured and done what we do."

"You just fight for different reasons." I mumbled

"Exactly!" he approved "Now, what was so special about being with the Autobots?"

I shurgged "I don't know... Sideswipe, I guess. I thought Sunstreaker was a reason why I stuck around, but I guess he can go suck an egg now."

Octane laughed. I swear, he laughed so hard he would've shed tears "Suck an **egg**?"

"Yeah. Suck an egg. I guess I also stayed because of school and work. And a placed to live."

"What? A place to live?"

"Yeah. They offered me a place to live when my Mom died."

He stayed silent, thinking over what I just told him probably.

"Here. Stop here." I said. He pulled over to the side of the road and opened the door. I jumped out and pulled my hood up over my hat. The boots Megatron found for me scuffed against the floor. It was fall, but fall was always cold here.

I walked into the Tim Hortons, which wasn't really that busy.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the cash asked

"Can I have just a hot chocolate, please?" I asked. I pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to her "Keep the change."

She smiled and placed the five dollar bill in the cash register "Just a minute, we're having a few technical difficulties."

I walked over to the corner of the room. The door clinged open and a tall woman with short blonde hair walked in. She wore really, really skinny jeans, and a tight shirt, but no jacket. How she wasn't freezing was a mystery to me.

She ordered something at the cash, then smiled at someone who entered the building. The woman behind the counter gave the blonde woman her cash back.

It took another minute, but finally the cashier smiled at me and held up my hot chocolate. The blonde girl must've thought she was motioning to her, because she stepped forward and went to grab the cup. I took a few steps forward

"Ma'am, I'm sorry it isn't for you." the cashier said

"Yes, it is. I paid for it, it's mine."

"Sarah, relax." a strangely recognizable voice said

"No. If it isn't mine, then who's is it?" the blond girl asked

"It's mine, move." I said. She turned and scoffed

"I was here before you."

"Like hell, Blondie. Now move your scrawny, little ass."

_**Pfft, and you say the Decepticons aren't influencing you.**_

"Lily?" the man who asked that was strangely recognizable, but I couldn't place him

I walked passed him, grabbed the cup and smiled at the cashier. I pulled a ten out of my back pocket and handed it to the cashier "For you. As a repayment for any more issues you have today."

She smiled at me, and slipped it into her pocket "Thank you."

I smiled at her and turned around. The blonde was glaring at me, the two men she was with were staring

"What? You pissed. Go ahead, ask to look at the video feed, I was here before you were, so shut up and deal with the fact that you have to wait two more minutes, or leave. There are people in Africa who have to wait days for water, you can wait two more minutes for yours."

I siddled past her and out the door. Octane was still there and opened the door for me when I reached him. I climbed in and placed the hot drink in the cup holder. He started up his engine and drove off

"What took so long?" he asked

"They had a problem in the back with the coffee maker." I replied.

He didn't say anything else, just continued driving. He found his way back to the old alleyway, where a groundbridge was already opened for us. He drove through it and ended up back in the Decepticons place. He drove all the way to the main control room, and let me out. I grabbed the hot chocolate and opened it. By now, it had cooled down enough to drink. I lifted my arms ups and Megatron wrapped his hand around me.

"You got what you wished for?"

"Yup!"

"What is it?"

"Hot chocolate. I'm cold and it's good."

"Humans." he mumbled

* * *

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, just go."

"No. I'm not going with her, why would I?"

"Please, Sunstreaker? I really, really want some coffee."

The newly updated holoform looked over at the tall, blonde woman was smiling at him

"Sunstreaker." Ratchet's holoform grabbed his arm and pulled him back a little "Please, just test the new holoforms."

Sunstreaker growled, but moved towards his alt. mode none the less. Sarah, the new mechanic, went to jump in with him, but Prowl's holoform stopped her

"You will come with me." he said.

She huffed, but walked over to the scratched up police car and slipped in. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started up their engines and pulled out of the base. Prowl was a little ways behind them, probably from having to blindfold Sarah, but he managed to catch up.

_****Why is she still here?****_

_****I don't know, Sunny, but we gotta find Lily soon.****_

_****You think I don't know that?****_

Sideswipe was the first to pull into the parking lot at Tim Hortons.

Sarah stepped out and both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sent their holoforms out.

"Why aren't we at Starbucks?" she asked

"Because we're here. If you don't like it, don't get anything. But I'm not going to Starbucks." Sunstreaker said.

She sighed, but walked in. When she stepped in line, nobody was in line.

"Large coffee, two sugar, one cream." Sarah said to the cashier, handing her a ten dollar bill. The woman nodded, put the money away and gave Sarah her cash back then disappeared to the back.

She came back out with medium sized cup. Sarah took a step forward and went to grab it, but the cashier pulled it back

"Hey, give me my coffee." Sarah protested

"Ma'am, I'm sorry it isn't for you." she said to Sarah

"Yes, it is. I paid for it, it's mine." she protested

"Sarah, relax." Sideswipe said

"No. If it's not mine, then who's is it?" she asked

"It's mine, move." a voice from behind them said. They all turned to see...

**_** Lily!**_**

**_**Lily!**_**

Sarah scoffed "I was here before you."

Lily's eyes glazed over for a second, before her glare deepened, and Sideswipe swore he heard her growl

"Like hell, Blondie. Now move your scrawny, little ass." she grounded out

"Lily" Sunstreaker asked. She looked over at him, but he only held her attention for barely a second, before she grabbed the cup from the woman. She said a few more words to the woman, handed her something then turned around and noticed the glare she was receiving from Sarah

"What? You pissed. Go ahead, ask to look at the video feed, I was here before you were, so shut up and deal with the fact that you have to wait two more minutes, or leave. There are people in Africa who have to wait days for water, you can wait two more minutes for yours." she got out, then walked out of the building

_****Where is she going?****_

_**** Sides, she probably didn't recognize us. Holoform update.****_

Sunstreaker got no reply, but he felt the misery through the bond

**_*(* Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, it's-*)*_**

**_*(* Lily, we know. She didn't recognize us, barely cared either.*)*_**

**_*(* At least we know she's not hurt *)*_**

Prowl could try to look on the bright side all he wanted, Sideswipe didn't care. He was quiet for the rest of the night. He went straight to his berth room. Lily was alive, she was healthy and fed, and got Hot Chocolate when she obviously requested. That was good. But she wasn't at base, with Sideswipe and Sunny, going to college or cleaning them up. That was bad.

He wanted her back

What he didn't know, was that she really did miss him.

* * *

**So, if anybody was waiting for a baby update, well they're both doing good. They've successfully been separated from their Mom, so we're staring on 'bridle training' soon, where we're going to put a bitless bridle on their heads so they can get used to the feel, and once they turn one, they're both going to be introduced to the bits. Mali, the girl, is taking it better than her brother, Volt. They've both been placed into a different field with the rest of the babies and two big brood mares who used to care for babied before we retired them. They know their names and come when they're called, and they've both gotten so big, it's to fast!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Here we have a re-write of Chapter 24! Chapter 25 will be out soon, but the last chapter was moving way to fast, so we're starting from the beginning! Enjoy! Also, new poll (again.), go vote!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, but nobody else from the movies or cartoons!**

* * *

_The ground was hard, the air cold from snow that fell from the sky. I was wearing a really, really thick sweater, a hat and a pair of boots. I wasn't exactly sure where I was, but it seemed recognizable. Where was I?_

_The loud rev of an engine caught my attention as my eyes flicked around my surroundings, and .. Optimus' alternative form entered my view. He seemed dirtier than usual, and his paint was chipped. Part of me didn't want to believe that he could get __**that**__ dirty and unhygienic. Then again, he wasn't Sunstreaker. Or Sideswipe. _

_For some reason, he stopped directly in front of me, and transformed up. He looked down at me and his optics focused, like the lens of a camera would, before he turned back around and his blades unsheathed from his wrists. His battle mask covered over his mouth and he stood at full height._

_That was when Blackout landed close to fourty feet away from him, his propeller blades spinning on his hands._

_"Get out of my way, Prime." he practically snarled_

_"Never." Optimus responded confidently_

_"I was given an order to retain Lily once again, and I refuse to return Lord Megatron without her." Blackout said, causing my eyebrows to furrow; since when had I gotten away?_

_"Then you won't return to him." Optimus said, before he lunged for the transforming helicopter._

_Before I could see the start of the battle, everything went black._

I gasped as I jolted upwards. I was still in my bed, my blanket tossed over my waist. My boots were by the door, my jacket hung by the door too.

I shook my head; that was weird. I laid back down and rubbed my face with my hands, trying to be able to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Megatron, where are you originally from?" I asked.

"Cybertron." he responded

I rolled my eyes, picked my Pepsi can up and scrunched it up. It crinkled and I tossed it at the garbage. It fell from practically 32 feet or more and into the garbage

"Nice shot." Starscream commented.

"Thanks Screamer." I smiled "But like, I know you're from Cybertron. That part's obvious. But _where _from Cybertron? Did you have countries?"

"Countries?" Starscream turned around and Megatron turned his head to look at me.

"Yeah. We have Canada, Afghanistan, Poland, United States, they're all countries. What did you have?" I asked.

"Uh..." he couldn't find an answer

"We had city-states, if that's what you mean?" Starscream offered

"Yeah, sure, which one are you from?" I asked

"I'm from Kaon." Megatron responded

"Kaon? That sounds cool. Is it nice?"

He froze for a second "It was once." he said.

I nodded, and looked back out the window. It was quiet for a while, Starscream working on his thing, and Megatron and I just staring out the window.

"Lil- Lily?"

I turned around to see Thundercracker standing at the door

"What is it?" I asked

"Come on, we're going for a fly." he said.

I stood up on Megatron's shoulder and onto Thundercracker's hand. He opened his chest plates and I stepped in, sitting down on the floor of his chest.. apparently. He transformed and I ended up in his seat.

He took off. I always freaked me out when he did that because he was just suddenly zooming through the sky.

But it **was** fun when he spun- my musing was cut off when he corkscrewed through the clouds.

"Must you always do that?" I asked in a laugh, and he shook again

"You have a problem with that?" he asked

I snorted "Decepticon."

"Human." he retorted

I snorted again, and smiled "Hey! I said your faction, not your species."

"Yeah, well I'm not calling you Autohuman!" he pointed out.

"Aww! Is someone cranky? Did you wake up on the wrong side of Skywarp?"

"Shut up!" he shrieked, and I smiled.

"Aw, come on! You guys would be so cute!" I whined

"Skywarp is my trinemate." Thundercracker pointed out

"Your what?" I asked "I- nevermind."

He chuckled, and corkscrewed through another cloud.

"Thundercracker?"

"What?" he asked

"Why did you join the Decepticons? What made you want to fight for Megatron?" I asked

He paused, almost like he wasn't sure of his answer "I can't tell you that."

I furrowed my brow- what did he take, like an oath or something?

"Alright." I nodded. He didn't want to share; I know what it's like to not want to share something with somebody.

We sat in an unexplainable silence, the only real sound being his engine.

"What's your favorite breed of car?" he asked suddenly

"...What?" I asked in a laugh

"Your favorite breed of car. What is it?" he asked

I laughed. I laughed and laughed until I was as red as Optimus' flames.

"What?" he asked defensively

"B-breed of car?" I asked

"Yes!" he yelled

"No." I laughed as I shook my head "No! My favorite _kind_ of car. Not b-br-breed."

"Whatever! You know what I mean." he growled

"I don't really have a favorite kind of car." I shrugged

"Really? What about the **kind-**" he emphasized, and I snorted "of car that your... Terror Twins are?" he asked

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? Oh no. I'm not a fan of their kind of car. It's nice, but I wouldn't own one if I had the chance." I shook my head.

"Really?"

"Nope. Lamborghinis are mid-engined and it's sometimes a pain to find the status of the engine."

"How do you find the status?" Thundercracker asked

"You hook up a device to the car's computer and it'll read the status of the engine." I explained

"Oh." he said

"Plus, Lamborghinis are imports, so it can take longer than normal to get spare parts for their alts." I added

"So what kind of car do you perfer?" he asked

"Not sure. Mustangs, I guess."

"Do you own one?" he asked

"I used to. Not anymore." I sighed

"Why not?" he asked

"Because I got into a massive accident, and now Rookie's just a massive mess of dented grey steel." I sighed again, running a hand through my hair.

"Rookie?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I called him."

"Do you want him back?" a voice asked over an intercom.

"Wh-Skywarp?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you want your car back?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But Rookie's back at base." I said.

"I can warp us there and back." he offered

I paused "No."

"No?"

"No. Sorry, 'Warp, but I would never intetionally give away their base's loction." I said

"Whatever." Skywarp said

"Aw, is someone cranky?" I sang, smiling

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, pretty sure, human."

"Pfft, robot."

"Hey! I'm not a robot, I'm a mech." he defended

I snorted and could practically hear the sulking in his breath, before there was a click and I took a guess to say he cut off the comm.

"TC, where are we going?" I asked

"Uh.."

"If you don't know then why are we doing this?" I asked "I thought you were the smart one!"

"Hey! Do not question my intellectual capability!" he yelled

I laughed again "It's so easy to bug you guys. The way Sideswipe and Sunny talked about you guys, I'd figure nothing can bother you guys."

He scoffed "Human."

"Decepticon." I retorted

"Human." he repeated

"Cybertronian."

"Human!"

"Piece of tin!"

"Hey, that's offensive!"

"That's the point." I smiled "I win."

"I see why you said Sunstreaker wasn't originally fond of you." he pointed out

"Sunny wasn't originally fond of me because I wasn't originally fond of him." I said, then smiled "And because I probably pissed him off alot."

He made a snorting sound "Alot was probably an understatement."

"Hey!" I yelled, kicking him "Shut up!"

"Ow!"

"You piece of tin!

"Shut up!"

* * *

"We have to get her back."

"At the current moment, that isn't an option."

"We have to find a way."

"It isn't possible at this time."

"Why the frag not?"

"Sideswipe, we don't know where she is, nor where they're hiding. All we know is that she's being treated, at least, humanely."

Said silver mech ran a servo over his helm, and let out a sigh, a small cloud of grey mist puffing out of his exhaust pipes.

"We'll get her back, Sides. You just gotta be patient."

"Sunny, it's been five months, and we have no leads. We don't even have a proper mechanic, and even you know that." Sideswipe said, looking at his twin, whose hand was resting on his brother's shoulder.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen everybody? Trust me, I know she sucks." the golden twin responded

"Sideswipe," Optimus said "I promise we'll get her back. But it **will** take time."

Just as Sideswipe was about to respond, Lennox walked into the main hangar "Sarah's coming, transform."

It barely took five seconds before every single Cybertronian in the room had reverted to their alternative mode. Some of them drove off, Ratchet went to the Med Bay _(most likely), _Optimus went to his office, and Ironhide went off to the training room with Chromia. The rest of them activated their holoforms.

Just as Arcee walked up to Mirage, Epps drove through the main hangar door, which closed behind them, and pulled to a stop before jumping out.

He smiled at the holoforms as he opened the two back doors. Sarah sat on one of the benches.. on her phone. As she jumped out of the van, Epps held a hand out and she -rather hesitantly- handed over her cell phone.

"Hey Sideswipe." she smiled, winking.

The red haired holoform gave a tight nod, but almost immediately walked over to his alt. mode. He closed the door and Sunstreaker knew he shut off his holoform as the engine started up.

_{:: Whoa, where you going, bro?::} _he asked

_{:: For a drive.::} _ he said as the main hangar door closed behind him

_{::Can I come?::}_ Sunstreaker knew his brother was feeling bad; Sideswipe had been blaming himself for losing Lily ever since Sarah was hired, and Sunstreaker felt bad. He could've just as easily looked around for Lily before they left the scene of the accident.

Now, because of his words about Lily, he knew that when she returned - not if, _when_\- that they'd be back at square one. Only this time, he knew he had to become her **friend** first, not just her mate- er, boyfriend. Isn't that what humans called it? Well, technically, he'd have to get her to forgive him first.

Because he knew that, even if they had started a relationship from their old standing, it wouldn't have gotten far. If anything, they probably wouldn't have even gone past the first month.

The only problem he had with that was Hot Rod. About a month ago, an escape pod crashed down onto Earth, and three mechs came from it; Smokescreen, Hot Rod, and First Aid. He knew that if he befriended a femme, and human no less, that the mechs would tease him for it. He wasn't worried about the teasing, he could handle that- he was worried about the consequences with the actions that followed up from the teasing.

_{:: Do whatever you want, Sunny.::} _Sideswipe said

He would've told him off for the nickname, but Sideswipe was feeling bad, and as the older twin it was **his **responsibility to help his brother through it.

He transformed into his alternative mode and followed the red Lamborghini.

He found his twin at a red light, waiting for it to turn green. He pulled up next to him in the lane parallel to him, and stopped, the nose of his alt equal with Sides'.

He didn't think much of it, but then his twin revved his engine loudly.

Had Sunstreaker been in bipedal mode he would've smirked; all he could do was rev his engine back, the power of the V12 showing. Sideswipe revved his engine one last time, before Sunstreaker realized that it was now a race between him and his brother.

_{:: To the checkpoint.::} _Sideswipe's voice suddenly broke through, before a message popped up on Sunny's HUD and he opened it. There was a checkpoint highlighted. The destination where the invisible finish line would be.

_{:: You're on.::} _Sunstreaker said.

After an approximate of thirty agonizingly long seconds, the light turned green... and both Lamborghinis took off.

Sunstreaker's wheels squealed - along with Sideswipe's- and tire marks were burned into the cement as they gunned their engines and took off, the feeling of cement beneth their wheels almost soothing.

Sideswipe must've shifted his gears, because he was suddenly ahead of Sunstreaker by a meter. Sunstreaker shifted his own gears and his pushed his gas pedal down. He caught up easily, his nose equal to his twin's again, and then he moved forward, gaining the lead.

Racing had always been somewhat of an avocation for the two Kaonian mechs; it gave them something to do, burned time, and always felt good at the end. Especially with Earth's law enforcers, the thrill was multiplied.

Sideswipe gained the lead as they rounded a bend in the road, and turned right, down the road of the finish line. Sunstreaker tried catching up, which he did, but when Sideswipe gained the lead by an inch or two, he didn't advance anymore. He wanted Sideswipe to feel good about one thing, and if winning this race would do that, so be it. Sideswipe passed the invisible line first, and immediately slowed down. Their engines' volume decreased as their speed did likewise.

_{:: You ok, Sides?::} _ he finally asked

_{:: Yeah, I guess.::} _he sounded so sad. Sunstreaker never imagined Sideswipe being so hurt by missing a **human **femme.

_{:: We'll get her back, you know we will.::} _

_{:: I know.::}_

_{:: Come on, let's get back before we get stuck in the brig again.::} _

They drove off, heading back towards the city, Sunstreaker watching his twin from behind.

* * *

Sideswipe sat in alt. mode, in the middle of the main hangar, waiting for Sarah to do something. Literally, she was sitting on a chair, doing nothing. She could have done, literally, anything. Optimus had given her list of things to do - his holoform did, at least -, but she just sat there, about fifty feet away from Sideswipe, looking at the ground.

She looked over at Sunstreaker's alt. mode, who pulled up next to Sideswipe, and shut his engine off. The short haired blonde stood up and started heading over to their alternative modes. Sideswipe felt Sunstreaker's annoyance through the twin bond, but it wasn't like they could say anything. Sideswipe disliked Sarah just as much as Sunny did, but they had no option.

"Hey Sunstreaker." a voice said suddenly, and they looked up to see Sarah at their hoods "You gonna come out, or hang in your car all day?"

_{:: Stay in my car, femme.::}_ he hadn't meant to say that over the bond, but so many of his thoughts drifted over the bond by now that he probably didn't even realize it.

_{:: Come on, Sunny. We can't just ignore her.::} _ Sideswipe reasoned

_{:: Why not?::} _he asked

Sideswipe would've rolled his eyes, but instead activated his holoform and got out, just as his twin did the same.

Sunstreaker opened his mouth to speak, but Optimus' holoform interrupted

"Ms. Marie, shouldn't you be doing the things we hired you to do? Or completing the list of jobs I gave you to finish?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, and turned around "Sorry, Optimus." she said

Optimus nodded his head "Mhm, I'm sure you are. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. My office."

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker, who looked questioningly at Optimus. The holoform of the rather large mech looked at them and nodded

"I suggest you go." he said, and - promptly - they entered their alt. modes, and drove down the hall. When they entered the room, they were surprised to see everybot in there, including Lennox and Epps.

"What is this?" Sideswipe asked when they transformed up.

"We know that you guys are serious about looking for Lily, so we're going to start seriously looking." Lennox said.

"What, you weren't looking before?" Sunstreaker asked

"We were, but not as seriously. We thought, you know, because we had Sarah, that Lily was important to look for, but not a top priority. Especially when you guys saw her at the coffee shop."

"But she is now?" Sideswipe asked

"Yes. Sarah isn't taking her job seriously, and you guys need her back." Lennox said

"Plus it'd be nice to have my girly back." Epps smiled, then went back to a serious face again.

"So how are we going to start?" Sideswipe asked.

Everybody looked at Prowl as he placed a data pad on the table and a hologram of the globe popped up.

"First thing we're going to look for is her cell phone." he explained "We're going to filter through any text messages from her old phone, and we're going to obtain the numbers of any cellular devices purchased in the last five months, and filter through them too."

Sunstreaker nodded and looked over at Sideswipe. He was smiling Sunstreaker smiled too. They were going to find Lily. They **had** to find Lily.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, I updated! I promised you guys a good chapter, this thing is over 4,500 words! I'm pretty freaking proud of thatm considering I've been writing crap chapters. I made a poll, it is new, please go vote on it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything recognizable from the movies or cartoons. **

* * *

Filtering through the text messages of every cellular phone purchased in the last five months had seemes like a solid plan - at first. However, after having to do it for a week, everybody realized it was extremely time consuming, and a pain in the aft. Most of the messages weren't even worth watching; only one percent of the messages were worth putting under their radar, but some of the mechs doubted that they were looking at Lily's conversation. That was until they came across **this** conversation:

_"Sideways, where are you? I got what I need."_

_**"Coming. I thought I picked up a signal."**_

_"Glad I'm a top priority. Optimus wouldn't dispatch the boys to Oregon, now come pick me up."_

_**"Copy. Coming."**_

_"This is a text message, just say coming."_

_**"Alright, you mini Megatron wannabe, I'm coming."**_

_"Rude."_

_**"You started it."**_

_"Did not."_

_**"Yes you did, now get in."**_

Knowing Lily, the argument probably hadn't stopped there, but that was the end of the text messages.

"It's her." Sideswipe insisted "She's the only one we know who would be that sarcastic over a text message conversation."

"So, now we know that they were in or around Oregon." Prowl commented

"What if they have a space bridge? That could be how they got there in the first place." Hot Rod offered, and everyone quieted down.

He was right; they may not have even been near Oregon.

"Ratchet, dont space bridges give off a data pulse when it opens, if it isnt guarded?" Epps asked suddenly.

"Yes, a data pulse on the location they were travelling to and from."

"So.. if we found a way to monitor the globe for these data pulses, could we not figure out where they are? Or at least where they were?"

Every single living thing in that room froze when they realized he was right.

"Epps, you're a genius!" Lennox laughed

"I know." the soldier smiled.

"Ratchet, would that be possible?" Prowl asked

"With the help of at least one satellite, very possible." the large CMO nodded

"Captain Lennox, would we be able to get access to a satellite?" Optimus asked

"Very easily. Give me a few hours." he said, then walked out of Optimus' office.

"In the meantime, Sideswipe monitor the screens. Comm us if you see another message like that." Optimus ordered, and the red mech nodded.

* * *

"I am not a Megatron wannabe!"

"You act just as mean as him."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"We're acting immature."

"I win!"

"Sideways, stop! Red light!"

"...Oops."

"Idiot."

"Human."

"Scrap metal."

"...Rude."

"I win!"

The seatbelt tightened over my chest

"You're a sore loser." I noted

Sideways had been one of the last Decepticons that I warmed up to; he had been cruel and sadistic looking, but after I helped Barricade prank him - we handcuffed him to his berth - he started greeting me when he saw me. He was still a Decepticon, just like the rest of them, and I had to watch what I said and did around him, just like with the rest of them, but it was easier.

I know my current predicament in dangerous; I'm living with tonnes of Decepticons, all of which originally wanted to wipe out my species. Sometimes I think they still do. But, in all honesty, I haven't tried to go back to the Autobots because I don't think I'd get very far. And if I dont get far, I get caught and die _(probably)_.

But, since I've been with them, I never really had time to think about Sideswipe or that yellow painted afthole, Sunstreaker.

Now that I think about it, I guess I miss some of them. Hell, I miss Ultra Magnus. I never was fond of him, he always seemed so strict, but now that he's not around.. it's to unstrict. Was that a word?

When Sideways turned down a dark alley, my thoughts were cut. The bright blue glow of the space bridge lit the walls up as Sideways drove through it. I looked up at Starscream as he closed the bridge behind us.

The small sports cars opened his own door and ushered me out quickly, then transformed.

"Love you too, Sideways." I said, rolling my eyes.

He grunted and walked off.

"Thank you!" I yelled after him "Hey Megs, bye Megs." I said as I walked out of the main room, and into my room.

I shut my door behind myself and flopped onto the bed. My phone buzzed in my back pocket, but I ignored it. The only people who texted my phone were the Cons, and that was only when I was out - it was probably a mistake text.

I lifted a hand, reached over and pulled the new phone charger out of the bag. Barricade broke my last one - stupid, scrap metal mech.

My phone buzzed again, and I pulled it out and opened it. It was an unknown number:

_"Hello?"_

I furrowed my brow and deleted it, then threw the phone onto my pillows.

"Lily?"

"What?" I grumbled to whoever was at my door.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I was about to fall asleep." I mumbled

"Oh.. good night.. I think." he said, then walked out.

My eyes closed and my brain fell asleep.

* * *

_I was somewhere I didn't know.. again. Damn, why am I having dreams all the sudden?_

_But, this time I was in a cab of.. Optimus' alt. mode, I think._

_"Relax Lily, I'll get you out of here." his voice slipped through the speakers_

_I wanted to ask him where we were going, why I was here, where __**here**__ was? But when I opened my mouth, all that came out was a whimper._

_"Don't damage yourself further. Just stay awake." he pursuaded, before there was a loud bang, and he swerved. Then, I was tossed out of his cab, hitting the ground roughly, and Optimus was transforming. Just as he unsheathed his two blades, he was tackled to the ground._

_Something sharp pinched my side, and I looked down. I had a hand on my side, but it was covered in blood. My blood. My shirt was soaked in it. A piece of something grey and roughly edged poked out from underneath the fabric. _

_Since when had I been bleeding?_

_"Lily!"_

_I looked up - my vision was starting to get hazy - to see Optimus pulling Blackout's helm apart. His helm.. apart._

_Nasty._

_Optimus ran over, transformed, and his holoform - no, his holoform doesn't look like that, its just a tad shorter, and a little younger looking. Not as much facial hair. - slipped his hands under my arms and helped get me in his cab, then it dissapated, and Optimus took off._

_My vision was starting to be invaded with black globs, like in my crash with Rookie, and everything suddenly spun upside down._

_"Easy, Lily. I'll get you back to Ratchet, just hang on."_

_Everything went black, and that was the last thing I heard, and something buzzed._

I was awake; I wasn't with Optimus, I was in my room; my phone was buzzing. I reached up and picked it up, one missed called. Blocked number. Who the hell would it be?

I got up, my arms shaking from the nightmare, and sat up, my feet touching the floor, and took a deep breath in.

"Lily?"

I looked up to see Windbreaker's holoform, and swallowed deeply "Yeah?" my voice was thick, from both sleep and fear. Windbreaker was the only other female around me; she was by far, the nicest I'd met, and if she was wasn't painted a dark purple color, with a Decepticon's symbol on the top of her helm, I'd probably think she was an Autobot spy.

"You ok?" she asked, closing the door behind herself, and sitting beside me on the bed

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I looked up to see her eyes staring at me. She placed her hand under my eyes and wiped the tear that had fallen out, unknown to me, with her thumb. Then, I broke down. She pulled me into a hug, and rubbed a hand up and down my back, muttering soothing sounds.

"You'll be ok. I promise."

* * *

"Data pulse!" Sideswipe's yell caught everybody's attention, and they all ran into the room

"Where?"

"Ontario, Canada."

"Why would they be in Canada?"

"They're Decepticons, who knows why they do anything?"

"So, where are they coming from? What does it read?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Lennox asked "That's impossible they have to come from somewhere."

"The information isn't there." Sideswipe said.

"We must've lost it when the bridge closed." Ratchet pondered.

"Alright, so the minute the pulse pops up, we have to record the information?" Epps asked

"It would seem like that, yes." Prowl nodded.

Sideswipe huffed and looked at the screen "So what now?"

"Well, we need to start watching credit card purchases. When they took, didn't she have her wallet?" Lennox asked

"I think so." Sunstreaker nodded

"Alright, we'll have to watch to see it it's used, or if money is taken from her bank account." Lennox said

"I'll do that." Ratchet offered

"Alright, perfect." Lennox nodded "I'l go get the information you need."

"Meanwhile, we have to get to..." Optimus looked at the screen "Cornwall, Ontario."

Everyone nodded, and Hound spoke up just before they all turned to get ready to leave on their specialized C-17.

"... What's a Cornwall?"

* * *

"Lily, what are you doing?" Windbreaker asked

"What?" I asked, smiling as the dark purple femme stepped into the room

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Nothing, just laying here." I smiled again.

"I thought it was bad for humans to hand upside down like that." she thought aloud.

"Well, blood rushes to my head, but it won't kill me to do this." I said. She opened her mouth to say something when TC walked in.

"Li-What are you doing?" he asked, his tone suggesting I was a two year old to him "Windbreaker, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, looking for Lily." she said, crossing her arms.

"Why?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Why not?" she challenged.

"Hey!" I yelled, standing up "No! No fights." I pointed at each of them. Both of them rolled their optics - pieces of tin - and TC got on one knee

"Barricade was wondering if you wanted to go into the city of Cornwall with him." TC explained

"Ooh! Yeah!" I smiled, running over to my boots. TC's hydraulics hissed as he stood at full height again.

"What's a Cornwall?" Windbreaker asked, looking at TC.

"It's Earth, who knows?" he shrugged

"Cornwall is a city in Ontario. I lived in it for about two years when I was really young." I explained "Like, from my birth to two years old, then we moved." I said

"Alright..." TC furrowed his optic ridges - technically, they're his eyebrows, but he says _'only humans have eyebrows.' _so they're to be called optic ridges - and said "He's in the main room."

Megatron and Starscream had created a space bridge before I even go there, with a lot of help from Soundwave, but they kept it in a separate room. That was until I came around, and pointed out that it would be safer in the main room that Megatron's always in because that way nobody can sneak out or in. Then they moved it. Honestly, I think we're on a giant spaceship just flying round the world at a slow speed, above the clouds because the main room had a massive window that I've never seen out of it. And, my ears feel weird sometimes.

"Yo, 'Cade!" I yelled. The odd looking black and white mech turned and looked at me, then nodded. He used to give me a tiny smile, but after I called him a Prowl-wannabe - seeing as he's a cop car, and I'm pretty sure Prowl's older - I lost that right.

"Ready?" he asked

"You know it!" I smiled

"Why are you so happy today?" Megatron asked

I don't know, just super happy. Sup, Screamer." I nodded at him.

He nodded his helm in return, and turned the Space Bridge on. Barricade transformed into his alt. mode and opened his passenger door. He hated it when I got in the driver's seat, so he told me it was either the passenger's seat, or behind the bars. I didn't want to look like a criminal, although I'm pretty sure living with these guys could technically qualify me, so I went along with going in the passenger's side seat.

The seat belt didn't move because Barricade had this thing where he thought that I wouldn't be able to be killed by not wearing a belt, so I buckled it myself, which he grumbled against, and started driving through the bridge. When he pulled out, we were behind an old building that obviously hadn't been used in a while. I was only two the last time I was here, so I didn't remember anything, but some things struck a tiny memory. We must've one past at least 12 Tim Hortons - it was like my personal Heaven. We passed a large Walmart, McDonalds, Burger Kings, but what caught my attention was the dealerships. There was GMC, Ford, Dodge, Jeep Wrangler, Kia, Mazda, Honda, Hyundai, dealerships that sold varieties of different used cars. I thought I was in Heaven. That was when a Ferrari drove by. For a second, I thought I fainted. So many dealerships. Ferraris! Barricade jolted when I screamed.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panic.

"Oh, Ferraris." I said, placing my hand on my forehead over dramatically.

"Primus, Lily. I thought something was wrong, don't do that." he hissed

"Ooh, does Barricade, gasp, care about me?" I asked, smiling

"No, if I brought you back dead, TC would disarm me, and Megatron would offline me."

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" I smiled

"We are not cute." he said

"Oh, that's right. You guys are manly- mechly! Sorry, sorry, your guys are mechly." I corrected.

He borderline revved his engine "Damn straight."

I snorted as he turned into a Tim Hortons parking lot, and opened the door

"Stay in that building until I get back. Take the money from the center console." he ordered, and the center console opened; a light blue, Canadian ten dollar bill sat there perfectly, never wrinkled or bent.

"Thanks." I beamed, grabbing the bill and heading inside, closing the door behind me so people didn't get curious. I entered the little shop and got in line. I didn't know what Barricade thought I'd do in here, so I figured that I'd get a coffee of some kind and drink it in the corner of the shop.

"Hello. What can I get you?" someone asked. The cashier behind the counter was obviously in her teen years, maybe only fifteen years old, and her name tag read Jaylee. Right under her name it said _'In Training.' _

"Just a large French Vanilla." I said, forcing a smile onto my face. She was only fifteen, and she seemed extremely eager to work here, so I didn't want to ruin her mood. Some part of me wasn't to affected by the 'Cons.

"Three fifty two." she said.

I handed her the ten dollar bill. She held it for a second, and I could practically see her attempting the math in her head

"Kid, use the register." a man's voice behind me said.

Jaylee looked up, a little embarrassed, but I cut her off before her hand actually touched the machine.

"Don't. You wanna try and figure it out, do it. It's good that you're trying to do mental math. Too many people depend on machines to do it." I said. She smiled at me greatly, and placed her hand back on the counter as she went back to counting.

"I can help you over here, sir." the other cashier said, and the man behind me grumbled something, but walked over to her.

"Six dollars and forty eight cents is your change." Jaylee said, smiling wide as she handed back the correct amount of change. I smiled and slipped the five dollar into the tips cup, then pocketed the loonie and forty eight cents. The fifteen year old smiled at me, and turned to make the coffee. I stepped out of the way, and less than a minute later, I was given a large coffee cup with the letters _'FV' _ on the cap in a white marker.

I walked over to the two person table in the corner of the shop. I opened the tab on the cap and blew on the liquid to cool it a little. The bell rang and I looked up to see a group of teenagers. They walked loudly, laughing at each other, and ordered their stuff. They finally left, and it became nice and quiet again.

There was an engine rev outside, and I turned my head to see a dark green Jeep Wrangler pull in through the glass wall Tim Hortons always seemed to have; kind of looked like Hound's alt. It pulled around the back, and disappeared. I took a small sip of the drink in front of me.

Barricade hadn't said when he'd be back, but hopefully I wouldn't be here for over an hour, like last time.

Across the street there was a big Shopper's Drug Mart, and the parking lot was packed. I wondered what would've happened if my parents and I stayed here. I definitely wouldn't have met the Autobots or Decepticons. Maybe Dad could've been helped and wouldn't be gone - maybe they'd both still be here. I wonder what I'd be doing right now, maybe a university degree. Dad had always told me that education creates good jobs and understanding, and those two things together create peace and amazing things. I almost sniffed, damn I miss him. Maybe Mom would've gotten her dream job. My Mom had always wanted to be a large animal vet because she grew up around animals, and loved her horse. That was really how my parents met. My Dad started working for my Grandfather, who owned the farm. My Mom came back from a school trip, and my parents saw each other. They started talking a lot, my Dad helped my Mom with her riding and barn chores, and one day they started dating. My Dad and Mom got married when they were eighteen, and had me when they were older. All four of my Grandparents died before I was born, but I'd seen pictures and heard tonnes of stories when I was younger. Apparently, my technical last name before my Grandpop moved here was Whilinskey, but he changed it to White when he moved to Europe.

I'm extremely glad he changed it to White.

Maybe we'd still have the farm, and we wouldn't have had that crappy shack of a house. I might've not changed so many schools. Maybe I'd have a different outlook on life. Maybe I would've met a nice boy in High School dated him for a while, gotten addicted to a movie or two and become obsessed. My first job would've been in a fast food restaurant, and my first car wouldn't have been a car worth close to seventy thousand dollars, it would've been a crappy, beat up 1998 Honda Civic that was rusting everywhere, but I loved it because it was **mine**. Aliens would've been things I dreamed about, but laughed at because I thought I knew that they were as fake as the Wolverine from X-Men.

Instead, I grew up the way I did, in a crappy, leaky shack, moved four different schools, and always had a negative look on life. My first and only boyfriend was when I was fourteen, and it was a massive mistake. I never had the luxury of getting interested in a movie and loving characters to the point of writing fake fictions about them. My Dad died on my tenth birthday, my first car was a Mustang Boss 429, worth a shit ton of money - but I was too stupid to sell it, and decided to keep him instead and got into illegal stuff with him - my Mom died when I was nineteen, I learned about these massive sized aliens, got a job for them and was abducted by their rival faction.

Maybe now I could run? Barricade didn't know Canada as well as I did, and they couldn't catch me if I left my phone. Yes, they had a tracker on my phone, but I didn't care because I knew it was there.

I took another sip of my coffee, and shook my head at the heat of it. Spring was only about a month away, so the snow banks were starting to decrease in size, and water puddles gathered in any dent in the cement that it could find. Yellow, dead grass poked up in certain places, doused in sludgy water and snow droplets.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" a man's voice asked, and I looked away from the window towards the source of the voice. The man was tall and sleek, with hair that was dyed dark blue and white. His shirt was dark blue, and his jeans were a mix between black and dark blue. He wore running shoes and had dark blue eyes that my Grandfather had - so I was told.

"Um, no. Go ahead." I said, sipping my drink.

"Thanks. What's you're name?" he asked

"Uh, Lily. Lily White." I said - I almost said Whilinskey, then remembered it was the twenty first century.

"Nice name. I'm Jack Angel." he introduced.

I nodded and took another sip from my French Vanilla.

"Where do you work?" he asked

"I'm not working right now." I said, looking at him in the eye

"Oh really?" he smirked, leaning forward to rest his forearms on the table.

"Yup." I smirked.

"What did you do before?" he asked.

"Mechanic." I answered.

Jack's eyebrows shot up into his hair line "Where?"

"Why would I tell you that if I just met you?" I asked, sipping from the cup.

He shrugged "Why not?"

"It's dangerous." I pointed out.

"Yes, but you don't get to know people without talking to them." he said

"Maybe I don't want to get know anybody right now." I said, and my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I pulled it out and opened the message:

_**"Incoming Autobot signal, I was given direct orders to get you back. Frag the coffee shop, get into the parking lot across the road and meet me around back." **_Barricade said

I nodded _"Coming."_

I looked up at Jack, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I gotta go. Thanks for the talk." I smiled, standing up and exiting the shop quickly.

Part of me wanted to wait, find the 'bots, go back with them. Maybe these dreams that turn into nightmares halfway would stop. But Barricade was across the street, and I knew he'd come over and grab me before anything could happen.

I crossed the street, into the Shoppers Drug Mart parking lot, and around the building. Sure enough, a black and white police cruiser sat there, it's engine started, waiting. He must've seen me because his passenger door opened and I slipped in. This time, he snapped the seat belt over my chest, put himself into drive, and turned back to the space bridge opening marked on his GPS,

* * *

"Jack Angel?"

"That was all I could ocme up with, ok?"

"Really? Jack Angel?"

"Shut your mouth components! I would've liked to see you come up with a better name."

"Sunny could've used Shawn Streak."

"Shut up, Hot rod, I wasn't talking to you."

"Just saying.

"Smokescreen, it was her?"

The dark blue and white painted car drove into the military base it currently was forced to reside in "Yes sir, Prime. Her name was Lily White, she said she was currenlty unemployed, but had previously been a mechanic. When I asked where, she refused to give specfics, then either pretended to get a text message, or actually did, excused herself and left." Smokescreen said

"Smart femme." Hound commented once the rest of the bots transformed up.

"Very beautiful too." Smokescreen commented. Then, a yellow clenched servo punched the blue mech across the facplates.

"Sunstreaker!" Arcee protested

"Do not repeat that sentence, or you'll be as good as scrap metal." he said calmly, but everyone knew he was getting more and more protective over Lily the more he and his twin were away from the little human.

"Alright, frag, I'm sorry. I was just saying."

"Well don't." the golden Kaonian said as Smokescreen ran the back of his servo over his mouth plates to wipe the energon off.

"Mechs." Elita said as she walked out of the back rooms "There was another cellular conversation."

"Yeah, Smoke said she got a text before she left." Houng nodded

"No, not from Lily. About Lily." the pink femme said

"What about Lily?" Sideswipe asked cautiously.

"About what Megatron plans to do to her."

* * *

**I used the name of the man who voiced Smokescreen in G1 as his holoform name, I did not think of it.**

**Sorry, I needed to make this a cliffhanger, because I guess I'm mean like that :D**

**_Baby Update: The baby ponies have officially entered bridle training, and are - as my Father puts it - crank assholes. But who wouldn't? Nobody wants a cold piece of metal in their mouth! Ugh! The girl of the two, Malibu, is a lot more cranky concerning bridle training, which is odd because we were almostpositive that the boy, Voltage, would be crankier. Voltage is taller, and much more muscular than his sister, but Malibu is a lot sweeter when it comes to my younger relatives, who love visiting. They have met their Daddy again, and Voltage isn't as nice, but that's because they're bot boys. They were successfully seperated from Mommy, so we gave them back. They haven't tried to drink from her, so everything's good. The other babies have all been placed back too, and all the horsie babies are good. My mare is about to restart her workout schedule for showing season, so that's exciting too! And, that's it!_**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Chapter 26

I feel really bad that this isn't an update, but don't worry, I'll update within this week! However, I've started thinking about the next story to write. I came up with a plot, but I want honest opinions on if you guys would read it. So, what you're about to read is my plot, my ideas, and the only thing I don't own in it are the names of the Autobots, which are owned by Hasbro, I believe. You aren't permitted to use anything akin, alike, resembling or the same as it, I own it. If you would genuinely read something like this, tell me. If not, tell me that too! I want to know if its worth continuing. So, read and tell me!

_Ulysses Samanth Grant was a woman of black and white. She was a yes or no type of girl. You were either her friend or her enemy, nothing more, nothing less. She had never been an in between girl. She was what she liked being, and believed what she believed. Sadly, that got her in trouble, trouble that she probably shouldn't have been in. The first time she had been grounded, she was twelve years old. She gave a speech in her school's talent show on the book __To Kill A Mockingbird__ with her parents there watching from the back row. She spoke about how the community in south Mississippi around her was flawed and blinded by religion; she spoke of how everybody deserved equal rights, no matter what race, gender or religion._

_In the end, she won first place and half the amount of funds that the school recieved from the price of admission - one hundred dollars -, but her parents didn't care. She went home, was given dinner, and sent to bed. The next day she went to go outside, intending on going to look for a new book, and her parents refused to let her outside, siad she was grounded, told her she had to read two stories from the New Testament (she chose Luke and Mark), and write a three page summary on, using evidence from those two stories, why Jesus was the "right way to go.". That night, she fell asleep, crying, and when she woke up she vowed that she would refuse to acknowledge any sort of deity for the rest of her life. She also vowed to make her parents pay for everything they had done to her and her family. _

_So, it came as no surprise when, at the age of fiteen, she was escorted home in the back of police cruiser. It was two thirty in the morning, her Mom was pregnant with their seventh child, Olivia, and when her Father answered the door to see a police officer, he saw his oldest daughter smirking to herself in the back of a police cruiser. Rumors spread from there, but Ulysses refused to acknowledge or admit to any of them, the ones that were fake and she would never do ( i.e. she was pregnant and got an abortion "just because she could"), nor did she admit to things she did do. _

_When she was sixteen, she purchased herself a 1972 Camaro Z28, colored black with dark grey racing stripes. It needed work, but she had the time. It became her pride and joy, and she worked on it from sunrise to sunset. She used it to go out everywhere, and never once did she end up in a car crash._

_When she was exactly seventeen years, three months, and eighteen days old her Mother and Father sent her to live with her Uncle William Lennox at a Military base in Chicago until she was nineteen, after she punched their church's Bishop in the face in anger. Their original hope was that being in the Military would teach her strictness._

_What they didn't know was that Ulysses would find the love of her life there. Technically, she found the two loves of her life. She found them in two seventeen foot Cybertronians from the planet - you guessed it!- Cybertron. They were called themselves split-Spark twins, basically one person in two different bodies, quite literally. They said she was their Sparkmate - one person who was intended to spend their life with them. Their names - or, as they called it, designations - were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sideswipe was silver in color, and transformed into a Corvette Stingray Concept - at the time it was a concept- and had a tendancy to do two things; one, prank the other mechs on base, and two, he seemed to always call Ulysses 'baby'; meanwhile Sunstreaker was golden in color and transformed into a Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. He had a tendancy to brag about how nice his paint was, and always liked to kiss Ulysses' collar bone instead of her neck of cheek._

_They only had one problem together. Ulysses was a human, and they were Cybertronians. Apparently, Cybertronians had a longer life span. Like, much longer. Meanwhile, humans lived their shorter lifespan. And, humans were, at tallest in history, eight feet and elevn inches tall, meanwhile Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were seventeen feet tall._

_Yet, they managed to work past it. They found a way for Ulysses to live a lifespan that was their length, maybe longer, and they found a solution to the height difference._

_Then, they had another problem. Seventeen year old Ulysses eventually turned nineteen. And, her parents wanted her home. They wanted to know that what they had done worked. Boy, were they wrong._

_So, on August fiftenth, exactly two years, eight months and six days after they orginally shipped her off, she returned with not one, but two boyfriends with expensive cars, her own car that she built, and the same snappishness towards her parents that she had left with. So, they forbade the relationship between Ulysses, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She decided, since they were to blinded by their religion to see what love actually looked like, that she would, in a way, disown them as her parents. The next day she moved out; she hasn't spoken to them since. The Military base welcomed her with open arms, and she continues to live with the Cybertronians; the good ones._

_Now, I'm not going to be one to ruin the entire story for you; the story is definitely one that's interesting. So, if you want to find out, you'll have to read the book based on her life, __The Neice, The Military Commander__. The author of the book found it funny, seeing as Ulysses' name is an exact match to America's 19th century Commanding General, Ulysses S. Grant._

_Ulysses still lives today. She will for a long while. She'll outlive me, she'll outlive you, the chances that she outlive your Great Great Grandchildren are one hundred percent certain. Maybe, one day, she'll outlive this planet, and move to another. _

_Ulysses has opened my eyes. She's showed me that not everything is based on religion. She's showed me that love can come from everything, and hatred can come from that very same place. Ulysses has shown me that principals you grow up around don't have to be principals you form your life around. Ulysses didn't. Ulysses never would allow it to happen to her. Ulysses is a hero, my hero._

_My name is Cassidy Lee Grant, second daughter and sixth child of Daniel Harry Grant and Deanna Anne Grant; older sister of three, younger sister of four; published author of New York Times Bestsellers, __Hunted__, __Walking Backwards__, and __The Neice, The Military Commander__._ _I am the oldest younger sister of Ulysses Samantha Grant, the greatest woman I've ever known. I am proud to say that I am the younger sister of Ulysses Grant. I will say it until I die. I can only pray that she says "I am the older sister of Cassidy Grant" one day with the same power in her voice that she had since her first speech in front of her entire school, one day when she was twelve. _

_If you have the heart to, read it. If you don't, don't. I can't tell you what to do. All I can really tell you from here, is Ulysses Grant is, and always has been, the innocent one who used guiltiness as a shield. She always had, ever since the night she won first place in her Middle School's talent show._

Would you read it? Yes? No? Tell me in the reviews! We'll be back on track with Lily's story soon!


	27. Chapter 27

**This was done, proof read and everything, last night and ready to go for today at lunch, when it was literally deleted, by my sisters, off of the Doc Manager and my laptops memory last night at nine o'clock. So, after three trips to Tim Hortons, three French Vanillas, zero sleep, and putting off the Careers project I have due tomorrow, I managed to re-write the whole thing for you guys, because I promised it would be done. It took me all day to proof read, add another scene, and sleep, but I promised you guys it would be up today, so it is! **

**Also, thank you to everyone who put their input on the possible next story. It's between that story and another one I have a little more confidence in, so I will be writing chapters for both, and the winner of the poll will be put up. Also, for those confused about the scene given last chapter, that was introduction, the actual story will be given in third person, not her sister's.**

**Anyways, everyone knows I don't own Transformers, or any of the characters associated with the movies or cartoons. This has been spell checked (which is why it wasn't up until now), but there might be a mistake or two so excuse that. Enjoy it, you guys deserve it.**

**If anyone's curious about what the holoforms are based upon, PM me and I'll send you the links**

* * *

Nobody was in the main room; normally there was tonnes of bots in there, at least Starscream and Megatron are normally in there. But, today the ship _(I'm eighty five point six percent positive we're on a ship) _was on cruise control, and nobody was there.

So, I wobbled around the halls until I heard voices. They were in one of the rooms Megatron said I shouldn't ever go in. But, I was alone with nothing to do, so I cracked the door open slightly and peeked my head inside. Knockout, Barricade, Megatron, Sound and Shockwave, Starscream, Sideways and TC stood around a table, talking.

"And what if she is with one of us, and takes off. What if she finds a way to get out?" Barricade asked

"Her phone has a tracker." Megatron added.

"And if she leaves it here?"

"We'll find her." Megatron said

"Alright, so the test subjects were successful?" Starscream asked Shockwave and Soundwave.

"Yes." Shockwave's deep voice rumbled, "They were successfully transformed into Cybertronians within two weeks."

"I offlined them before they got any ideas." Barricade said, smirking and flixing his servos.

"So when will you begin on Lily?" Megatron asked, and my eyes widened. What were they going to do to me?

"I can start as early as Friday." Shockwave said. When was Friday? I hadn't really paid that much attention to what the days were, but now I wish I had.

"Will she be awake?" TC asked.

"I can keep her asleep until the transformation is complete."

Wait, what? Transformation? No, that's not happening.

"She won't be in pain?" TC asked

"Oh, she will. A lot of it, but evetually her nerve senses will become our neuro sensors and the pain will subside."

TC shifted his weight onto his other ped

"Why are you worried about it?" Sideways asked

"I'm not." he snapped, and I furrowed my brow.

I closed the door quietly and ran down the hallway, and into my room, closing the door. My phone buzzed on the table and I glared at it. Damn it, I knew I was in danger here, but I didn't think they'd... I mean, they weren't nice, but they weren't rude. There was no way what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said could be true.. could it? I clicked my phone on and looked at the date; Thursday, October 8th. Friday was tomorrow.

* * *

It had been close to eight months since Lily was taken, and Sideswipe was having a harder time with recharge with every passing night. Optimus had taken him off of patrol duty because of his lack of recharge. Technically, Optimus took him off of all work as encouragement to recharge, but it didn't work. Sideswipe didn't think that, ever in his life would he fall for a human.

_{:: Sideswipe, get down to the main hangar, now!::} _Sunstreaker's voice came through the twin bond, before he clamped it shut.

Sideswipe furrowed his optic ridges together and stood up off the berth. The door opened, thanks to new motion sensor technology that N.E.S.T had put in, only on the inside of the door, and it slid shut behind him. He heard it lock, but strode into the main hangar.

"What?" he asked.

Everyone was standing around something he couldn't yet see, but they all turned to look at him when he spoke.

"We found where Lily is." Prowl said and his optics opened wider.

"How? Nobody could catch the information before."

Everybody stiffened, and the Chevy twins smiled widely.

"We did it." they gloated

"No, you were lucky." Hound said, then turned his head back to Sideswipe "Skids was fooling around instead of working, and fell against the keyboard. He pressed something and it locked onto their ship's exact location at the same time that a space bridge was opened."

"So, what do we do?" Sideswipe asked, standing next to Sunstreaker.

"We're going to send Mirage and Jazz to get her."

"Why him?" Sunstreaker asked

"Because I have the ability to go invisible, and be around 'Cons without fighting them" Mirage smirked

"I'm da back up." Jazz smiled; everyone knew that Jazz was perfectly capable of exploring the entire ship if he wanted without being seen, so that was an appropriate fit.

"When?" Sideswipe asked

"Soon." Optimus answered "As soon as we clear some stuff up with the human government."

Sideswipe looked up at Sunstreaker, then back at Mirage and smirked

"If you don't get her, I'll kill you." he threatened, but the red mech nodded.

"Hey, where's Sarah?" Hot Rod asked.

"She was given the day off." Lennox answered bitterly.

"Why?" Smokescreen asked.

"Reasons." Epps answered for Lennox, before he snapped

"O..kay." Smokesreen said, furrowing his optic ridges.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker excused themselves and went back to their berth rooms.

The newly changed silver bot laid on his berth and ran his servos over his face.

"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker asked

"Nothing."

"Bullslag." Sunstreaker said, sitting on his berth

Sideswipe hesitated "What if she doesn't like my new alt? Or my new holoform? What if the 'Cons did something to her? What if she doesn't want to stay here? What if-"

"Sideswipe! Relax!" Sunstreaker said, then stood up and walked over to sit next to his twin "Lily's not going to hate your new alt mode. If anything, she's probably going to want to work on it. Your new holoform isn't new, its updated. You still look the same, just without the long hair and its brown, not red. If the 'Cons did something to her, Ratchet and First Aid will reverse it. She's not going to want to leave, and you know it. Once she's back it'll be fine."

Sideswipe scoffed and looked up at him "And what about you two? You know she's not going to forgive you right away."

"I know." Sunstreaker nodded "But that's between me and her. I have to earn her respect back before anything else."

"And what makes you think she'll give it to you?" Sideswipe asked

"Nothing." Sunstreaker answered, "But I can try my slagging hardest."

Sideswipe huffed, a cloud of black smoke puffing out of his back exhausts.

"But I highly doubt she'll hate you."

Sideswipe scoffed "Why? I didn't grab her before we left. And on top of that I'm not the one going to get her."

"So? She won't hate you, Sides." Sunstreaker insisted "Now get some recharge."

The silver bot sighed and laid down, but recharge didn't come easily.

**Next Day...**

"Mirage, Jazz..." Optimus said, looking at the dark silver and red mechs, "Good luck."

"Thank you, sir." Mirage said.

"Luck has not'in tah do wit' dis, Boss Bot. I's all skill." Jazz smirked as Ratchet opened a Space Bridge and Mirage activated his cloaking device. They both stepped through and immediately, Mirage squinted, and Jazz's visor brightened to help him see as the blue glow of the space bridge disappeared. They weren't in the top of the ship, they were near the bottom.

_ Mirage? _Jazz asked over the private comm. They closed the public comm because they didn't need the cons picking up it's signal

_ Right beside you. You take the lead, I'll follow. _Mirage suggested

_Copy. Let's find Lily and get out of 'ere. It smells nasty._

Jazz walked forward, towards a door that was in his view, and opened it slightly. He checked to make sure nobody was there, then took a step out, and was suddenly hiding, out of view. Mirage closed the door behind him, and began walked around the halls. He could hear Jazz moving to follow him, even though he couldn't see the actual mech, and every few minutes he'd ask if he was within audioshot.

Mirage turned a corner and saw a drone coming towards them. He backed himself up the wall_ Drone, watch it._

_Copy, thanks., _then suddenly Jazz wasn't within audioshot. Mirage smirked as the drone walked right past him, and he stepped forward from the wall, and down the hall.

_Yo, Raj, got somethin'. Come to mah location._

Something pinged on Mirage's HUD, and he saw a target and map of the entire ship.

_Frag, how fast are you? Uh, nevermind._

_Jus' hurry up._

Mirage started walking towards the target, and turned the corner to see a small, human sized door.

_Raj, you 'ere yet? Yah see it?_

_I'm right in front of it._

Suddenly, Jazz was next to him, and he turned off his cloaking device.

"Keep a watch out, Ah'll look f'r a door." he whispered, and the spy nodded.

Jazz started very lightly trailing his hands over the area, looking for a knob, or lock. Something that would open a Cybertronian sized door for them. He ran his hand lightly over a crack and something clicked.

Mirage turned his head slightly to see what happened, and the wall was opened like a door to reveal a room.

"C'mon, le's go." Jazz said. He ushered Mirage in, then closed the door behind him. It shut quietly, and they looked around

"There's nothing here." Mirage sighed

"Then we'll look somewehre else. Le's go."

Just as they were about to turn around, a voice stopped them.

"Jazz? Mirage?"

* * *

I was terrified. Today's Friday, and I am not ready for whatever the 'Cons want to do with me. I didn't sleep at all last night. I'm starting to regret not leaving when I had the chance.

I hadn't seen the 'Cons at all. Like, at all. They weren't in the main room, nor were they in the Energon room. I did hear them in that _'off-limits room' _again, though, so I assume they're getting the stuff ready for whatever they want to do with me.

Now, I was just sitting on the floor, beside my bed, playing with my wallet -listening to it click open and shut - when the door opened. I stopped what I was doing and froze. Was I about to die?

"C'mon, le's go" a voice that seemed strangely familiar said. There was shuffling, and the door closed. It silent for a few seconds, maybe a minute, then something sighed

"There's nothing here." an Italian voice said. I'm positive I know that voice.

"Then we'll look somewhere else. Le's go." Yup, I know that voice. I dared to look over the bed to see who it was.

"Jazz? Mirage?" I asked, standing up and running to their peds "What are you doing here?" I asked

"We came to get you." Mirage answered. Oh thank God.

"You guys didn't get caught?" I asked

"No. I'm a spy, Jazz is a saboteur. We don't get caught." Mirage answered cockily, smirking, then lowered his servo "Get on."

"You guys are the best." I sighed, climbing in quickly and holding his pinky "Wait, does this mean I get to be invisible?" I asked

"You will be once you get in my sparkling chamber. Hurry up." he ushered, and his chest plates opened. I crawled into a tiny space that I just fit into. The plates closed, and it got really dark. Something buzzed, and suddenly I could hear stuff; a lot of stuff.

I could feel us moving a little, then heard Mirage's voice.

"Lily, I'm going to transform, hold on."

I nodded, and he transformed, then suddenly, I was sitting in his passenger seat. He drove out of the me-sized door, Jazz behind him, before Jazz transformed and disappeared. Mirage drove to the main room, where it was still empty, and Jazz suddenly popped up at the space bride control panel. He typed in a few things, and the bridge opened.

"Go." he urged, and Mirage high tailed it through. The space bridge started closing, and Jazz drove through just before it shut completely.

"Where are we?" I asked

_"We're in Oklahoma." _Jazz's voice said

"OK, follow up question; why?" I asked

_"'Cause we couldn' go straight home, or the 'Cons would've gotten the base location. The drive from Oklahoma tah base is only eleven hours." _

"Have a nap." Mirage suggested, "Then you'll get back faster."

"No, I'll get back within the same time period, but I'll be asleep, so it'll seem quicker pointed out." I pointed out

_"You're still a smartaft, aren't yah?" _Jazz's voice slipped through

"Nuh uh, that was just a stupid assumption on Raj's part." I said, and a scoff came from one of them.

"Just go to sleep." Mirage said

I rolled my eyes, but relaxed into the seat, which warmed up, and my eyes slipped closed.

* * *

When I woke up, we were in Chicago, with only thirty minutes left to get to my town. I love catching up on sleep debt. Mirage had the music off, but when I looked out the window at Jazz, he was obviously listening to some music. We were maneuvering through the city, past different cars that were probably going home.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice full of sleep and slurring.

"We're thirty minutes from base. Did you know you twitch in your sleep?"

"Yeah, TC told me I have. I didn't used to." I nodded

"TC?" he asked

"Thundercracker." I said.

"You called him TC?!" he asked

"I did. They didn't torture me or some shit that you guys were expecting" I said. He stayed quiet and I sighed

"Look, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to snap like that." I said.

He stayed quiet for a little bit, then spoke, "Did you miss any of us?"

I looked down at my hands "Well, at first I was so busy trying to get them to like me that I didn't really have time to think of you guys. But once I did, I really, really missed you guys. A lot."

He stayed quiet after that, until we got to the base. The guards let them pass, probably knowing who it was right away, and I shifted anxiously in my seat.

Jazz pulled into the main hangar first, and all their holoforms' heads turned to watch. Jazz activated his holoform, and a man with short cut, brown hair turned to look at Jazz's holoform as his alt mode turned off in his spot at the back of the room.

"Did you get her?" he asked anxiously. Wait, that was Sideswipe! I had to be.

Jazz walked past him as Mirage drove to the center of the room. And, the center of attention.

The passenger door unlocked and opened just a tad, invisible to anyone else outside of the car, and I pushed it open to stand up and look at him from the behind it.

His eyes lit up as I closed the door behind me - Mirage rolling off as his holoform was activated and stood next to a smirking Jazz - and he took a step forward.

"Lily?" he asked

I smiled when I recognized his voice. Oh yeah, that was definitely Sideswipe.

"Hey Sideswipe." I smiled, and he ran forward. I walked towards him as he spun me in a hug. His arms tightened impossibly tight, but I really didn't care. He still smelt the same.

"Primus, I missed you so much." he said into the top of my head

"I missed you too." I said into his shirt.

When he let go, everyone took their turns hugging me, or shaking my hands

"Lily, this is Hot Rod, Smokescreen, and First Aid. First Aid is being trained under Ratchet, Smokescreen and Hot Rod were some of the mechs who were trained at our facility during the war on Cybertron." Optimus introduced as Sideswipe stood next to me, his arm wrapping around my torso.

I smiled at all three of them, and looked to my right when I felt eyes on me. Sunstreaker. I looked away. That was when everything went awkward.

"Who are you?" a female voice asked, and turned to look and see who it was. A woman with short blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of tight pants, a shirt that went to her belly button, and a pair of those stupid knee length, leather boots that opened at the back so you could bend your knee.

"I'm Lily. Why do you care?" I asked

"Yeah, well, I'm Sarah. The mechanic." she smirked, gloating.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I'm the mechanic. Wait, you know Sideswipe?" she asked, and if she had been a cartoon, smoke would've come out of her ears.

"Yeah, I know Sideswipe." I said, looking over at Lennox "I didn't know N.E.S.T had a new mechanic."

"Yeah, well you aren't- wait, what do you mean, **new **mechanic?"

I looked over at her, smirking. Okay, maybe the 'Cons had influenced me, but only a little.

"I'm Lily, the - obviously - **old **mechanic."

Sarah huffed and tilted her chin up, "Yeah, old."

Lennox cleared his throat, "Actually, we've been meaning to talk to you about that, uh, come with me."

Sarah's jaw dropped, "What?"

"I believe he said to go with him." I repeated, and she glared at me, but followed Lennox as he walked off. I was turned back around and two arms wrapped around me again, but this time to pick me up, and place me in the silver Corvette from earlier. Sideswipe's new alt. mode.

I smiled and hugged him around his waist as he sped through the hallway and into a room; his room. His holoform reactivated outside of his alt as I stepped out. He wrapped his arms around me again, and this time we stayed like that.

"I missed you so much." he made a whining sound and his arms tightened.

"I missed you to, Sides." I said, and a tear actually escaped my eye.

He leaned back and wiped it off with his thumb, then leaned down and kissed my cheek "I missed you."

I snorted and reached onto my tippy toes to actually **kiss** him, briefly. "I missed you too."

He smiled and leaned back to down. We kissed for probably a minute, before there was a knock on the door. I was surprised, I didn't know Cybertronians knew how to lock lips.

"Come in." Sideswipe said loudly, and the door opened to reveal Galloway.

"Miss White?" he asked

"Yes." I answered

"Come with me, I'll unlock your bedroom for you."

My room was locked? Whatever, I never knew Galloway could be.. kind! Sideswipe didn't let my hand go as we walked further and further down the hall until we reached the door. He unlocked it and it opened. I stepped in, Sideswipe following, and looked around. The deep orange made the massive room look a little bit more quaint, and the bathroom door was open. The bed hadn't been touched, which sucked, 'cause I was kind of hoping it would be made when I got back, and a pillow was missing. I had probably twenty, but I only used two, and they were always side by side. One was red and one was yellow. Yellow asshole. I hadn't seen him yet, and part of me was glad, part of me wasn't.

I hated him; I didn't. He was Sideswipe's other half - the little shit half. He was the one who said I wasn't needed, and because of that Sarah showed up. Obviously, she had been doing a poor job, because their alts looked horrible.

I ran my fingers over the duvet, letting go of Sideswipe's hand.

"I'll leave you to it, but Charlotte and I'd like to speak with you before the end of the day."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be in Mearing's office in a few hours."

He nodded and left, the door closing behind him.

Sideswipe, seeing the opportunity, and probably just _really_ wanting to, turned me around by the shoulders and kissed me again. I huffed out a chuckle through my nose and kissed back, wrapping my arms around his torso to pull him closer. I honestly didn't expect Sideswipe to kiss me until I made the move, because he hadn't before.

He groaned in the middle of it, and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said to whoever it was. Someone walked in, and I looked up at him. Sunstreaker

"What?" I asked, spat, at him.

"Uh, Sideswipe, can I talk to Lily alone?" he asked.

Sideswipe kissed my cheek, then walked out, probably saying something to his twin over the bond as he closed the door.

"Lily, I-"

"No." I said, crossing my arms.

"Just, listen, I-"

"I don't care."

"Please, just listen." he said, walking closer.

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't, but please let me explain."

"Nope." I shook my head, pursing my lips.

"Frag it, Lily, I'm trying here!" he shouted, punching the wall

"If that was supposed to scare me, then you obviously forget I lived with Decepticons for eight months." I said

"Would you just listen!" he yelled, and I stared at him

"Fine! What do you want?" I asked, uncrossing my arms.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said, alright? I said it so Megatron wouldn't obliterate you." he said

"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"I-If Megatron found out that you were important to us he would've shot you. He'll do anything in his power to be able to stop us from working together, and if he killed you, we would've practically offlined ourselves." he explained

"Yeah, well, good for you. But that doesn't change the fact that you suggested it, and they actually recruited a new mechanic." I pointed out

"I know, I didn't think they would." he said, "Look, I'm not asking for you to like me, I'm just asking for you to forgive me, even just slightly."

I furrowed my brow in disbelief, "No. You want me to forgive you, prove to me that you deserve it."

Then, he looked at me seriously, narrowing his eyes, and spoke two words that sent chills down my spine.

"I will."

* * *

**There, half a cliffy, half not. Or maybe a serious cliffy. I highly doubt it though. At this point, I'm seriously tired. The next chapter will hopefully be up next Sunday, I'm going to make serious strides to update once a week, every Sunday, because I recently found a certified riding instructor who I now take lessons with on, and school is a serious bitch, but I manage to write scenes over the course of the week.**

_**Baby Update: I'll probably be writing these a lot, because the babes are getting a lot of attention now! The female baby, Malibu, is making some serious attempts to not go through Bit-Training, meanwhile her brother, Voltage, somehow loves the bit. For those who don't know, a bit is two pieces of metal, connected in the center, that helps control the horse. It sits in their mouth, where they don't have teeth, and is connected to something called reins. They help stop, slow and balance a horse. They don't have to be used, but I use them for safety. No, they don't hurt if used correctly. They also have made friends with an older, more experienced, show horse at our place, and like to bug him when he's relaxing after a lesson. It's adorable, but probably a pain to him**_

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, I know I did. Don't forget to vote on my poll on the my page, for those who haven't, it is new.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I did tell you guys I would strive to update every Sunday, right! March Break is upon us (upon me, anyways), so lots of chapter writing will be done. I have been away for far to long. If you come acorss any accented letter, like the following _' È, è, É, é, ç, Ç,' _I apologize, but my computer was being extrmely rude to me! Anyways, enjoy and donèt forget to review and vote on my poll!**

* * *

Sunstreaker left without another word, just strut out of the room, and I scoffed just before Sideswipe came back in the room.

"Sorry about him." he murmered lowly.

"It's fine." I waved off, looking around the room. Nothing looked like it had moved. Except for the fact that I was missing a red pillow.

"Sideswipe, does it look like I'm missing a pillow?" I asked. If he said no, I was going mentally insane.

But, instead he straightened his back, "Uh, yeah you are. I was using it to try and recharge."

I looked up at him, and my eyes softened when I realized he was telling the truth.

"Hey, Sideswipe, it's ok."

He looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes "No, it's not. I should've paid more attention and made sure you were ok. I-" his voice crackled off and a blue tear ran down his face.

"Sideswipe." I said, wrapping my arms around his torso. He took a deep breath in and his shoulders shook up and down. I couldn't believe he was crying; I rubbed my hand over his back as his arms tightened around my waist.

We must've stayed like that for close to an hour, and my shirt was probably filled with Energon - I didn't Cybertronians actually cried Energon, apparently they do - but Sideswipe had barely calmed down by the time he un-wrapped his arms, only to grab my face and pull it towards his.

My arms reached up to wrap around the back of his neck when he pulled back to stare at me. I smiled and chuckled, then kissed his cheek.

"It isn't your fault. You guys were distracted, and I was gone before the fight ended. You and Sunstreaker weren't really thinking about grabbing me by the time you were done fighting."

He took a deep breath in through his nose released it, before his holoform was gone, and his alt. mode was driving through the door, and his passenger side door opened

"I'll take you to Mearing's office." he said, as I slipped in. The door shut as he backed up and drove out of the room, through the main hangar, and towards the office.

* * *

"Ms. White, welcome back." Mearing said as she sat on the spinny chair behind her desk.

"Thanks, I guess." I said, shrugging as Galloway took a seat next to me. I shifted my weight away from him, placing my elbow on the arm.

"First, we'd like to discuss your job. We can't simply fire Sarah because you returned." Mearing said

"I'm aware of how the job industry works." I said, nodding.

"However, we can take you back, and she can be your apprentice instead." she said

I furrowed my brow, "I'm sorry, I'm not entirely familiar with that term. My what?" I asked

"Your apprentice." Galloway repeated

"With all due respect, repeating the word won't tell me what it is." I said, looking at him.

"Look, Sarah is only eighteen, so she can basically become a mini you. Instead of us being her boss, you'd be her boss. You'd show her how to be a proper mechanic, and only when she actually proves that she isn't capable of being a mechanic, will you report to us your desire to fire her, and we'll take it from there." Mearing explained

Hmm, so Sarah's only eighteen. That explains her unproffesional demeanor, she probably just got out of school. And, _I'd_ get to be her boss. Not her co-worker, her boss. I could definitely have some fun with that.

"So, I'd basically be teaching her how to be a mechanic from scratch?" I asked

"Yes." Galloway nodded

"And I can tell her what to do whenever I want to?" I smirked.

Mearing hesitated "Within reason. You **did** just get back from eight months on the Decepticons' ship." she reminded, and my face dropped

"I am aware of what I just went through." I said montonely.

"Alright, well, would you agree to it?" Mearing asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Perfect." Oh, I was going to enjoy this.

"Next, your college courses. You've-"

"I don't want to go back." I cut her off, and she looked up from a file she opened

"You don't?"

"No. I didn't learn that much there, not more than I already knew, and I don't need these college courses to be a mechanic. I'd rather take an online night course." I said

"For what?" Galloway asked

"Automotive repair. Last month I was thinking about what Sunstreaker told me when I first came to NEST. I've never actually gotten a degree in Automotive Repair, and I'd like to have one. I already know most of what it would tell me, my former employer Tony taught me what would be akin to two college courses, but I'd still like to take it." I said, moving my weight towards Galloway.

"How long did you work for this Tony?" Mearing asked.

"I was thirteen when I started, stopped when I was eighteen." I responded

"And during that time he taught you the equivalent of two Automotive college courses." Galloway summed up.

"Yup. He also gave me Rookie." I nodded

"Your Mustang Boss 429 that you intend to repair?" Mearing asked

"Yes. Tony got 'im out of auction, and was going to fix him up and sell him for even more, but once he finished what he wanted to do, he decided to give him to me. I was supposed to sell him, and use the money to do something for my Mom, but I kept him. I was too attached to sell him." I explained

"Alright, so one online night course in Automotive repair." Mearing mumbled as she wrote something down, "Last thing, I need to know what happened while you were with the Decepticons." she said

I knew this was coming.

"Not much to tell. I spent the first five months of my time there trying to get them to like me so I wouldn't die. After that, I just sort of went along with whatever they were doing. A lot of times if they had scouting missions, where there was no chance of running into the Autobots I went along with them. A lot of times I just talked to Starscream and Megatron about themselves."

"And what did they tell you?" Galloway asked

"Nothing you can't find out from the bots here." I one-shoulder shrugged.

"Alright, so why were you willing to leave?" she asked

"I overheard some of the.. plans they wanted to use me for, and I wasn't willing to let that happen." I answered, and she nodded

"Alright. If I need you again, I'll contact you." she paused and her head turned to the right a little bit "I believe Sideswipe is waiting for you."

Just as she said that, an engine started up, and got closer to the door. I threw my head back and laughed. Of course, only he'd do that.

"You start work back up tomorrow, I'll speak to Sarah today before she heads home." Mearing said, and the subject was dropped. I opened the door to come face to face with Sideswipe's alt. mode.

"Really?" I asked, smiling

"I waited eight human months to see you again, I'm not leaving." he said said through his speakers, and the driver's side door opened as an invitation. I snorted, but walked over and slipped into that side of the car.

* * *

Sunstreaker had never really considered who he would end up with in the long run. Sure, he had Sideswipe, and the Autobots, and yeah hw and Sideswipe had had plenty of femmes to... play with back on Cybertron, but only once had they been in a serious relationship, and that had been a mistake - mostly on their part. They chose to trust her. - so they made a promise never to let themselves do that type of stuff again.

So, when Lily came along and Sideswipe was smitten with her, Sunstreaker's natural instinct was to do the complete opposite. When that didn't work, another resort was to completely ignore her. When** that **didn't work, Lily was captured by the 'Cons and it almost ruined Sideswipe. It became apparent to the golden front liner that he couldn't just wave Lily off anymore. She was that one being that both of their Sparks agreed on completely. They wouldn't settle for anyone else.

Which sucked for Lily, because now she didn't have an option. She couldn't chose between Sideswipe or Sunstreaker, she had to take both. Not that it would've ended up differently.

But, out of his twenty one _(almost twenty two!) _millennia exisiting, he'd never taken into consideration how his life would end up. Not end, he didn't really bother thinking of that, but who would he end up Sparkbonding with?

Would they even be able to Sparkbond to Lily? She was full human, there was no possible way an actual Sparkmerge could take place with a human heart, could it?

And, after twenty minutes of asking himself that, he found himself in Ratchet's Med Bay, asking him the same question. A puzzled expression graced Ratchet's aging face plates.

"Why would you be so concerned with that?" he asked.

"Well, I am."

"Sunstreaker, why would you even care enough to won-"

"Lily." he responded, shifting his weight.

Ratchet froze and looked at him in understanding.

"Well, I would assume you'd be able to."

"Wait, what? How?" Sunstreaker asked, furrowing his optic ridges

"Mm, simple. A Sparkbonding is simply two, or in your case three, lives tying together. The Spark itself doesn't actually change in anyway, but it allows you a new comm link. I would assume Sparkbonding with Lily would be as simple as merging your and Sideswipe's Spark, then revealing them to her while merged. I would assume when she touches the merged Sparks it would create the bond." Ratchet explained, squinting his eyes as he looked at something on the end of one of his tools.

"So it would technically be possible for us to bond with Lily?" he asked

"Yes."

"What about the bond link? How would that work?"

Ratchet shrugged "While Lily doesn't have the communications technological linkage we do, the human brain could most likely, very easily be able to operate a bond communications. To her it would most likely feel like having two voices in her head, speaking to her." Ratchet's dentas grit together once he finished that sentence as he attempted to use tweezers to put something together.

Sunstreaker nodded "And it wouldn't be painful to her in anyway."

"Most likely not. Er- Sunstreaker, if you don't mind my asking, is she the intended?"

Sunstreaker huffed; an intended, or _"intended Sparkmate"_ was that one being that twin Sparks agreed upon to spend the rest of their lives bonded to.

"I... I think so." he said "I haven't talked to Sides about it yet."

"Well, then don't take to long to get her to like you." Ratchet advised

"Pfft, gee, thanks Hatchet." Sunstreaker scoffed, then smirked as he ducked when a wrench flew over his helm

"Get out!"

* * *

That night I ended up sleeping next to Sideswipe's bipedal form, tucked under his massive, red blanket that, to me, was akin to eighty coats. I probably sweated off five pounds. I didn't mind, though. I got to finally sleep next to him again.

The next morning, however, I remembered my new... _apprentice_. Oh, the joy. So, I got up and walked out. Sideswipe was still in recharge, but Sunstreaker had left. I wanted Sideswipe to sleep for as long as possible, so I quietly slipped out, marched into my bedroom instead.

All my clothes were still in the same place, and one pair of boots still sat in the corner, close to the light-lamp. The door didn't open from a knob anymore, it was motion sensors inside, which was kind of cool, and the walls looked repainted, not as old looking. Obviously, they had been doing renovations.

Epps wasn't in the main hangar, so I leaned against Muscles as he sat there in his bipedal mode.

"Hey 'Hide." I said "Where's Epps?"

Ironhide made a grunting sound, "Went to pick up the other human."

"Other human? You mean Sarah?" I asked, furrowing my brow. He grunted again.

"I heard you were her new boss." he said - you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I am." I smiled.

"So, what are you going to do to her?" he asked

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm going to teach her how to be a proper mechanic. If she doesn't listen, I'll make her listen." I smirked

"Pfft, I'll help you."

Again, the smirk in his voice was heard.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as a van that I recognized drove through, and Epps smiled and waved. I laughed and nodded back at him. He pulled the van to a stop and hopped out. He smiled extremely widely at me, as he went to the back of the van and opened the doors.

There she was.

Tight belly top, pants, those stupid boots.

She got out and glared at me. I smirked.

"I assume you heard who I am to you now?" I said.

She popped her gum "I did."

"Good. Get in the back of the van again." I ordered, grabbing the keys from Epps. She furrowed her brow.

"Why?"

"You are **not** working in that. Now, get in the back of the van or I'll tie a bandana around your eyes and buy your clothes myself."

Her glare hardened, but she climbed in the back again and I shut the doors behind her, locking them.

Oh, this was going to _fu_-un!

I smiled at Epps as I climbed into the drivers seat and turned the van on. I drove off, waving at the guards. I could hear her moving in the back, the whole drive to the mall. There was an engine rev, and I looked in the rear-view mirror to see a golden Lamborghini behind us. I rolled my eyes, and looked ahead of me.

When I pulled into the parking lot and unlocked the back doors, Sunstreaker's holoform got out of the driver's side of his alt. mode.

"What are you thinking?" he asked in a whisper.

I scoffed and opened the door. Sarah looked up, popping her gum

"Get out, let's go."

She rolled her eyes and got out, smiling at Sunstreaker's holoform.

I smacked the back of her head "Let's go."

She followed behind me slowly, and when she got to slow I grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward at a faster pace

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Hey." I said back, and she tried to wriggle her wrist out of my grip, causing me to snort.

We reached the men's footwear store, and she looked around.

"Why are we here?"

"Because you need boots. Pick out the correct size, bring them to me and I'll tell you if they're worth it." I stated.

She snorted "No."

I shook my head, partially in amusement, then raised a hand and smacked her. Hard.

Her head was forced to the side with the resounding sound, and a snorting sound was made by Sunstreaker.

"You are going to do as I say, when I say. If you're lucky enough, I won't have you fired. Now, go find a pair of boots that are your size and bring them back to me."

Her eyes had teared up, not that I really cared, and she nodded and scattered off

"Good hit." Sunstreaker commented.

I turned to him and glared up at his stpid 6'3 frame "Shut up. You chose to come, I didn't invite you, so either shut up or leave."

"You're the one who tried to leave base right after being brought back from the Decepticons." he hissed

"Exactly. I came back from knowing the 'Cons. They wouldn't expect me to come to a mall."

He snorted "They're 'Cons. They do whatever they want, and no one can stop them."

It was my turn to snort "Until you become a Decepticon, don't tell me what you think you know."

He sighed deeply, but didn't open his mouth, so I turned in time to see Sarah come scattering back to me, holding up a pair of boots that would be considered small for men, but not for women.

I looked at them, "No, they aren't steel toed. Have you seen Optimus' truck? Go find steel toed."

She nodded and turned around to go do as I said.

I titled my head back a little bit; maybe all she needed to have happen to her was to be shown that she wasn't the _'Alpha'_ around NEST, and she'd change.

She came back with a pair of boots that were much more better.

"Good. Come with me." I nodded, and she followed in suit. I rang the bell on the front desk, and a man in his early thirties walked out of a back room.

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?" he asked as he ran the price tag over the scanner

"Yes, we did."

"Good. Fifty two, thirty six."

I gave him the credit card that NEST supplied me a while back, and he swiped it through the machine.

He handed me a bag with the boots' box, and I slipped my credit card back in my wallet, in my jacket pocket.

"Have a good day." he said

"You too."

We exited the store, Sarah actually managing to keep up. She acted like a little puppy following it's human. We passed through different stores and shops, purchased her actual **shirts** and pants, a jacket, and a rag she could use for her hands, then a notebook and she picked out a pen she liked.

When we passed Starbucks, she stared at the little shop longingly, so we stopped and got her whatever she wanted.

We finished what we needed done, and she climbed int the back of the van, I locked the doors, and we drove off, the yellow asshole following behind us.

We got back to base just in time for me to see the bot's transform into their alt. modes, their holoforms coming out instead.

Just as I jumped out of the driver's seat, Sideswipe's holoform was beside me, looking at me "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sides, don't worry about it."

He relaxed a little bit, but didn't make any other movements as I opened the back van door, and jerked my head in one direction to get her to follow.

"Let's go."

She hopped out of the back, holding the three bags, and waited for me. Epps took the keys from my hand and I thanked him as he climbed into the front seat and took the van elsewhere.

"Go get changed, meet me in the Jeep room with the notebook and a pen."

She nodded and disappeared off to the bathroom. Sideswipe looked down at me in shock, along with everyone else.

"How did you do that?" Sideswipe asked

I shrugged "I slapped her."

"Wait, you actually slapped her?" Lennox asked

"Yes, she did, it was quite amusing." Sunstreaker answered

"Holy, seriously? I would've paid to see that." Epps commented as he came back.

"It was pretty great." I commented.

* * *

"Wait, we could actually _Sparkbond_ with her?" Sideswipe asked.

Lily had taken Sarah into a different hangar with Jolt, claiming he was the one who she trusted most with Sarah, but that had been a long time ago, so Sideswipe went with his twin to talk about where Lily went. Sideswipe had practically had a Spark attack when he woke up and Lily wasn't around.

"Yeah, Ratchet explained everything. He says it wouldn't hurt her, and we'd even get a bond comm with her." Sunstreaker nodded, running a wax rag over his arm.

Sideswipe contemplated his twin's words, then looked back up "You aren't joking?"

"No. Go ask Ratchet if you don't believe me, but I'm not lying." Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe shook his head "I believe you, it's just; she's human."

" I know."

"I can't believe she actually slapped Sarah." Sideswipe laughed

"It was funny, Sarah didn't see it coming." Sunstreaker smirked

"So, she was just slapped, and did she attempt to hit he back?"

"Nope. Just listened to what Lily said." Sunstreaker commented.

Sideswipe huffed out a chuckled and focused back on his blades, "Feisty little human.", when there was a thunk on the wall next to them, and he looked up.

"She must be done work." Sunstreaker commented.

Sideswipe got up and headed towards the door, throwing an "I'll be back later" over his shoulder, before the door closed behind him.

Sunstreaker took a deep vent in and released it sharply, focusing back on his paint.

* * *

_**Baby Update: Both of my babies are good, jealous because I'm focusing on some of the newborns that need the human contact and work, but they've got their old lesson horse-buddy, and they get to see Daddy once a day, and Mommy's always around them, within reaosn! They were extremely happy today because they got to show off. My family held a show at our barn, and they got to "compete" along side their Mommy. Really, they broke the latch on their field, and trotted into the ring, following Mommy while I was Barrel Racing with her. Little shits.**_

**This chapter was fun to write, but I guess that's the end of it! Sowwy :(. Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to review, they help me come up with ideas, and vote on the poll on my page!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Update that is extremely late, but on Sunday no less! I try here, guys! Anyway, guess who has a Facebook page! That's right, Lily! Check it out if you want to. You don't have too, but I probably will be spoilers for some chapters, and future chapters on there! I'll post the link on my page too!**

** www . facebook dot com/pages/Transformers-Fanfiction-Struggles-Jobs-and-Lamborghinis/808951219175115?ref=hl**

**This is not proof read, I apologize for that, but I wanted to get this out! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to (1) ReViEw, rEvIeW, REVIEW, and (2) vote on the poll on my paaaaaaaagge! :D**

* * *

It took all of two weeks for Sarah to prove that she knew absolutely **nothing** about cars. I wanted to start working on Rookie, and when I asked her what to start with, she responded with _'the car...'_. She also suggested we look at Sideswipe's engine to see the problem a week ago. Apparently, she thinks that (1) you can see what's wrong with a car's engine by simply **looking **at it, and (2) she thinks that Lamborghinis have engines under the hood. Plus, she doesn't know what "mid-engined" means. Turns out, Sideswipe spark plugs wore down, so I had to order new ones, which meant he couldn't leave the base for three days. Oh joy; he didn't complain _at all_ during that time.

I asked her why she got this job in the first place, and said she needed a job. Not really an answer to my question, but I wasn't going to ask again, so I rolled my eyes, and got started on starting with the frame.

Sideswipe helped with his holoform as often as possible, but now a lot of them were going on Energon scouting missions. They hadn't picked up much of a Decepticon signal in a while; I couldn't decide whether that made me thankful, or nervous. We had the frame back intact, and I ordered a 429 engine. I could create an engine, but that would take a lot of my time, and I still had a lot of stuff to fix with the bots. It would be here within the next two weeks.

I found out that Ratchet is ticklish; Optimus has a lot on his shoulders, so every once in a while I make him take me for a drive to relax; Ironhide was apparently skinny when he was a young mech.

Sarah hasn't gone back to her snooty, proud ways, and she acts like a little puppy now. It's nice, I guess. She learns kind of quickly, but doesn't know much about cars, so it's almost like teaching a kindergardener how to recite numbers from one to one hundred. She's been wearing more appropriate clothes, and even Galloway was impressed with her progress. Galloway. Thedore Galloway, the world's largest asshole!

Right now, Sideswipe went with Ratchet, Hound, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Jazz for a mission on a different continent, and it was Saturday. So, I found an extra chair in a supply closet, opened the back hangar door that faces the corn fields that reside on the outside of my town, and propped my feet up on a stool to watch the sunset. Lennox and Epps had gone with the others, so I didn't have much of anybody to talk to.

I probably bothered Prowl to the edge of him forcing himself to glitch just to get away. Optimus had fallen into recharge, and I hate waking him up because he needs the sleep.

I must've stayed like that for two hours, before someone came up behind me.

"What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes; why couldn't he have gone on the scouting mission too?

"Well, the person who _replaced_ me is off today, and most of the bots are gone on the scouting mission, so I'm watching the sunset." I said, not really bothering to move my eyes from the horizon.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." he insisted

"I don't really care."

"It doesn't matter, you need to know." he said, walking to crouch in font of me, "I didn't mean what I said. If I had, Lily, I wouldn't be standing in front of you right now." he reasoned.

I scoffed, "I thought that every word the all mighty Sunstreaker speaks, he means." I sneered

He clenched his jaw for a moment - I could see him wanting to explode, but he didn't - , "Lily, if I hadn't said what I did, you would've been killed. Megatron would've shot you then and there. you wouldn't be here if I hadn't said what I did." he explained.

"And why, pray tell, would you care whether I died or lived?" I challenged; his jaw reclenched again, and he took a deep breath in.

"Because I do. Look, I'm sorry for what I said, and I didn't know whether you'd take it seriously or not; I didn't intend for you too." he apologized, and I scoffed, standing up to leave. Just go somewhere away from him.

"Lily, please, wait." he caught my wrist before I could get a substantial distance from, "Please, just, for-"

He cut his sentence off, and I turned to see with closed eyes, "Just, forgive me. Please, Lily." he begged, and I turned to look at him.

"You've never had to say sorry before, have you?" I asked.

His eyes diverted to the ground, and he sighed.

"I've never had a reason too." he muttered

"Why not? Everybody has to apologize for **something** in their lives." I said, but he shook his head.

"Not everybody; any apology I've ever had to make were half afted, and I never meant them." he said.

I couldn't really respond to that - don't you just hate it when people say something and you don't know how exactly to respond? -, but thankfully, there was a loud bang that resounded inside the base.

"Lily! We need y'ur help!" a voice said loudly, and I turned around only to sigh.

"Shits, what did you do?" I whined

"We didn't mean tah! We- Shits? Ah ain't a shits." he asked

"Hey! I need help!" Mudflap yelled from behind.

These two idiots, one green and one an off orange, managed to - by the looked of it - **glue themselves together** somehow. Dumbasses.

"What did you do?!" I asked, and Shits here, smiled sheepishly at me

"We don't really kno'."

"Okay, what do you expect me to do?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"Un-stuck us." Mudflap called

"Un-stuck you? Nobody can un-stuck you; that's not a verb." I pointed out.

"Please!" SKids pleaded

I sighed, "Why don't you wait until Ratchet comes back?" I asked

"Because they aren't coming back until tomorrow." he whined, and Assflap nodded.

"Fine, get to the Med Bay, I'll be there in a second." I sighed

They turned around and found a way to stumble in to the Med Bay, so I turned back to Sunstreaker.

"I gotta go."

"No wait, please just forgive me." he pleaded, his grip tightening on my wrist.

"I-" I cut myself off for a second, "I forgive you, Sunstreaker."

He let go of my wrist, and relaxed a little bit, before I turned around to go follow Shits and Assflap into the Med Bay.

* * *

Skids and Mudflap have got to be the stupidest, absolute _stupidest_ mechs I have ever met! Honestly, how does one glue themselves to their brother? How? Please, enlighten me, becasue I can't figure it out.

Stupid, I had to get one of the new recruits to drive me into town to get thirty two bottles of glue remover. Thirty two. THe people at the hardware store must've thought I was a druggie or some stupid thing like that; not that I really cared. They probably wouldn't see me again.

"So, you're the mechanic?" the recruit asked

"Yeah. Lily, who are you?" I asked

"I'm Graham."

"Why'd you decide to join NEST?" I asked

"Well, I didn't think I'd wind up working with massive robots that are close to thirty feet tall, but my Dad was in the Army, and I wanted to follow in his footsteps." he said as he turned a corner

"Did he die in the field?" I asked

"No, he retired when he was fifty something." Graham said as he pulled into base.

"That's good, was he negatively affected?"

The guards let us through, and the fence closed behind us.

"Nope, he said he was actually glad for the experience." Graham said as he shut the truck off

"That's good. thanks for the ride, Graham." I said, hopping out.

"No problem." he said as I headed into the Med Bay. The idiots were still in there, I could hear them, but when I actually got into the room, I froze.

"What the Hell did you two idiots do?" I asked

The room was trashed. Berths were flipped, tools were everywhere, liquid and solid chemicals were poured everywhere, and there they were. Skids was face first on the floor, with Mudflap on his back, trying to stand up for both of them.

"Lily! We need yah help!" Mudflap yelled

"What did you two do? I was gone for thirty minutes, tops." I said, circling them

"We tried to pull ourselves off." Skids said, trying to push himself up.

"Can yah help us?" Mudflap asked

I sighed, then smirked; I walked into Ratchet's office and placed the glue remover on his desk, then locked the office door on my way.

"You two made this mess, you two can explain to Ratchet why his Med Bay is like this." I said, heading towards the door.

"Bu' he won't be back 'till tomorrow." Skids whined.

"Then I wish you two a good recharge on the floor. Try not to die." I smirked, and opened the Med Bay doors "Good night." I smirked, watching them call for me as the door slid shut, and I locked it for good measure.

"Lily!" one of them yelled from behind the locked doors as I headed down the hallways

"Lily?" a voice called out.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around and looking up to see that new 'bot, Hot Rod, leaning against his door frame with his forearm against the top of the door frame- subsequently causing his metal bicep muscle to show off a little bit.

"What happened?"

"The idiots happened." I said

"Which idiots?" he asked in amusement

"You know which ones." I smirked, closing my bedroom door.

* * *

Sideswipe called that night to make sure I was okay - worry wart - but I didn't tell him about Skids and Mudflap. I wanted that to be a surprise!

Blurr was really the only one who managed to find a way to need to be fixed, but it was mostly cosmetic, so I made Sarah do that, although she thought she was just fixing his car.

It's absolutely fantastic when you can make someone else do the work you don't feel like doing! So I ended up hanging out with Bluestreak for the rest of the day, and I learned a lot. He talks a lot! I thought he talked a lot before, holy crap!

Then, Ratchet came back sometime around seven that night. And, oh, I am so ready for this.

"Yo, Ratchet!" I yelled. He turned around once he transformed up, and I smiled. Hot Rod laughed from somewhere behind me

"Yes?" he asked

"I think you may want to go check out your Med Bay, and the bots in it." I smiled

His optics widened, and he turned and sprinted down the hall. A red and orange car stopped in front of me, and immediately, I recognized him as Hot Rod. I hopped into the passenger seat that he opened the door to reveal, and took off, following the CMO.

"Record his reaction." I said, and his laughter rang through the speakers.

"One step ahead of you, human." he said, and a beeping sound resonated.

Ratchet plugged in the security code and stepped in to the room, and Hot Rod followed, letting me out as soon as he stopped. Ratchet looked around angrily, before finally noticing the two idiots, who were now awake and looking for a way to get up until they saw their angry CMO

"Hey... Ratchet." Shits smiled uneasily, and Assflap turned them over.

"Oh, he-"

"What did you slagheads do! My Med Bay, do you have any idea how dangerous this is? All my tools! The- you- dumbaft, stupid, fragheaded, idiots!" he yelled, looking around quickly.

"Ratchet, what hap-" Sideswipe stopped himself as he walked in. Everybody followed suit, and Prowl looked around

"What exactly did you two do?" Prowl asked

"We was tryin' to get unstuck." Skids tried to explain.

"Skids, Mudflap, I can't believe I'm saying this to you two, but three days in the brig once you two are separated." Prowl ordered.

"N'aww man!" Skids yelled

"Slag it."

"You two deserved it. I told you to stay put, on the berth while I went to get the glue remover, and you didn't listen." I said, crossing my arms.

"Did you manage to get the glue remover?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, your desk, second drawer." I said, and he nodded, heading into his office.

Two arm wrapped around me, and I turned around to hug Sideswipe.

"I missed you." he said into my hair.

"I missed you to, although I gotta admit, that was pretty freaking funny." I laughed, and his shoulders moved up and down in a laugh.

"I know." he said.

We wound up in my room, laying on my bed and watching the last few minutes of Wolverine. I heard Prowl bringing the stupid twins down the stairs to the brig. I knew where it was, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been down there plenty of times, but the reason why they were heading down there made me laugh into Sideswipe's holoform chest.

I felt myself doze off, and the duvet suddenly covered me as Sideswipe's holoform slipped next to me, and I tossed my arm over his abdomen. The TV made a clicking sound to shut off. The lights went out, and I fell asleep

* * *

"Lily!" Lennox's voice called out, and I looked up from Jolt's hood. Today was October 31st. Halloween. I hadn't gone out for Halloween since I was nine. Over ten years. Thankfully, yet sadly, Sarah took the day off to go out with her new boyfriend

"Yes?" I asked, closing Jolt' hood

"Two things!" he said, "One, your engine for Rookie is here." he said, and I beamed.

"Seriously? It wasn't supposed to be here yet!" I smiled

"Wait! Here's my proposition. I will hand over your engine for your car if you take my and Epps' daughters out for Halloween." he said.

Damn it, shit damn fuck, there' always a _catch_.

"I paid for the engine with my money." I retorted

"Yes, but I went to pick it up from UPS." he smiled.

Damn.

"I was captured by the Decepticons and only got back about a month ago." I pointed out.

He smiled wider, "Already ahead of you, Sunstreaker agreed to go with you as long as our kids don't touch him."

Oh, for the love of every known deity, why?

"I- he- what?" I asked, "You can't do this!" I whined

"You want Rookie's engine or not?" he asked

I sighed, and contemplated it, "Fine, I'll take your little anklebitters trick or treating."

"Perfect! I'll give you the engine tomorrow." he said

"That wasn't the deal!" I cried

"No, however if I give it to you now, I fear that you'll back out and **not** go out with our kids." he said, and turned to walk off

"Asshole!" I yelled after him.

"Yes I am!" he exclaimed back, then disappeared up the stairs.

"Damn it." I hissed

"Do you not like going out for this so-called "Halloween"?" Jolt asked

"No, I hate it. And, of course Sunstreaker said yes." I sighed, "Whatever. Pop your hood again, I'll keep going." I said.

His hood popped back open and he held it open as I went back to work.

* * *

I hate Halloween. Simply put. Since I can remember, I've always hated Halloween. At six o'clock, I slipped on my jacket, boots, hat and headed to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's room, knocking.

"Hello?" a voice, most likely Sideswipe's called

"Open the damn door! Sunstreaker, let's go!" I yelled.

The door opened, and a yellow Lamborghini drove out of the room. The passenger side door opened, and I got in; the door closed and he rolled out of the base, past the gates, and down the road.

"You know where you're going?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

I nodded and stayed quiet. We must've drove for at least two hours until he pulled into a driveway, opening my door and putting the holoform out. I got out, walking up to the door, and knocking on it, maybe a little too loudly. There was a squeal inside, and the door was wrenched open to reveal a small, blonde little girl with curls, wearing a tutu. She still looked like the little girl who got lost at the supermarket. She smiled wide, "Are you Lily?" she asked

"I am." I nodded

Then, she gasped, "I remember you!"

I smiled, "I'm glad."

"Annie! Let them in!" a feminine voice called from inside.

"Come." she ushered, and Sunstreaker and I walked inside.

"Mommy's in the kitchen, come on." she said, grabbing my finger and pulling me into the kitchen.

A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes turned around from the counter and smiled, "Lily! You look so much better than the last time I saw you." she smiled

"I would hope so. Last time you saw me, I had just got in to a car accident." I shrugged.

"Annie! Is the Lily here?" another voice asked from upstairs, before a little girl, quite obviously Epps' daughter, ran down the stairs. Holy crap, she looked like Epps. Wow! Did she ever look like Epps!

"Shareeka! It's Lily, no **the** Lily." Annabelle said, before the wide, brown eyed little girl looked up at me.

"Hi!" she smiled

"Hi. Why don't you guys go get ready, and we'll head out." I said. They both smiled, and push each other around as they ran up the stairs.

"Hey Sunstreaker." Mrs. Lennox smiled. He grunted out an acknowledgement, and I turned around to smack in the bicep.

"Say hello." I said.

He rolled his eyes, but when I raised an eyebrow at him and placed a hand on my hip, his eyes snapped down to my hand, then up over my shoulder

"Hello, Sarah." he muttered.

I turned around to see Sarah smiling at us, "You guys are adorable."

"No, we aren't together." I said sternly as the two little girls bounded down the stairs, "You guys ready?" I asked

Annie wore a vampire outfit, with obvious fake teeth that made her look adorable, and Shareeka wore a mummy outfit. If these **five year old **girls liked things like this more than princesses, I was going to like them very, very much.

"Alright, let's go." I said, and they ran outside, waiting patiently by Sunstreaker's passenger side door.

I headed outside, and helped them get in safely, that way Sunstreaker wouldn't get pissy because Annabelle's fake blood wouldn't get on his precious paint. I got in, her got in, and we headed into town.

* * *

_**Baby Update: Pain in the booties are both very good; they are still cute little shit disturbers, and have gotten bigger! The boy's bigger than his sister though, but they're still big too!**_

**I hope you guys enjoooooyyed! Next chapter may be shorter, but I'll try to make it nice and long! Have an awesome daaaaayyy!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright, I'm updating early because if I update today, I'll be able to get ahead on chapters! So, enjoy this early update, and guess what.**

**Chapter 30! 3. 0. The big three oh! We only have twenty more chapters to go -... holy poop - before we start a new story! Oh dear goodness! And I haven't even properly gotten Sunny with Lily yet! Then again, Sunstreaker does not just _go _with someone. He's Sunstreaker. So, with that in mind, anybody who has not voted on my poll _please _ go do so after you finish reading this! Plus, Lily has a Facebook page, the link is on my profile! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Alright, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it." I said, stopping both of them from sprinting off by grabbing their skulls and turning them around to look at me, "Ground rules. No running off; you have to stay within Sunstreaker's area of vision, understood?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Shareeka beamed.

"Good. Two, you aren't allowed to knock on the door of a house without both me and Sunstreaker standing at the end of the driveway. Yes?" I asked, and both of them nodded

"Perfect. Three you don't eat any of the candy until we get home. If you want one of your candies to eat, you bring them to me and I'll say if it's safe enough to eat." I said.

"Okay." Annabelle nodded

"Good girls. Okay, go." I said, and they turned and walked ahead of us as I straightened up.

"You're good with kids." Sunstreaker commented.

"I'm good at telling a kid what to do." I corrected, "I don't want my own kids."

"Why not?" he asked as we started walking.

"I don't know. Kids are a big deal; they cry all the time, and need their diapers changed, and you have to feed them and train them to do certain things, and it sounds like a lot of responsibility that I don't want to have on my shoulders." I explained, "Besides, I'm only twenty one. I don't plan on having kids anytime soon."

He nodded, but if he got to ask questions then I do too.

"What about you? Did you want kids before you had to come to Earth?" I asked, shoving my hand in my jean pockets.

"No. Sparklings are dirty and stinky. Besides, Sides and I wouldn't have been to afford to start a family with the stuff we were doing." he shook his head as I watched Annabelle and Shareeka get candy from one house.

"What you were doing? What were you dude-prostitutes or something?" I asked as we continued walking.

"We lived in Kaon. That wasn't exactly the central place for sparklings to grow up with a good family life." he informed me.

"Then why were you two there?" I asked

His eyes hardened as Annabelle knocked on a door, "We didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Bullshit." I said, "Everybody has a choice."

"Not everybody." he said, watching the little vampire pretend to hiss.

"Most people do. People in third world countries, maybe not so much, but you had to have had a choice." I challenged, and his jaw clenched

"How would you know that? You're not Cybertronian, you don't have the faintest clue what Kaon was like." he borderline growled.

"Because, if a mech as desperate and as stupid as Megatron found a way out, you and Sideswipe could've found a way." I retorted.

He evaded the subject of him and his twin, "If everybody has a choice, why were you the way you were when NEST originally hired you?" he asked

"Because. I had the choice to leave home. I had extremely high grades in school for most subjects, and had someone offer to send me to post secondary. But, that would've meant leaving my Mom, and I couldn't do that; not after my Dad ended up dying." I explained. He stayed quiet as we walked down the sidewalk, stopping at every drive way for Annabelle and Shareeka to get their desired candy.

"Lily." his voice was softer than before, but he was Sunstreaker - his voice was always rough, and every once in a while it would subconciously turned into a growl at the end of his sentence, "What happened to your Dad? Who was he to you?"

I looked down at the sidewalk, "Why do you care?"

"What, I can't try to be your friend? I'm not allowed to learn about you?" he asked harshly.

"N-" I cut mysef off before I could finish my word, and watched as the girls rang a doorbell.

"Lily, please. I'm trying to be nicer, it's just..." he trailed off, and didn't finish his sentence.

"He was my favorite parent." I suddenly said, not quite sure why, "I mean, I loved my Mom, but every individual kid tends to pick a parent to stick to, and mine was my Dad. I got my interest in automotives from him; I was three years old when he started teaching me about engines. You know the picture in my room of a really tiny kid who's practically laying on the edge of an opened car hood, and looking at the engine?" I asked, looking up at him quickly.

"Yeah, what about it?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's actually me. It was the crappy car we had at the time. When I got better at remembering names of certain parts, my Dad used to make me point them out. It's just, I was so stupidly small that I had to practically lay on the car in order to even see what was underneath." I huffed.

"You're still "stupidly small"." this golden asshole, who's holoform had the luxury of being six feet and three stupid inches tall, was about to get himself painted Assflap orange in his sleep, if he didn't... damn it.

"Shut up." I whined, and he laughed out loud.

"Lily! Lily, can we eat these?" Annabelle asked, running up to me with Shareeka behind. She handed me to wrapped candies, and squeezed them lightly to make sure there were no holes, then nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead."

They smiled, plopped the candies into their mouths, gave **me **their wrappers, then began walking off. Before they could get even two meters away, I noticed the little mummy shaking, "Shareeka, you cold?" I asked.

She nodded sheepishly, "Kind of."

"Your Mommy told you to bring a coat like me, but you didn't listen." Annabelle huffed.

"Come here, Mini-Epps." I said, and the tiny, bandage wrapped, feminine version of a tiny Robert Epps walked up to me. I slung my varsity jacket around her shoulders, then zipped her up; she smiled at me, and walked off with Annabelle.

"Anyway, my Dad was diagnosed with an illness that ended up killing him on my tenth birthday." I finished

"Birthday? What's that?" Sunstreaker asked

"Seriously? You don't know what a **birthday** is?" I asked.

He didn't respond for a second, then spoke, "Your emergence day?" he asked

"If that's what Cybertronians call it, then yes." I nodded, crossing my arms to keep from shivering when a cold October breeze passed over my now bare arms. Sadly, Sunstreaker noticed.

"Are you cold?" he asked

"I'm fine." I said, shaking my head.

"No, you're not. You're doing that shaking thing that cold humans do." he pointed out.

"Shivering, Sunny. It's called shivering." I said.

"Don't call me that." he bit back

"Oh please, you love being called Sunny." I retorted.

He snorted, "And why would I like that stupid, sparkling nickname?" he asked

"Because it reminds you that there are people out there who care enough about you to give a nick name." I said, raising an eyebrow.

He didnt say anything else until my teeth started chattering together.

"You're cold." he said again as we waited outside for the mini vampire, and the tiny varsity jacket covered mummy to come out of a haunted house with their friends. They ran into their school friends on the way here, and the little girls tagged along.

"I'm fine." I objected.

There was a scoff, and he wasn't beside my suddenly, before this idiot slung his arms around my abdomen. I went to push his arms off, but he's really warm.

"Why exactly are you guys so warm?" I asked as I turned around to hug him.

"We can alter the internal and external temperature of our holoforms to suit the physical needs at the current moment." he murmured.

"Are you guys going to do what Mommy and Daddy do?" a little voice asked as the mummy, covered in my varsity jacket, and the tiny vampire strut out of the haunted house with three other little girls.

"No." I said as Shareeka yawned, "You ready to go?" I asked

Annabelle yawned and nodded. I bent down and picked up the little mummy and vampire, one in each arm. Shareeka let her head fall onto my shoulder as we walked off, the girls waving goodbye to their friends.

We reached Sunnys alt. mode, and the door opened when I got close enough that nobody could see. I buckled them in, then got in myself as Sunstreaker got in his side. He started himself up, and the engine rev caused all the adults and teenagers to turn and stare. He smirked to himself as his alt. mode pulled away, probably soaking in the attention.

As he drove, he turned the radio on lowly, and the heater started. I hate Autumn; it's warm, then it's not. Suddenly it's freezing, and snowing, then raining, then really nice out.

When it got warm, I turned back and took the jacket off of Shareeka to put it on me. She gave off a soft sigh, but didn't wake up.

"You're still cold?" Sunstreaker asked

"No, I'm fine." I said.

He snorted, and placed his hand on mine.

"Really? Your hands are freezing, you're not cold?" he asked snarkily.

"I'm fine, Sunstreaker." I said, keeping my tone quiet and civil to not wake the girls up. Their candy clashed together in their bags.

"No you aren't." he said, before moving over his center console and slipping his hips under mine. Just sitting on him sent jolts of warmth through me, and I twisted my torso to place a cheek against his left pectoral muscle.

"I hate you." I murmured

"Yeah, I hate you too, Stupidly Small." he teased

Oh, he was _so _going to get it.

* * *

We dropped the girls off, they stayed asleep, and Sunstreaker dropped me off at my room that night, and I thanked him, but stayed awake. It was probably two in the morning by the time I was positive he was in recharge. I snuck out of my room, across the main hangar, and down to the brig. Skids and Mudflap were awake - I don't know why, but they were, and were bickering until Shits saw me.

"Lil'?" he asked.

"Hi. Listen, if you guys help me with this, I'll convince Prowl to let you two out tomorrow morning." I smirked. Mudflap sat on the floor in front of me, and Skids landed next to him.

"We listenin'." Skids said, and I smirked.

"Mudflap, where is your paint and paint brushes?" I asked.

"Mah room." he said.

"Where in your room?" I continued.

"My closet. Its the red one." he said, and I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Wait, tha's it?" Skids called after me.

"Yup!" I said, then opened and closed the brig door. I managed to keep quiet until I got to Skids and Mudflap's room. The room was just like them, stupid and unorganized. But, there was a green closet and a red one. I opened the red one to find tonned of cans of paint, and five different brushes.

Oh yes, Stupidly Small was about to get her revenge.

_**Nine O'Clock in the Morning**_

I woke up super early because I knew Prowl woke up at, like, five in the morning. I managed to convince him to let the Stupid Twins out a day early, and they thanked me for that in their stupid ways, and I decided to wait in the main hangar to see Sunstreaker's reaction.

Sideswipe came out of the room around ten o'clock, gasping as he walked out into the main hangar.

"Did you do that" he asked.

I smiled widely and he laughed, activated a holoform and leaned down to kiss me. I snorted and stopped it before it turned from kissing to making out.

Finally, _finally_, Sunstreaker woke up. I know he woke up, I heard him roar, and kept my smile to myself. I am a master of keeping a straight face... sometimes.

He stormed out of the halls, blades out, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Who did this?" he snarled.

Nobody answered, Mudflap and Skids thankfully stayed quiet, and tonnes of bots gapped.

Sunstreaker was, as I had promised myself, Assflap orange, instead of his regular golden. The only part of him that was still golden was a giant heart shape in the middle of his chest plates. Plus, he had six Shits green whiskers on his face, three on each side.

"I said, who _**did **_this?" he snarled

"Stupidly Small did." I yelled, and he stomped around to look at me

"You?!"

I raised one eyebrow at him, and he gritted his dentas.

"You know what's weird? It's weird that 'Stupidly Small' managed to paint all of you in only five hours." I smirked.

"What happened?" Mirage asked.

"He nicknamed me 'Stupidly Small'. I decided to do that." I said

"You called her that?" Sideswipe asked, smiling.

"She called herself that." he answered

"No I said I was stupidly small, but I didn't say my nickname was Stupidly Small, right... Sunflap?" I smiled.

"Sun...flap?" he asked

"Would you perfer Mudstreaker?" I asked, and my grin widened.

"I- you - he, no!" he practically whined.

"No?" I asked.

"Where's my paint?" he asked

Then, I laughed, "Find it." I dared.

His optic ridges flew up, and he looked at me.

"Was that a challenge?" he asked

"No, Lily, it wasn't a challenge, right?" Sideswipe suddenly said.

"Oh, but it is, Mudstreaker." I smirked

"**No!** It's not!" Sideswipe tried stopping me, but it didn't.

"Sunflap I dare you - I _dare _you to find your paint." I smiled, then walked off to my room to finally get some sleep.

He would **never **find his paint.

* * *

"Lily! Please, just give him his paint back!" Sideswipe kept trying to convince me to give Sunstreaker his paint back; to just give up - just admit defeat. I would do no such thing.

"No can do, Sides." I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Lily, Sunstreaker takes challenges very seriously. Just give him the paint back, please!" he begged.

I smirked at him from my spot on his bed. A TV channel was showing a Planet of the Apes marathon, so I flopped onto his bed - his TV was bigger -, and Sideswipe's holoform jumped in beside me to try and stop what was, without a dobut, a rivalary between me and Sunny.

"I'm not giving up." I said.

"Lily, no! If you do this, you'll - mph."

Sideswipe never seems to shut up. Even when he knows that his words won't affect anything, he keeps going, and there's only two ways to shut him up. One, maim him, or two, which is the route I decided to take, kiss him.

I don't think he objected, because he didn't pull back or push me off, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. My fingers slipped over his now shaved hair which was just **barely ** long enough to pass as hair, not stubble, and his alt. mode in the corner made a grumbly sound.

I smiled when the holoform made a grumbly sound, before he tugged me above him in to a straddling position and a tongue ran along my bottom lip causing me to pull back and laugh.

He made a whiny sound, and pouted up at me.

"I'm pretty sure the make out session we had when I got back was enough to satisfy your mechly needs." I teased, but that didn't mean I stopped kissing him. He didn't get any access to inside my oral cavity, but we didn't stop kissing until the door open.

"Sideswipe, we- ugh."

I looked around to see Hot Rod's holoform at the door.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Not really, but you're here so I kind of have to stop." I said, and Sideswipe's hand trailed up my cheek.

"Well, I apologize for interuppting, but I need Sideswipe." he said.

"Why?"

"Combatant training with the new recruits." he said, and Sideswipe nodded

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes." he nodded

When Hot Rod closed the door, the hand that was on my cheek turned my head, and I laughed at his persistence.

"You - mph -you need to go help the new r-recruits." I managed to get out.

"I will." he replied.

"No, you need to now." I said, pulling back but leaving a hand on his chest. When he didn't move, I raised an eyebrow, and he cringed.

"That's not fair! You and Optimus are the only ones who know how to do that on this stupid base." he said, and I smiled at his grumbles, then moved off of his waist. He pouted again, his bottom sticking out drastically, and I laughed.

"No, go." I encouraged, pushing his shoulder. He made another final grumbly sound, but got up and the holoform disappeared as his alt. mode slowly rolled out of the room.

"Goodbye." I said, and he kept going, "Close the door!"

The door lightly slammed shut, and I could hear him pick up speed outside, then went back to watching the TV

* * *

Where? Where could Lily have _possibly _put those paint cans that he didn't know of? He never took challenges lightly, and he would find those paint cans even if it took him the rest of his existence. He was well, well aware that this would lead to boundless attempts of pranking each other back in forth in a Fleshy vs Bot war until one admitted defeat, but he would _not_ let it be him.

He entered his room, steaming, and looked through his closet one last time.

"What's wrong Sidesw- Oh Sunny!" she joked with a laugh, "I wouldn't be so stupid as to put them back in your closet."

He glared at her, but flopped onto his berth.

"What are you watching?" he asked

"Planet of the Apes marathon." she said, and he furrowed his optic ridges

"Planet of the what?" he asked

"Apes. You know, the animals that humans evolved from." she said, lolling her head to the side

"You evolved from a lesser creature than you?" he asked.

"Science says so." she nodded, turning back to look at the screen

"Where'd you put my paint?" he asked

"I'm not sure, where?" she asked, smirking.

"Lily." he warned half assedly.

"Sidestreaker." she smiled, turning to look at him. He narrowed his optics at her, and she laughed.

"Oh please, you loved my paint job. It complimented your figure." she laughed, and he cringed, but looked back down at the laughing Lily, and smiled a little.

"Why are you in here, anyways?" he asked

"Bigger TV." she answered and he scoffed.

"Of course."

"Hey! We don't all the privilege of being seventeen feet tall!" she exclaimed, and this time he laughed.

She stayed quiet for the duration of the movies, which was odd for her, but realised why when he looked over at Sideswipe's berth to see a sleeping Lily; she was laying on her side, with her hands together, under her head, and her breathing was deep. He got up and walked over to dim the lights to almost nothing, then found the remote an changed the channel.

Sideswipe came in sometime later, having just finished combatant training, and rubbed his temples, then sat next to Lily, commenting on how cute he thought she was when she slept.

The silver twin arched his back, causing his spinal struts to pop into place, and he sighed, then relaxed into the backboard as a different human movie came on the TV.

* * *

**What'd you think of Lily's prank? Anyways, I'm going to be updating ether Sunday or Monday, depending, but will update again, and I hope you enjoyed this one! Don't forget to review, and to vote on the poll on my page. We're twenty chapters, twenty, away from completing SJAL, and I need to know if the next story will be a Jazz/OC, SS/OC/SS, Optimus Prime/OC, Ironhide/OC, Sideswipe/ OC or Sunny/OC. So go do that! And review too! I try to respond to most reviews, but it's hard, so I may just start responding before the chapters start!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we go! Next week, update's go back to normal, every Sunday! Don't forget to review, and vote on the poll on my page!**

* * *

He was finished! Rookie was finally back up and running, and I was ready to take Sarah for a drive. She's never been in a mustang, and I pitied her for that. I was determined to show her what fast was. Of course, Sideswipe was coming with me, but his holoform was going in his alt. mode, so he could let it go and not have to use it in front of Sarah.

"What is this again?" Sarah asked, looking over at the five cans of black paint.

"Paint." I smirked, and she laughed.

"No, the car." she said.

"This is Rookie. He's my Mustang Boss 429. I got into a wreck with him a year and half ago, about, and always meant to fix him up, but never managed to." I explained, dipping the paint brush into the can.

"Are they fast?" she asked

"I wouldn't have kept him if he wasn't." I smiled, and she laughed again.

"Is he almost ready?" she asked

"Just gotta finish painting the blemishes, then we're going out with Sideswipe." I said.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you what's with their names?" she asked

"Military code names." I answered back.

"But Will and Epps don't have code names." she furrowed her brow beside me.

"Because they aren't in the same faction." I answered, "Pass me the smaller brush."

She handed over the smaller paint brush, "But don't they fight together?"

"Yes, but Sideswipe's part of a top secret military faction in which if he used his real name, he and the rest of them would be in danger. Will and Epps and them are on the same team, but they aren't part of the faction." I said.

"So, it's like saying that all Jacuzzis are hot tubs, but not all hot tubs are Jacuzzis?" she asked, and I looked up at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"They're part of the same team, but not part of the same faction." she repeated.

"Yes." I nodded, going back to painting.

"Kay, got it."

I finished painting the last of the blemishes, and stood up with a smile "Sideswipe! Let's go!" I yelled out to the silver bot who was out there somewhere.

"Right here." A deep voice said, and I turned around to see the dark, short haired holoform of the Corvette Stingray, even though Sarah didn't know that.

"Hi." I smiled, and he gave a tight grin, kissing my cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"You know it. Come on, Sarah, hop in." I aid, opening th driver's side door, and practically burst with excitement when I shut the door and slid my hands over his wheel, squealing like a little kid.

Sarah got in and looked at me a little awkwardly.

"You've never owned a car before, have you?" I asked.

"No, my parents never bothered to buy me one." she shook her head.

"D'you get a license?" I asked.

"Yeah, I drove my parents Honda." she said.

"Have you done stick shift before?" I asked, pulling his new keys out of my pocket, smiling at the shiny gleam of the silver.

"No, automatic." she said, buckling up.

"Too bad. Tonnes of really good cars are stick shift." I said, sliding the key into the igniton. I didn't think my smile could get any wider until I turned the key, and the engine roared to life. Then I screamed, stomping my feet on the ground, and shaking around in my seat.

"How long has it been since you drove your car?" she asked, laughing.

"Oh goodness, way too long." I said, pulling the seat belt over my chest.

Sideswipe honked and I looked through the darkly tinted driver's side window, then rolled the window down, and waved. He honked again, and I reached down to shift into first gear, and pushed the pedal down, then screamed when he moved forward.

"Oh Rookie." I murmured, and waved to the guards, who smiled at me when I passed, Sideswipe behind me.

Oh God, I missed it so much! I wanted to scream, but that's dangerous and I was not about to lose him again!

We drove through town, and as soon as we hit the highway, I looked in the rear view mirror to see Sideswipe right behind Rookie. I reached down to grab the stick shift, "Have you ever gone really fast in a car designed to go fast?" I asked Sarah with a smirk

"Um.. no, that's illegal." Sarah answered, gulping.

"It is," I looked over at her with a smirk, "But it's so much fun." I whispered, then shifted gears and pushed my foot down.

Rookie's engine growled as he gained speed, his tires spinning faster and faster. There was an engine rev, and I looked in the mirror to see Sideswipe catch up. He pulled up beside Rookie, and jumped forward for the lead. I scoffed, shifted gears, and pushed the pedal lower. The wheels spun faster, the engine revved, and Rookie shot forward, ahead of Sideswipe, then pulled the wheel to the left, cutting in front of Sideswipe. I smiled when Sideswipe moved to the other lane to attempt to get in front of me, then blinked his headlights when I cut in front of him. He got closer, and I pushed the pedal down, Rookie reaching one hundred and thirty kilometres.

Eventually, I found the exit I was looking for, and slowed down, driving towards the off-ramp. Sideswipe got the message, and slowed down.

Just as I slowed Rookie to about seventy kilometres, a police cruiser zoomed past, but didn't pull me over. I watched it before laughing out loud as I steered Rookie around the curve.

My phone, which sat in the front cup holder, rang, and I picked it up, then put it on speaker, only for a deep voice to come laughing through the speaker, causing me to laugh louder.

"You saw that too!?" I asked, and we slowed to a stop at a stop light.

He rolled his window down I looked over to see his holoform laughing in the driver's seat, and I laughed with him.

"Hey! Where are you guys?"

It wasn't Sideswipe on the phone, it was Sunny, "Sunstreaker? Why are you calling?" I asked

"Lennox needs you and Sarah to come help with a few Jeeps; a team just came back." his voice subconsciously growled at the end of his sentence, and I nodded.

"Tell Sideswipe, we'll be there soon." I nodded, ending the call. Rookie's engine rumbled as I pulled away from the light, which turned green, and Sideswipe moved behind Rookie to move through a little town. People turned their heads to watch the American muscle and Stingray Concept drive down their roads, and many watched us before we found a back road to escape to.

Sideswipe followed me into the base, and Sarah sighed. She was allowed to see location of the base now, but was only allowed in from eight to five, then she had to go home. Still didn't know about the bots, though. I don't think she ever will.

The gate closed behind Sideswipe as we pulled into the base only to see no one, and I mean no one, around.

I stepped out of Rookie, still smiling - he's back! - and closed the door behind myself.

"Where is everybody?" I asked myself, looking around. Sarah got out, closing her door, and Sideswipe's holoform crawled out of his car, and stopped beside me. He leaned down, and whispered to me.

"Med Bay."

Of course.

"Sarah, stick with Sideswipe for a few minutes, do what he says." I said, then walked to the Med Bay. I slipped inside, to see Prowl, Optimus and Ironhide around two different berths, with my fellow humans standing on the counters.

"Lily! Is that you?" Ratchet asked.

"It is." I said. Optimus leaned down and offered me a hand. I stepped on, and he placed me on my walking counter - it's basically catwalk that attaches all of the berths together so I can walk around them -. I looked over at Jazz who sat on a berth, without an arm, and Hot Rod, who sat on the other berth without a leg.

"What'd you do?"

"Jazz and Mirage were training and it became a little too intense." Ironhide gruffed.

"Where's Sarah?" Epps asked

"With Sideswipe in the main hangar." I said.

"Okay, I've got a job for her." Epps said, climbing down and leaving the Med Bay.

"Lily, can you start repairing Jazz's arm?" Ratchet asked

"Why doesn't she start working on my leg strut?" Hot Rod asked

"Because you were the one who took things too far." Ratchet growled, "First Aid may begin working on your leg whenever he chooses to do so." he added, and I held back a snicker.

A pissy Ratchet was a funny Ratchet, so long as he wasn't mad at you.

First Aid smiled, but began working on Hot Rod's leg beside me as I grabbed a welder to finish my favourite saboteur's arm.

"Thanks, Lileh." Jazz called. I turned and smiled at him.

"Of course, Jazz." I said, focusing back on his missing appendage.

The door slammed open, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked in.

"Ha! What'd you do, idiot?" Sideswipe asked Hot Rod, who growled, deepening his engine's rumble.

"Oh please." Sunstreaker scoffed, and revved his engine loudly. The sound echoed throughout the room, coming from his V12.

Hot Rod scowled, nor did he openly admit defeat, but he was only a Dodge Challenger at the moment, so Sunstreaker practically whooped his metal ass in that sense.

Sideswipe pulled a stool out and sat next to me by the counter, "Is that Jazz's arm?" he asked quietly, and I nodded.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked

"Epps brought her somewhere outside of base for a little while." he answered, resting his elbow on the counter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Came to find you. Sunny tagged along." he said, and I huffed out a chuckled.

"You're a sap." I smiled, and he laughed.

* * *

"Sideswipe!" I called out as I entered the training room. There was a grunt, and I looked up to see Sideswipe training with Sunstreaker. They both had two blades out, one in each hand, and moved back and forth. I moved over to the corner of the room so I wouldn't get squished.

Sideswipe swung a blade towards Sunstreaker, who leaned back to avoid it, then slid his blade into his wrist, punched Sideswipe in the side. He moved behind his silver twin, got his blade back out, and swung towards Sideswipe's head. Sideswipe grunted from the punch, but ducked from the blade, then turned and tackled his twin.

"Watch the paint!" Sunstreaker yelled, but pushed Sideswipe off, who landed on his feet, whipped around and ran back to Sunstreaker. The currently-red twin got up and had just enough time to whip out a blade and block Sideswipe's swing.

Sideswipe lifted a leg to more than likely kick Sunstreaker, but Sunny moved to the side, punched his brother again, before he was on the receiving end of Sideswipe's punch to his face.

Sideswipe's punch was hard enough to send Sunstreaker flying to floor, but Sunny landed on his feet and both blades slid out of his wrist again, before he ran at his twin. Sideswipe stopped both of Sunny's blades, and pushed them away, then stepped around and turned towards Sunstreaker, who had both blades out and pointed at Sideswipe's neck.

Sideswipe realized quickly that he lost the match, and dropped his blades.

Sunstreaker put his blades away, and stood at full height. Sideswipe extended a servo, and his twin grabbed his servo, pulling him in for a hug. They patted each other's back, then pulled back. Sideswipe leaned down and picked up the mats, folding them as Sunstreaker helped, folding the other mats.

I stood up when they were finished, and walked over to Sideswipe's foot- well, wheel. He didn't look down at me, not that I expected him to, so I grabbed onto the top of his wheel, then pulled myself up. Above his wheel, there's a larger piece of metal that hover's over his wheel, and it's the perfect size for me to stand on. There's a knob above it that I grabbed onto when he started wheeling away.

"Where's Lily?" Sideswipe asked his twin as they exited the room.

"I don't know." Sunstreaker shrugged.

I smiled, but didn't say anything. I wanted to see how long it would take them to find me on his own leg. Seriously, how was he not feeling me?

The door closed behind them, and Sideswipe wheeled into the rec room.

"Have you guys seen Lily?" Sideswipe asked.

Hound looked down at me, and I brought a finger up to my mouth in a shoosh motion. He nodded, and Bumblebee made an amused sound. Once I got it across to everybody to be quiet, and they all understood, Sideswipe sighed.

"Nah, we don'" Jazz, who now had his arm on thanks to Ratchet, First aid and I, shook his head.

"Frag. Thanks anyway Jazz." Sideswipe said, heading to his room.

Sunstreaker followed, and Sideswipe settled into their couch. Sunstreaker sat next to him, and turned the TV on, and I smiled into my hand in an attempt to hide my laugh.

* * *

Seriously, as much as I adore Sideswipe, he and his twin were so stupid. It's now eight 'clock and I'm still on Sideswipe's foot, undetected by either of them. I was almost getting really bored, until they started talking.

"Where could Lily be?" Sideswipe asked, sighing.

"Seriously bro? Maybe she was hiding ; she's probably in her room or some slag." Sunstreaker said

"Wow, you sound like you care." Sideswipe said sarcastically.

"It's not like she's with the Cons anymore, relax." Sunstreaker said, "I do care, but I know she's not in any danger here."

Sideswipe scoffed, but nodded anyways.

Eventually, I got to bored of doing nothing.

"Oh dear Lord, is this _all _you guys do when I'm not around?" I asked, hopping off from Sideswipe's wheel

"Li- how long were you there for?" Sideswipe asked.

"Since, like, four o'clock." I said, and Sunstreaker laughed

"Told you she was safe." he smiled, and I laughed.

"Maybe you should listen to your twin more often." I laughed, and started climbing up Sunstreaker's leg. He didn't say anything about, so I kept going until I got onto the couch. I sat down and after a few minutes of watching TV - quite literally - I fell in between the couch cushions. It was black, and I couldn't see anything.

"Hey!" I yelled out, "Help!"

"Lily?" Sideswipe asked, "Where'd you go?" he asked

"I'm in the couch cushions." I called.

There was a loud laugh, and the couch made a creaking sound, before both cushions were lifted, and the light was exposed for me to see smiling Sideswipe looking down at me, with a laughing Sunstreaker in the background.

"Shut up!" I pouted.

"How'd that happen?" Sideswipe asked.

"I don't know, I just fell." I said, and Sunstreaker bent over laughing. Sideswipe chuckled, and reached down to grab me. I grabbed his index finger while he placed the cushions back in order. This time, when they sat down Sideswipe placed me on the back of the couch. I crossed my legs and looked back up at the TV just to see a man's head get sliced off.

"Uh, yes!" I exclaimed, "What are you guys watching?"

"Not sure, we just chose a random channel." Sunstreaker shrugged.

I practically laughed out loud when I saw a tiny patch of Mudflap-orange paint on his shoulder plate.

"Hey, Sunstreaker, I think you missed a little bit of paint on your shoulder." I snickered.

He turned and scowled at me, then narrowed his optics, "I sincerely hate you."

"No you don't." I gloated.

His scowl got deeper, and he turned back to look at the TV "Don't think you're getting out of that."

"Pfft," I scoffed "You haven't done anything yet." I said

"And?" he asked, and I smiled

"You know this is only the beginning of the war." I raised an eyebrow

"Oh, I know." he nodded.

"Guys..." Sideswipe warned, but I ignored it, and I'm pretty positive Sunny did too.

"Good, because I've been thinking up tonnes of ideas specially designed, just for you." I smirked

He made another smirk, and looked back at the TV exactly when I did.

* * *

Sunstreaker's dead. He's going to die. I swear to you. I'm going to murder him.

I stood in front of Rookie, gaping at him. He was filled from floor to roof, with fucking ping pong balls. Stupid, little white circular objects that were going to be the focus of my murder trial over one specific Cybertronian who was originally golden, and is currently red.

It's stupid, it's old school and its cliché, but it worked.

"Oh, hey Lily." a deep voice said, and it dropped to a growl on my name.

"You're going to die a slow, painful death, dear Sunstreaker." I said, and he chuckled.

I whipped around to see his stupid holoform smirking down at me. He stared down into my eyes, smirking a stupid smirk. We stared at each other for a long time.

"Give me my paint." he said

"Take all the ping pong balls out of Rookie." I responded.

"Not until you five me my paint."

"Not until the ping pong balls come out of Rookie."

We stared at each other for a few more seconds, before he sighed.

"I'm not going to take those things out of your car, but I can take you where you need to go." he offered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but thought about it.

"I've gotta go into town." I responded, and he nodded.

"Where exactly?" he asked.

"I'll direct you." I smirked.

He paused, then nodded, and his alt. mode drove up. I slapped his bicep.

"Don't do that. Sarah might see."

He shrugged and let the holoform go. I shook my head, but got into the driver's seat. He closed it for me, and drove off after putting the seat belt over my chest. The guards let the gate closed, and he started towards town. I grabbed the steering wheel as soon as we started seeing more people.

I pulled him to a stop outside of a tiny garage, and got out.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I walked into the building, and looked around.

"May I help you?" a voice asked, and I looked up.

A man, most likely in his thirties, stood behind a desk.

"Yes, I'm wondering if you have any turtle wax." I nodded

"I'll go check." he said, then disappeared into a back room. He came back out with two different brands.

"We have-"

"Doesn't matter, I'll take five of both. The largest quantity you have." I cut him off.

He gave me an odd look, but went into the back room. He came back with ten massive tubs of both brands of wax. I figured if I made Sunstreaker be red, I might as well let him be a shiny red.

He rang the total up, placed them in different bags, and I used NEST's given credit card to pay for it.

When I walked out of the building, Sunstreaker opened the door, and I slipped in.

"What are those?" he asked

"Wax." I said.

"For what?" he asked, but you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sideswipe." I said.

There was an awkward silence, before he turned his engine on so loudly that flames peeked out form under his hood.

"Ha! You bought that?" I asked, then pulled one out. I opened the cover on it, and smelled it.

"You like the smell of wax?" he asked

"Love it." I responded, "These are for you, though."

"Why?" he asked

"Because I figured if you have to be red, at least you can be shiny." I smiled. He revved his engine again, but not as loudly as before, but shifted gears and drove off.

"Thank you." he mumbled.

"No problem." I shrugged, and he drove off.

* * *

**Ooh! They're getting nicer and nicer! But, this also means prank wars! I need lots of ideas, so comment some, then add whether Lily or Sunny should do it, and I'll credit you at the beginning of the chapters!**

_**Baby Update: Mali scared the crap out of me on Friday. She got loose from her field, and ran down the road, after my bus! My bus driver, being the saint he is, stopped the bus, allowed me to take Malibu on the bus, then turned around and drove back to my house so I could put her back. Voltage didn't notice the open gate, so he stayed in. If this is what human babies are like, I'm staying celibate for my entire life.**_

**Don't forget to vote on my poll, and please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Twoooo! Whoa! I never thought this story would get this big before! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! Happy Easter everybody!**

* * *

It took all of two weeks before Sunstreaker gave up hope of ever seeing his old paint cans again, and it was kind of fun to watch in a sick, twisted sort of way that made me remember I spent eight months with Decepticons. Every single day he gave up a little more and more hope until he just stopped looking and ordered new paint. How do I know that? Simple.

Anything even remotely related to motor vehicles, including the Autobots, that's ordered goes through me before heading off to the White House, which means I was able to see, written in bold back print, the words "Paint. Color: Golden Yellow."

"What is so amusing?" Ratchet asked from where he was in his desk

"Oh nothing. Um, Ratchet would there be anyway to annoy Sunstreaker using his communication arrays?" I asked, setting the papers aside.

"Well, assuming you would use that noise you humans call music, then yes, I do believe so." he nodded.

"Really? How? Can you help me do it?" I asked.

He looked down at me with furrowed optic ridges, but nodded, "After Sunstreaker falls into recharge, come get me with your desired song."

I smiled widely, and nodded "You're the best Ratchet." I smiled.

He grunted, but didn't say anything and I went back to work.

We worked together quietly until two bots stumbled into the room, followed by a larger frame.

"What did you two do now?" Ratchet groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." a feminine voice said. I looked up to see Arcee, with her arm around Jazz's back, helping him limp over to a berth.

"You always get hurt, don't ya Jazz?" I asked

"Shut it." he grumbled angrily, settling into the berth.

"Arcee and Jazz were training when Arcee accidently let her cannon fire." Prowl, who came in behind them, informed

"Yeah, that'll definitely put a damper on a date." I nodded, looking at the sparking hole that went halfway through our oh-so-graceful saboteur, Jazz.

They both turned and glared at me. I smiled innocently at them, then poked Jazz's leg. It twitched, and he grimaced, his visor lighting up a little bit.

"Ow." he groaned.

"Well next time, avoid the bullet." I informed

"Impossible." Prowl cut in, that stupid, walking, battle computer of a mech, "He was turned around and didn't see the gun go off."

I turned around and looked at Prowl, "Prowl." I sighed, "He could've very easily _heard _the shot go off, and avoid the bullet."

Prowl blinked, before his optic twiched. They offlined and he fell forward.

"Oh for the love of- why did he glitch?!" I asked.

"Because he's Prowl." Rachet said as he walked out of his office and into the Med Bay, "Again Jazz?"

"Shut up."

"Jazz, aren't you supposed to be Cybertron's best saboteur?"

"Shut up!" he whined

"First Aid! Come help!"

The red and white bot strolled out of the back room, looking over at me "With what?"

"Jazz." I pointed at the visor wearing, silver idiot on the berth.

"Arcee? What happened?" First Aid asked.

"I accidently shot Jazz during training." Arcee said, probably ashamed.

"Come on, 'Cee. We all know what was going on when you shot him." I teased.

Prowl's optics onlined again, and he pushed himself back up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sensei." I said, turning around, placing my hands together, and bowing at my waist. Prowl's optic twitched once again, and I giggled.

"Lily." Ratchet said in a warning, but I waved him off as I slipped my helmet onto my head, and pushed the mask down. I grabbed the welder, and got to work on Jazz's leg. Every once in a while I could see the muscle strands underneath tense and relax.

"Lily! We need you!" A loud voice called after a while, and I stopped the welder.

"Coming!" I yelled back, pulling the mask off, and placing it on the berth, "First Aid..."

"I'll finish this, go." he said as I jumped off the table, walking outside to come face to face with a pissed off William Lennox.

"What's up?" I asked

"Come with me." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along o the main hangar.

Sarah was sitting in a chair, in the middle of the room, hands bonded together and in her lap; Ultra Magnus' alternative mode was a foot or two behind her, wrecked. His tires were slashed, had obviously been keyed, dented everywhere, and his windows were smashed in.

"What did you do?!" I asked, yelling. I literally just painted him yesterday, and ordered new windows for him.

She sat angrily in the chair, her eyes diverted to the ground.

"Sarah decided this job was beneath her, and decided to vandalize Magnus' truck. She has been given two days notice, and will not return to this base." Epps explained.

I sighed, and looked over Ultra Magnus's form.

"Sarah, you're coming with me." Mearing said, grabbing her hands, and pulling her along.

"Lily, can you start fixing Magnus?" Epps asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, running my hand over his door.

When I was sure Sarah was out of ear shot, I kissed his door, "You ok, Mag?"

"It'll take more than a pity attempt from a human to hurt me." he said, but I knew the key probably hurt, and having his windows smashed probably stung.

When I finished helping him feel better, he gave off a throaty groan, but it wasn't in pain, and thanked me before driving off to his corner, probably to sleep it off. He and I may not like each other, but I have respect for him, and I always take the best care possible for my 'bots.

* * *

Optimus Prime is a beast! This morning he was driving down a back road when a tree fell in front of the rod, and broke his front axels. We found a way to get him towed here, and I got to work. After that, Ironhide came out from one of the new hangars that NEST had built, and challenged Optimus to a fight in the training room.

Optimus was in the middle of politely declining, but I wanted to see this.

"Please Optimus!" I asked.

"I apologize. Lily, I'm going to have to-"

"What's wrong, Optimus? You too scared?" Ironhide asked, revving his engine a little, "Like a little cyber-kitty." he teased.

Now, I know males of all species are filled with testosterone, and never take to being teased or being questioned about the level of their masculinity, but I didn't expect Optimus to react the way he did.

His engine roared to life and he lunged forward a foot or two, then opened his door.

"Do you wish to come Lily?" he asked

I crawled into his cab, the door closed behind me, and he drove off with the black Topkick following close behind us.

So, there I sat, on top of the blade closet, safely out of any dangers of being squished, stepped on or hit, watching them go around for the third attempt.

It was entertaining to watch; Optimus never made the first move. He always continued to circle Ironhide until his weapons specialist got too impatient, and lunged.

"Ironhide!" Optimus called, ducking under a swing from his wepons specialist, "I thought you said this would be a challenge, my old friend!"

It was wasn't to long before Muscles was looking down the barrel of Optimus' ion blaster. I was surprised he didn't use his Dual Energon Swords instead, because he uses them most often. Ironhide made a grumble at the fact the he lost to his Prime **again**, and pushed the blaster out of his face.

"Ironhide, if it isn't apparent to you that you lose to Optimus by now, then it's time to check your ego." I called, and the Prime threw his head back with a genuine laugh.

Ironhide, however, glared up at me, narrowing his eyes, "Whatever, tiny." he growled

I widened my eyes at him "W-What?! What'd you just call me?"

He smirked at me, but he'd gotten close enough to the closet that I could jump onto his shoulder, which I did and squeezed his audio horn painfully.

"Ow!" he yelled out as Optimus' hand wrapped around me and plucked me off his shoulder.

"Tha fragging hurt!"

"It was meant to!"

He scowled, but unlike Sunswipe, he can admit defeat to a human.. kind of.

"I do believe we are finished. Very impresive, Ironhide." Optimus said, walking out.

He walked me into the main hangar, placed me on the ground, and transformed, but I wasn't done with him yet.

I opened his driver's side door, closed it and drove him to the wash mat outside.

"Lily, what exactly are you doing?" he asked when I hopped out and went to close the door behind us.

"Shh! If the twins hear you, and realize I'm washing you without them, I'll die." I said quietly, shutting the door that led to inside base.

"You don't have to do this, Lily." he tried to stop.

I turned on the hose, and smiled at the dirty Peterbilt in front of me, "Brace yourself, the water's a little cold right now. It'll warm up soon." I said, directing the hose at him, then pushing the lever back. I saw him shiver, and smiled a little.

After three hours of water, wax, soap, sponges, climbing, and sneaking into the base to get paint for the Prime without the twins seeing me, Optimus gleamed in the sun that was setting on the horizon, and no matter how many time he tried to insist that he didn't need the treatment soley for himself, I knew he enjoyed it, and felt much better than before.

I, however, was dripping wet from head to toe, my hair clinging to my back and neck, smelt like nothing but soap and wax, and the cold almost-November air made me shiver, but Optimus let me climb into his cab none the less, and drove me to my room.

"Take a hot wash, Lily. You deserve it." he said, opening the driver's side door.

"Don't worry about it, Optimus. " I shrugged, hopping out of his cabs.

"Thank you for that, Lily." he said, closing his door

"You guys hired me for a purpose." I smiled, turning the knob, "I'll see you around."

He made a sound of affirmation, then drove off. I opened the door, closing it behind me only to come face to face with Sideswipe's holoform, who had his hands on his hips, with Sunstreaker's holoform watching the TV on the couch.

"Where were you?" Sideswipe asked.

"Working." I answered.

"It's Saturday." Sideswipe sassed.

"And? I fix you when you get hurt on the weekends." I pointed out.

"Why are you wet?" Sideswipe changed the topic, then gasped, "You washed somebody without offering us the same thing."

"Nuh uh." I shook my head.

"You smell of car soap and wax." a deep voice said behind me, and I looked around to see the long haired holoform.

"New perfume." I retorted.

"You don't wear scents." Sideswipe said, and his hands went back to his hips.

"I can start." I sassed back.

"You wouldn't." Sunstreaker said

"Oh? And why not?" I asked, turning around to face the long, blonde haired holoform.

"Because you know it bothers our olfactory senses." he said, as if he was the smartest robot of life, and I knew I lost.

Instead, I stomped around him, "I'm taking a shower."

"Can I help?"

I glared at Sideswipe for a second, who smiled cheekily - as if he was completely innocent -, before I slammed the bathroom door behind me, and cranked the hot water knob to the left, then lightly turned the cold water knob too. I always seemed to take hot showers in the fall, winter and spring, and freezing cold showers in the summer.

The steam rose out of the top of the shower cubicle, stripped, then closed the door. One thing I loved about my shower was that it was one way glass. I could see out, but nobody could see me inside.

I was covered in soap, and red from head to toe from the hot water, when something creaked outside the shower cubicle.

"Lily?"

I sighed, and looked out at the door.

"Sideswipe, what are you doing in here?" I asked

"Why can't I see you?" he asked

"Because you can't. One way glass. Why are you in here?" I asked

"'Cause Sunny's watching a boring TV show." he said, and I saw him sit on the counter. The last of the soap suds dribbled down the drain, and I sat under the water for another minute or two, before I reached over and turned the knobs to shut the water off.

I slid the shower door open just enough to reach my hand out and grab a towel, then wrapped it around myself tightly before exiting the shower. I could feel Sideswipe's eyes on me as I grabbed my pjs, then turned to him. He smiled as I pointed a finger at him.

"Out."

"Lily!" he whined.

"No, out!" I said.

"Why not?" he asked

"Because as far as I'm aware, we haven't done anything severly sexual yet, so out."

He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, before he deadpanned, and turned to walk out. Just as he was about to close the door, he bounded over, place a peck on my cheek, then turned and closed the door behind himself as he left.

I slipped into the pjs, and threw the towel in the dirty hamper, then walked out. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were watching TV, but Sideswipe looked up when I walked over, and sat beside him, throwing my legs over his and Sunstreaker's lap.

Sunstreaker looked down at my fuzzy socks, raising both his eyebrows at me, and I smiled at him, wiggling my toes.

"I saw your attempt to get more paint. You should know better, Sunswipe." I teased.

He narrowed his eyes, "Oh, you're so going to get it." he muttered.

"You wish." I sneered playfully.

He smirked a little, and I laughed, then looked at the TV screen.

"Watcha watchin'?" I asked

"A human movie about a giant lizard that destroys a city in Japan." Sideswipe answered, and his hand landed onto mine.

"Godzilla? Is it the new one?" I asked

"How would we know?" Sunstreaker asked.

"You're supposed to know, Sidestreaker." I said.

"Whatever." the long haired holoform rolled his eyes, and went back to watching the TV.

* * *

Sunstreaker was asleep. I was awake; Ratchet was awake. Ratchet put an IV in his wrist, filled it with a knock out drug, that way he wouldn't wake up, and carried the currently red Sunstreaker to the Med Bay.

"You have the song you want?" he asked.

"Here! The song that's on the phone." I said. He leaned down, squinted, then nodded.

I watched as he fiddled with his communications array, which - by the looks of it -, was at the back of his helm. It didn't take to long before he was finished.

"There. Whenever he opens his comm links to communicate with anyone, he'll hear your desired song." Ratchet said, taking the IV out, "Come, I'll help you take him back to his room."

Ratchet picked him back up, and he and I walked back to his bedroom.

Sideswipe was still asleep, and Sunstreaker huffed, then turned around when Ratchet placed him back on his berth, then covered him up with his blanket. Ratchet rolled his eyes, and walked out.

"I had nothing to do with this, Lily. Remember that." he called as he left. I smirked, and nodded.

"No problem." I called after him quietly.

I looked back at Sunstreaker, laughing, then climbed into Sideswipes berth and kissed his cheek. The silver bot mumbled, and his head buried further into the pillow. I got off the bed, and left the room. It was only midnight, but I could still catch some sleep if I was lucky.

_**Later That Day**_

"Lily, wake up!"

I groaned, burying my head under one of the pillows, "Go away."

Somebody sighed, before whoever it was slid under the duvet, and laid next to me, before whoever's finger poked my shoulder, and I growled.

"If that was supposed to be threating, it was too cute to be."

Sideswipe. It was Sideswipe, it couldn't not be. It had to be.

"What do you want, Sides?" I asked

"Wake up!" he hummed.

"I don't wanna." I said into the pillow.

"Well, will you?" his voice was muffled

"No."

"Plea-"

"**Lily!**"

I smiled when I heard the familiarly rough voice of a certain, currently red, Lamborghini Murcielago LP640.

My door was pushed open "Lily!"

"Yes?" I asked from under my pillow, smiling like a maniac

My pillow was ripped of my head, and I opened one eye to see fuming Sunny holoform.

"What did you do to my comm links?" he asked in a snarl.

"I have no idea what you mean." I smiled.

"What am I hearing when I activate my comm links?" he sneered.

"Well, what does it sound like?" I asked.

He furrowed his brow for a second, "It just repeats the fact that the human singer is a gummy bear."

I smiled wider again, "Well, then that's what I would assume you're listening to." I turned my head over, snuggling into the crease between Sideswipes neck and shoulder. I felt his arms come up and one of his hands was placed on my back while the other one curved around the back of my head.

"Lily, fix it!" I heard Sunstreaker order.

"Take all the ping pong balls out of Rookie."

"Give me my paint."

"You ordered new paint," I pointed out.

"And? A little extra paint never hurt anybody." he said.

"Well, doesn't it just suck that I denied your ability to get more paint?" I smiled again.

"You _what_?!"

"Sorry, but Rookie begged me to get even for him." I said.

"You did that by making me listen to this slag of a song." he pointed out.

"No, that's today's Lily Contribution to the war." I shook my head, and Sideswipe laughed. I wrapped my arms around his torso; he's so warm!

"I-I..."

"What's wrong? Speechless Sunstreaker? Good thing you've got music to entertain you." I smirked.

There was a growl, and I heard him turn around to leave the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"You know he's going to get you back." Sideswipe mumbled.

"Mhm, that's what a war entails." I nodded.

Sideswipe let out a laugh, then pulled the blanket back over us, and I pushed my self further into him.

"You know nothing he does will mean he dislikes you?" he asked

"Mm, well I forgave him. He better not go back to hating me." I smiled

Sideswipe laughed, and hugged me just a tad harder.

Sunny better not go back to hating me. **Ever**. Because, I think I'm starting to like him.

* * *

**Haha! Yes, you read that right! I also want to thank a reviewer by the name of 'VenomRose' for the idea of Lily's prank! Okay, so now I need a prank for Sunstreaker, against Lily! Please vote on the poll on my page, it's important for the next story! Don't forget to review either!**

_**Baby Update: ND's Rebel, yes! I was so shocked too, it was the nicest thing ever! I have a saint of a bus driver! Almost happened again on Monday, but I managed to recheck the locks that morning, and noticed her tampering with it! It's safe to say she stayed inside that day until I got back. They're getting better, and bigger, and OMG! Guys my parents didn't realize what they did when they named one of the new foals, a palomino, Sunstreaker! They've never watched TF before, or the cartoons, so when I started smiling like an idiot, and told them who Sunstreaker was, they got really confused! It's definitely safe to say that foal's int he top five of my favorites, because he's just like our beloved Sunny too!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Is it Monday or Sunday? Oops, sorry, I was at a show all weekend. **

**Big problems in my family right now, 1) I have a condition that causes one eye to be far sighted, and one to be near sighted. Because of that condition, my right eye has stopped pulling it's weight, and my left eye picked up it's slack. Now, if I don't work my right eye, I could go blind in it, and that could be very soon. 2) My sister had the chicken pox from March 8th to March 15th, then had a massive headache for the rest of March. She is now at CHEO as you read this, getting a cat scan and MRI to see what's wrong. 3) My friend was riding her oldest horse, who is the perfect riding horse, but his back leg gave out while they were backing up, and he landed on her leg. Nothing broke, but severely bruised, and she is in an immobilizer and crutches until she completely heals. She has missed the first show of the season, and can not ride her horses yet.**

**A crap ton of medical problems have been happening in my life, but I promise to keep updating every Sunday, or Monday if Sunday fails to happen!**

* * *

"Prowl, we need- oh no."

I walked into the communications room to see Prowl, hunched over the desk, optics offline with his doorwings sagging a little. He had glitched. I climbed onto the desk and reached behind his helm to pull out three wires, then reconnected them. How often does this guy glitch, seriously?

His optics flickered, then remained on, his doorwings straightened up, and he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Thank you Lily." he said promptly.

"Why'd you glitch this time, Master?" I asked with a smile. His optics twitched, but nothing else.

"The twins."

"Oh dear God, which ones and what did they do?" I asked.

Prowl's optics twitched again, "Not important."

"Well, if it made you glitch **again**, I would assume it actually is impor- what's that mean?" I asked, looking at one of the screens. Prowl focused in on the screen. It was of something, a red dot, approaching a picture of the Earth.

"Signal; Autobot." he mumbled.

"Wait that's nother one of you guys?" I asked.

"It would appear so. Come." he said, grabbing me in his hand before I had the chance to follow him, and picked up a Datapad in his other hand.

"Optimus!" he called as he walked into the main hangar.

"Yes?" the shiny - thanks to me - Prime asked

"Incoming signal."

"Autobot?" Ultra Magnus asked. His windows were still smashed, but he was repainted, and Ratchet and I gave him pain medication that he took once a day to help with the scrapes from being keyed so much.

"Affirmative. ETA, 5 hours." he said.

"Estimated country?" Optimus asked

"Italy."

"Alright." Optimus nodded, "I'll assemble a team, we'll be off the ground in five minutes."

"Ooh, can you guys bring me back a souvenir?" I asked excitedly.

A few bots chuckled, Hound stepped forward, "I'll do it!"

"Aw, Houndie, you're the best!" I cooed.

"Lily! You need to come with me." Mearing said.

Prowl placed me down on the ground, and I followed the National Intelligence Director up the stairs and into her office. I plopped myself into a seat, and waited until she sat down.

"Sarah had been removed from the propery. She was fined and the money will go towards supplies for the Autobots." she explained

I nodded, "Alright."

"Also, have the Autobots informed you of our base move that will be happening in a week?" she asked

"No; we're moving bases?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Yes. The government's decided that the space of our current base isn't satisfactory for the number of Autobots living with us." she nodded, "You'll be moving to an island with approximately five bases, and over five hundred acres." Mearing explained, and my eyebrows shot up.

"You and Galloway aren't coming?" I asked

"No. Captain Lennox has been put in charge of reporting the base's activities once a month, as well as what happens when they return from a mission, and anything that could potentially be a big deal to the United States. Theodore and I will not be going."

Now _that _I was ok with.

"When will this be going down?" I asked, shifting in my seat

"In one week from today." she said.

I nodded, "Alright." I said, "I'm going to head. I'm pretty sure the bot just went to look for the new arrival, so they'll be gone by now."

"New arri-" she was cut off by her phone, "Hold on one second."

She picked up her phone and walked out of the room for a minute or so, then cam back in.

"You're dismissed. Optimus has taken a team to Italy to get the new arrival." Mearing said, "Your belongings will be packed up, your bed and clothes will go when you leave."

I nodded and stood up; she said it in that _"you don't have a say in this decision"_ tone, so I went with it, and left the room, heading to the Med Bay. First Aid was in there, but no Jolt or Ratchet. They must've gone with Optimus.

"Hey, Aid." I smiled

He gave me a toothless- or denta-less, I guess - smiled, "Lily." he greeted

"Optimus took most of them out?" I asked

"Yes, everybody but Skids, Mudflap, and I."

"Well, I understand why he didn't take Skids and Mudflap, but why not you?" I asked

"In case Skid and or Mudflap injure themselves." he answered; I snorted.

"You mean **when **they ingjure themselves?" I asked, but it was more rhetoical than anything, but he hummed in approval anyway.

"Well, at least I won't be alone anymore if youre here." he shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll lock the door on them that way they can't get in. Or we can lock them in a cell brig and whatever damage they inflict is their problem, not ours." I smiled, and he laughed a little bit

* * *

"Sideswipe, I thought you were just going to get a new mech, why are you practically destroyed?" I asked, yanking out a piece of I-don't-know-what out of a hole in his lower abdomen.

"It was- ow - but we -ah- ran into some Decepti-**ow!** Be gentler." he hissed

"Hey! Next time, you fix yourself!" I yelled, banging a hammer against his leg.

"Ow, Lily!" he whined.

"Shut it!" I said, going back to pulling.

I finally managed to get it out, and tossed it on to the floor without looking.

"Whoa! Lily, I just came in to give you your cheque, I didn't think you'd hate me so much for that!" a deep voice said, and I looked over the edge of the berth to see Lennox.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." I said.

"How could you not? Humans are like the loudest things ever." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Says the seventeen foot man that literally runs on an engine." I sassed, and he made an old man grumble. I smiled, and threw a hammer over to him. It clanged loudly against his thigh, and he growled, before I walked down the stairs and stood in front of Lennox. HE handed me a cheque with my name on it. I folded it and slipped it into my pocket.

"Thanks." I said, climbing back up the stairs to Sideswipe.

He stayed quiet while I went back to work, except once, but I slapped him in the face with a wrench, and he stopped.

Then, I had to work on Sunstreaker. Luckily for me, he didn't talk even half as much as Sideswipe did. Maybe it was just because he was still seething over the fact that I cancelled his paint order, or because I hit him with a hammer, but he did anyway. It was only unti I slipped and fell between his legs that he made a sound.

"Whoa, Lily what are you doing?" he asked, optics wide.

"Sorry, I slipped." I grumbled, reaching out to grab anything that can help me up.

"Whoa, Lily don't touch that!" he practically squeaked, and I let go, but fell again.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"That - it - you can't - don't touch that." he stuttered.

"What? Why?"I asked confusedly.

"That's my mech's panel." he said

"Your what?" I asked

"Interface panel!" Sideswipe piped in, "Remember? To hold and retain our ... _equipment_." Sideswipe smirked, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Gross. Sorry, Sunstreaker." I said, standing up on my own.

He didn't make a reply, just looked away and I started working again. It was tense and really awkward for the rest of the time, and he got up and left when I finished with him and moved on to Mirage.

Luckily, the red spy only really had cosmetic injuries, so it didn't take to long, and between me, Ratchet, First Aid and Jolt, everybody was finished extremely quickly.

I was walking back to my room when there was a whistle. I turned to see a head of a bot I'd never seen before, obviously the new mech, peeking out from behind a door.

"Pst, you! Squishy!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" I asked

"Come here, I need your help." he whispered

I furrowed my eyebrows, but followed him into his room none the less, only to find out it wasn't a room. It was, like a.. science room or something.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"My inventions." he shrugged.

"So, you're the new mech? An inventor?" I asked.

"Yup. My designation is Wheeljack, I need you to help me, here hold this." he rambled, and I grabbed whatever it was.

I didn't really bother asking what he was doing, and once he finished I turned and walked out.

"See ya, Wheeljack." I waved behind me.

"Bye, squishy."

Without another word, I walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind me. It was only two seconds before there was a loud, incredibly resounding _**boom **_from inside the room.

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at the smoke that billowed underneath the door, "Wheeljack?" I asked

"Lily? What happened?"

I turned around to see a bunch of the 'bots heading towards me.

"Lily, were you just in there?" Ratchet asked

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what happe...ned." I trailed off.

"Don't go in there again." Optimus said.

"What, why not?" I asked

"Because Wheeljack is our inventor, but he is also very..." the Prime trailed off looking for his word.

"Every invention he makes, he blows himself up eighty thousand times first" Hound summed up, looking down at me.

I laughed. I laughed so hard I turned Sunstreaker red. Then, I laughed harder at that comparison. Finally, I stopped and looked up at Optimus.

"Okay." I laughed, nodding and turning around.

"Wait, where're you going?" someone asked.

"My room." I shouted back, opening my door. It closed behind me and the first thing I saw was a silver Corvette stingray, and an extremely good looking holoform laying on my bed. His arms were bent at the elbows and his hands were under his head; his eyes were closed, but I could see them moving around his eye lids. He was dreaming. I walked over and kissed his cheek, then grabbed the remote off my bedside table to turn the TV on.

Just as I sat down on the end of my bed, Sideswipe made a groaning sound, and turned over harshly.

"Sideswipe?" I asked, looking at him. He made a deep moaning sound, and turned over again. I got up and walked to the side of the bed he was on.

"Sideswipe? Relax, its alright." I said, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it. He made a deep groaning sound again, and turned towards me.

"Sideswipe, it's just me. Wake up." I said.

It probably took thirty more seconds before he woke up with a start; instead of just waking up, he dissipated his holoform, and then, suddenly, there was a silver Corvette squealing out of my room.

I furrowed my eyebrows, but didn't follow him quite yet. He needed his space.

Eventually, after thirty minutes, my door opened and Sunstreaker walked in. He looked down at me, "What'd you do to Sideswipe?" he asked

"Nothing. I came in and he was sleeping on my bed in his holoform. I think he was having a bad dream, but when I finally woke him up he just took off." I explained. He furrowed his optic ridges, and looked at the door.

"Highly doubtful; he came into our room, ran to the bathroom, then left literally right after that." Sunstreaker pondered.

"Wait, he left?" I asked

"Yeah, took off faster than I've ever seen him go." Sunstreaker huffed, "Thanks anyway."

"No problem. Hey, do you know where he went?" I asked

"No, he didn't tell me." the originally golden, but now red, twin shook his head.

"Well, can't you just check your twin thingy?" I asked, standing up.

"I could, but he closed off his side to it temporarily, so I can't reach him." Sunstreaker huffed at the end of his sentence.

"So, we just wait until he comes back?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess." he shrugged, transforming down and his holoform activated then plopped down beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Waiting for my twin to come back." he said, then his arms were above his head, and his spine popped as he groaned.

"That feel good?" I asked

He made another groaning sound, and almost disappeared into the couch, and I laughed.

He stayed quiet and we watched the movie in silence, but I really didn't pay attention to it. Was Sunstreaker feeling what Sideswipe had from his dream? What had Sideswipe even dreamed of? Was he ok? I couldn't help but get a little nervous about it. Poor Sideswipe.

* * *

It had all been so _real_. It looked like Lily, smelt like Lily, frag it **felt **like Lily. So when he snapped his eyes open to see Lily in front of him, it was weird, and he left before he could even think about it.

He would admit, his dream had been... explicit between him and Lily, but it had stopped before anything in his dream could finish. He took off, he just drove! He wanted to the dream to finish so bad, he wanted to know how it would end, but the real Lily woke him up. Part of him hoped it was Sunstreaker who woke him up just so that he could punch him in the face plates for waking him up, but it hadn't been.

Right now, he was sitting beside a car he didn't know - nor did he care - what it was. All he cared about was that he needed to win this race. The tall human femme stood in between them, wearing flimsy cloth that just barely covered her censored areas, held both of her arms in the air, and smiled at the two cars.

"Ready." she warned. She was too tall; light blonde hair, and extremely high heels.

"Set." Brown eyes, not green that carriedCentral Heterochromia, so it was plain brown, not green and orange

"Go!"

He blasted from his spot, his tires squealing against the pavement. He blasted around a curve in the road, leaving behind the car he didn't care for. Was this legal? No, probably not. Did he care? No, not really.

He saw one of the lights turn red, and sped past it, listening to behind him, but being careful of what was in front of him.

There was a honk that came from behind him, but he ignored it and passed quickly.

It wasn't until the lights of red, white and blue flashed in his rear view mirror. For a second, he was going to attempt to get away, but when the same lights flashed in front of him, he was trapped, and there was no possible way for him to get away - he didn't see any alley ways around. So, he pulled over and waited. When a human knocked on his window, he activated his holoform and rolled the window down.

"Licence." the man ordered.

"Don't need one." he answered.

"Excuse me" the police officer asked

"Autobot Sideswipe, front liner under Optimus Prime, working for NEST." he bit back.

The police officer sighed, and nodded, "Stay here."

Sideswipe rolled his window up, rolled his eyes, and waited. Finally, by the time it was dark outside, when the police officer came back, it was with Optimus' holoform.

"Sideswipe, follow me." Optimus ordered. He was pissed off, and even Sideswipe knew it. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker used to race often like this, and had been caught once in a while, and Optimus ordered them to never do it again. They stopped doing it, and hadn't done it five months before Lily showed up, but he just got caught again.

Damn.

He followed Optimus' alt. mode to base, and waited until they were **in ** the main hangar. He stood up and hung his head as Optimus looked at him.

"Sideswipe, I thought I made it clear to both you and Sunstreaker that you were to stop with the illegal time passers." he said in the 'you-know-better' tone.

"Optimus, I apologize, its just-"

"Sideswipe? What happened to you?" a feminine voice asked, and both he and Optimus looked down to see Lily.

"Sideswipe is fine, Lily." Optimus answered.

Lily looked from Optimus to Sideswipe for confirmation, and it made Sideswipe want to smirk.. Lily trusted him more than she did their Prime. Checkmate.

Sideswipe nodded and Lily nodded back at him, then turned and walked back down the hallway.

"Sideswipe, you are restricted to the NEST base for the next two months, and will be on communication duty until then." Optimus said.

Sideswipe nodded, "Yes sir." then walked to his room. He passed Sunstreaker in the hallway.

"You ok, bro?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sideswipe nodded.

"Alright, I'm on my way to patrol, you'll be ok?" the red twin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he repeated.

"Okay, Lily's in her room." Sunstreaker said after a moment of hesitation.

Sideswipe nodded, and headed down the hallway. He walked into Lily's room, transformed down and activated his holoform, only for it to be squished in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

Sideswipe took a deep breath in from his nose, then wrapped his arm round her waist and rolled his head around to place his cheek on her shoulder, "Yeah. I am." he said, and watched as a shiver ran down her spine. He smiled when her fingers ran down his back, and he pressed a kiss to the nape behind her ear. She sighed again, and tightened her grip.

"I love you too." she said, and Sideswipe could hear the smile in her voice.

"Love you." he muttered, then pressed another kiss to her neck.

She pulled back to smoosh his face to hers. It wasn't until she made an attempt to remove his shirt that he realized she was ready to take another step in their relationship. He smiled, and let her take his shirt off. Oh, he was so excited and ready for this!

* * *

When I woke back up, Sideswipe's arm was tossed over my torso, and my blanket was tossed over both of our chests. I turned over and smiled at Sideswipe's sleeping face. I raised a hand to trace his face features. His nose twitched, but he didn't wake up and I smiled. I kissed the cheek that was in the air, then leaned over the side of my bed and grabbed my shirt. I slipped it on, opening my clothes bureau and slipping on undies and shorts.

I slipped on my socks, and turned the TV on. I sat on the couch, watching crappy morning TV programs until two arms wrapped around me.

"Hi." he mumbled, kissing my cheek.

"Morning." I smiled, grabbing one of his hands.

He huffed out a chuckle and walked around the couch, then sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I laid my head against his shoulder, and sighed. He picked the remote from my hand and looked through the guide, then dropped the remote on the coffee table.

It was around ten o'clock when the door opened and a smirking Sunstreaker holoform walked into the room.

"Hey." he smiled. Sideswipe narrowed his eyes at his twin, but I just smiled and snorted.

"Morning."

"So..." Sunstreaker trailed off.

"What?" Sideswipe asked

"Oh, I think you know exactly what." Sunstreaker smirked, sitting beside me, and I laughed.

"Were we loud?" I asked

"Wh-Lily!" Sideswipe whined, but Sunstreaker laughed

"No, I couldn't hear you guys. These walls are pretty thick. I just found out when Sideswipe opened his side of the bond again." Sunstreaker said, "What the Pit are you watching?"

"Morning crap." I responded, "Wait, you feel Sideswipe through a bond?" I asked

"Yes. We have a twin bond which allows us to communicate and feel each other's attitude and feelings." Sideswipe nodded.

I furrowed my brow "Didn't you say something about being halves of a whole or something like that before?" I asked, reaching up to run my fingers over his scalp. He sighed, and let his head hang down. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Primus, yes we are two halves to a whole." Sunstreaker said, and I turned to see him scrunching his face up and I laughed.

"What's wrong, Little Red Riding Hood? Not a fan of public displays of affection?" I smiled, and he turned to scowl at me.

"No, I do not." he answered, "And would you please let me order my paint?" he asked

"Oh God, no." I laughed, shaking my head

* * *

"Sunstreaker!" I screamed as I stared into my bathroom mirror. I shoved on yoga pants, and a sweater, and raged out of my bathroom, then my room.

This morning had been filled with teasing, and the 'bots asking Sideswipe _'how it was'_. I had taken a shower, and looked in the mirror only to see that Sunstreaker had taken his revenge.

I stormed into the main hangar, and looked around ,"Hey! Where's the red asshole?" I yelled, and the cocky dumbass turned and looked at me.

"Oh, hello Purple." he smirked and I glared.

"You swapped my shampoo for **hair dye**?" I asked

He smiled, way too cockily for my liking, "Yes, and I'm currently painted red. What's your point?" he asked

"I'm am going to _kill _you!" I yelled, only to be picked up in a silver hand. I looked behind me to see Sideswipe's face, blinking at me.

"Put me down." I ordered through my clenched teeth.

"No, Lily, calm down. You look fine." he responded.

"Aww!"

I looked down to see Robert Epps smiling up at us, "You guys are so cute together."

I sighed, and Sideswipe put me down. I pointed at Sunstreaker, "You're going to be a toaster when I'm done with you."

He smirked, and laughed, "Oh please."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and turned around to march to my room.

I was in my bathroom, looking for dye remover when the door opened and Sideswipe walked in, looking at the mess on the ground.

"Lily, relax." he advised, but when I didn't stop he crouched down beside my and grabbed my hands in one of his, cupping my left cheek with his other hand.

"Lily, calm down. You look fine, don't worry about it." he said, running his hand through the now-purple locks.

I sighed, and leaned forward to kiss him, "I'm going to murder your twin." I said when I pulled back.

He laughed, and I got serious, "What does it mean when Sunstreaker said you two are tow halves to a whole?" I asked

"It means Sunny is my other half." he said.

"Which means...?" I asked

"Means Sunstreaker and I are the same person." he said.

"Wait, does that mean that all three of us will have to..." I trailed off.

He sighed, "Look I know you hate him, and you don't want to, but eventually you may have to - mph."

Sideswipe will honestly shut up very willingly if you kiss him, but I think that's the only time he shuts up willingly.

"Don't worry about that." I told him, and he smiled, then kissed me again.

* * *

**Bam! No, I don't regret this chapter _at all!_ Don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my pagio! Hope you enjoyed!**

**And sorry, I don't write explicit chapters yet!**

_**Baby Update: Everybody's good, the babies are in western training now, and they're naturals! **_


	34. Chapter 34

**Another late update, and I feel really bad but oh well. This is not spell checked, sorry for that. In the previous chapter it explains health issues in my life right now, but on top of that, my family is thinking of expanding our land, and we may or may not be either (A) buying the land beside ours, or (B) moving from our home to a new one. I don't think we're doing option B, because that would include a shit-tonne of trailers for the animals, and way too much money.**

**Don't forget to review, vote on my poll, and Lily has a Facebook page, the link is on my profile!**

**Anyways, enjoy it none the less! Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Luckily for me the purple washed out of my hair within four days, but left a purple-ish tint. That was okay. I got even. And it was _hilarious. _On Wednesday, Sunstreaker walked around with a giant, sparkly golden bow on his forehead. He didn't find out until ten o'clock that night. He stormed into my bathroom just as I wrapped a towel around myself, cussing in Cybertronian and glaring at me. I just laughed and kicked him out so I could change. Then it dawned on him that I was in nothing but a towel, and he left, and I'm pretty sure I saw a little blush on the holoform's cheeks.

So, to get back at me for that, he pulled a stupid prank that everybody knows. He filled a bucket with cold water, and when I walked in to my room, I got soaked.

So, I came up with a plan, and was so close to putting it to action.

However, we had to go to the new base instead. So, we all boarded two C-17s, and I went with the bots instead of the humans. Lennox understood why. We were about two hours intot he flight and Sideswipe would _**not **_stop complaining. He got so bad that I ran to my public enemy number 1 right now. Sunstreaker.

Thankfully, he just opened his door, allowing me to slip in. He switched the channel on his radio and I wondered if he got the radio after he chose this as his alt, because I know that cars such as Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Bugattis, etc., don't come with radios. Either way, I pulled my shoes off and placed my feet on his dashboard, wiggling my sock-covered toes.

"Is he that annoying?" he asked suddenly

"He's your twin, take your best guess." I retorted

"You couldn't find _any _way to shut him up?" he asked, probably confused.

"I tried everything, he wouldn't stop for _anything. _Not even making out would stop him." I said.

"Oh, then he'll never shut up." Sunny joked.

"You think I'm joking, I'm not. Open your comm. links, you'll find- oh, never mind." I smiled

He made a growling sound and I laughed.

"You know that makes you sound like a grumpy old man, right?" I laughed, and he grunted.

"You're right, he is annoying." he said suddenly, and I laughed.

"That's why I'm with you." I smiled.

He stayed quiet for a long time, and I smiled after a while.

"Sunstreaker?" I whispered. He didn't reply.

"Sunny?" I sang. He didn't respond. He was asleep.

I smiled and slowly opened the door. I closed the door really softly, and waved to Ironhide.

"Come on Muscles, before we land." I whispered.

His holoform jumped out of his truck and grabbed a jack with wheel boot lock. Ironhide placed the jack underneath Sunny slowly, and lifted him slightly. I slipped the boot lock onto his front right wheel and got out as soon as possible. Ironhide placed him down softly, and we high fived.

"That's why you're my favorite. Thanks, 'Hide." I smiled.

Once he left, I took a deep breath and looked around just as Sideswipe opened his driver's side door, "Come, Lily." he ordered. I scoffed, and stared.

"No." I said, and headed over to the deep green Jeep Wrangler that was Hound, who opened his door.

"Ha." the old man taunted my silver frontliner.

"Lily." Sideswipe whined.

I smiled at him, but climbed into Hound's cab and the door closed behind me. I could practically **hear **Sideswipe's whining.

"I know he's meant to be protective over his intended, but I expect him to be _this _bad." Hound mused

"Intended?" I asked

"Yeah, intended. They didn't te...ll you?" he asked

"No, what's an intended?" I asked

"It's an intended Sparkmate. It only happens for Primes and split spark twins. It's when a spark, or two in your case, choose someone to be the Sparkmate for their carriers. It happens for Primes to continue their Legacy, but it happens for twins because they have two sparks, and both need to agree on one femme or mech. You're Sideswipe and Sunny's intended Sparkmet."

"Whoa." I gasped.

"You didn't know that?" he asked

"Obviously, if I had to ask you, no." I sassed, then looked at him.

"Sorry." he chuckled, before I opened his door, hopped out and marched over towards Sideswipe.

"Wh- Lily, where are you going?" Hound asked, but it was faint. Sideswipe's driver side door flung open, and I slipped in.

The cocky bastard already had his holoform up, smiling cheekily, but what he didn't expect wax for me to smoosh my face to his and straddle him. Not that he complained, only thing he did was slide his hands to my waist.

"I love you." I said when we pulled back.

He smiled his "I'm-a-cheeky-ashole-and-I-know-it" smile, "I love you too."

I turned around and he wrapped his arms around my torso.

"What did you do to Sunny? I saw you and 'Hide doing something, but I didn't really care enough to pay attention."

I laughed at his bluntness, and pointed at Sunny's front tire. He leaned forward to get a closer look.

"You didn't." he gasped, looking at the tire again, mouth agape. I laughed at his reaction, "Are you taking it off?"

"Nope. He says he's so smart, he can do it himself." I smiled, and Sideswipe laughed again, pulling me into a hug.

"He's going to be pissed off, you know that right?" he asked.

"Mhm." I mumbled into his shirt.

"And you don't acre?" he guessed in a laugh

"Nope." I smiled, and moved over to the driver's seat.

Sunny stayed asleep the entire ride, and when the C-17 landed, Sideswipe was the first one off.

The building was at least ten times the size of the last one, and dark grey in color. From the outside, I could see into the main hangar through the opened massive door, but there was small windows - small to the bots, but big enough for me to probably sneak out of - around the top of the building. The roof was held up by support beams, all of which were all large enough for me to sit on. I might've found my new hiding place from Sunny.

Behind the base, all the helicopters, jets, and stuff like that, there was a massive forest/jungle thing, but it was obvious that there was wildlife there. I was definitely going back there with Hound soon. The main hangar was filled with different mini-hangars, created for different things, as well as an elevated catwalk for the guys to communicate with the JCS.

Through a doorway was all the massive bedrooms, and I prayed that mine was at the end of the hall like last time. Sideswipe headed straight for the bedrooms though, and apparently, my prayers were answered. My bedroom was at the end of the hallway, and, thankfully, smaller than last time. It was still rather large, but it wasn't a massive as the last one. My bed was there, as was everything else, in the same place as the last room. It was darker in the room because the paint was a darker hue than last time.

I liked it, it was better than the last one.

* * *

Thankfully, the other 'bots saw my prank and went along with it. Nobody woke Sunny up, and Optimus, surprisingly, towed Sunny into the main hangar. It was kind of weird, but Optimus made his way to first place on my favorite bot list. Optimus put him in the corner, and Sunny didn't wake up the entire time. He woke up about two hours later, when I was working on Prowl's paint. I heard the LP640's engine online, but I didn't hear him move anywhere. He must've tried at least three different times to move before I heard his holoform materialize, the tell-tale _beep_ coming from inside the Lamborghini.

"Lily!" he yelled, and I smiled, turning around from Prowl momentarily, holding a wrench in my right hand.

"Yes?" I smiled.

He whipped around to glare holes through my eyes with his.

"I'm going to maim you." he growled, stalking towards me slowly.

I scoffed when he straightened up in front of me, and I crossed my arms.

"You can kiss Ironhide's ass, pretty boy." I smirked

"Please don't." I heard Prowl's voice from behind me.

I smiled, and turned towards my number one favorite SIC ever. I heard Sunny huff out a chuckle which escalated to a laugh.

"Alright." he sighed, and I saw him run his hand over his head, "Alright, I'll saw it. You win."

I stood up, whipped around and stopped two inches in front of him, "So you, Sunstreaker, are admitting defeat to me, Lily..." I said quickly.

His eyes narrowed as a growl, which was more playful than anything, bubbled up in his chest, "I never said that. I don't admit defeat."

"But you are saying I win so it's implied." I said, and my smirk increased to a grin when he growled and looked away. He muttered something, but it was to low to hear, "What?" I asked

"I admit defeat!" he said louder from behind a growl.

"Sideswipe! Did you get that?!" I yelled.

"You know it!" my adorable silver frontliner yelled back from somewhere in the new base.

Sunny narrowed his eyes, "Oh you little-"

"-Hey you're the one who gave up." I smirked, turning back around and walking over to Ultra Magnus

"Thanks Ultra Magnus, but I need 'em back now." I smirked. Our almost-Optimus transformed up and there was a light before thirteen Cybertronian sized paint cans were placed behind me, all golden yellow in color.

"Wait-you-it-"

"Didn't think I'd go to him during our war, did'ya?" I smiled, then turned to Ultra Magnus, "Thanks Mag."

"No problem." he said seriously, then turned and walked off. I grippe my wrench tighter, walking over to Sunny's alt. mode, grabbing those rolling backboards that, even to this day, I've never cared to learn the name of. I slipped under him, and reached up.

"Okay, try to access your communications link." I said to him.

He made a grunting sound.

"Sunstreaker, I don't speak Sunny-language, do you still hear the music?" I asked

"No." his voice dropped, probably subconsciously, into a growl at the end of his sentence.

"Perfect." I muttered, sliding out. I tapped his hood, which popped open, and I grabbed a jack I hid in there.

After I got the boot lock off he grunted again, and transformed up. He subspaced his paint cans, looked at me for a few extra seconds, during which I smirked at him, then he left down the hallway.

* * *

"Sideswipe, enough." I huffed, pushing my hair off my shoulder.

There was a grunt, and one arm wrapped back around my torso, before my hair was placed back on my shoulder.

"Sideswipe..." I warned, trying to push him off. He made an old-man-grumbly sound, but I pushed my hair back anyways.

"Stop trying to make me stop, I'm not going to." he mumbled, tracing kissed along the line of my neck and collarbone.

"Sideswipe, I've got to pass this test, or I fail my college course. Stop it!" I trying swatting him away.

He caught my hand, and pulled it back a little further so I was stuck with one arm across my chest, one hand one the laptop on my lap.

"Sideswipe." I sighed.

"Mm, Lily." he grumbled, and I tossed my head back with a laugh. He pulled back to look at me in the eyes.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too," I smiled. He leaned down, and I dodged, "But I love passing my college course more, so let go and stop distracting me." I finished, wiggling my wrist free.

"No." he whined.

I looked back at him seriously, "Why didn't you tell me about the Sparkmate thingy?" I asked

His eyebrows furrowed, "How did you find out about that?"

"Hound. He said something about an intend-something. What is it?" I asked, "Is it important?"

He sighed, and rubbed his head again, "I didn't want to tell you until you and Sunny were good with each other." he growled, standing up and started pacing.

"What is it? Hound told me something, but he didn't really go into detail." I shrugged.

"It's - he-, ok listen." he said, sitting down and looking at me, "Cybertron and Earth are different but the same, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." I nodded.

"We have twins, obviously, but split-spark twins have something they get that others don't. Because we share the same spark, in essence, we have something that's called an 'intended sparkmate'. All it really is, is both sides to one spark, or in other words my Spark and Sunny's Spark, agreeing on one femme to be their Sparkmate. It's the only way Sunny and I could have a bond with someone." he sighed, flopping onto the couch.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

He turned to look to look at me, "Because you and Sunny couldn't stand each other. If I told you that you may have never forgiven me, let alone start tolerating Sunny."

"That wasn't a reason why not to tell me that I was supposed to be something for you guys." I ran my fingers over his scalp, and he sighed, tilting his head towards me.

"Hey guys, I-"

We looked up to see Sunny walking through the door in holoform.

"Uh, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I told her." Sideswipe mumbled.

"You **what?**" Sunny yelled, looking at his brother.

"She asked, and I wasn't going to not answer her anymore." he said, standing up.

Sunstreaker's eyes darted mine, "...What did she say?"

"You could just ask me myself." I smiled, standing up. He looked at me.

"Alright, then I'll ask you. You do you think of ?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "Well, first, why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know at the time." he shrugged. I smiled at him.

"I'm completely ok with it.".

He looked at me, furrowed eyebrows, and it took thirty seconds before I rolled my eyes and leaned up and kiss him. I pulled back before he even had time to react, and he looked at me for a second.

It was at this moment that I realized Sideswipe found it easier to **talk** about his emotions, where as Sunny found it easier to express his emotions physically, because I was suddenly in his grip.

When his hands travelled too far down for my liking, however, I pulled back. His eyes connected with mine for a second, before he looked up.

"What are you laughing at, fragger?" he asked

"Nothing." sideswipe sang behind me, then squished me between them in a hug, and I groaned.

"Guys! College exam - gotta study." I mumbled, only to be ignored.

* * *

**There you go! Muah *Insert me blowing you a kiss*, hope you enjoyed. shorter than usual, that number count'll go back up soon.**

_**Baby Update: They're pains in the asses. I swear. Just yesterday they were in love with homemade treats my Mom makes, today they refused to eat them. Seriously, I own pain in the ass ponies. Off the baby topic, but still on horses, my ten year anniversary with my mare is coming up, and she's gonna get her face stuffed with PB&amp;C Sandwiches (Peanut Butter and carrots.)**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Its late, but here's the update anyways. Explanation is on Lily's Facebook page, but updates will go back to normal! Don't forget to review, and vote on the poll on my page! Enjoy!**

**Also, this story is now officially one year old! Woohoo! Published April 29th, 2014! This story started out as something I wrote in my Geography class because I'm a horrible procrastinator with anything school related, and we are now over 600 reviews! I honestly did not think this story would become so popular! Thank you so much guys!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since we moved bases; two weeks since Sunny and I got together. It's been pretty cool, besides Sideswipe. He's been complaining non-stop about everything. His favorite topic is how it took him over two years before I actually kissed him, yet it barely took Sunny two months. Sunstreaker reminded him of the event of a week and a half ago, and he stopped complaining and started gloating to his twin instead.

That is, until a few days ago. Sideswipe was told by Optimus that he, Ironhide, Jolt, the other twins and Hot Rod were going on a scouting mission, and Sunstreaker must've said something to him about him and I, because the silver twin protested to having to go. Optimus told him he had to, and he whined for the rest of the night.

Sunstreaker finally managed to repaint himself, and now I have a golden mech and a silver mech, both equally as annoying, both equally as cute. One that likes to act like an a-hole, one that acts like a dumbass. But, I still loved them, I guess. Big baby robot men. Sunstreaker hasn't allowed anyone except me to touch for the last four days again, and even I have to be careful so I don't scratch him or he gets angry.

Sideswipe's been gone for two days, and won't be back until tomorrow, so I've been hanging with Sunny and Hound; I finally convinced the Jeep to take me into the forest/jungle thingy behind our base last week. He got so dirty that I had to wash him, which meant sneaking around the base for five hours just so that my two idiots didn't find out and get jealous. Sadly, Sideswipe found out, and tried to say I was grounded and not allowed to give anybody a wash except for him and Sunstreaker.

That idea didn't go very far.

It lasted two seconds, and when my hands went on my hips and my eyebrow shot up, Sunstreaker got up and said his twin was just joking. Sideswipe didn't look like he agreed, but he grumbled yes anyway.

Sunstreaker, a lot unlike Sideswipe, liked sleeping in his holoform with me.

Recently I had started sleeping in Sideswipe and Sunny's room, but Sunstreaker hated it because he said he was worried that he'd turn over during a nightmare and squish me. Plus, my bed is bigger than average, and Sunstreaker seems to like it. He's been sleeping in his holoform for the past three days, in my room, and he refuses to sleep in bipedal. I don't mind it that much, his hair doesn't get in my face, and mine doesn't get in his.

I haven't told Sideswipe this, and I don't intend to, but I like sleeping with Sunstreaker better than with Sideswipe. Sunny's more possessive than Sides is but in the discreet kind of way. When we're sleeping he doesn't wrap an arm around me or anything like that - that makes me really hot and almost overheated - the way Sideswipe does; instead he drapes his arm over my waist. This way I can just move it when I need to get up in the middle of the night.

But I don't need to anyway. I guess when they said that they're halves to a whole, that also means they're almost complete opposites because Sideswipe has a tendancy to wake up late, but Sunny wakes up early. Like, crack-ass-of-dawn early. I woke up at five o'clock the other morning, and he was already up, watching TV on my couch.

"Morning." I said, kissing his cheek.

He grunted and I walked around the couch to flop down next to him.

"You're up early." I said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Mhm." he nodded, "Always have."

"Does Sideswipe always wake up late?" I asked, tangling my fingers with his.

"Yeah. He's always recharged late on Cybertron too." he nodded.

I sighed and ran my finger nails through his hair and over his scalp, then got up.

"Where're you going?" he asked, trying to hold my hand.

"To take a shower." I mumbled, wiggling my fingers free, kissing his cheek and heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind myself.

Sunny was in the same place as when I started my shower, as when I exited the shower.

"Why are you always hotter when you exit your shower?" he asked

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and tangling my feet with his, blue socks mingling with yellow ones.

"Your internal temperature. It's always raised a few degrees when you exit that shower." he said.

"Because I take really hot showers during the winter." I responded.

"Why?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders again.

"Because I get cold, and hot showers help." I responded, kicking one of his feet. He looked down and huffed, before I did it again, laughing a little.

* * *

"Dumb-"

"I'm sorry, Lily."

"-Idiotic-"

"I said I'm sorry."

"-Empty minded, stupid ass, robot woman!" I growled out of grit teeth.

I love Arcee, I really do. But our femme sharpshooter decided it would be a smart idea to go racing, as fast as she could, through the forest behind base.

I grit my teeth as my hands wrapped around a shrapnel and I yanked it out. She groaned a little, and I threw the shrapnel onto the ground.

"If you don't want the pain, don't do stupid shit, Arcee." I warned, grabbing a hammer to yank out some stuff out.

"Excuse me, are you Lily?"

I turned around to see who interrupted me. A woman with dark black hair and brown eyes. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Oh, I'm Mikaela. We haven't met yet, but I've heard a lot about you from 'Bee."

I raised my eyebrow again, "You know Bumblebee?"

"Yeah. I'm Sam's girlfriend; Bumblebee's charge." she nodded.

"Oh, well, hi." I smiled.

"We've heard a lot about you." another voice said.

A man, who I can only assume is Sam, said as he walked up next to Mikaela and wrapped an arm around Mikaela's waist.

"I'm not sure if I wanna know about what." I said

"Nothing bad. 'Bee seems to like you." Sam said as I turned around to Arcee.

"I like him too, sometimes." I smiled

"Sometimes?" Mikaela asked

"When he doesn't come into the Med Bay with an idiotic injury." I smiled, looking over my shoulder at them.

"He actually does that?" Mikaela asked, smiling.

"All the time." I nodded, "He isn't as stupid as my twins, but he's in the top five."

"Wait! You're the girl that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are dating?" Sam asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"I thought it'd be a female 'bot." he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not. Is Sideswipe back?" I asked, turning back to Arcee.

"Yeah, he and the others got back an hour ago." Mikaela answered and I nodded.

"What did Arcee do?" Sam asked

"She's an idiot." I gritted my teeth.

I felt my stomach swirl angrily at me, but took a deep breath in and attempted to ignore it.

"I am not. I said I'm sorry." she said.

"Does sorry fix you? No, now shut up." I said, gritting my teeth as my stomach almost snarled at me.

"Lily, are you ok?" Mikaela asked

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I shrugged off

"Alright, well I wanted to meet you. I'll leave you to Arcee." she said, and I turned to see her smiling, sticking her hand out. I sighed - I freaking hate it when I have to shake people's hands - and slipped my hand into hers.

Her and Sam left, and I turned to look back at Arcee, but my vision spun upside down for a second. I stood still for a moment, until everything went back to normal, before walking back to the blue Motorcycle.

"You ok Lily?" she asked

"I'm fine." I growled through clenched teeth as I yanked out a piece of metal.

* * *

It was hot; I was tired, but I couldn't fall asleep. Sideswipe - who was to my left - had his arms wrapped around me and Sunstreaker - to my right - had his arm slung over my waist. They both radiated a crap ton of heat, and I couldn't cool down. I didn't want to wake them up, because they need it.

My head spun and my stomach growled loudly at me for waking up. Damn. I took a big breath in through my nose, but it didn't work the way I wanted it to. My stomach kept growling at me, my vision spun upside down. My mouth watered, and I had to swallow the spit that collected in my mouth. Shit.

It barely took a few minutes before I couldn't hold myself together. I sprung off the bed, ripping both of their arms off me, and ran to the bathroom. I heard one of them ask something, but I slid to the ground, and kneeled above the toilet. My eyes watered so much that I couldn't see anything, and I vomited my dinner into the toilet.

A hand was placed on my back soothingly, and rubbed up and down. I could hear Sideswipe making soothing sounds behind me, and his other hand grabbed my ponytail, pulling it away from the toilet.

"Shh, it's ok." he muttered.

When I finished, I leaned back, and my back rested against the counter behind me. Sunny, who had previously been ringing out a face rag from cold water, knelt in front of me and placed the folded rag against my forehead.

"Lily, we have to take you to see Ratchet. This is the sixth time in two days that you've thrown up." Sideswipe, said, tucking the loose strands of hair behind my ears.

"No." I mumbled.

"Lily, enough. This isn't healthy for you, and you can not continue pretending you aren't ill when you are." Sunstreaker said, slipping his arms underneath my legs and behind my back. Sideswipe grabbed a bucket just in case and followed us out. I made empty threats towards Sunny to rewire him into an old man's wheelchair, and sad attempts to escape, but they obviously did nothing because I was placed on a human sized medical berth soon after that.

Ratchet's holoform walked up and stared at the twins, "What did you do?"

"She's sick, Ratchet." Sunstreaker said

"No, I'm no-" before I could finish my sentence, I was hunched back over the bucket Sideswipe placed beside me, throwing up again.

My ponytail was moved, and Ratchet took the bucket when I finished, then his eyes widened.

"You two, my office, now." he demanded.

Sideswipe gave him a hesitant look, squeezed my hand, then walked into the office, while Sunny placed a soft kiss to my forehead - which felt like it was on fucking fire - before following his twin. The door slid shut behind them. Ratchet took the used bag from the trash can and placed the fresh one beside me.

"I'll be right back, call me if you throw up again." Ratchet said, then followed the twins into his office.

I took a deep breath in to try and control my stomach, but it growled again and when I opened my eyes, my world spun again. I did my best not to throw up again, which didn't work, before they came back out.

"Sideswipe, sit on the berth over there in bipedal." he ordered.

Sunstreaker's holoform sat beside me, handing Ratchet the vomit-filled bag from the trash pale and ran his hand over my forehead. It was significantly colder, and I could tell he adjusted the temperature. His hands wrapped around one of mine, and he rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles. Sideswipe transformed up, as did Ratchet, and they did something on the berth Sideswipe sat on, before Ratchet's holoform can back with a needle of something I didn't pay attention because Sideswipe walked up and sat next to Sunny.

I felt the needle enter my arm, and Ratchet must've emptied it's contents into my arm because he pulled it out a second or two later, and it was empty.

"That'll stop the pain for a few days, and I'm putting you on sick leave until you're better." Ratchet said

"Ratchet, it's just a cold." I muttered, wiping my forehead, that was all sweaty.

"No it is not. You're on sick leave until you're better." he said.

* * *

I huffed as I laid in bed. I'd been stuck in bed for three days, and it was making me nuts, but everytime I tried to stand up, everything spun quickly, in a circle.

Either Sideswipe or Sunstreaker stayed with me, transitioning every two hours. It was a pain in the ass, and it wasn't stopping. Ratchet came back once a day and gave me a needle to help with pain, and dizziness, but I was always hot. Sunstreaker said my face reminds him of Sideswipe's old paint job before, every once in a while.

It stunk. I wanted to work, or go outside and jump into the ocean to cool off. Might be a little over board, but if it cooled me off, I'd do it.

And Sideswipe, the asshole that he is, keeps offering to help me shower with his cheeky bastard smile.

My showers are nothing but cold water, and I down at least twelve water bottles in twelve hours. I wear nothing but shorts and tank top, and I'm not allowed to sleep under covers, or without one of the twins. I hate it, because they don't help.

**P.O.V Change/ 3rd Person**

Sideswipe huffed as Sunstreaker entered the main hangar, meaning it was his turn to go watch over Lily. Ratchet had done a scan over their little human femme, only to find out her illness was a side affect of not having bonded to them sooner. When Sideswipe had interfaced with Lily, it had filled her with his Energon, and because of that, their Sparks acknowledged her as their Sparkmate even more than before. So, when they slept in bed together - apparently - their Sparks had been reaching out to her, and her body was reacting to it, but because they weren't technically bonded yet, it reacted negatively instead of positively the way it would have if they were already bonded.

Ratchet had taken a Cybertronian sized syringe of Sideswipe's Energon, mixed it with Sunstreaker's and placed two drops of it in the pain relievers he gave her every day.

They had felt bad; it was their fault that she was in pain. They hadn't asked her to bond yet, because they were still debating it. They knew it was her, they knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with her, but asking to bond was like asking to tie your life to one person, with no other options _ever again_.

It was a big deal, and they'd already almost given their bond to a femme who didn't deserve it on Cybertron, so they wanted to be certain that it was Lily.

Sideswipe transformed into his alt, and drove into Lily's room to see her hunched over a garbage pale, and dry heaving into it. She hadn't been hungry in two days, and it was starting to worry them. He activated his holoform and sat next to her, rubbing her back. She wiped her dry mouth when she finished and made a groan as she laid back down.

Sideswipe leaned down and kissed her forehead as Ratchet walked into the room with the needle. It was extremely light blue because the pain relievers were white, and their Energon was blue o it mixed into a foggy, light blue. He gently picked up Lily's arm, found the vein he was looking for, and gave the drug to her.

She made a moaning sound, and tossed her head back and forth a little, probably barely able to realize what was going on. Her eyes opened a little, closed them, and sunk further into the bed, more likely than not falling asleep.

"Thanks Ratchet." he said as the CMO walked out, who grunted an acknowledgement back.

When the door closed, Sideswipe pulled his shirt off, dropped the holoform's external temperature and slipped into the bed, beside Lily. She made a whining sound, and tossed a little, but Sideswipe wrapped his now cold arms around her. She sighed and relaxed again, and Sideswipe could practically see the drug working on Lily as she relaxed into his arms and fell asleep quickly. He placed a kiss on her forehead, grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned the TV on to watch whatever was on.

* * *

**Ooh! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

_**Baby Update: Both babies were entered into their first official show, and both did great! Voltage won first all around, and Malibu won second, right behind him! They're getting more and more mature with each passing day!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Alright, this is long, but I ask you to read it. **

**First, to the person who left a guest review on the date of May 13, 2015 with the name "Hmmm.", I sincerely appreciate the review and the idea behind it, but as you stated in your review, you only just started reading. You posted the review on Chapter 2. Since creating SJAL I've become a much, much better writer and have stopped the majority of my writing errors. Your complaint was that I don't use punctuation correctly, and that " It's a serious pet peeve to see a halfway decent story that doesn't use something that's taught in elementary school." . Yes, well guess what! I've stopped doing that. I took an amount of offence to this, because if you read the description (which will be updated soon) you'll see that SJAL has over 35 chapters, and is over a year old. In that time frame, I would ask that you always assume the writer has become a better writer, but instead you posted something you thought would help on the second chapter of a 30+ story. Plus that, the story I put a lot of work into, you just called a "halfway decent" story. And thanks for trying to tell me the use of commas and periods but I am one hundred percent aware of what they are used for, I'm not an infant. I'm 100% aware you didn't mean this to be rude at all, and I hope you don't take this rudely, but seeing as you left me with no way to address, I had to respond to you here. Thank you for the review and if you had posted this before Chapter 20, it would've gone to great use.**

**To my other current readers who have been with me for a long time going, I send all of you a shit ton of hugs. The updates, starting this upcoming Monday, will not be new chapters. I'll be rewriting and updating the previous chapter from 1 to about 25. I've had more than six people either review or PM me, pointing out mistakes I made while I was an excessively worse writer, and I'm tired of hearing about them. Thanks everybody for your patience. Also soon I will be posting snippets and clips of future chapters on the SJAL Facebook Fan page, but if you don't want to read them, please just ignore them. I will also be asking you people questions there, as it ha been requested to me that I should a 50+ chapter story. I may not more than fifty chapters, but I might be doing specials here and there! Thank you everybody and enjoy! There may be spelling errors, my sincere apologies. The name Backsplash is my name, and you may not use it without my permission via PM.**

* * *

Sunstreaker sighed as his holoform slipped into his alt. mode, placing the plastic bag of chicken noodle soup cans on his passenger seat. Lily hadn't eaten a proper meal in two weeks, and they made sure she was moved to the Med Bay instead of being in her room now, but she wasn't getting better at all - if anything she was getting worse. They couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and it was driving him, Sideswipe and Ratchet nuts. Ratchet had flushed the Energon from her systems, she was given antibiotics and they had tried everything they could think of, yet it didn't help. Sideswipe kept saying that he was positive she looked like she was loosing weight, but he was just paranoid.

A hand reached out to try and touch Sunny's hood, but he revved his engine loudly causing the human to jump back as he shifted gears and sped off.

Sideswipe was right where Sunny had left him, sitting in holoform beside Lily on the human bed. She was sleeping, her eyes moving under her eyelids. The silver Corvette was parked over in the corner.

"She any better?" Sunstreaker asked, activating his holoforn,

"Hasn't thrown up in three hours, so yeah." he nodded.

Lily had been throwing up every thirty minutes before, so three hours an improvement. Ratchet had said the only way for her to recover was to either bond with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, or let her body work off whatever it was going through. The second option seemed as though it would take forever, but they refused to ask her to bond until she could understand the intensity fo what they were offering.

Sunstreaker poured the chicken noodle soup into a container and shoved into the mini heating machine humans made, hitting the to minute button. The light went on, the container started spinning, and Sunstreaker walked back over to lay down on the berth next to Lily. She moved a little, but thankfully didn't wake up, and he ran his hand through her ponytail.

He leaned down and kissed her pale cheek. She huffed a little, and groaned, then her eyes fluttered. Sunstreaker saw Sideswipe get up for the human heat machine that beeped. He brought back the thing of soup and a spoon. He sat next to Lily, filled the spoon with the soup, and brought it closer to her.

"Lily, wake up." Sideswipe said, and nudged her lightly.

She moaned and tossed her head back and forth, before she leaned over Sunstreaker's lap. Sunstreaker reached down and grabbed the garbage pale. She dry heaved into it for a few seconds, then her right hand came up to wipe spittle from her mouth. She moaned again as Sunny rubbed her back.

"Come on Lily, you have to eat." Sideswipe encouraged

She moaned and moved her head away "No."

She didn't want to eat it; she'd just throw it up anyways.

"Lily, you have to." Sunny said

"No." she repeated

"Lily." Sideswipe growled

"Baby girl, you have to-"

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker!" Ratchet exclaimed as he burst into the Med Bay, cutting Sunstreaker off.

"What is it?"

"One of you transform." the CMO ordered

Sunstreaker leaned down and kissed Lily's forehead, then released his holoform. Lily tried to protest, but all that happened was a moan. She always felt so much better when both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were with her.

Sideswipe stayed beside her on the berth.

Sunstreaker walked over in bipedal "What?"

"Open your chest plates." Ratchet ordered

"What?" Sunstreaker asked

"You heard me perfectly well." the CMO responded.

Sunstreaker furrowed his optic ridges but opened the golden chest plates, revealing the blue blob of energy that **was **his life source. Ratchet leaned down and picked up the tiny human who laid on the bed, and placed her in his spark chamber, still lying down.

"Sideswipe, bipedal." he ordered.

Sideswipe dismissed the holoform and was standing in bipedal within seconds, "What are we doing Ratchet?"

"You three are bonding, now." he said, turning to look at a Datapad.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked over at each other hesitantly, "Ratchet we-"

"Enough!" Ratchet yelled, slamming his fists on to the counter "You two have been putting this off because, whether you admit it or not, you're scared. You're scared that when she wakes up and is conscious enough to understand what you did, she'll hate you. You're scared that things will end the way things did with Backsplash. Well, guess what! It won't! Lily isn't Backsplash. I highly doubt you two can even begin to comprehend how much that little brown haired human loves and cares for you two. So, if you two wont willingly bond with her, I'm going to make you!" Ratchet finished, and his optics rotated a little.

"Now," Ratchet said calmly "Open your chest plates."

**LPOV Change**

I honestly didn't think the inside of Sunny's chest would be so nice and warm and... cozy. Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker hesitantly, but Sideswipe cracked his chest plates open. He had an identical floating spark to Sunny's, and he took a few steps closer. I contemplated going towards that one too, but Sunny's is so warm; instead, it started moving towards me. I felt myself smile a little bit. It touched Sunstreaker's briefly, almost like it was acknowledging the presence of his, and Sunstreaker's moved against his too, almost like they were high fiving, then they were surrounding me. One of them - I had lost which one was which by now - nudged me a little and I hummed. They made me feel warm and my nausea disappeared around them. One of them moved forward and touched me a little more roughly and I assumed, since Sunny's meaner than his twin, that that one was Sunstreaker's spark.

Finally, they joined together, over top of me; everything went **blue.**

After a few minutes everything felt fuzzy and calm. There was a high pitched whine of an engine from one of my twins, but all I could see was blue. It was like being in a room with every wall painted stark blue. Eventually, between the warm, fuzzy feeling, the lack of constant nausea and the boringness, I fell asleep to the sound of whining engines.

* * *

The minute Sideswipe's spark started moving, Ratchet closed the curtains, then left and locked the door behind himself so no one could walk in unexpectedly. Everybot knew that bonding was considered extremely intimate for bots.

Then, they saw what they'd been waiting to see since they could remember.

_They were staring at Lily. She was younger, much younger, with a little bit of baby fat left on her cheeks, but her cheek bones were still rather prominent. She stood by a silver Rookie, who had black racing stripes down his hood. Lily wore a black wifebeater and a pair of black jeans, the bottoms of which were covered by boots. She was waiting by the hood with her arms crossed, under an overpass._

_An old, black Camaro pulled up and a man much older than her got out of the driver's side. A woman got out of the passenger's side, wearing a white tank top, a skirt and a pair of large black heels. The man wrapped his arm around the woman's waist when they reached each other and walked over to Lily._

_Lily, who was alone, straightened up and looked at the guy head on._

_"You White?" the man asked_

_"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." she snapped._

_"Ain't ya a little young to be involved in shit like this?" the man asked_

_"You better mind your own god damn business before I kick you so hard your balls fly out of your eye sockets." Lily growled, and they noticed her fists were clenched._

_"Hey, whatever chica, I was just asking." he said_

_"And I'm just saying shut the fuck up and mind your own god damn business." she snapped_

_"Alright, look, I'm just here for my share." the guy said_

_"Here." Lily said, reaching into her pocket. She handed the man a small, circular, yellow bag that was about the same size as the first knuckle. _

_He smiled, "Thanks girly, here you go."_

_The man reached into his Camaro through it's open window, then brought out a grey bag. He reached into the bag and handed Lily a package of elbow noodles, a thing of margarine, and two boxes of pizza pockets. Lily grabbed them, then nodded at him._

_"You ever need more, you know how to reach me, and you know my price." he smiled. Lily nodded, keeping up a monotone expression. Lily nodded again and threw the things into the passenger seat, slipped into Rookie's driver seat and left the area_

The scene changed, and they were looking at one of their memories. Sideswipe wondered if Lily was seeing what they were.

_A small golden mech sat on a berth next to a red mech who looked identical to him besides the audio horns versus the audio finns. The red mech was just slightly smaller, and a little bit thinner. Both had been shoved in this room a few mega cycles ago, maybe a whole quartex. The red one was hungry, that much was obvious. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, with his poorly painted arms wrapped around his knees. He had his helm resting against his knees, closing his optics._

_The golden mech looked over when the door cracked open to reveal a massive black mech with red optics, "Let's go, both of you."_

_The golden mech nudged his twin, "Sides, come on, let's go."_

_The red mech, Sideswipe, scramble up and followed his twin out of the door. Sunstreaker , the golden one, stood in front of his twin protectively as they exited the room. They were brought into a room that was filled with large mechs who were scraped and unclean, but laughing and joking with each other at their table mates. The twins were brought to the back of the room._

_"Sit here." the black mech said. They sat down quickly, in front of three older mechs. The black one sat next to Sunstreaker, who wouldn't let him touch Sideswipe if his life depended on it. Of course, older siblings were always more over protective._

_"Who're you?" one of the older mechs asked_

_"These are the two scrawny nebies Boss was talking about."_

_One of the mechs laughed, "They won't make it one second in those cages."_

_"That's your opinion." Sunstreaker retorted._

_The older mech turned and looked at him._

_"Sunny, don't." Sideswipe hissed_

_"Listen to 'im, Sunny. You shut your mouthplates before I punch 'em shut." the mech growled_

_"You couldn't touch me witha ten foot pole." Sunstreaker sneered back. The mech growled and stood up, his chest becoming larger as he huffed. Sunstreaker stood up in front of him._

_"Sunny." Sideswipe hissed._

_The large older mech walked over in front of Sunstreaker and growled down at him. _

_"Boy, you don't even know where you are, so you better watch what you say before youget on the wrong side of-"_

_Before Sunny could hear the rest of what he was saying, the mech fell to the ground and landed on his aft. He brought a hand up to touch his nasal ridge, and looked at the Energon covered digits. The little mechling had the guts to **punch** him. Before the mech could do anything else to him, there was a large green mech in his way._

_"That's enough."_

_"Underscore, move, get out of my way." the mech growled_

_Underscore snarled in his direction "You speak to me by my designation?"_

_The big mech dropped his head "My apologies."_

_"Good. Now go wash up. These two will not be harmed, am I clear?" Underscore asked_

_"Crystal." the big mech muttered through obviously grit dentas._

_"Good. Go."_

_The big mech stomped off angrily, and Underscore turned and smiled at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe_

_"Did or did I not tell you these two would be worth it?"_

The scene changed again, and they felt the bond.

_"Ma, enough. I don't give two shits what you think I should and shouldn't be doing, alright? You will not work, and I'm ok with doing this. Stop calling, I'll see you at home tonight."_

_Lily, who looked the same as within the first few months of being hired by NEST, hung up the phone she was on and laid on a one of those rolling things that she used to go take care of the underneath of their alt. modes. Sunny and Sideswipe always forgot what humans called it._

_She was working on Optimus; technically, his alt. mode, even though she probably didn't know that that was actually him. She was under there for a substantial amount of time before something kicked her foot._

_"I swear to God, you kick me again and I'm going to shove my hand down and your throat and pull out your intestine- oh, Ironhide. What do you want?" she asked, standing up._

_"Here." Ironhide's holoform said, handing her a large Iced Capp._

_"Thanks. You didn't have too." she said_

_He shrugged, "No worries. Thanks for helping out."_

_"It's kind of my job to do this." Lily pointed out._

_"Whatever." Ironhide shrugged, then walked off._

_Lily scoffed, took a sip from her Iced Capp then stared at the wall for a second "Whatever." she mocked, attempting to make her voice deep, shrugging. As she turned around she shook her head, "It only works on him."_

_She was just about to lay on the rolly thing when there was the rev of an engine. She looked towards the exit to see a yellow Lamborghini and a red Lamborghini drive in. The two holoforms stepped out of the seats, and walked off without noticing her. Lily shook her head and waited until the door had shut behind them._

_"Blonde haired, empty brained, dumb assed, bitch!" she yelled, and threw a wrench. It flew a substantial ways across the room, landed on the floor and skidded to a stop in front of Sunstreaker's alt. mode, which she had thought was just his car at the time. She walked over and picked up the wrench, glaring at Sunny's hood. She extended her index finger and ran it across his hood loudly._

_"Oops." she said sarcastically, and began walking back towards Optimus. As she was walking, they heard her mumbled "Motherfucker.", before she laid on the thing, and slid back underneath Optimus._

Sunstreaker laughed at thatone and Sideswipe smirked. They saw more things, some snips from their lives, their success in the Pits, femmes, joinging the Autobots, a byunch of other things, plus they saw Lily's life as a kid, they got to see baby Lily, four and five year old Lily, ten year old Lily sitting in a hospital chair on her birthday, asking if her Daddy was alright; they saw Lily start High School, they saw more illegal stuff, they saw more things she did at NEST when she first joined while no one was around. Sideswipe's favorite was when she keyed the words "Blonde Headed Bitch" into Sunny's hood, then repainted him again.

It wasn't Sunstreaker's favorite part.

So, now they sat together on a berth in holoform, her sleeping in between them, going over what they saw. She was already looking better. The color was coming back to her cheeks, and her eyes were no longer moving under her eyelids.

"I thought she was lying when she said she had done illegal things." Sideswipe muttered

"I think we all did." Sunstreaker reasoned, then smirked "I like it when she pokes at the bond like that.".

There was another poke from her while she slept. He chuckled and poked back.

"She's like a sparkling trying to figure bonds out." Sideswipe smiled when she abandonned Sunstreaker for a minute and poked Sideswipe. When he punched back she paused for a minute or two, then he felt something akin to a punch.

Sunny laughed "Yeah, a vicious little two year old, maybe." he chuckled.

She poked Sideswipe again; he brushed his end of the bond against hers and she went back to Sunny's side.

Sunstreaker leaned down and kissed her forehead, then whispered "I am not a blonde headed bitch." in her ear.

Sideswipe laughed loudly, Sunny smiled, and all of the sudden he felt her slam something against the bond, causing him to laugh too.

* * *

**Alright, with that out of the way, get ready for an SJAL revamp! Chapters 1-20 will be re-written and updated every Sunday or Monday! Enjoy the rest of your day**

_**Baby Update: The babies are officially one tomorrow/ the day after (depending on when you're reading this). May 16th, 2014 I was blessed with two baby twins who nobody thought would survive because the chances for horse twins can be low. Now, they're both healthy, happy, and conformationally correct! Eek! They grow up way to fast! Voltage will be started for riding first, we're going to put a training pad on his back and see how he adjusts! Woohoo!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm baaaaack and I miiiiiised you guys! I figured I'd update so that nobody (1) hates me for the rest of forever (2) gets bored. Um, this summer is going to be more hectic than I originally thought it would be, so I'm not really sure when updates will be, and they're going to be rotating between updating old chapters and publishing new ones. So, um, yeah!**

**So, are you happy about this? Huh? To all my fellow Canadians, did you enjoy Canada day? I know that I rode my moose _alllll_ the way to my igloo! He's such a good moose! To my American fans and neighbor country buddies, hope your Forth of July is great! Also, don't forget to remind everybody to make sure that your furry four legged buddies are safe, happy, and comfy. Fireworks scare the crap out of animals, and people have found that on the forth of July, more animals run away, scared than ANY OTHER DAY!**

**Please excuse all the spelling errors and typos, because this isn't proof read! Of course, I don't own anything having to do with TF**

**Anyway, enjoy, kissies to all my moose buddies, kissies to all my Amurican buddies! Kissies to EVERYBODY ELSE BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE GREEEAT! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Sunstreaker wasn't quite sure why he woke up in the middle of the night, for no reason whatsoever. He had always woken up early, but he had never woken up spontaneously in the middle of the night.

His optics roamed around the berthroom in confusion, trying to come up with an answer to his question, when something poked him. It wasn't physical, it was over a bond. He smiled and turned his helm to look down at Lily. She was already looking better; her skin was starting to back to it's old pale shade, her hair was starting to get healthier than before, and her breathing was much, much more even. She poked the bond again in her recharge, and he opened it for the first time.

**.: Sun..ny?:. **she asked

He huffed at the nick name, but smiled, **.:Hi baby. You ok?:.**

She huffed in her sleep, moving a little, then settled back down, **.: I'm... I don't feel sick.:.** she hummed

He smiled and ran a digit over her tiny little fleshiness, **.: Good.:.**

**.:Sunstreaker?:. **she asked suddenly

He hummed and she shifted in her sleep again.

**.:What is this?:. **she asked

**.: A bond.:.** he said simply

**.:Wait, does that mean.. are we.. is it-:.**

**.:Yes Lily, we are. Go back to sleep, we'll explain it to you when you wake up.:. **he said.

She hummed, and her voice disappeared again. He smiled, and moved his servo so it was hovering over her. Sideswipe's engine made an odd sound from where he was laying next to him, and turned over. Lily turned over so that she and Sideswipe were facing each other, and Sideswipe huffed in his sleep. Sunstreaker offlined his optics, and fell back into recharge.

* * *

I'm not a fan of being sick. It sucks; you feel congested, you can't move to fast otherwise it's like you have freakin' vertigo, if you aren't careful you can ruin your nose, and you always have to vomit. But the feeling **after** you're sick is the best.

Only thing for me is that I woke up with two massive, metal bodies. I pulled my body free from underneth Sideswipe's servo, and stood up. It took a few seconds for everything to calm down, but I was able to stand up by myself. I looked over at Sideswipe, who was sleeping on his side. Sunstreaker, however, was laying on his back. I managed to crawl up the side of his body, then sat down. Almost too dizzy to walk, I crawled up his face, then sat down. I tapped his optic with my index finger, smiling down. I waited a few seconds, then tapped his optic again.

That was when something happened. I'm not quite sure how to explain it; it was like there was a door in my brain that opened up, but it didn't cause any pain. Instead, it felt better. It felt like there was something, like pain relievers, that flowed out of the gates and into my brain.

Sunstreaker's optic opened, and he smiled. He must've seen the look on my face, because he grinned.

"You feelin' better?" he asked

"What is that?" I asked

His whole face relaxed after I finished speaking, almost like my voice made him happy.

"I told you; it's the bond." he said.

Sideswipe made a grumpy sound, and turned over, "Sunny, is Lily ok?"

I smiled and turned around to look at him, "Sides?"

His optics snapped open, and he sat up quickly.

"Whoa." I muttered as he looked over at me.

"... Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, confused, "What's wrong."

He huffed, then he froze and his holoform appeared in front of me. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Again, the feeling of something opening in my brain almost made me jump, but I wrapped my arms around him none the less.

**.:Are you ok?:.**

It was .. Sideswipe's voice. This time I did jump, and he pulled back smiling.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked

"Uh.." I trailed off, "Am I supposed to?"

Sunstreaker huffed, "Can you get off of me?"

I rolled my eyes, but Sideswipe pulled me off of him, and onto the berth. Sunny's holoform popped up behind me, and pulled me into his chest.

"I told you, it's a bond." he said

I tried to ask _'what does that mean?'_ but it was muffled by Sunstreaker's chest.

"You know how we have Sparks?" Sideswipe asked and I nodded

"Okay, well when split spark twins' sparks find the one living being that they both agree on, they create a bond with each other, which is what we had to do in order to stop whatever was making you sick." I knew that it was Sunny who answered this time, because his chest vibrated as he spoke.

"Ok, I figured that out, but what's gonna happen?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Ratchet thinks that for you it's going to feel like you have two voices in your head."

That's when one fo my two assholes, Sideswipe, smiled cheekily.

**.:Yeah, two voices.:.**

I jumped, then turned around his smacked his chest, "Don't do that, dumbass."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. I huffed through my nose, but smiled and kissed him back.

"Wait, then how do I.." I trailed off, confused.

"Ask Ratchet, we aren't sure." Sunstreaker said.

I narrowed my eyes as I brooded for a second, then turned and headed for the door.

"Wait, Lily!" Sideswipe called, but I was out of the room before he could grab me.

"Ratchet!" I yelled as I entered the Med Bay.

"Lily! How are you feeling?" he asked

"Better. Much better. How do I respond to the boys over the bond?" I asked, walking up the stairs to go onto the counter. I stopped in front of the CMO and he looked down at me.

"Well-"

"Lily!" Sideswipe whined as he entered the room.

"Shut up, Ratchet keep going." I hissed.

Ratchet looked down at me, smiling proudly, then looked back at whatever he was looking at, "Well, as I was saying, I'm not sure. Since Cybertronians didn't know of humans before our time here, you are the first human to ever have a bond with the bots. This whole thing is trial and error."

I looked around until I found a hammer, then picked it up and smacked him with it.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Thanks for reassurance." I said

"Lily, there is little evidence that this'll hurt you at all." Ratchet reassured.

I narrowed my eyes at him; he was lying. He didn't know if this would hurt me or not, but he felt bad. You know, however the cranky, wrench-happy Chief Medical Officer could feel bad.

"Alright, I don't care about that. How do Cybertrons-"

"Cybertronians." Ratchet corrected

"Fine. How do giant, twenty feet tall, pain in the ass wannabe toasters," I said, narrowing my eyes, "communicate over their bonds."

**.:Like this.:.** Sunstreaker sent over the bond.

"Sunny, do you enjoy the color pink?" I asked, turning to him.

He scoffed, "Of course not"

"Than I'd advise to shut up." I smiled innocently. He narrowed his eyes, but smirked.

"Answer my question." I pointed at Ratchet.

"Usually Cybertronians can feel the bond in their spark. From a young age we're taught how to use bonds and comm links to communicate. The best way I could exlpain it using human analogies would be, it's like.." he trailed off for a second, "It's like putting ear buds in your ears, then taking them back out. When they're in you can hear the music and if they have a microphone you can respond, but with them out you can't. Try it."

I nodded, and sat down. I pretended to pick up ear buds and put them in my ears, and I felt the same thing from earlier where the door opened. I sucked in a big breath and closed my eyes.

**.: Hello?:.**

Sunstreaker suddenly smiled, I could see him smiling in my mind, **.: We're here.:.**

**.: We hear you.:. **Sideswipe sent over happily.

I smiled and opened my eyes. Sideswipe knelt down so he was staring at me eye to optic, "It worked."

"The more you do it the better you'll be at." Rathet advised, then activated his holoform, which grabbed a needle and walked towards me.

Sunstreaker growled and I rolled my eyes, "You aren't a dog, back off."

Ratchet chuckled, and I heard Sunstreaker huff angrily, but I ignored it. He's a big boy, growling was unnecessary and pouting is for little boys.

Ratchet took some of my blood, then nodded, "Alright, go ahead, but please be careful."

Sideswipe snorted, then picked me up carefully, placing me on his shoulder, "She's with us." he said smugly.

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried you glitch." Ratchet nodded after deactivating his holoform and I laughed out loud.

"Thanks Ratchet." I smiled, and the both of them walked out.

* * *

I was starting work back up in a month. That would be just long enough for Ratchet to monitor me in case something went wrong, and enough time for me get caught up with everything.

However, because of this new bond that I have with the twins, they've both become ten times more protective **and **possessive over me. And it's a pain in the ass.

Don't get me wong, I love them, but it's just to much. Every single second I've got either Sideswipe or Sunstreaker either watching my from their alt. mode, or hovering around in holoform. I had to literally sac Sideswipe in order to have enough time to lock the bathroom door so I could take a shower in peace. Yes, just in case youre wondering, he was uber pissed about it, and did his stupid pouty thing for two hours after that.

Suprisingly to me, Sunstreaker's worse than Sideswipe, in the discreet kind of way. He likes to spy on me; it's been proven before. I've caught him, but when I talk to him about it he doesn't say much. Like right freaking now! All I'm doing is sitting outside! I took two chairs with me, I propped my feet up on one, sat ont eh other and just kind of stayed there, but I can **feel **him watching me. After two hours of it, you start to get annoyed.

"If you're going to watch me, do it where I can see you." I called after two hours and thirty fucking minutes of it. I was annoyed, upset, depressed and pissed off for reasons, some known and some not. It was shitty, and what was worse was because of this new bond, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker knew it. Sideswipe kept asking me about it, prying as to if I needed help.

A magnefisant rev of a gorgeous V12 engine reached me ears as he turned his engine on and drove in front of me. His holoform came out and stared at me with drawn eyebrows.

"You ok?" he asked

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine."

I felt that stupid poking in my brain, and glared at him. He was prodding through my brain.

"No you aren't. What's up?" he asked

"I said I'm fine." I protested. He gave me his stupid _'we-both-know-you're-wrong-and-I'm-right' _face and I sighed.

He moved my feet and sat across from me, plaing his elbows on his knees and grabbing one of my hands in both of his.

"Mom died today." I muttered

In my peripheral vision I saw him furrow his eyebrows before it dawned on him what I meant. He took a big breath in and leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"That's not all, is it?"

I shrugged, but didn't say anything. Why the hell was I feeling so depressed? It wasn't this bad last year.

"Lily." he said in a warning tone.

"Hormones." I choked out, but my throat closed.

I heard him to try stifle a huffy chuckle, but either way he pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"Are human hormones seriosuly that bad?" he asked, the smile evident in his tone.

"They're a bitch." I said, sniffing and burying my face into his shoulder.

He smiled, which I felt because he kissed the top of my head, rubbing my back simultaneously, and I gripped his shirt with my hand as he murmured random sounds of comfort. I hate being on period. It's a bitch.

"Lil- I - Aw, bond hug!" Sideswipe exclaimed as he walked out in holoform, then hugged me from behind, and he kissed the bottom of my neck, "You ok?" he mumbled.

I hummed back in response. As much as having this bond is a pain in the ass, it's also amazing. When all three of us are together it feels absolutely _amazing_.

"Sideswipe, get that off of me." Sunstreaker said suddenly.

"Huh? What?" Sideswipe asked.

"Get your hands **off** my torso." he said again.

"It isn't me-"

"No, it's me." I smiled

"Lily." Sunstreaker huffed.

"Oh please, you love it." I smirked.

He chuckled and I knew I was right. He loved it when I touched him. Not sexually or anything, although he loved that too, but even when I just put my hands on his abdomen muscles, or his shoulder muscles, or anything - because God knows he has muscles every-freaking-where - he adored it. Besides, I love his abs; they're perfect. they're better than Sideswipe's, even though I can't say that.

"Wait, me too!" Sideswipe whined.

"No, shut up." Sunstreaker said, placing his head on my shoulder. Sideswipe stepped back and sat in the chair behind us, pouting again and I sighed when I realized he'd be pouting for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Am I loved? I'm not sure, I think so though! Have a good day everybody! Don't forget to review!**

_**Baby Update: They are pains in the asses. Need I say more?**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Yay! Saturday update! So, if you haven't read the re-write for the first chapter, please do and tell me whatcha think, 'cause I wanna know if I did good :D Also, here! If there any writers out there who are eager to write a story, please, please, please PM me! I have giveaways that I will not be having time to write, but I don't want them to go to waste, so I'm giving them away! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED! So, again, please excuse the spelling errors and typos because I _know _that those buggers are in there somewhere. I own my OCs and nothing more! I hope you sincerely enjoy this! Don't forget to review, they make me scream in happiness!**

* * *

"Okay Mustard, what type of cut do you want?" I asked, smiling, running my fingers through his hair ove his scalp.

His engine gave of a growl and I smiled.

A shirtless Sunstreaker sat on a chair in front of me, his hair out of its's usual braid, while Sideswipe laid on my bed in front of him, also without a shirt. Sunny decided around ten o'clock last night that he wanted to cut most of of his holoform's hair off. Honestly, I always thought they could just program the hair to be short, but last night Sideswipe explained that a holoform's hair is just like a human's. It's real, and after you cut it slowly grows back. Apparently, it's hot and Sunstreaker's hair was really thick so it's probably really hot and heavy for him. So, here I am in my room with a pair of scissors, a head of blond hair that's only a few inches shorter than mine, a garbage bag underneath the back of the chai to catch the hair and a shirtless, grogeous holoform of a Cybertronian who happens to be one third of the bond. Two and a half years ago I wouldn't have guessed that I'd be in this situation. Back then I thought Sunstreaker was a-

"Don't call me that." he huffed, and I smiled, running my fingers through the hair on his scalp, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"How much do you want off then Sunny?" I asked.

"All of it." he grumbled.

"You want to be bald? That's not very attractive." I smirked when he realised what I was saying, "Just saying, you go bald and I'm done." I smiled.

I felt him poke my end of the new bond a tad, and I laughed out loud.

"Wait, Sideswipe's bald." Sunstreaker pointed out.

Sideswipe looked up, "What? No! Don't be done with me! I'm not bald!" Sideswipe whined.

I laughed, walking over to kiss Sideswipe, "Sideswipe's not bald, he has stubble." I smiled, going back behind Sunny. I pulled my phone out and showed a photo to Sunny, "Do you want this?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows and jealousy flared up in his end of the bond, "Why do you have a picture of another human male on your phone?" and that was when jealousy flared up on Sideswipe's side too

I smiled, "Calm down, I've been silently wishing you'd cut your hair, so I downloaded pictures that would make you look good. I love it long, but I want a change." I smiled, kissing just under his well defined jawline, which was covered in a thin layer of stubble. His jaw relaxed a little, unclenching, and his shoulders sagged a little. I smiled wider and placed my hands on his shoulder, kissing down his neck. Just as he started responding to my actions I pulled back and grabbed the scissors. there was a slight sting in my right arm from yesterday, when Ratchet took "routine" blood for a blood test for me. I wasn't sure why I had to have this stupid routine test every month or so, but I didn't fight it, because I eventually figured that Ratchet was just looking out for his two frontliner's sparkmate.

"So do you want that hair style?" I asked

"Do you think it'll look okay?" he asked

"I think it'll make you ten times hotter." I teased with a smile, rubbing his scalp. When I used my nails, he groaned.

"Then do it." he said and I smiled.

"Perfect." I smiled, grabbing the hair brush.

His hair was so long, and there was practically no split ends. It was so soft, and it was a little wavy from the braid it was previously in. But it was also very thick and because of that he had a lot of tiny, little knots throughout it.

I picked up the pair of scissors once his hair was all brushed through.

_Snip._

_Snip, snip._

_Snip._

Piece by piece, blonde hair fell from the head of one half of my literal other half, and when I finsihed I looked at my work and smiled. His hair went from long hair, to hair that was the perfect length. It wasn't long, like before, it wasn't shaggy like Shits's and Assflap's, it wasn't like Sideswipe's, it was right in the middle, like Optimus's. It made him look like his holoform's supposed age. It made him look .. good. If I was still fifteen I'd say it made him look hot.

"There you go." I smiled, running my hand through his now short hair, "How's it feel?" I asked, grabbing his hands. I pulled him off the chair, pulling him over to the mirror doors of the closet. I smiled as he looked at his holoform in the mirror.

"S'it lighter?" I asked

When he didn't respond I rolled my eyes, "Mustard!"

"Don't call me that." he said simply, but didn't take his eyes off of himself. I smiled and instead wrapped my arms aound him from behind, placing my right thumb through one of the belt loops, and placed the other hand on his abdominal muscles, my fingers teasing through the series of trails that created his eight pack.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Sideswipe whined, and I turned my head to look at the other part of the triple bond, smiling at him, which caused his lips to turn upwards a little. I placed my cheek on the crease in between Sunstreaker's back muscles and smirked at Sideswipe.

"Technically it's Sunny's turn."

Sideswipe drew his brows together, "How do you figure that?" he asked

"Because you and I have slept together four times, Sunny and I have only have three times." I smiled, then Sunny turned in my arms, causing my thumb to come out of the belt l smiled up at him.

"You keep count?" he asked, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me loosely.

"Of course. I'm curious to see which one fo you has a bigger - as you guys call it - _'interface'_ drive. Sideswipe's winning." I smiled.

Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes and Sideswipe whooped in pride.

"Okay Sideswipe, chair." I ordered, unwrapping my arms from Sunny. Sideswipe smiled, getting off the bed and sitting in the chair, and Sunstreaker took his twin's spot on the bed.

Sideswipe had this new thing, ever since he shaved all his hair off he hates when his hair gets too long. When the hair started to get over two inches long he has me shave it off. Thankfully, he kept the little strip of hair under his bottom lip that was on his chin. Sunstreaker let his facial hair turn into a jawline stubble.

I grabbed the blade, plugging it into the power outlet.

"Ready hot shot?" I asked, running my hand over the small amount of hair. I heard his engine purr, and something tapped the back of my calves. I laughed, and raised my foot to rest it on the hood of the silver Corvette that rolled up behind me, "I love you guys, you know that?" I asked lowly into his ear.

"Of course. We feel it through the bond all the time. We love you too." he said, and I ran the razor over his head. He stayed still until I turned it off, and Sunstreaker watched either whatever was on the TV, or me the entire time. I didn't look up to see which one.

I poked Sunstreaker's end of the bond, and I glanced up quickly to see Sunstreaker smile at me, before he poke back. Recently I had gotten a lot better with the bond, and working with it. The only thing was I couldn't quite talk to them with it without getting distracted. I no longer had to pretend to put earphones in, but when I started talking to them I stopped whatever I was doing. We learned that out the hardway when I almost ran Rookie into a pole when Sideswipe tried telling me something after I went for a drive. Oops.

When I finished I unplugged the razor, putting it away. I ran my hand over his head to get rid of any of he loose hair that may not have made it into the garbage bag. There was a piece of loose hair that flew off his head and landed on his stomach. I smirked at the opportunity, then leaned down and picked the piece of hair off, placing a kiss on Sideswipe's neck slowly. He took a second before groaning, and one of his arms moved to stop on my back, and he tried to pull me closer.

Instead I smiled and pulled back, "There you go."

I leaned down and grabbed the bag, tieing it shut and placing it over by the door. I heard something scraping the ground, making me think Sideswipe put the chair away.

I turned around and headed back to the bed where Sunstreaker still laid, watching the TV. Just as I stopped at the edge of the bed I jumped forward and landed on Sunny. He groaned a little, but wrapped his arms me and pulled me forward so that I was laying aligned with his body. I laughed, but he wasn't wearing a shirt so I wasn't complaining. As much as I love Sideswipe, Sunstreaker has better abs. They're more well carved, I guess. But, then again he's also older, taller, and .. more of an ass to people, so Sideswipe wins there.

I heard the door open, "Sideswipe?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"I've got communication watch babe, I'll be back in four hours or so." he said, then he left.

I groaned, dropping my head onto Sunny's chest, and it rumbled as he made a sound, then Sideswipe was gone.

"Hey, you wanna be a rebel?" I asked Sunny suddenly.

"What d'you have in mind?" he asked, and I sat up, keeping one hand on his pectoral muscle.

"Let's block Sideswipe out from the bond and put you in the lead." I smiled.

It took him a second before he realized what I was talking about; once it occured to him what I meant he smirked, then flipped us over so he was on the top, and we shut Sideswipe out from the bond temporarily.

Oops. Sorry Sideswipe.

* * *

Sunstreaker's fingers ran through my hair, and I smied when I lifted an arm to run my fingers through his now short locks. The best part is that now that his hair is short, it's darker, making it look almost brown.

The blanket was pulled up to the bottom of my shoulders, but of course he's taller so you could see the beginning of his abdomen muscles, and his pectorals, plus he had one arm bent at the elbow and tucked under his head to serve as his own pillow, which caused the bicep to bulge out, and his other arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

It was nice and quiet until Sideswipe walked in.

He froze at the door and stared at us, "What happened?" he asked

Sunstreaker smiled, "I'm beating you." he smirked.

Sideswipe's eyes widened once he realized what his twin meant, "No!"

I laughed, but nodded, putting my head on Sunny's left pectoral muscle.

"What's the score now?" Sideswipe asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I thought about it for a second, "You have four, Sunny has.." I trailed off for a second, "Seven."

Sideswipe's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, and Sunstreaker laughed.

"Guys, don't turn this into a competition." I sighed, but Sideswipe smirked.

"Everything is a competition, gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes, but leaned over the side of the bed to grab the shirt, which was Sunstreaker's, and shoved it on. I reached back down to grab my shorts that were there, then got up, making sure I didn't throw the blanket off of the still-nude Sunstreaker.

"Where you going?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Bathroom. Gotta pee." I said over my shoulder.

There was a laugh, and I smiled as I shut the door. When I walked back out Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were both sitting on the bed. Sunny had put on a pair of shorts, but not a shirt, and Sideswipe was lying down where I was previously. I walked over, and rolled onto him like a steam roller, stopping when I was dead in the center of him, and he laughed, and I felt him press a kiss to the center of my head.

"I want a wash." he whispered in my ear, followed by a, "pleeeeease?"

I sighed, but got up and changed Sunny's shirt for a tank top, and grabbed a pair of socks.

"Yes!" Sideswipe exclaimed, then his holoform disappeared.

"You coming for a wash too Sunny?" I asked.

He paused for a second, then, "No, I'll be here when you get back though." he shook his head, and Sideswipe's alt mode honked outside the door. I closed the door behind myself and slipped into Sideswipe's dirver's side. He drove out to the wash mats and stopped on the black mats. I unravelled the hose and turned it on, then directed it at him. I flipped it on and the water splashed it out onto his driver's side door.

It was all fine until Sideswipe decided to be a jerk. I was leaning over Sideswipe's hood, attempting my best to wash his roof when he moved forward slightly. Of course, I almost fell forward, and in the process my torso - and of course my chest - leaned against his hood and windshield. Before I could say anything, he played a song loudly.

_"Girl, you the one I want to want me."_

"Sideswipe." I groaned, pushing myself back onto my feet, before two hands grabbed my waist and pushed me back against his alt. mode. He leaned down and kissed me, and pressed himself up against me as close as possible. If my eyes weren't already closed, they would've rolled, but instead, they shut tighter and I wrapped my arms aroun his neck.

His hands travelled down my back, under my butt and pulled me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against his alt. mode again, and his hands moved up to land on his roof. My hands tightened in his hair when he licked my bottom lip, and I heard a creaking sound as his hands tightened into fists on top of his roof. I smirked and rubbed my nails against his scalp, and leaned back a little to catch my breath.

Instead, he ran his mouth down my neck until his bottom lip trailed over that one friggin' spot and my fingers racked down his back as I gasped. He made his grumbly noise and I could feel the soap bubbles leaking into the back of my shirt.

"Sideswipe, I've go-ah-ot to finish- shit." I said, then growled and pushed him back. His engine growled almost angrily, and he went back to my neck. I huffed, then used my foot to pull the hose closer. I hooked the hose with my foot and raised it up to my hand. I grabbed it and turned it on showring Sideswipe's head with water.

He pulled back with a gasp, keeping his eyes closed, and took a step back. I was already soaking wet, so it didn't really matter. He opened his eyes, bright blue with dilated pupils, which made them look darker, and I smiled.

"What, what happened?" I asked innocently. He narrowed his eyes and I felt him poke the bond angrily.

**.: Lily, what happened?:. **Sunstreaker asked and I smiled wider at the holoform in front of me.

**.: Nothing major, whatcha doin'?:. **I asked.

**.: ...Why do I feel like you aren't telling me?:.** he asked after a second and I sent him a mental smile.

**.: Because you're smart.:.** I laughed.

"Lily.." Sideswipe whined, "Now I'm soaking."

I smirked, "You were already soaking wet, it's your holoform that's soaking now." I smirked, then turned the hose to Sideswipe's open window, then turned the hose on. His eyes widened.

"Lily!" he yelled, then ran towards me but I jumped out of his way. Just in time.

"Oh come on Sideswipe, be serious." I said deadpanning.

He narrowed his eyes, before his holoform dispersed. He didn't do anything so I went back to spraying him so that the soap suds. When he was finally finished with his wash, he gave a laugh, then tranformed.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with that?" he asked.

I screamed, although I was still smiling, then dropped the hose and ran inside. I could hear his wheels rolling behind me, getting closer and closer, so I did the smartest thing I could and turned quickly into a human sized door, then locked it. I could hear the squeal of his tires as he stopped quickly. There was a clinking sound as he poked the door, probably with his digit, and I backed away from the door to hide in the corner, that way he couldn't be able to reach or see me, and I crouched down, covering my mouth with my hands to avoid making any noises.

He kept poking the door, until I saw the door knob jiggle. He was trying to get in. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. It wasn't until the door knob turned all the way that I curled into a ball into myself, watching as he walked into the room, looking for me.

"Lily..." he trailed off, and I felt him poking me teasingly through the bond.

I smiled, and punched him back, but when his back was to me I got up and ran out of the room, leaving the door open behind me. He must not have heard me, because when I looked back he wasn't there. I made it back to my room and closed and locked the door, panting. Sunstreaker was still on the bed, like he said he would be, but he had one arm under his head like a pillow, and resting his other forearm over his forehead.

I smiled, pulling the tank top and shorts off and changing into really fluffy shorts and a different tank top, then slid up next to him. I tossed an arm over his chest, and sighed as I started falling asleep. Sometime later I woke up with a head of stubble looking at the TV from the couch, and an arm still tossed ovr a sleeping Sunny.

"Morning." he called, and I knew he felt me wake up over the bond.

I grunted in his direction, and Sunny pulled me back down; okay, I guess he wasn't alseep.

That was when Ratchet burst through the door, "Lily!"

I looked up, "Huh?"

"You three, my Med Bay, _**now**_." he said.

We all got up - well I did, they just dropped their holoforms - and I slipped into Sideswipe's driver side, and we followed Ratchet.

When we got to the Med Bay, I walked up the stair case as Ratchet shut the door, locked it, and slid the curtain shut. He turned something on, and a video of something that looked like a wavelngth was shown, with a miniscule wave underneath.

"What is this, Hatchet?"

Ratchet ignored the nickname and pointed at the major, thick wavelength, "Do you know what that is?" he asked

"No." Sunstreaker said, shaking his head.

"That is Lily's heartbeat." he explained.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Sideswipe asked nervously, and I knew the first thing he thought about was me when I was barely living.

"No, it's healthier than it's ever been before to my knowledge. That's not what I see that needs to be addressed. What I saw is this." he pointed to the miniscule wavelength that was right under mine. Instead of spiking like a human's, it was a constant up and down wave-like movement, that spiked lightly every five seconds, then went back to going up and down slightly.

"What is it?" Sideswipe asked

"It's a different heartbeat. It isn't a human's. A human's heart beat spikes up and down, and it looks drastic on screen, like a steep mountain. This is a constant wave that moves up and down, like a Cybertronian's, and spikes only every few seconds. It is definitely **not **a human's." Ratchet exlpained.

"Then what is it?" Sunstreaker asked.

"It's a mix of both." Ratchet said.

"So?" Sideswipe asked.

"That means..." Ratchet trailed off, looking at me, and my mouth hung agape slighty, my hands trembling as I breathed heavily and roughly

Ratchet must've noticed my uneasiness, because he closed his optics, sighed, then looked back at my two sparkmates.

"That means Lily's pregnant."

* * *

**Did I do it? Did I? Ah! I did. I (1) did the over-used "wash that turns into other stuff", then BOOM! Stereotypical "Human gets pregnant". Kind of excited about this though, it's going to be fun! SO, don't forget to review, cause they make me happy, and make me smile lots! Also, tell me Whatcha think about Ch. 1 rewrite! **

_**Baby Update: They broke our fence latch again -.- Together, them two and I are heading for saddle training tomorrow! Yippee! And it looks like Mali's going to be bigger than her brother! They're both extremely butt high though, and only a year old so they're still growing and I'm not ready for it!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay, here's this one, and oh goodness! We've come so far from so long ago. And to think, this was just a crappy plot I came up with while procrastinating in Geography class! I can't believe that the next chapter will be 40, and then we only have ten to go from there. To some people who are worried that I took this turn of having Lily pregnant and it's going to trash my story, I wouldn't have done it if I was completely confident that I could do this correctly. So, I hope everybody's glad for this, I did review this so I don't think there is any spelling errors and typos. Enjoy it and don't forget to review. Plus, we only have ten more chapters so if you haven't voted on my poll, please do. It's about my next OC story. So far I'm writing another SS/OC/SS story, they're ahead by, like, ten. Don't forget to review! Also, I don't know what it is with the line breaks, they don't seem to be working for me so I'll be putting X breaks instead.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"What?"

This couldn't be possible. It was impossible. How the hell..?

"Ratchet, she's human, not Cybertronian."

"This is impossible."

"Apparently not. My theory is that you three interfaced within a close enough time span that both of your Energons were able to attach onto the egg she was producing during ovulation, and that created the sparkling's spark or heart beat. The fact that you three are bonded also helps"

".. Will it kill her?"

"Highly unlikely, either the sparkling will die in her womb due to the inability to form the correct shape in it's carrier, or the sparkling will come out as human, and be able to transition between it's two forms."

"So nothing negative will happen?"

"Doubtful. She may feel a little more ill than the average pregnant female because her body needs to nourish something which isn't even half her species, and there's a slight chance that she'll have to incorperate extremely small amounts of Energon into her diet, but I highly doubt it'll do her any bad."

I can't have kids. I don't want kids, I don't need that responsibility. I dont want it.

"But, that's if Lily wants to keep it."

Then, there was three pairs bright blue optics settled on me and I didn't respond.

"Lily..?"

"Lily, are you ok?"

I didn't respond, I just stared forward, freaking out. How the hell was this possible?

**.:Lily?:.**

**.:Baby, please say something.:.**

Sunstreaker was the person who said the last thing over the bond; he's the one who calls me baby. Sideswipe said my name first. I'm staring at the video thing in front of me, and it hit me. I was **pregnant**. Like, carrying an actual thing in my stomach that has a heartbeat and has the potential to live and grow. And I'm the one who's carrying it.

"Lily..."

Sunstreaker's holoform popped up in front of me, and brought both of his hands up to grab my face, but I didn't move.

"Sunstreaker, back up. Give her some space."

"Shut up." Sunstreaker growled in Ratchet's direction.

"Sunny, she's freaking out, back up." Sideswipe said, pulling his holoform away from me.

I wanted to faint. Scream. Turn and run. Could you blame me? I just found out that I'm fucking _pregnant_ with a thing that's half human, half Cybertronian. **Cybertronian**. Half of this fetus-thing was a seventeen foot tall, metal, transforming robot from a different planet.

"What's happening to her?" That was Sideswipe. His voice doesn't vibrate when he talks like Sunny's.

"She's either in shock or having a panic attack." Ratchet said, "I can't tell right now."

How about both?! Because, yeah, I'm going through both! I mean, I can remember my Dad telling me that he and my Mom hadn't expected me. That I was an incident; but he told me that I was the best mistake hed ever made in his entire life. Would I feel the same way if I had this baby?

"Take her to your room. Don't leave her alone, but don't be near her. Let her think through whatever she's thinking right now. Don't tell anyone about this. "

That was Ratchet. I know it was, because he's got this distinct gruffiness in his undertone. I was kind of thankful that he said don't tell anyone. I was still thinking through this.

Someone wrapped their arms around me - Sideswipe did. He led me over to his alt. mode, and let me slip into the driver's side seat. It felt like an unconcious move. Like I was being programmed to do it right now. He shut the door, but his holoform didn't appear next to me. I was kind of thankful, and I watched as he drove through the main hangar, and over to my room. I could hear Sunstreaker's engine behind us, and my bedroom door slid open. His holoform opened the door, and he led me out of the car, and laid me in the bed. He pulled the blanket up to my shoulders, and leaned down and kissed my forhead. I felt another kiss to my forehead when he backed away and I figured it was Sunstreaker.

I felt different positive feelings through the bond, but right now I couldn't process them. Too many questions raced through my head.

Am I going to survive this? Ratchet said I should. Do I.. Do I abort it? Will it be healthy or ok if I keep it? Then I thought about it, how will this change, not only my life, but Sideswipe and Sunny's? I remember back in October when I was forced to take Lennox's and Epps' daughters trick or treating and Sunny came, we both had said that we couldn't see kids in either of our futures.

This has to be the hardest decision I've ever had to make.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Sideswipe settled down on the couch next to Sunny, placing his feet on the table. He sighed; whatever was happening to Lily, whatever she was going through, was stopping her feelings and thoughts from going through the bond, and Ratchet had said not to disturb her so they reverted to talking over the sibling bond.

_(~ What are you thinking?~) _Sunstreaker asked

After a second, Sideswipe turned the question around to Sunstreaker, _(~ What are __**you **__thinking?~)_

_(~... I'm thinking I want her to keep this sparkling.~)_

Sideswipe furrowed his brow, _(~Why?~)_

_(~Sideswipe, this would be _our _sparkling with Lily. Do you remember growing up in Kaon?~)_

_(~Of course.~)_

_(~Okay, do you remember what we pomised ourselves? That if we ever accidently or intentionally sparked a femme, we wouldn't just abandon it like we were? Do you not remember that?~)_

_(~Of course I do, but what if _Lily _doesn't want it? She's the one who's carrying it.~)_

Sunstreaker stayed silent for a little while, and Sideswipe could see his jaw clench angrily.

_(~Then we'll go from there.~)_

Sideswipe huffed, but didn't say anything. They both knew what was going on through each other's head. They both wanted to raise this sparkling. It wasn't like they deliberately got Lily sparked, they most definitely didn't, didn't even know it could be possible, but they weren't about to leave her with this sparkling. They were going to give this sparkling something they never had. Parents. Nurturing adult figures; parents that would do whatever they could to look after, save and protect them.

_(~Then we respect her decision and go along with it.~)_

Sideswipe jumped a little at his older twin's sudden, abruptly said statement.

_(~You'd be willing to let her just give it up? Just like that?~) _he asked

Sunstreaker's holoform huffed, his shoulders moving up and down as he re-settled back into the couch, _(~As much as I wish it was, it's not our decision. It's Lily's.~)_, and that was the end of their discussion.

They stared at the TV screen for a little while, watching whatever was on, but not really caring to much. They were too lost in their own thoughts to hear the bed creak as Lily stood up. She took two steps towards them, then froze and stared at the back of their heads.

"Sunny?" her voice was soft, practically a whisper, and her hands trembled slightly

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both heard it, and were standing up in one second.

"Lily? You okay?" Sunstreaker asked

She looked down at her stomach, then the floor and they saw her eyes roam around the floor below her. Finally she looked up at Sideswipe, then Sunstreaker connecting her eyes with both of theirs before she took a deep breath in, and for a second Sunstreaker was positive that she was giving up this baby.

"We're having a baby." she whispered, and her hands trembled again as if she was trying to confirm it. Sideswipe was the first one to smile, and he stepped forward to hug, Sunny right behind him.

"Yes Lily, we are."

"We're having a baby."

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

We stayed in that hug for almost fifteen minutes, before they both broke off.

**.: Come on, let's go see Ratchet.:. **Sideswipe said.

I got into Sunstreaker's alt mode, and he drove slowly to the Med Bay. Ratchet, as if knowing we'd be in there, turned from what he was doing, then transformed and activated his holoform.

Sunstreaker opened the door and Ratchet's holoform held his hand out. I didn't grab it, just stepped out, but sent him a thankful look. Ratchet's holoform was good looking, I never really noticed that before. He didn't have prominent cheek bones any more, but all his facial hair was very neatly trimmed. His hair was all light back or grey, and he had - of course - bright blue eyes, with a stright nose that moved easily into his cheeks. He looked like all the Autobots' holoforms. Perfect.

"So, what have you chosen?" he asked

I closed my eyes, and was just about to start freaking out again when two arms wrapped around me in a comforting manner.

"Calm down." Sideswipe mumbled, turning me around. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and took thirty seconds for myself to relax again.

"Thanks." I mumbled, then turned around to look at Ratchet, "I'm gonna-" my voice broke for a second, "I'm gonna keep it."

He nodded, "You made this decision by yourself, yes?" he asked, and I didn't blame him.

I nodded, and Sideswipe placed a kiss on top of my head. Ratchet locked eyes with the two twins behind me, then nodded.

The door opened and Shits walked, "Hey Hatch-" his sentence was cut off by Ratchet throwing his wrench. It was amazing, because Ratchet didn't even **look **at the twins. He just used the sound of Skids's voice to guess distance and placement of both of them, then swosh! The wrench slapped Skids smack dab right in the middle of his giant ass forehead and I giggled.

"Out." Ratchet said through gritted teeth, and both twins exited the Bay, whining.

Rathet looked back at me to see my smile, the nodded.

"Ratchet, am I going to have twins?" I asked

"Well, right off the bat Cybertronians have a thirty five percent chance of having split spark twins. But, since the sires of this sparkling - or sparklings - happen to be split spark twins, the chance jump fom thirty five to almost seventy."

I took a sigh in, closing my eyes to try and calm down, "Ratchet, you're telling me that I have over a fifty percent chance of having two of these."

"Well, I'm not done." Ratchet said, then kept going, "Since you're human, and the chances of humans having twins is so low, your chance drops down dramatically, down to twenty three percent. So you have less of a chance. The best way for me to tell would be to see." he said

"Which means..?" I asked

"Would you be ok with trying an ultrasound?" he asked

I licked me lips, taking a big sigh in, "Would we see anything?"

He nodded, "Without an ultrasound, based strictly on the sparkbeat I had earlier, I would guess it's just around a month and a half old, so we should be able to see a heartbeat, and the beginning of the baby." he said and I nodded after thinking about it.

"Okay."

He brought the equipment out, along with the gel, then shut the blinds and curtains, locked the door so that no one could walk in. He turned the screen on, and patted the bed he sat on.

"Are you comfortable with taking your shirt off or pulling it up?" he asked and I nodded. I pulled my shirt off, leaving me in a pair of shorts and a sports bra, "Okay, can you lay down?" he asked.

I settled back down on the human sized medical berth, and Ratchet's holoform spread the gel on one section of my stomach. I flinched at the cold feeling, and one hand grabbed mine. I looked at it, and noticed it was much more tanned, meaning it was Sunny's. There was anothe one as I felt the weight on the berth move meaning Sideswipe sat down and he ran his hand over my shin.

Ratchet ran that scanner device over the gel and I took a big, nervous sigh in as he turned it on and the black and white picture popped up on the screen.

"Okay..." Ratchet mumbled to himself, then he pointed at something, "Right there, you see it?" he asked

I hummed a yes, and looked at what he was pointing to.

"That's your baby. No twins" Ratchet said with a smile and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"The beat looks more like a Cybertronian's now that I can see it, and my best guess is that, looking now at it's actual size, that sparkling's just about to be two months old. It could split, but by now I highly doubt it. Cybertronian split spark twins split within the same four eight cycles that they're conceived. Have you been experiecing a variety of emotions that change rapidly lately?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded, and I heard Sunstreaker snort. I was the easiest yes I could've ever said, even Sunstreaker knew that was true.

"I suspected so. That was the sparkling more likely than not changing and affecting your emotions. For the next three to four months you may have morning sickness. Normally in humans it doesn't last that long, since this is half Cybertronian it will last longer than that." he explained.

"Oh great." I huffed and Sideswipe laughed lightly.

"I can't tell what sex it is ye-"

"I don't wanna know. I want a surprise." I said, and the CMO nodded.

Ratchet put everything away, the gel came off and I put my shirt back on, and Sideswipe trapped me in a hug.

"I love you." he mumbled, splaying his hand out over my stomach, "And I love you too." he mumbled and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you." I said into his neck, placing a kiss right under his ear.

Ratchet had dismissed his holoform when the hug finished and Sunstreaker took his own hug, pressing a kiss into my hair.

"Come on, let's go out." he suggested and I nodded into his chest, "Okay, come on."

He pulled his alt mode up, opening the driver's side door, and I slipped in. This time he slipped the seat belt over my chest, not too tight around my waist, and took off slower. He's going to be a good dad.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

We had honestly just started driving around when it dawned on me why I had started having cravings recently. So, of course while thinking of cravings, I got cravings, and I forced Sunstreaker to the side of the road.

"Lily, what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm hungry." I said, "I want french fries." I said, and he laughed.

"From where?" he asked

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

He laughed again, and pulled into a McDonald's.

"Ugh." I said, grimacing.

"Do you want to go somwhere else?" he asked

"No." I shook my head.

"Scootch over, baby." he said, and I unbuckled the seat belt, sliding over to the middle console. His holoform materialized in the driver's seat, and he grabbed his own wheel.

He noticed me staring at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He ordered two things of fries and I smiled, then leaned forward to kiss his cheek. The hand that he had on my leg moved up to my stomach, and I felt Sideswipe nudging the bond in a similar, comforting manor.

**.: I can't wait for it to start moving.:. **Sideswipe said.

**.: Slow down there Sides, I don't think Lily, nor I, are ready for that yet.:. **Sunstreaker said for the both of us.

"Mm, thanks for that Sunny." I said.

We got the two things of fries and he handed them both to me, then drove off and I grabbd the longest one.

"Here." I said, offering it to him.

He just grunted and shook his head and I narrowed my eyes. I swung one leg into his lap, and held the fry right in front of him. He raised both of his eyebrows, his hands placing themselves on my waist instead of the wheel - not that it mattered - and stared at me with a smirk.

"Try one." I said.

He huffed, but opened his mouth and I laughed, but fed it to him. He chewed it, and swallowed, then looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, before it dawned on me what he wanted and I sighed, but kissed him anyway. He did his grumble thing, before I pulled back. This time I leaned against the driver's side door, with my head against the window, my feet on the passenger's side chair, and I grabbed one of the french fry things. I felt Sunny put his hand on my stomach and I looked up at him. I placed the fries in his cup holder and stared at him in the eyes.

"You're a daddy." I half laughed, and he smiled.

"You're the carrier, I wouldn't be laughing." he smiled, and I did laugh.

"I love you guys, you know that?" I asked, and he nodded.

"We know. We wouldn't be here with you if we didn't." he said, and I smiled again, and placed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, turning me around so that I was on his lap, and one of his hands spread across my stomach, and I noticed him look down in my peripheral vision. I honestly couldn't believe this.

We were going to be a family.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

**There we go! Ah, Chapter 40 here we come! I can't believe it, honestly. It's been so long!**

_**Baby Update: The very beginning of their saddle training was successful, they both were ok with it in the beginning and by the end they were moving like a dream. We're going back, I'm not quite sure when, but I know it'll be this summer!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**AaH! Chapter FORTY! Holy crap on a cracker, we are ten chapters away from being concluded! Oh. My. Poop. I cannot believe how far this story has come, we are now over seven HUNDRED reviews, 102, 648 views, four hundred and seventeen favorites and four hundred and ninety one follows, as well as a part of three communities! AAAH! So enjoy this one too! Don't forget tO REVIEw, and vote on the poll on my page. This may or may not have been proof read, I can't remember **

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"Lily!"

I looked up from where I was bent over Hot Rod's open hood. He did something that I was trying to figure out. The computer couldn't find anything wrong with the engine so I assumed it was something related to the fact that he was Cybertronian. Sideswipe, Sunny and I had agreed to not tell anyone about the baby just yet, just in case. It was going to start getting hard to conceal though, because the baby bump was about to start showing.

"Lily White, get your ass over here!"

I looked up, confused. What do they want? Lennox and Epps never yell, even when they were upset. At least, I had never seen them yell like that before.

"Go on, I'll go see Ratchet." Hot Rod said, closing his own hood, before he transformed and walked off.

I put the tool that was in my hand down and walked the way the voices came. That was, until Arcee came wheeling around the corner. She skidded to a quick stop, then looked down at me excitedly.

"What?" I asked snapishly. The hormones that come with being pregnant **suck**.

She looked at me up and down once or twice, then smile wider and squealed.

"_Lily_! Get in here! Now!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled, "I'll see you later 'Cee." I said, walking around the smiling motorcycle, and found myself walking into the training room, where the majority of 'bots stood, staring at me, along with Lennox, Epps, and a few of the newer recruits.

"Yes?" I asked, making eye contact with a panting, white opticed Sunstreaker, who was being held back by Ironhide, Jazz and Sideswipe, "What happened?"

"You're pregnant?!" Epps asked and I looked at him slowly.

"Who told you that?" I asked

"That isn't important."

"Damn right it is important."

"How did it happen?" Lennox interuppted us, and I looked over at him.

"You have a kid, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but they're human." Lennox pointed out.

"How did you find out?" I asked again

"It was Sunny." Sideswipe said, "During the spar, Mirage got caught up and brought you up, and Sunny.." he trailed off, but he didn't have to in order for me to understand it. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I am pregnant. No, I don't know how it was possible, no I'm not giving it up." I said, and my jaw clenched.

"How do you know it's safe?" Epps asked

"Ratchet." was my answer, then I looked over at Ironhide, "Let him go."

Ironhide didn't listen for a second, before he let go hesitantly. Sunstreaker immediately snarled, his optics white, and lunged at Mirage, who managed to ungracefully dodge.

"Sunny!" I shouted before he could get Mirage, and he snarled, his head snapping towards me. His optics stayed white, but softened, and took five steps towards me, transformed, and activated his holoform, who pulled me as close as possible, and nuzzled into my hair.

"Hi." I mumbled and he grunted back. By now we had figured out that the closer to either or both of the twins I was, the happier the sparkling was, which made me happier. We found this out after they had a six hour patrol shift, and around five hours and thirty minutes I sacked one of the new recruits who tried to talk to me, simply because I was pissed off, and he wasn't Sides or Sunny; however as soon as they both came back, I was like the happiest person alive.

When I managed to see his eyes they were still white, so I grabbed his hand and looked behind us, "Enjoy the rest of your training with Ironhide, boys. Ironhide, kick their asses." I said as I dragged Sunny with me, listening to my favorite weapons specialist's howling laughter as we exited the room.

Just as the door closed behind us, he scooped me up into his arms and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, and his alternative mode came squealing up beside us. He slipped himself and me into his car, and his door closed as he drove off. I laughed out loud when he shoved his nose into my neck, and his breath tickled the back of my neck.

"You ok?" I asked, but he only grunted so I assumed he was still stuck in the mode that he had due to living in what was called the Pits of Kaon when he was a kid. I found out about that the hard way, a little while ago. It was about a month after I got better from being sick, I was laying on the bed and something similar happened during his training. He came charging into the room, and when he noticed me, he grabbed me before I could realize what he was doing. He hadn't calmed down by the time Sideswipe came in, and he explained to me what Gladiator mode was. Sunstreaker had a harder time holding it back compared to Sideswipe, but they both had it. Sideswipe had only entered it once while on Earth. Sunstreaker had entered it about five times. This would be the fifth. Four of them were related or triggered by the subject of me.

He drove into their room, which I had moved into about five days ago so that we were sleeping together, and the door opened and closed, before he carried me out of his alt mode. He laid me down on the bed, crawling over me and sniffed at my neck again, like an animal. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he placed one hand on my stomach. He scootched down and kissed my shirt covered stomach, then came back up and cuddled into me.

"Hi." I laughed, and he grunted, but the grunt turned into a mumble so I figured he was exiting his funk. He finally exited it when Sideswipe came in, but by then I was asleep, and so was he, so Sideswipe just siddled up next to us and joined us.

When I woke up they were both asleep, and I felt it. Oh, I felt it. Morning sickness. It had just started happening these last few days, and it got increasingly worse and worse. I shoved their arms off of me and raced to the bathroom again, hunching over the toilet bowl.

Sideswipe or Sunny, I couldn't figure out which one yet, entered the bathroom and rubbed my back. The first time I had thrown up they were nervous, so Ratchet explained it to them, and they relaxed, instead just helping me through it.

"You want some water?" he asked, and I figured out that it was Sideswipe.

I grunted, and leaned back against their tub. He grabbed the glass next to the sink and filled it with cold water, then handed me the cup.

I gulped down as much as I could, then leaned forward and placed my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me with a chuckle.

"Is our baby giving you a tough time?" he asked with a smile, and I moaned.

"I think this baby disagrees with my want for him to be quiet." I said and he laughed.

"So you think it's a boy?" he asked

"Don't know. What do you want it to be?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I want a femme." he said.

"Really?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Mhm, I want a baby girl to hold, and cherish, and protect from any mech who thinks he's good enough to hold her Spark, even though I know the only mechs that are good enough are me and Sunny because she's **our **sparkling." he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Whoa Sideswipe, didn't know you could actually be sentimental." I joked and he laughed, "Does this mean you and Sunny are going to stop with the pranks?"

This time he snorted, "No." and I rolled my eyes.

"Have you started thinking of names?" I asked him, and he chuckled.

"Sunny and I have an idea, but we want you to be ok with it." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, as far as we know, before we wound up in the Pits, our Carrier looked after us as best as she could without our Sire, so we were thinking that if it was a femme we could name her after our Carrier." he said, and I looked up at him.

"What was her name?" I asked

"Palladium." he said and I smiled.

"That's pretty." I smiled.

"You'd be ok with it?" he asked and I nodded, "Ok, there. We have a femme name, we just need a mech name."

"I think I have an idea for that." a deep voice said, with a growling undertone at the end and I smiled when I heard Sunny's voice.

"Sunny!" I smiled, and got up, stumbling over to him to wrap my arms around him. He captured me in the hug.

"What'd you have in mind?" Sideswipe asked.

"Come into the bedroom if Lily's okay." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay now.".

This time it was Sideswipe who scooped me up and brought me into the bedroom. He settled me on the bed, and Sunstreaker sat next to me.

"What were you thinking for a mech?" Sideswipe asked

"Well, Lily's Sire's name was Jack, so what about Jackspring?"

I smiled up at Sunstreaker, especially from the fact that he was thinking about my Dad, then nodded

"I like it." I smiled

"There, now we've got names." Sideswipe said, and I nodded.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

So, within the week, everybody on base knew I was pregnant, thanks to Epps' inability to keep his mouth shut, and Arcee's excitement over it. Even Jazz got all excited about the prospect of having a, and I quote, "mini Lileh, Sides n' Sunny runnin' around base because he don't wanna take a bath 'fore bed tahme.".

I cringed at that, but didn't do anything about it. I was going to have do that eventually, and better to realize that now then when it's too late. Ratchet tried to tell me that I shouldn't be working, but that didn't go very far. We came to a compromise that I'd stop working when I was five months along. I was two and a half right now, 10 weeks, and the baby bump was **just **about to start. Sideswipe loved it because he could feel the heartbeat. Apparently, the holoforms have the ability to alter their - what they call - sensors, and when he puts them on an extra high setting he can feel the little heartbeat.

Sunstreaker wants a boy. He wants to be able to train his son in combat training, and show him the stuff he wasn't shown and had to figure out on his own.

Sideswipe wants a girl. I don't know what I want; I want for the both of us to survive this and both be healthy at the end of it.

Right now Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were both in the brig. I don't know what they did and I didn't ask, instead I helped Prowl organize a few things, then as payback at my twins for being assholes and getting themselves thrown in the brig, which put the baby in a pissy mood of not seeing it's daddies that day, not being able to sleep with them that night, or waking up to them the next morning, which pissed _me _off in retaliation, I washed every single bot, from helm to ped, then waxed them, even the dumbass twins, leaving my twins in the brig and unwashed. It took the entire yesterday, and this morning 'till noon, and a few bots _(Optimus, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Blurr) _tried to refuse, but I forced them too, with the help of my trusty Hound and my favorite little Bumblebee of course.

Around almost four o'clock, the sparkling was hungry and upset of not being able to feel it's Daddies' signatures, which made me aggrivated, and it didn't help when Jazz, Hot Rod, Bluestreak and Bumblebee walked in, injured with a stupid ass reason. They all accidently let their weapons loose during a stand off in a spar, and came in with a torn off appendage of some kind. Ratchet took on Bumblebee and Hot Rod, First Aid did Jazz, so I got stuck with Bluestreak.

Any other day would've been fine, because I know that Bluestreak only talks alot because he has a lot of stuff on his mind, and Ratchet said he was one of the youngest recruits in the war, plus he probably went through and saw a lot of things that no one should, but honestly, with the baby's pissiness affecting my mood, it took alot out of me to no pull out his vocal processors half way through.

And of course, I had to repaint, wash and wax each of them again because I was angry at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and this was the messed up way of showing it to them.

I ended up eating with Ironhide and Prowl again, just like old times, and around seven I made my leisure way to our room, and found both of them in bipedal form, on their couch, all relaxed because **they **weren't the ones carrying a pissed off baby, so **they **weren't feeling the affects, because **they're** assholes.

"Lily? Is that you?" Sunstreaker asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah." I said, grabbing a shirt so that I could take ashower.

"Hey, do you know why everyone is so shiny?" Sideswipe asked sarcastically, and I knew that he knew what I had done.

"Yeah, I washed and waxed 'em." I said, grabbing a pair of shorts and fuzzy socks.

"And what about us?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Mm, what about you two?" I asked, clenching my jaw.

"What about our wash."

And I snapped.

"You two got your asses stuck in the brig and forced me and this baby to be alone for a day and a half, with only two hours of sleep, and the biggest mood swing of life, because you two couldn't mature up enough for even two minutes to act adult like. What are you going to do when this baby comes and you have to look after this baby. Huh? You two can't always act like idiots anymore." I didn't mean to, but by the end of my rant I was yelling, and then I got freaking sad, "I can't do this alone, I need someone there to help me through this, and if you two are in the brig you won't be of any he-help." I choked, then entered the bathroom. Once the door was closed behind me I leaned against it, dropping my clothes on the floor and covering my face with my hands; maybe keeping this baby was a mistake.

There was a metal clang, followed by a whine, the sound of a transformation sequence, and someone knocked on the door.

"Lily, come on baby, let me in." Sunstreaker practically begged, and I bit my lip to stop a sob.

"Please, Lily." he said softer, and I almost screamed at all the stupid hormoned and emotions. Finally I unlocked the door, and opened it. He walked in, but I shut it before Sideswipe could get in. The golden twin just watched me for a few seconds as I glared at him, but the sparkling now had one of it's daddies so it was happy, and it took a lot to keep up my resistance.

But when he smiled and took a step forward to hug me, I stepped into his arms and hugged him around his torso.

"I hate you guys, you dumbasses." I mumbled into his shirt and he laughed.

"Sorry. We weren't really thinking when we did it." he said, and I slapped his chest.

"I figured that out." I huffed, then pulled back.

"What are you doing?" he asked when I walked around him

"Taking a shower." I said easily, both the sparkling and I much happier now that they were both back. I shoved my hair into a bun on the top of my head, twisting my ponytail around itself. I seriousy just wanted to stand underneath the spray of the water for five hours straight.

"Can I help?" he asked, obviously as a tease because I could hear the smirk in his voice, but all the hormones made me so tired that I only shrugged.

"Sure, I don't care." I said, turning the water on. It was obviously a shock to him, even I knew it. Everytime they asked that I had always shoved them out, so this was the first I hadn't said no.

Instead of caring, I just pulled my clothes off and stepped into the spray of water. It wasn't until I heard the shower door open that I realize he took me up on my offer. He wrapped his arms around me, and one of his hands settled on my stomach, which hadn't started getting bigger _just _yet.

He kissed the side of my neck, then kept his chin on my shoulder and I felt his stomach muscles flex against my back.

"Hi." I laughed, running my fingers through his haircut that I seriously was obsessed with.

He just grunted in reply and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Isn't the purpose of a shower to get clean?" he asked.

"No, not this one." I shook my head, letting my head fall back against his shoulder and he chuckled.

"I can see why you humans enjoy these things so much, though." he added and I nodded but didn't answer.

Happy baby, happy me. Everything would've been perfect if Sideswipe hadn't gotten curious and walked in, only to be able to figure out where his twin was.

"Lily!" he whined, "I-you-Su-he- _**No**_!"

"Sorry Sideswipe." I lied, and I felt him digging around in the bond.

"No you aren't!" he whined, then huffed and left, and Sunstreaker laughed.

I loved his laugh. He only did it in private during the majority of times, and I could kind of understand that - two years ago I barely spoke to anybody here except for Prowl and Muscles - but still. Or maybe that was just the sparkling making me happy.

Either way I smiled, turned around and hugged him easily. He made a huffy sound, smiled and kissed my cheek.

"What do you want?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Mech or femme?" he sked.

I paused and thought about it, "I don't know. Honestly I've never been able to see myself having a baby, and I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." I shrugged, "I want the two of us to be able to make it out of this safe and healthy."

He hummed, "You will."

"How do you know that for sure?" I asked, kissing his left pectoral muscle after it twitched.

"Because I do. Sides and I will do everything and anything we have to do in order for you two to be ok." he promised and I smiled.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too." he said, kissing the top of my head.

After another five minutes I turned the shower off and stepped out. I handed him a towel, which he wrapped around his waist, and I wrapped my own towel around myself. I brushed my teeth, then changed into my clothes.

When I turned back around Sunstreaker was leaning against the wall, still in his towel, and I'm not going to lie, I stared. A lot.

He smirked when he looked over and I was staring at him, then I smiled at him and passed him, back into the bedroom. Sideswipe sat on the couch, pouting, arms crossed and staring at the TV.

"Oh, my poor Sideswipe." I teased, kissing his cheek and wrapping my arms around him.

He pouted but looked up at me and kissed me and I laughed, moving to sit on his lap.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

**AAAAAah! THERE's CHAPtER FORTY! I think I may be too excited! I hope you enjoyed that, ten more chapters, so please reVIEw and vote on my poll! **

_**Baby Update: Both babies went to another show, Mali won Grand and Volt won Reserve Champion! I'm so proud of my babies, they're growing up to be very smart, mature and beautiful babies that look ike their Daddy! Volt is going to be pretty pissed though, we're going back to saddle training this Friday (for a week, so no update next week) but he's also going to be gelded at training (loosing his manly-ness), and he's not gonna be happy with me. Poor babies.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Howdy friends! I'm back! If anybody reads the baby updates, my boy baby was fixed last week, so this week has been nothing but working with him now that he's calmer. Anywho, here's Chapter 41, which has been proof read. Don't forget to vote on my poll, it's important! So far Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are winning! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sideswipe-"

"Just wait!"

"Sides, just do it."

"Give me a second."

"Sideswipe!"

"Okay, okay."

_Click_

"There, got it."

I sighed and slipped my shirt back on, "It took you that long to just take the picture?"

"I've never used a human camera before." Sideswipe shrugged.

Sunstreaker suggested taking pictures every day to record the growth rate of the baby. Sparkling. Whatever she is. We're now three and a half months. I've been transitioning between calling it a he and a she. Arcee started calling it PJ, which was the first letter for both names we chose for it, because she was excited for it no matter what gender, but Jazz kept insisting on it being Jackspring.

And of course Optimus and Prowl have started baby-proofing the base as best they could. The training room now has a lock pad with a code, Ironhide's room is bullet proof, Wheeljack's lab has been altered in order to be bombproof, with a lock number pad that was moved up higher; the entire Med Bay was cleaned and organized, with anything that was potentially dangerous in a locked cabinet and cupboards. One of the spare rooms was changed into a baby play room with baby safe toys and boxes of Cheerios in one of the closets, and there was now two closets in our room, filled with diapers, milk bottles, clothes and wipes, among other things. As safe as this base was, I was still positive that this baby, no matter which gender was going to be, is going to find itself into sticky situations. Why? Simple. Because her daddies are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Both of them have been really trying too. They've only been in the brig once, and it was only for half the day, and they got out before ten pm. Don't get me wrong, they're still idiots, but they're maturing much more.

We've also come to realize that this baby likes Energon. I had to mix Energon with my Iced Capp yesterday. Honestly, it tastes kind of disgusting, which is why I didn't drink it with water, but with a flavored drink instead. Just a little bit makes her happy, and Ratchet said that the amount I take in shouldn't do anything to me.

"Lily, ready to go get your coffee thing?" Sunstreaker asked, his holoform filling a water bottle with Energon.

"Yeah, let's go." I nodded, shoving my shoes on.

Sunstreaker's holoform slipped into himself and the passenger door opened for me to slip into. Ratchet and Wheeljack built a thing called a ground bridge, which can transport you to anywhere on this planet that you want to be, so that's how we've been getting me my Iced Capp. It smaller and much more affective than the old Space Bridge, which was too big and took up to much energy.

He closed the door behind me, his holoform grabbing my hand. I brought the hand up to kiss his knuckles. He returned the action as he drove through the ground bridge, Ratchet closing it behind us. He pulled into the drive thru, and a familiar voice came through the speaker.

_"Welcome to Tim Hortons, what can I get you?"_

"Elizabeth?" I asked with a smile.

_"Is that.. Lily?" _she asked and I laughed.

"It is." I said and she laughed too.

Sunny ordered two Iced Capps, one for later, then we rolled up to the window and it was Elizabeth.

"You look different, much more mature." she said, handing Sunny the two drinks.

"You look beautiful." I smiled, and she smiled.

"I'm doing good for seventy two. Enjoy the rest of your day you two." she said.

Sunstreaker thanked her, then we drove off. He pulled back into the alleyway, and the ground bridge opened, Sunny driving right through it. He slowed down and pulled to a stop, where First Aid's holoform was waiting for us with the bottle of energon Sunstreaker had gotten ready earlier. He measured a certain amount, then put it in my drink, taking the other one to store it away for later and I thanked him before slipping back into Sunny and heading out of the base.

"Where're we going?" I asked, taking a sip of my wonderful caffeine drink.

"Sides is down the beach, he just finished patrol." he answered and I nodded.

Sure enough, the silver Corvette was there, just sitting on the sand covered ground, the water coming five centimetre or so from touching his wheels.

**.: Lily? You with Sunny?:.**

**.:Mhm.:. **I nodded over the bond. I had gotten amazing at using it recently; we still had to be careful with it, but it was a lot better than when I first got it. It came in handy when I needed to yell at them during intense mood swings.

Sunny pulled up next to him, and they both stayed quiet and that's literally all we did, just sit there and watch the water roll in.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"Sideswipe!"

"I'm going, just wait a second."

"You say that every time we-"

"Shh, hold on."

_Click_

"There. Done."

I huffed as I slipped my shirt back on, and Sideswipe slipped his hand around my waist, pulling me forward.

"You don't have to put it back on." he smirked and I chuckled.

"Now wouldn't you just love that." I smiled, kissing his cheek, then walking around him, "I've gotta work though, so I'll see you later."

He made a whining sound and I rolled my eyes, but walked out of our room and down the hallway. I had only two months left until I couldn't work, so I did it as much as I could.

Ratchet was in the Med Bay, hunched over the table he was sitting on, with his eyes closed. He must not have slept - recharged, whatever they called it - very well last night. Great, when this happens, I never get to do anything because he's sleeping. So I pulled myself onto a med berth and relaxed.

That was until I felt the baby change my mood swings. Ratchet explained to me that because the sparkling was a Human-Cybertronian hybrid, at only three months, he has the ability to change my emotions over a split second. Ratchet explained that that was how sparklings communicated with their Carriers back on Cybertron, and he assumed that the baby inherieted that ability from the twins. He seemed pretty good at knowing what I was saying too.

I felt myself get angry all of the sudden because of the lack of twins, then laughed when I realized why.

"I know, baby, I miss them too." I chuckled, rubbing my belly.

Then confusion laced itself into my emotions, and I figured he was confused as to why I was missing them, but not with them.

"No baby, we can't go see them. I've got to work in order to support us." I said, smiling.

I felt my emotions turn into a stubborn-ish emotion, and I realized he gave up, and was probably sulking the way Sideswipe does when he pouts. It excited me; this baby was a product of Sunny, Sides and I, and I could tell it was by it's reactions when I talk to it.

"I promise we'll go see Daddies at lunch, okay? And then we'll go see Daddies after work too." and then I felt happy again.

It was quiet for another hour or so, I managed to clean Ratchet's office, tidy the berths and put away all the chemicals Ratchet had been using last night, and then Jolt walked. Once he saw Ratchet, he sighed.

"Again Ratchet?" he mumbled.

"This's happened before?" I asked.

"Yeah. If Ratchet gets an idea in his processor he'll stay up all night until his processors over rides his decision and he just falls asleep. Kind of like how Prowl will just glitch and fall suddenly." he explained.

"Again Ratchet?"

I turned to see First Aid walking in, shaking his head. So this wasn't the first this happened? Okay.

Jolt and First Aid helped get him onto a med berth and he rolled onto his side, then stopped moving, and I assumed he went back to sleeping.

"Well, Lily thanks for cleaning. If I put you in the cabinets can you clean those too?" First Aid asked

"Yeah sure." I nodded, and then there was a hand waiting for me to step on to it. I got on, and slowly he lifted me up to an open cabinet. The cabinets were basically one long cabinet with a lot of doors so I could just walk back and forth. It wasn't too messy, but a lot of it wasn't where it was supposed to be, so I got busy. Every once in a while I'd feel my emotions change, then stop changing, before going back to normal, and I'd run my hand over my belly every once in a while.

About three hours later the entire cabinet was spotless, First Aid finished with a bunch of reports that Ratchet was supposed to go through, but didn't, and Jolt did whatever he was doing. The blue Chevy Volt helped me get down, then I smiled.

"Thanks Jolt." I said, then walked out.

"You ready to go see Daddies?" I asked the baby and then I was happy.

When I walked into our room they were both there, why I don't know, but then I was happier than ever.

"Daddies!" I exclaimed, and Sideswipe looked over, laughing.

His holoform was in front of then and smiling, "Is our little baby happy to see it's Daddies?" he asked and I nodded, leaning up to kiss him.

"Sunny!" I exclaimed when I rounded Sideswipe's holoform and smiled at the golden bot. He smiled a little at me, and picked me up gently, placing me on his thigh. They were watching some ranom movie that I had never seen before, and both of them were holding those dark purple cubes, uh.. High Grade! That's it.

I climbed down, and began walking towards the door when a silver Corvette pulled up beside me.

"Hop in." he said and I laughed, but got in anyways.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Ratchet stayed asleep for most of it, and around four o'clock First Aid said to just leave. When I got to the room, the twins were gone. Sunstreaker had patrol, and Sideswipe had comm duty, so I walked around until I found myself in Optimus' office. He was in the corner, doing something, and his room was a **mess**.

I climbed onto his desk, looking through all the papers. A bunch of it was government crap, reports among other things, but they were everywhere. So I organized them. Things related to one another were stacked. I'm not quite sure what Optimus was doing anymore, but I was finished before he could realize I was here.

I looked over at him, then sighed, "Optimus!" I yelled. He jumped a little, then his eyes focused in on me.

"Lily, wh-what did you do?" he asked.

"I cleaned your desk. I figured this is better than everything everywhere." I shrugged

His eyes unfocused, and he went back off to Optimus World.

"Optimus Prime!" I yelled again.

He focused back in on me then blinked, "Yes?"

I stared at him for a second, "Come on, let's go for a drive."

He shook his head, "I can't-"

"Yes you can, now transform your flamed ass into your Peterbilt and open the door." I said.

He didn't for a few seconds and I thought I was going to have to put my hand on my hip, but then he put what he had in his hands away and transformed back down. His door opened and I climbed in with him. He wrapped his seat belt around me, and left the base with a sigh coming from his speakers.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"Does it move often?" was the first question he asked, about thirty minutes after he started driving.

"Well, not all the time, but when it does, it's kind of weird. It's like butterflies flying around. He isn't that old, so it's not like he can kick me, I don't think he has feet yet." I smiled.

"It's a mech?" he asked

"Don't know. I go back and forth between calling him a he and a she." I said, putting my feet up on the rest of his bench.

"Do you want a mech?" he asked.

"Sunstreaker does. Sideswipe wants a femme. I.." I trailed off for a second, "I just want both of us to be alive and ok at the end of this." I finished.

"You will Lily. I have no doubt that Ratchet can help, and your two Sparkmates will make sure you're ok." he assured, and I nodded.

"They told me that too." I nodded.

"Thank you Lily." he said.

"For what?"

"For everything you've done for both me and my Autobots. " he said and I shrugged.

"It's what I'm paid to do." I responded.

"Yes, but you do more than you think." he insisted.

I didn't respond, instead just looked out of the window. He always did that to me, said things where I didn't know how to respond. Like an adult does to a teenager.

We stayed fairly quiet for a little while longer, before he stopped quickly, almost tipping over.

"Whoa, Optimus what the hell was that?" I asked, and he turned around before he could respond.

**.:Li-wh-co-hu-:. **for whatever reason Sideswipe's voice came through the bond like static, but I couldn't understand what he was saying, then I couldn't feel him or Sunstreaker.

He sped back toawards the way we came, his engine growling louder and louder. He didn't say anything, and about thirty minutes later he pulled back up to the base. He opened the door, and I got out quickly, then transformed.

A golden hand wrapped around me and lifted me up, then I was cradled to Sunny's chest protectively.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a few seconds, almost like he was making sure I was okay.

"Lily?!" Sideswipe yelled as he wheeled into the room, then when he saw me he relaxed, and wheeled up next to us, "Didn't you hear us over the bond?" he asked

"No, it was static, then I couldn't even feel you guys." I explained.

His optic ridges furrowed, then looked up, "Ratchet! Could that be-"

"A side affect, yes, from the blocked signals. Put her somewhere safe." Ratchet yelled from where he was. Sunstreaker lifted me up to where his chest plates were open and I walked in, confused, and sat down. His plates closed shut, and then the only thing helping me see was the shine from his spark. It got a little brighter, and I walked over to it. It made contact with my hand, then wrapped around me and suddenly I could feel Sunstreaker over the bond.

**.: Li- Lily? What did you just do?:. **he asked.

**.: I touched your Spark.:.** I said.

He hummed, then stopped talking, before I started feeling scared.

**.: What's wrong?:. **he asked, concerned.

**.: Sparkling.:. **I responded, and he didn't respond, instead his Spark tensed, but instead of letting go of me, it wrapped itself around me in a caring fashion.

It wasn't until I heard multiple loud metal clangs that I realized something serious was happening. Then, I couldn't hear anything, which left me with a scared, three month fetus that was affecting my hormones, and a worry for what was happening outside of Sunstreaker.

It went on like this for hours, if my internal clock wasn't lying to me, and I got so worried that the baby picked up on it and made it ten times worse, when Sunstreaker _finally _opened his chest plates and brought me out. He brought me out to his face and I relaxed when I realized he wasn't hurt. Then I kicked his cheek and he flinched.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled, my shoulders sagging.

"We are sorry Lily, but something came up that we weren't expecting." I heard Optimus say, then he kept going with, "I'm sure you know Megatron and his 'bots."

That was when I whipped around, my ponytail slapping Sunstreaker as my eyes widened when they landed among the red eyed 'bots that I had lived with for eight months, including TC, Sideways and a pissy looking Starscream.

I looked over at Optimus confusedly, who just gave me a "don't-worry-we're-fine" look, so I looked over at Sideswipe, then reached towards him. He reached over and grabbed me immediately, bringing me closer to himself.

"You ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"Is it true Lily?" a masculine voice asked, and I turne around to see TC staring at me in surprise.

"Is what?"

"You're sparked?" Megatron asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said with a nod, then eyed Megatron, "Why exactly are you here?"

"It's complicated." he said.

"Then dumb it down. You're good at that, aren't you?" I smirked.

His eyes narrowed in on me, before he shook his head and chuckled, "You haven't changed much I see.".

I smiled over at him.

"Fine, if you won't I'll ask someone else. Skywarp!"

"Huh?" the giant doofus said, looking over from where he stood beside TC.

"Give me the dumb summary of what you're doing here." I said.

"Oh, uh.." he trailed off for a second, then perked up, "War's over."

I blinked once in confusion, then nodded, "Thanks."

"Yep." he said, nodding once as if it wasn't that big of a deal, because apparently the end of a war that's been going on for - literally - _**thousands **_of years is no big deal to Skywarp.

"Autobots, you are dismissed. Decepticons, please follow Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and Prowl." Optimus aid, his voice echoing throughout the base, "Megatron, you come with me.", then he and the giant silver mech walked away.

Ironhide turned on both of his cannons, "You heard him. Let's go." Muscles bellowed, walking out of the base, and I laughed at the look on the face of one of the soldiers. Sideswipe turned around and walked away, and Sunstreaker followed. Sunstreaker locked the door as soon as he got in, and walked over to his closet. It opened and an array of different blades was exposed.

"Sunny." I groaned, "Just relax."

He just grunted, and grabbed about seven of them, and dumped them on his bed. Then he grabbed a big black thing, rectanguar in shape, and sat on his bed, before picking one of the blades up. He was sharpening them, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Sunny, woud you calm down." I said, then I felt myself get even happier when he placed me on his shoulder, and I knew the baby was happy.

"Those are Decepticons. I don't give two frags-"

"No, you give seven." I joked, and he smiled over at me when he got what I was saying.

"It'd be more if you weren't Sparked." he said, and I laughed.

"Think about how Sideswipe feels." I joked, and he chuckled as he ran his blade against the sharpener.

"I dont care if they said they want to stop this war, they're still Decepticons." he said as he kept going.

"Yeah, well I **lived **with them for eight months, I know them too, my nugget." I said, rubbing underneath his audio finn. My finger ran against a cable for something and he groaned, leaning his head towards me.

"What the frag is a nugget and why am I being called that?" he asked.

"It's a type of food. I'm calling you that because you are the golden yellow of a chicken nugget. My chicken nugget." I laughed and he scowled.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 41 is finished! Hope you enjoyed!**

_**Baby Update: Voltage is on a no-talking basis with me right now because of what I did to him. Haha :D I'm evil! No, that had to happen because I don't want mini Voltage baby ponies running around, dealing with him once was enough. But the babies are doing great with what we're introducing them too. Eek!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay, Chapter 42! I hope you enjoy this, don't forget to review (they keep me going!) and vote on my poll. Also, I don't know if anybody had ever read Just Past Insanity a now-deleted Optimus Prime/OC story written by RainSplat1908, but I recently posted a One Shot for that story, as an attempt to cheer her up, so you can go check that out to, if you'd like! Anyways, this is proof read, but spelling errors hate me so there may be some in there! Please excuse that. Here's your explanation! Enjoy! The first part is a little racy towards the end of the first break.**

* * *

This baby is a pain. Not lying, she does this thing where she'll be quiet for a little while, then all of the sudden **boom**! I'm not lying to you, I'm so friggin' horny. Two days ago my chicken nugget was just minding his own business in our bedroom and putting some folded cothes away that I forgot to, because he and Sidewipe are amazing, but it was like I was a lion and he was my prey. I waited for the perfect moment, then he turned, smiled and I pounced. He wound up pinned on the wall. Ratchet suggested no _"interfacing" _just in case, but that doesn't mean we can't do other things.

Ironhide, of course, did his stupid thing where everyone had to be careful around me, or else they got shot in the head, and the Decepticons, oh dear God. I found out that the Megatron had human informers tell him about my pregnancy, and after thinking it through, Megatron decided that he was ready to stop the war and come to us. The human informants found our exact location, and that's how they found us. Sunstreaker told me that it was a standoff between the Autobots and Decepticons and it lasted seven hours. Sunstreaker was given direct orders to take off if things went south. Optimus told me that three Decepticons were injured almost fatally, Ironhide shot one, Jazz left two paraplegic. Sideswipe knocked out three and almost stabbed two. Apparently it wasn't as abrupt as I thought. They had blocked any and all signals in the area so that we couldn't commnicate with each other and the Autobots couldn't form a plan, which is why I couldn't hear Sideswipe or Sunny at first. Sideswipe said it almost became a battle.

In the past week there has been five foundations for massive buildings built so that everyone has a room, because right now they have to sleep in their alt. modes, and the buildings' walls have started to be built. And because they have to be in the base, all the Autobots, including my boys, are on edge and fidgety, and everything's tense. One good thing is, because of the sudden increase in the body count of Cybertronians, the twins are off of patrol and comm duty much more often, so I get them to mysef a lot more, so my baby gets happy, then I'm happy.

We're now just past four and a half months, and I've got one week left to work. I officially show my baby bump through my shirts, and I can't really sleep on my stomach anymore, because of my belly now. The baby's now the length of a banana, and has arm and legs too, along with her head. Thankfully, Ratchet didn't tell us if it was a boy or a girl.

And Sideswipe, he's taken a liking to the fact that I can't stop myself around them, he's trying his best to get back in the lead, but then again there's Sunstreaker who loves being in first place. Plus, when I'm that close to them, the baby makes me even happier, which makes it feel ten times better. Then, the baby figured out that when I feel crazy horny, I go see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, so he's found a way to manipuate my emotions ten times worse than she originally did.

Which is one of the reasons why Ratchet let me go from work an hour. I was just finishing stitching up Hotwire, one of the Decepticons who walked in with a missing arm, and then all I coud think of was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Ratchet noticed my sudden lack of focus, so he let me go back. I walked into the room to see Sideswipe making the bed, because I hate making beds, and Sunstreaker was gone this morning for communications duty with Prowl and Hot Rod.

He looked over at me with a small smile, and my oh God. Then he either smelled the hormones, or he saw it in my posture, 'cause he smiled wider, then stepped closer to me. I reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging forward quickly into the awaiting kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, locking his hands together behind me. It wasn't until I found myself against the wall that things started to get a little more heated. Sideswipe took a step closer, my left leg between his two, and his hands planted themselves on the wall next to my head, his muscles flexing as he held himself over me.

"This kid's going to be just like you." I almost growled out.

"Yeah and what's, that?" he asked, his lips travelling down the side of my neck.

"A pain in my ass-ngh" I managed to get out, before my fingers tightened in against his scalp. I almost growled when there was no hair to grab, so instead I grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him back up. He smirked against my lips, and if my emotions weren't being manipulated I would've wanted to slap him. Instead, I bared my fingers, and ran my nails, up his back and over his shoulders. He made a groan, and stepped so close that it almost got too hot.

One of his hands moved down to grip my bicep, and there was a knock on the door.

"S'Optimus. He has my new schedule." he muttered, then pulled back. His holoform pulled back, then disappeared and I walked over to sit on the bed. His bipedal mode opened the door, and he nodded. They spoke for a few minutes, then Sidewipe shut the door, transformed into his Corvette, and then his holoform was in front of me. He reached his arms down and his large hands cupped both of my cheeks, and I looked up at him. My eyes travelled over the muscles in his forearm. He had his Autobot tattoo on the back of his forearm, so I could just see the edge of the Cybertronian ink that was represented on his holoform too. His arms puffed, his muscles getting bigger on his bicep, then over his large shoulders, and onto his neck, then his face where his eyes were the same bright blue that I had learned to recognize anywhere.

"You ok?" he asked, and I nodded, turning my face in to kiss his palm, then the other one too.

"I love you." I mumbled into his palm, then looked back up at him again.

He smiled, then leaned down and kiss me, but it was completely different from the one before. It was tiny, and soft. He let one hand go and brought it down to my tummy. He got on his knees, which then had me looking down at him, and he kissed the little bump, then smiled up at me.

"I love you two, too." he said and I ran my fingers over his scalp.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

**.:Lily?:.**

I almost slammed my head into the top of Mirage's hood, but managed to pull back at the last second.

"Primus, Lily you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I muttered.

**.:What Sunny?:.**

**.:Optimus wants you to come to the sparkling room. We're gonna talk about defense systems and paint and all that slag.:.**

**.:Okay, I'll be there in a few, soon as I finish with what I'm doing.:.**

"Everything ok?"

It took me a second to realize that this time it was Mirage talking, but it registered and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night, and I'm tired." I muttered.

"Why not?"

I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand, "The baby. She was up all night, so I couldn't really fall asleep that well."

"It's a femme?" he asked

"I'm not sure."

"Has it started moving?" he asked.

"Yeah, he has. She punches, but it's really, really light. You can't feel it on the outside yet, but I can feel her. She kept me up almost all night."

He was quiet for a few minutes before speaking, "This will be the first time in a long time that I've seen a sparkling."

I smiled lightly, "What'd you do on Cybertron?"

There was a hiss as he sighed, "My best to stay out of conflict. I only joined the Autobots when I realized there was no other choice."

I was kind of surprised, but at the same time I wasn't. Mirage was that kind of mech that you could've seen as both types of person. Although he made it blantly obvious that there would be no love loss for him if they left Earth.

"Alright, there you go." I said lazily, straightening up.

"Thanks Lily. Get a good sleep tonight."

I smiled lightly, "Thanks, you too."

I started walking towards the room that Prowl had turned into a baby playing room, my feet dragging a little.

**.:Lily, Optimus-:.**

**.:Shut up, I know and I'm coming.:. **I snapped.

**.:You okay babe?:.** Sideswipe asked.

**.:Yeah, sorry, I'm just tired.:.**

**.:Did the sparkling keep you up all night?:. **Sunstreaker asked

**.:Yeah. :.**

I felt his sympathy flood through slightly, but it was kind of stiff and I sighed.

**.:S'there a Decepticon in the room with you guys?:. **I asked.

They stayed quiet, and I got my answer.

**.:Guys, would you just give them a break. They came to us.:. **I sighed.

They stayed quiet for a second.

**.:If you guys are so insistent that they're going to turn on us, why do you think they aren't doing it now, with Optimus with only a few of his soldiers around.:.** I asked snarkily.

**.:'Cause I'm here.:.** I heard Sunstreaker say cockily.

**.:Yes but you're just one mech.:.**

He snorted either way, **.:They can't beat the best, babe.:.**

I rolled my eyes, and shoved the human door open as multiple sets of optics landed on me. I took into account Optimus, Megatron, Prowl, Soundwave, Barricade, Sideways, Jazz, Sides and Sunny.

Sideswipe crouched on his wheels, which were my favorite part of him, and spread his palm for me to get on.

I stepped on, and he brought me over to his shoulder. I stumbled a bit, but he braced me nervously and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

"Is everything alright Lily?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I nodded, "Go on with whatever you wanted me for." I said, and I heard Jazz chuckle.

"Yah sound so enthusiastic, Lil'." he joked and I smiled.

"Can't ya tell, Jazz?" and everybody laughed lightly

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"So she actually kicks?" Sideswipe asked excitedly.

"Yes, and he kept me up last night. Ratchet says you guys should be able to feel the kicks at five and a half months." I nodded, running my fingers nails from the front of Sunny' hair line to the back, and he let his head tip back with the motion, groaning softly.

He opened his eyes to lock gaze with me and I looked at him seriously, "She packs one hell of a punch, too, for an almost-five month old." I nodded.

Sunny smiled jokingly, "'Course he does. He's part us."

I smiled, kissing his jugular. It was so weird, feeling the hum instead of the pulse you'd expect from a human heart beat, but the hum was a really cool to feel It was like a high pitched keening.

"That's why this baby's going to be so good looking." I smirked

"Suck up." Sideswipe laughed.

"It's always good to have one in the bag, just in case." I smirked, stepping around the couch and next to the blonde haired holoform, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders

"Ugh, I can't wait for this sparkling." Sideswipe smiled excitedly, sitting next to me.

"I know you can't." I chuckled, then kissed his forehead, "You're so cute when you're excited."

He deadpanned and stared at me, "Did you just called me cute?"

I smiled wide and blew on his cheek, making a fart sound.

"Yes."

He huffed again, but chuckled and leaned down to kiss my tummy.

"Hi Mini Me." he said in a tiny voice, "Are you nice and warm in there? Is there still lots of room?"

I chuckled, "I would assume so." I nodded, then turned to Sunstreaker, "And what is this _"They can't beat the best" _stuff? Is that like your life motto?" I asked and he smirked

"Of course it is, 'cause it's true." he nodded and I chuckled.

"Which one of you is on patrol duty tomorrow around one?" I asked

"Neither. Flashfire and Imperial have it then." Sideswipe said, and Sunstreaker scrunched his face up at the name of two of the Decepticons.

"Sunny." I said in warning, "Good you guys can come with me."

"Why?" Sideswipe asked

"Tomorrow's my last day of work. Plus Ratchet wants an ultrasound at one in the afternoon, so.." I shrugged as I trailed off and Sunstreaker's hand tightened in mine.

"We'll be there." he promised.

"I would hope so." I said, smirking, "This is one third your's."

He smiled, and his hand touched my stomach softly, "I know."

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"Oh for frag's sake." I heard Ratchet mutter under his breath, moving the scanning thing over the gel on my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sideswipe asked.

"Your sparkling seems to want to play hide-and-seek with me today." Ratchet muttered, "Don't you, no, stay right th- frag it!"

I smiled at his mutterings, "Good baby, run from Ratchet and his wrench." I joked, and Ratchet turned to glare at me for a second.

"There, stay." he muttered.

Apparently, this hide-and-go-seek game went on for about another five minutes, before Ratchet either got what he was looking for or gave up, resigning to the fact that this baby was not going to lose, much like Sunny.

"Okay, you're free to go. Sparkling looks healthy, and is growing like a human, but I can see the Spark. It's shaped like a Spark, and doesn't seem to cause any trouble health." Ratchet said, and I put my shirt back on. Two hands were suddenly in my view, and I slipped my hands into them, before they pulled me off the bed, and I landed in front of Sideswipe, who smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist loosely.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing." he smiled, then leaned down and kissed me.

Suddenly, there was a loud clang, and I looked over to see Smokescreen patting Bluestreak, who was holding his helm, on his back. Ratchet growled.

"Are either of you dead?" he growled.

"No." Bluestreak whined.

"Are you dying?" the CMO asked

"No, Ratchet." Smokescreen shook his head.

"Then get out, I have work to do." he said dismissevly.

"Ratchet!" I said, but he waved me off.

"Come on you two, I'm still on the clock. What do you need?" I asked, climbing up the human stairs. Bluestreak sat on a berth and pointed at his knee joint.

"It creaks when I move it, and it's painful when I put my weight on it." he explained.

I grabbed a flashlight, stepping onto his thigh, and turning the light on, then I saw it right away. The pulley joint was rusted and chipping away.

"Ratchet!" I called out, and he walked out of the back office.

"What?" he asked.

"Bluestreaker's knee joint. It's rusted through and through, and I need you!" I called out.

He reached out, turning his headlights on his chest on, then he saw it.

"Were you in contact of water within a few months?" he asked

"Um.." he thought for a second, "Well, Skids and Mudflap-"

"That explains it." I nodded, as did Ratchet.

"Alright, Lily go take the rest of today. The sparkling's moving a lot, it'll make you tired." he advised, and I felt what he was talking about. She made a punch against my stomach, and then I felt my eyes want to droop.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved.

"No you won't. Not for work. You're five months pregnant tomorrow." he reminded and I grumbled when I remembered that.

"Fine." I said, before two arms swooped me off my feet, "Whoa!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck to steady myself.

"Sideswipe!" I whined without looking.

"Wrong twin, baby." the voice growled in his grumble way as he walked out and I laughed, threading my fingers through his hair.

"Sunny." I laughed and he grunted.

I laughed as he walked back to our room, kicking the door open easily. His alt. mode drove through the door behind himself, followed by Sideswipe's, and he placed me on the bed, hovering over me. He placed his lips against my jaw line and I chuckled, running my finger through his hair again.

"Why is it we always end up in this position?" I asked him.

He grunted, "Blame the sparkling."

I laughed, "Hey! Only I can do that, he only affects my emotions."

I felt him smile as he vibrated, and I pulled his shirt off. He made an old-man growl when I splayed my hand over his muscles, and I smiled.

"Hey! I want a turn!" Sideswipe whined and I laughed loudly.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

I winced as I woke up to a slight, but sharp, pain in my stomach area as the baby kicked my stomach. Ever since I stopped working, the baby's been less and less distracted, which makes him look for another distraction, which I guess is punching me.

"S'PJ up?" Sideswipe asked, turning over to look at me through half-closed eyelids.

I nodded, but winced again when I felt the punch.

Then there was a warm hand on my stomach, rubbing back and forth slightly. He wiggled down and kissed my bloated stomach, "Hi baby, you okay?"

There was a punch that was much harder and I groaned.

"Easy baby." he whispered, kissing my belly again.

Sideswipe kept talking to her for a while, and eventually she stopped kicking and punching, and Sideswipe scootched back up. He wrapped his arms back around me, and I tucked my head under his chin.

We fell back asleep, and it was Sunny who woke me up. He probably didn't know he woke me up, but when he got off the bed the weight changed which caused the springs to creak and I opened my eyes. Sideswipe was beside me with his back to me, and I looked as Sunstreaker - who wore a pair of grey sweatpants and _nothing else _\- stretched, his back muscles flexing attractively. I smirked, before wolf whistling very lightly, not that it would wake Sideswipe up. Nothing wakes him up unless he wants to wake up.

The twin in front of me smirked and blew me a kiss. I laughed, rolling out of bed too, and he kissed my cheek.

"Were you and Sideswipe up last night?" he asked

"Mhm. Baby got pisssy and started punching." I explained lazily. Sunstreaker smirked.

"He's tough."

I rolled my eyes, "He's pissy."

Then there was a punch. I grabbed Sunny's hand and placed it over my tummy, "Feel."

We stood there for a few minutes before the baby started punching again and Sunstreaker smiled widely.

"You feel it?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're right, baby packs a punch." he joked and I laughed lightly.

"Doesn't hesitate to tell me when he's pissed off, either."

I smiled as Sunny chuckled, then I felt like sulking, which caused me to laugh harder when I realized he was pouting.

"Poor baby." I whined.

"What's he doing?" Sunstreaker asked

"He's pouting. A lot like Sideswipe." I explained and Sunstreaker laughed.

"Of course. Now it's two against two." he joked and I tossed my head back, laughing. I reached up and kissed him and he laughed too. I love it when he laughs.

* * *

**Ah! There you go! On to chapter 43! Did you get Sunny's motto? Hehe :)**

_**Baby Update: The babies are both good, and have broken three gate latches since coming back home, so everything's back to normal! They also managed to escape their paddock again during one of our home shows, so there was two little bay Quarter Horses trotting around barrels during their Mom's run. **_


	43. Chapter 43

**Here's chapter 43! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! We're seven chapters away from *sniff sniff* ending. And to everybody who read my Optimus Prime/ OC request story, it's kind of on a hold right now, but I'm still writing chapters for it, it's just not flowing in my head. I do promise to eventually make it my main concern though! Anyways, don't forget to review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Sideswipe wake up!"

Two bright blue optics opened in shock, and looked down at me. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"If anybody here should be sleeping on the job, it's me." I said and he grunted, but shut his optics again.

"I came in to tell you Prowl's coming in." I said.

Then he sat up quickly, and pretended to work on a massive computer in front of him. I laughed, started to climb up his arm to get to his shoulder, which was a little tough with a swollen stomach from a baby.

Prowl walked in, nodding at me, which I returned, and he walked past us, grabbed something, then turned and left again. I turned and looked at Sideswipe with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Why were you sleeping?" I asked

"I was tired. I was up all night." he said, looking back at the computer screen.

"Why?" I asked, rubbing the underside of his audio panels. He purred, tilting his head towards me, but stayed focus.

"'Cause." he shrugged, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why were you up all night?" I asked in The Tone, and he looked away from me. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Nightmares." he mumbled.

My face softened and I sighed, "Sideswipe-"

"No, it's fine. I had baby PJ to keep me busy, I just didn't sleep."

I sighed, "Sideswipe, we're in a relationship. If you're going through something you **have **to tell me. If not that causes an unhealthy relationship, and I'm not raising this baby while you and Sunstreaker cease to tell me anything. My grandfather did that to my grandmother when my Dad was born, and it ruined their marriage, and look how badly my Dad was raised." I said, rubbing his cheek.

He let out a huff, black smoke rising into the air from his exhaust pipes, and he looked over at me, "It was about you. The Decepticons turned on us, took you, injured Sunny and I lost you three."

I sighed and hugged his face, kissing his forehead. "That won't happen. I promise."

He picked me off of his shoulder, placed me on the desk and huffed for the millionth time, "I hope not."

He continued working until about lunch, and then he took me to get lunch, before we retreated to our room. Sunstreaker wasn't back yet, but there was a quarter-full energon cube on the coffee table, so he must have just left. Sideswipe placed me on the couch, then transformed down and his holoform stepped out, plopping on to the couch next to me.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

I wasn't on Earth. It was weird, a place I had never seen before. It was dark, and it stank, but I wasn't focusing on that. I was focusing on two 'bots. One was yellow and one was red, but they were filthy. It took a little while before I realized that I was staring at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker when they younger, probably late teens. But they were ... dirty. Like, really dirty. I didn't know Sunstreaker would ever let himself get to this point.

"Sunny, what do we do?" Sideswipe asked.

"Whatever they tell us. Are you new here Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker asked

"No, but we've never fought for these bots. These guys are, like, the highest of castes."

"Yeah, and?" Sunstreaker asked.

Sideswipe stayed quiet after that. They both sat there until the door opened.

"Let's go, both of you." some other mech said, and both of them jumped up to follow him out the door. I followed.

They were brought into a small area. There was bleachers and tonnes of bots I didn't know sitting in the bleachers. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were led to a fenced in area, and stood still.

"Sideswipe?" I called out as both he and Sunstreaker braced themselves, standing with their peds wide enough apart to be completely balanced.

There was a deep voice that started talking too fast for me to understand, but one of the bots in the grandstands held up a white sign before I realized what they were doing. They were **auctioning off **Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Like they were some type of animal.

Then it switched. Instead, I was staring at the twins in a different scene. They were both shiny, Sideswipe smiling and Sunstreaker smirking and both significantly older. Both of them were holding a cube of that High Grade stuff, and there was a bunch of other bots around them, but these ones were different. They were thin, and tall, and smiling, and their faces gave it away that they were females.

One of them, a black and aqua femme, said something into Sunstreaker' audio, and he smirked. She grabbed his servo, stood up and he followed her. He winked at Sideswipe, who nodded at him, smiling.

I narrowed my eyes, and it took approximately thirty seconds for me to realize I was staring at memories. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's memories.

And it kind of pissed me off to be staring at this. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were mine, not theirs, so why are they touching them? With Sunstreaker gone, the one I watched was Sideswipe and he just sat there, sipping his Energon as all the femmes clawed at him.

Finally, he looked over at me, and smirked, "Hey."

I furrowed my eyebrows, looked behind me, then back at Sideswipe. This time, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood beside each other, and when I looked at them there was a black and aqua-green femme, the one I had seen before, walking towards them.

"You said you wanted to talk to us, Backsplash?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah, I.. um..." she, whoever she was, trailed off for a few seconds, "I considered your proposition of me becoming your Sparkmate."

Sunstreaker perked up, "And?" he asked. I walked around the femme, and stood in front of Sideswipe's fake foot.

She took a deep breath in, her optics hardened and became cold, and she looked at the two of them.

"And I've realized I can't be a sparkmate to monsters." she said. I looked up in time to see Sunstreaker flinch and Sideswipe let his confusion show on his face.

"What do you mea-"

"You know exactly what I mean." she cut him off, "You two are monsters. You killed innocent mechs and femmes."

"Yeah, to survive." Sunstreaker said.

"Doesn't matter. They were innocent, and you could've not killed them."

"That would've killed **us **instead." Sideswipe said.

"Do I look like I care? You two are monsters!" she exclaimed.

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed, "Get out."

She scoffed, "What, are you going to kill me too? Add another innocent under your blade?"

"Get. Out." Sunstreaker growled, let out his blades. Her eyes widened, and she turned and ran out of the room they were in.

Sideswipe sat on a chair I didn't see and Sunstreaker looked at him.

"She-She's gone." Sideswipe said, and I noticed a tear drip down his face.

Sunstreaker sat next to him, but didn't say anything. The look in his optics killed me. He was dead inside.

Everything went black, and suddenly I was back at the ol' hell hole. The only difference was I was staring at me. It was the first time I saw the bots.

"May I ask why you're looking for Ms White?"

I looked behind me to see the old principal at the school.

"We're looking for a mechanic, our last one quit, and her name was referrenced more than once. We were shown some of her work on cars, and would like to offer her a position with us." It was Will. He was all dressed up, and the bots were following him in holoform.

"Ah yes. She's had the highest percent in our school's mechanic classes all four years of her being here, than anybody has had since we began offering the mechanic's class.." the principal said and my eyebrows disappeared into my hairline. I didn't know that.

There was a huff behind me, and Sunstreaker shifted his weight onto his other foot. Oh, he looked _so happy. _He squrimed uncomfortably suddenly, then looked over and suddenly glared. I followed his gaze to see... me! I looked so different.

"Well, Ms White is right there." the principal said, pointing towards younger me, and I smirked, almost laughing when Sunny growled.

"I'm going to snap her in half." he growled as memory-me slipped into Rookie, and took off.

"Lily. Lily, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Sideswipe. He was kneeling in front of the chair I feel asleep on, and he had one hand on my tummy, and one that brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Sideswipe?" I asked.

"You ok?" he asked

I leaned forward and kissed him quickly. He let his fingers weave into my ponytail, and pulled the ponytail out to let the hair fall onto my back.

He pulled back with a smile, "What was that about?" he asked

"I love you. You know that?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course I do. Why? What's wrong?" he asked, smiling.

I grinned, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I leaned forward as best I could and kissed him again. He laughed, and grabbed my face.

"Is the baby acting up again?" he chuckled, and I kissed down his neck instead of answering.

He chuckled and pushed me back a little, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry you guys had to go through the stuff back on your planet." I mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled, "We don't care about that."

This time I scoffed, "Really. Even when you were called monsters?" I asked rhetorically.

He huffed, "Alright, I'm going to explain something to you, then I'm going to ask you a question." he said

"Alright." I nodded.

"Okay, when Sunny and I were younger, as you already know, our Father left our Mother and us abandonned in a bad city-state on Cybertron, called Kaon. We were seven years old when our Mom, Palladium, was killed because she wouldn't become a pleasure femme to some no good, low life mech. The mech brought Sunny and I to the Pits, where we were put through our evaluation. Basically, they evaluate how good you are, then place you on a certain "level", based on your abilities and how much you've proven yourself. Sunny and I were placed on the level third closest to the bottom, so the mechs we fought were all large and bulky, but **sucked **at fighting, so we bet them pretty easily. That also meant our room was on the third to last floor of the rooming building.

"It wasn't until stellar cycles after stellar cycles, or years after years as you'd call it, of fighting and winning against mechs ten time our age and size at the time, before we _finally _made an impression on the mech that ran the inside of the Pits, and he brought us to an auction, where we were purchase and placed up to the top floor. We were fifteen by that time, and our first fight at that level was against the most well known fighting mech at the time, named Sharptwist. He was known for never losing, and.. we beat him. He wasn't offlined, but we beat him so badly that he couldn't get off the ground. You can imagine that after that happened we were thought of extremely well. We became the Pit favorites, and we managed to bring in a lot of credits.

"When we were seventeen there was an attack on the Pits by one of the neighbohring city-states. Many of the 'bots, including Sunny and I managed to escape. We managed to take all the credits we won from a safe housing they were stored in. We ran off to a city-state called Vos, but there was so many mechs that went to Vos too, so we ran to a different city-state called Yuss. It was the safest city for us to be in, because nobot would look for two refugee, Pit fighting mechs in the city-state of Yuss, since it was the only city-state that didn't have an army and stayed away from conflict . We stayed there until we were nineteen millenia, then went back to Vos when we were sure that we were safe. From there we lived extremely well, thanks to the credits we earned. One day we found the mech that killed our Mother, and we took his helm off for what he did.

"We were twenty two millenia when the war started, and that was when we joined the Autobots. Ironhide found us fighting off Decepticons successfully, and brought us to the Autobot academy to continue training. After almost three stellar cycles, this thing called the All Spark was found and when we realized it's full potential for our now dead planet, both factions wanted it. Megatron went looking for it, and Optimus compiled a small team to follow him. That's where Sam and Mikaela came in. Sunny and I weren't part of the team, but while we were still on Cybertron there was an attack, which sent the whole Autobot army scattering. Sunny and I managed to get off by killing and stealing a Decepticon ship when we lost contact with the other Autobots. We travelled around different galaxies until we found this one and managed to pick up a signal that Optimus sent out. That was when we came here.

"The day we went to your school, we went looking for you. The last mechanic that had worked here freaked out when he realized what we were and took off. We later found out he was killed by Decepticons because he knew of our existence. While we were looking for a new mechanic, your name came up about thirteen times. We did a background check and didn't find anything bad, and Optimus approved of your work so we went looking for you. On that day we had been on Earth exactly three years.

"Now, after everything I just told you, I want you to answer this. Do you still love us?"

I looked up at him in shock, "Of course I do."

"Are you scared of us? Do you believe we're monsters?"

"No."

"Then it isn't that important about what happened to us, because if none of it had happened, we wouldn't be here with you right now."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Then who was Backsplash?"

He sighed, "Backsplash was a femme we met in Vos when we were twenty. We were in a relationship for a millenia before we asked her to bond. Obviously as you know, the end of the relationship wasn't a good one, but that doesn't matter anymore. The only reason we still remember her is because she's the reason we were so hesitant to bond with you. Especially Sunny. Sunny was absolutely smitten with 'Splash. So when we met you, you reminded Sunny so much of her that he tried his best to not let you close. He didn't want something like that to happen to him ever again. Sunny took the break up with Backsplash and her words harder than I did."

I felt really bad then, so instead I kissed him again, and he laughed.

"Hey, does it look like we care anymore?" he asked, grinning.

I smiled and smooshed his face in my hands, "This baby is going to be just like you. She's going to be such a pain that it isn't even funny." I said seriously and he laughed again.

"Perfect." he joked

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Sunstreaker got back from training debriefing around dinner, and when he sat next to me at the lunch table - which consisted of me, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Prowl, Lennox and Epps - he noticed one of the newer recruits staring over at us and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I laughed and kissed his cheek. I loved it when he got all possessive and "she's-mine" ish. He rubbed a hand against my bloated stomach lightly, and there was a kick. He smiled, and Sideswipe place his hand next to his twin's to feel the kick.

"Is it moving?" Ironhide asked.

I nodded with a smile, and he cracked a tiny grin and Epps smiled wider.

"I remember when Monique was pregnant with my boy, she said he kicked _all _the time."

"You have a son?" I asked.

"Mhm. I have four girls and my mini man." he smiled.

"Five kids?" I asked suprisingly.

He smiled, "Oh yeah." and I laughed hard.

Lennox snorted, and Sideswipe kissed my cheek. He hovered his lips right next to my ear, "Oh yeah."

"Ha, that's cute." I laughed, patting his pecotral muscle.

He smiled, "I know I'm adorable."

I laughed, and finished my food. Ironhide left the room with me after the twins got called back for a debriefing.

"See ya Muscles." I waved as he turned into the weapon's room. He grunted and I laughed.

"Lily!"

I looked over to see Wheeljack motioning for me to come closer to him.

"What?"

"Can you come help me with this?" he asked

I took a step back, "Will it blow up and kill me or my baby?" I asked

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "No, I need you to hold a piece of metal for a few seconds."

I followed him into his lab, and looked around, "Have you ever considered cleaning your lab?" I asked

"No." he responded simply, then laid a hand out flat for me. I stepped on and he placed me on a table, then handed me something with his two first fingers. "Hold that as still as possible."

I braced it with my arms, spreading my legs a little to keep my balance, and he started doing stuff. It was a few minutes before he finished.

"Kay, thanks. You can go if you want now." he dismissed

I raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"Broke my bed." he said over his shoulder.

"Well I know you didn't get lucky, so how?" I asked, rubbing my belly.

"I was trying to make an Energon converter, and accidently blew the bed frame up." he explained as if it was nothing.

I rolled my eyes as I headed towards the door, "Enjoy the rest of your day, Jackie." I said.

This time, when I left the room, nothing exploded and I almost rolled my eyes again. How he blew himself up so much, I do not know, but he's magic so he'd find a way to make it work.

The baby kicked as I walked into our room, and saw Sunstreaker laying on the bed in his holoform. He had an arm over his head, his hand half clenched lazily. His chest, which was bare and free of a shirt, expanded as he took a deeper breath in, and he shifted his legs.

I smiled and laid next to him, tracing the abdominal muscles over his stomach. The baby kicked and I ran my hand over the spot he kicked, and he calmed down at Sunstreaker turned over and tossed an arm over my waist.

* * *

**More of a filler than anything, a lot of Sideswipe/Sunstreaker background, but it's still a chapter! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, because they help me. Last chapter wasn't very well received :/ So I'm hoping this one's better.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, if you know of my Facebook page for SJAL, then you saw the post about why this is so late; there's a lot of stuff for me to do right now, and plus I wanted to add this chapter before the next one, but everything's not very smooth right now, especially at my house. A lot of negative personal stuff that I can't mention online because it's very personal is going on an it's taking it's toll on me. It's okay though, I have the next chapter pre-written, and tomorrow we're throwing our first Winter-Show, so if eight different of my "trainee-horses" can do what I'm training them to do, then I'll have more time, because I'll be eight horses down and not have to spend so much time at the barn! **

**Anyways, enough about me, here's the chapter! It's smaller than normal, but that's because I'm an idiot with a little of writer's block! Please excuse any spelling errors an typos, there's probably a lot in there!**

**Also, I'm going to be focusing on writing chapters for Long Distances, because I've practically abandoned that poor story! I'm so sorry to the person who requested it! Ah!**

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

* * *

"Sideswipe, I swear to God!"

"I'm going! Give me a second."

"You've got a half a second, now hurry up."

"Oh, is someone tired?"

"Sunny, I'm going magnetize you to the wall in Wheeljack's lab if you don't shut up."

Two arms wrapped around my stomach, "I knew it." he said triumphantly.

"Getting closer and closer." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sunstreaker, **move**! I gotta take the photo." Sideswipe yelled.

Sunstreaker unwrapped his arms, retreating a few steps so Sideswipe could snap the photo, then he walked back up and re-wrapped his arms around me.

"He's coming soon. It's starting to get cramped space-wise in there." he smiled.

"I know. She kicks a shit ton too." I said, running my hand over the top curve of my tummy.

"She just wants you to know she loves you." Sideswipe smiled, then laughed.

"Oh yeah, I feel real loved." I nodded, pulling my shirt back on, over the big bump, "What do you guy have today?"

"I have comms duty until five, and Sunny's got patrol, then training with the newbies."

Sunny smiled, smirked more like it, and nodded, "Oh yeah! I'm gonna be having fun."

I tossed my head back with a laugh; of course Sunny was going to enjoy scaring the new recruits into peeing themselves.

"Of course you will. Just don't kill any of them."

He smirked, "Not purposely."

I rolled my eyes, but kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing today?" Sideswipe asked

"I'm going out with Ironhide to buy some baby stuff." I responded, kissing the top of Sunny's hand.

"You're going alone with Ironhide?" he asked tensely.

I smacked his bicep, "Oh relax, It's Ironhide, Arcee, Mirage and Jazz. I think Barricade and Sideway's tagging along too. But I'm travelling inside Ironhide" I corrected.

Sunny huffed, obviously displeased with the fact that he wasn't invited, but didn't protest.

"We'll be fine. It's not like you're at war any more. Besides, I like Barricade, he and I pranked a lot of the bots on base with Skywarp." I said, smiling.

Sideswipe scrunched up his nose, "Don't look happy when you say that, it's not natural."

I laughed again, tossing my head back, and Sunny took the opportunity to kiss my pulse point.

"Be careful, please." Sideswipe said.

"Oh relax." I brushed off, and there was a bang at the door.

"Lily, let's go!" Muscles yelled from the other side.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I managed to pry Sunny's arms off, kissed his cheek, and headed for the door.

"Enjoy training, don't kill anybody." I said.

"Keep your end of the bond open, just in case!" Sideswipe yelled back.

"Kiss my ass, Siseswipe!" I yelled back.

"I'd love to, but Ratchet said no interfacing!" he yelled back, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

Instead, I shut the door behind me, jumping into Muscles' alt mode.

"He's an idiot." Ironhide commented as he drove away.

"Yeah, he is." I nodded, but smiled. Ironhide must've seen the smile, 'cause he rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess. But he's your idiot." he mocked, and I rolled my head along the head rest to look at his holoform.

"Yeah." I nodded, "They both are." I said, and he snorted.

"Gross." he said, and his inside shook.

"Oh grow up. What is it exactly that I caught you and Chromia-"

"You say another word and you'll be riding with someone else." he warned.

"Sure. Jazz is available, and he loves talking about the baby. I like Barricade and Sideway's and I are buddies." I listed off.

He huffed "Just shut up."

I laughed, but stopped talking, completely ok with the comfortable silence.

"We're here." he said suddenly.

I unbuckled, and as I jumped out two arms caught me.

"Boo." Sideways smiled, placing me on the ground. Barricade stood a little ways away, leaning against his alt mode, arms crossed. He looked like an angry off-duty cop.

"Hey! Lighten up! You're still alive, and you aren't pregnant and about to do a shit tonne of walking, now let's go." I said. He looked up, but pushed himself forward.

This time Jazz lifted me, spun us in a circle, and kept my hand as he put me down.

"Let's go get baby stuff f'r the Terror Twins baby." he smiled, pulling me off.

Arcee caught up, stealing me, and I stumbled to keep up.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

By the time we finished, Ironhide had his bed filled with bags of stuff not only for the baby but for me, the nursery and my room. Jazz went out and bought something, but refused to show me, claiming it was for the baby, and he would only give it to the baby once he was born. And just to bug Sideswipe, I kept my end of the bond shut, even when they poked at me. I only opened it once, and that was a slip.

I was riding with Barricade on the way back because Sideways would not, for the life of him, shut up; Barricade, however, drove like Sunny. Quiet and quickly.

We made it back for five o'clock, and when I came back Sideswipe wasn't around, probably just about to finish patrol, and I could practically hear the new recruits screaming because of Sunstreaker. Baby kicked a little, and I jumped.

"What?" Barricade asked.

"Nothing, just a kick." I waved off. He hummed, letting me out of his alt mode.

Just as he drove off, a soldier came around the corner, screaming. There was a roar, and Sunstreaker's alt mode came screeching after him.

"Sunstreaker!" I yelled at him. His brakes slammed on, his tires stopped spinning and he skidded to a stop with a screech. His engine gave off a growl, but his tires turned towards me, and he drove up.

"What?" he asked.

"I told you. Don't kill anyone." I scolded.

"I wasn't going to kill him." he said

"No, you were going to scare him into killing himself. Now turn around like a good little nugget, and head back to the training room, I'll go see if he's okay." I ordered.

There was a huff, "Hi to you too." he grumbled sarcastically.

I got onto my knees, seeing as the baby bump stopped me from bending, and placed my hands on his hood, planting a kiss on his Autobot symbol. When he was in bipedal, that symbol was on his chest, so it was akin to a kiss on the chest, but the tension in his form lessened.

"Hi." I whispered, then stood up. "Now turn and go. And don't scare anyone else." I said.

He revved his engine, surging forward a step, then backed up and left to the training room. I headed down the way the soldier ran, listening and looking for any sign of fear. There was a door open just a tiny crack - an old janitor's-like closet - that wasn't usually open. I stopped and listened for a second, and when I heard the sound of shuddering, panic filled, shallow breaths, I realized it was the soldier. I opened the door to see him. He sat in the corner of the room, and looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Hi." I said lowly. "I'm Lily. I work here. What's your name?"

He took a shaky breath. "Hadley."

"Hi Hadley. It was Sunstreaker, wasn't it?" I asked, already knwoing the answer.

He nodded. "I'm not sure why he did it." he said.

"No one does, he's just an idiot sometimes. But, shh, don't tell him." I winked, and he chuckled.

"How do you know him?" Hadley asked.

"I'm married to him." I answered, and he stared at me in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Well, the robot version of marriage. Him and his twin, Sideswipe. Silver Corvette." I answered, helping him up.

"Wait, is that who you're pregnant with?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. And before you ask, I have no idea how it's possible." I answered.

He shook his head as we exited the room.

"Do.. Do I have to go back?" he asked.

"Well, you kind of have to if you plan to stay, but I talked to Sunstreaker. He won't bother you again, and if he does, just tell me." I said. "I'll punch him in the nuts."

"They have nuts?" he asked.

"I think so. I've never looked." I shrugged.

"How are you pregnant if you've never..." he made a motion with his hands.

"Oh, they have what are called holoforms. Basically, makes them look like humans. That's how we.." I repeated the motion and he nodded.

"Oh, okay." he nodded. I saw him hesitate in the direction of the training room.

"Hadley, I promise he won't do anything anymore. He's just on edge because the baby's going to come soon, and this is all new to him. Whether he and his brother admit it or not, we're scared about everything." I explained. "He won't do anything."

He nodded. "Okay." he said, then started walking that way. I sighed, mentally kicking Sunstreaker in the face and hoping he felt it through the bond.

**.: ...That's rude.:.**

I rolled my eyes. **.:So is scaring the shit out of a newbie, that didn't stop you, did it?:.**

I could see him wincing. **.:Sorry.:.**

**.: Say that to the soldier.:.**

He huffed, and didn't respond.

**.:What happened?:.** Sideswipe asked, interested in the possibilty of Sunstreaker sleeping on the couch tonight.

**.:Nothing, Sides. Don't worry.:.** I waved off, closing off my end of the communications.

"Lily?"

I looked up to see Hot Rod.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been standing there for a little while, not doing anything." he informed.

"Sorry. The twins." I said, and he nodded.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Lily?"

I groaned, trying to sit up. My stomach's size has made it hard for me to do anything, **expecially** lay down or sleep. And getting up doesn't tend to work either. Ratchet informs me that I need to watch out, and I should do more crunches. I think so far I've done three, then gave up. He found out and talked to Muscles; I have to go do a thirty minute workout with him twice a week. Thursdays and Mondays. The two days I'll hate the most from now on.

"Get up." he said, and I saw his face above me, arms crossed.

"I can't." I groaned.

"Bull slag. Up!" he commanded.

"You get pregnant then tell me how easy it is for you to get up." I said, attempting - and failing - to get up.

"I can't. I'm a mech." he noted.

"Give me an hour to get up and a knife and I can change that." I groaned.

When he got bored of watching me squiggle around to try get up, he picked me up and placed me on the ground.

"Let's go." he said, and I groaned as his door to his alt opened, inviting me in.

"I don't _want to_!" I moaned unhappily. He sighed, but placed me in the cab and closed the door, dissovled his holoform and drove out.

"No." I moaned, but he ignored me and drove.

By the time we finished I lay on the floor lazily, not willing to move and a little sweaty. He did his best to get me up, but when he couldn't get me to stand up he called Sideswipe and Sunstreaker instead.

Sideswipe skipped in, Sunstreaker following him.

"Baby, what are you doing on the floor?" Sunny asked.

I moaned, keeping my arm tossed over my face, and I felt somebody slip their arms under me to pick me up. I went to flop back to the floor, but the arms pulled me back up and pressed me to their body.

"You have to stand up, beautiful." Sideswipe kissed my cheek, and I moaned.

"No." I mumbled.

He managed to walk me back to our room, and placed me on the bed opposite of the two massive, bipedal sized berths, and kissed my forehead.

"Baby PJ doesn't like you working out, does she?" he asked, feeling the kick that the baby laid out.

I only moaned in response and he laughed. "Is Ironhide that bad?" Sunstreaker asked.

I nodded with a groan. "A million times yes." I said.

He laid beside me, laying his hand on my clown stomach, and kissed my forehead again.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 44! Woohoo!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everybody, again sorry for the wait. It's been very hectic at my house. I wasn't honestly going to share this, seeing as it's extremely personal to me and my private life, but I might as well, and some of you guys are the most supportive people EVER. **

**On the bright side, we got a new dog, a little Yorkie mutt named Harley. He's my new profile picture because he's freaking adorable.**

** On the down side, my parents are going through a divorce all of the sudden, my grandfather, whom I loved dearly, was always there for me and was my biggest source of inspiration at horse shows, passed away, one of the older horses at our farm who taught me how to ride from the time I was two years old passed away due to Colic, I haven't been able to ride for the past month because our indoor arena caught on fire (nothing massive, but our arena's ruined), turns out my Aunt has cancer, on December 21st we had to put down my favorite and first dog because of medical conditions, Voltage hurt his back hoof somehow (we think it's an abscess/infection), and I came down with mild pneumonia and was stuck in the hospital for two weeks only three days after my last update on SJAL. **

**It just does NOT feel like a good Christmas, nor is it a good end to my year, and all I want to do is crawl into a hole and die crying. However, I'm trying my hardest to stay positive because I know if I don't I'll hate myself for months. Although, I am glad its Christmas Break for me, because I'm going to try my hardest to write chapters for this story, Long Distances, and our upcoming... SS/OC/SS STORY, which I'm hoping to have up by February, if not sooner! **

**Of course, I don't own TF, or these characters, only Lily and the rest of the characters you do NOT see in the movies or cartoons. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

I'm thirty seven weeks along. I've gotten so much more bloated, and it's weird to walk around like that. I'm really off balance a lot of times, and instead the baby has transferred to kicking me when he has something to say, so the mood swing aren't as intense or frequent anymore. And it means I crave a **lot **of weird things. Like chocolate covered mushrooms doused in - you guessed it! - energon. It's actually disgusting how weird and odd these cravings are. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find it amusing though, and it makes me hate them.

Ratchet says that I'm off balance because of the Cybertronian side of the baby. When femmes are "sparked" on Cybertron, their internal systems start lagging because everything contributes to the baby's growth. I guess that's what's happening with me too.

But Sidewipe and Sunny have been pretty freaking supportive during it. They're always there if I need them, and they always keep their bond open so I can either yell at them, or ask them to do something. They do their best to do it too, and help me out with whatever they can.

"Sunny, who was Backsplash?"

He had just come back from helping move a bunch of stuff to one of the new bases for the Decepticons, and he was probably tired as crap and annoyed because he** really **didn't want to. He was laying down in bipedal mode on his berth, face first, and I saw his back muscles stiffen tightly. He sat up straight and looked over at me.

"What?" he asked

"Who was Backsplash?" I asked, moving towards him. He looked over me once, then huffed.

"Where did you hear that designation?" he asked

"Memories. I had them in a dream, and I talked to Sideswipe about it a little while ago, but he didn't go into a lot of detail about her. He said she was really important to you."

He looked away, and his jaw clenched. He didn't say anything for a little bit, and finally spoke.

"She was one of the only femmes that Sides and I had a real relationship with. I mean, if you saw our memories, then you know that we had our fair share of femmes, but she was really the only one that we were in a long term relationship with. We met her through what was supposed to be just a one time thing, and she kept coming back until one day she asked us if we would ever consider being part of an actual relationship. Sideswipe and I thought about it, and we started to realize we actually liked her. So, we accepted her request.

"It was nice at first. It only started to get shaky about two or three jo- uh, months before it ended. We asked her bond with us, as an attempt to save the relationship but..." he trailed off, and I rubbed the tp of his audio finns. "Just, nevermind. It isn't important anymore. She's dead anyways, it's not that big of a deal anymore. What's important is you."

"Hey! I know this is an uncomfortable talk for you, but memories don't tell me everything I want to know. How was she like me?"

He sighed, "Everything. She was considered short for a Cybertronian-"

"Hey!"

"-and she was tough. She lost her parents when she was young, not as young as you, I think she was sixteen when she lost both of her parents, but she wasn't exactly like you. After her parents died, she had friends who took her in, so she didn't break any Cybertronian laws."

"What's wrong with exchanging drugs for food?" I asked with a smirk.

"Is that what that yellow thingy was?" he asked.

"Yes. His name was - well, you saw him. He was a scum bag, but he always delivered what I asked for, so I didn't get any more involved than what was necessary." I nodded, rubbing my stomach.

"Also, she had a similar optic condition. She had optics that had dark blue close to the center, then a line of silver, before they went this blue again." he said

"Mm mm, I'm orange to green, Sunny." I said, shaking my head back and forth.

"I'm fully aware of your eye color." he said, then looked at me, "They're the first thing I have stored in my data bank

My eyebrows furrowed, "Wouldn't the first thing in your data banks be you being born?"

He laughed, a smooth rich sound that I absolutely loved, tossing his head back, "No. Data banks aren't that. All of our memories are in our Spark. Our data banks are like the photo app you have on your phone. It holds only what I have it hold. I took a picture of you a long time ago, and cropped the picture so it's your eyes."

"How long ago?" I asked

"A long time. I think right before the 'Cons took you." he shrugged.

"Jesus, that was like, almost two years now." I said, and gasped. "Oh my God."

"What?" he asked a little panic-y.

"I'm... twenty three tomorrow."

Sunstreaker didn't say anything for a second, then laughed.

"It's not funny! Two more years and I'm going through my quarter life crisis, and oh my God." I sighed.

He chuckled again, and grabbed me in his hand, then laid down, before placing me on his chest plates. The baby kicked and I huffed.

"Guess who's awake." I sang and he smiled, his holoform appeared in front of me.

"Hey little buddy."

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"Lily." a voice sung.

I groaned; it was too early to deal with this.

"Lily, baby wants to wish you a happy birthday." the voice sang.

"Sideswipe, get lost." I said, shoving a pillow over my head.

There was a muffled noise and I groaned, shaking my head.

"Come on! Up, up, up!"

"Nugget." I groaned.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked

"Because you're golden and crispy on the outside, but tender inside, and the sight of you makes people happy, like a chicken nugget." I said, pulling my pillow off my head and sitting up. I half glared at both of them from behind tired eye lids.

He shook his head, shaking it, but his hand splayed over my tummy, and there was a nudge inside.

"No, not now." I groaned, letting my head fall back.

"Is baby PJ up?" Sideswipe asked.

There was a set of lips that placed themselves on my cheek, "Happy birthday, baby." Sunny mumbled.

"Mm, thanks. I'm twenty three, it's great." I mumbled. I grabbed Sunny's face and pulled him forward for a kiss. He made a surprised sound, then placed a hand on the small of my back.

"Hey! I want birthday kisses too!" Sideswipe yelled, then shoved Sunny off the bed.

I laughed as he landed on the floor, and Sideswipe took his place.

"Sideswi-" he cut me off with a kiss when I went to protest in Sunny's favor. Sunny growled as he stood up and tackled Sideswipe over to the other side.

"Guys, do-" I was about to tell them to stop, then decided against it. It wasn't worth it, they'd keep going. Instead, I headed over and shoved on a sweater, socks and a pair of shorts. I fixed my ponytail, and was just about to head into the bathroom when Sideswipe's head popped up from the other side of the bed.

"Wait! Baby progress picture!" he yelled, then crawled over and grabbed the camera that was on the coffee table. "Sweatshirt off!" he said.

I rolled my eyes, but pulled it over my head and stood sideways.

He focused the camera, then snapped the shot. "Okay."

I turned and was about to enter the bathroom when a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned back to see Sunny.

"Happy birthday, baby." he said, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Sunny." I mumbled.

"You know you aren't actually that old." Sideswipe piped in. I raised an eyebrow. He deadpanned, but took a deep breath in, "Optimus is what humans would called thirty five million years old."

I blinked once then laughed, turning around and heading into the bathroom. Of course Sideswipe would say that. I couldn't believe I was twenty three years old today. That's almost four years with N.E.S.T. Holy God.

Baby stayed quiet for the shower, and I finished, changing into a pair of shorts and one of my Dad's shirts that Sunny managed to find in my room at my old home, and I walked out of the bathroom. When I exited the room, two arms wrapped themselves loosely around my shoulders, the hands resting over my stomach.

"Boo." Sideswipe whispered. I grabbed his hands, but stepped one step back, onto his foot when I lost my balance, regaining it from him "Don't worry, I gotcha." he said, kissing my pulse point.

I groaned when I got punched again. "Take the two of us for food now, peasant." I sid, lifting my arms.

He laughed, but scooped me up and carried me out of the room.

"We'll be back!" I yelled to Sunny as the door slid shut and I heard his rich laugh echo throughout the room.

"It's gonna be boy!" he yelled back and this time I laughed.

"Don't listen to him, he's the dark side of us." Sideswipe said, I laughed again and he nodded, "It's my baby girl, I know it."

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

They were gone again. Prowl picked up an incoming signal, while Optimus and Megatron both agreed that both former sides of the war should be there to greet the new arrivals, and the only bot left at base was First Aid. Ratchet told him to stay here.

And of course, it was perfectly unperfect timing. They were expected to be gone for at least two and a half days, and just before midnight on the first night I looked down and my pants were wet. It took me about thirty seconds before baby PJ did something that _**really **_hurt. That was when I figured it out; my water broke and that was a contraction. But this couldn't be happening, I wasn't due for another three weeks. With a groan, I stumbled to the Med Bay

"Aid." I groaned, grabbing the side of the door sill. He came out of the back office, and noticed me right away.

"Scrap it, Ratchet said this would fragging happen." he said, scooping me up extremely carefully. He scanned me, then we were in the human Med Bay, and I was on a bed.

I heard First Aid swear, and his holoform came up beside me.

"Optimus closed off all communications from us to them, so we're either going to have this sparkling alone, just you and I or.. I'll figure something out." he said.

I nodded tiredly. "Kay."

He turned around and I figured he was still trying to come in to contact with the other, but it was almost one in the morning and I was really tired, so instead I fell asleep.

While I slept I dreamt of little boys with golden hair and blue eyes who could lift an eyebrow, and silver haired little girls with my eyes who could pack a real punch.

When I woke back up there was the sun peering through the window, and a red haired holoform in a doctor's coat shaking my arm in an attempt to wake me up.

"Aid? D'you reach them?" I asked, then groaned.

"I did, they got the new recruits and are a few hours away, but you're fully dilated and this sparkling wants out now. It's just us, but Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said they opened their end of the bond so you can talk to them."

I graoned when there was a massive pain. "Yeah, you're right, it wants out."

"OKay, come on, we'll do this together." he offered

I groaned again, and wrenched my end of the bond open. Their mix of feelings flooded in strongly, but I spoke first.

**.:I hate you two so mu-:. **I cut myself off with a groan.

**.:We're two hours away:. **Sideswipe said.

**.:Two hours away from me beating you with a ray of Sunshine.:.** I groaned. **.:Hurry up.:.**

**.:We're travelling three time the speed limit, we're coming as fast as we can.:.**

I groaned. **.:Not fast enough, you'll have to meet this baby after the birth.:.**

"Ready to start pushing?" Aide asked

I nodded with a huff.

**.:Gotta go. We'll see you two soon.:.**

**"We'll be there soon.:.**

**.:We're coming Lily.:.**

I shut the bond closed, and looked around the room.

"On three start pushing." First Aid advised.

I nodded, taking a deep breath in.

"One,"

This was it. I was going to be a Mom.

"Two,"

No more immaturity, no more not knowing, or guessing. No more bullshitting my way through things. I was having a baby, a baby which would need a Mom. Me.

"Three, push."

I will tell you this. Having a baby is like pushing out a human shaped watermelon. It fucking hurts, but more than that, it's extremely uncomfortable. And hard. And it fucking hurts, have I mentioned that part?

I stopped for a second.

"Again, ready go."

I pushed, gritting my teeth.

This went on for twenty more minutes before...

"I can see the head, almost out."

I groaned and pushed.

Five or ten more times, and I was ready to kill somebody first.

"Got it!"

And a cry peirced the air. I groaned, sunk into the bed for a second, then pushed myself up on my elbows. First Aid handed me my baby in a white blanket with an Autobot symbol on the back. I craddled the baby, and looked down.

A little girl. Palladium. Sideswipe got what he wanted this time. Her cries stopped only a few seconds after hearing my heartbeat, and she laid in my arms peacefully.

"What name did you guys choose?" First Aid asked, settling beside me.

"Palladium. After their Mom."

First Aid smiled. "Ratchet wants you to wait before you try getting up and walking or anything. He wants to run tests and stuff."

I nodded and Palladium made a gurgling sound as her little hand twitched, then her eyes opened and connected with mine. Most of her reminded me of Sunstreaker' holoform so far - especially her nose - but her eyes were the coolest, and they were mine. They were bright orange around the pupil, then went bright Autobot blue.

"Hi." I mumbled, and her eyes closed as she gurgled again.

"It's been a long time since a Cybertronian had a sparkling." First Aid said and I looked up to see him smiling. "The internet says you should try breast feeding right away. I'll be in Ratchet's office, just yell if you need me." he said, closing the door behind him.

I pulled the gown off, and placed Palladium into position and right away almost, she began feeding. She finished about twenty minutes later, and she fell asleep again. I slipped my shirt back on, then called First Aid to let him know he could come out. We exchanged light chit chat for the rest of the time, then Ratchet burst in, and immediately dispatched his holoform.

However, he slowed as he looked at Palladium curiously.

"She's adorable, congratulations. No technicalities or difficulties First Aid?" he said.

"None sir."

Ratchet nodded. "Good."

The door slammed opened and Sideswipe and Sunny rushed in, stopping when their eyes landed on me. I smiled over at them.

"Congrats Sunny. You've got your baby girl." I said quietly as not to wake her up, and his eyes widened. He walked forward and stopped next to the bed, his holoform kneeling down.

He ran a thumb over Palladium's little forehead, then looked up and kissed me.

"I love you." he said, Sideswipe kneeling beside him.

"I win." he smiled, leaning forward to kiss Palladium's forehead. Her little nose twitched and her eyes opened again, causing Sideswipe to smile. "She's got your eyes."

"Mhm, everything else is Sunstreaker's, and she's got your attitude." I retored. He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"You three choose a name?" Ratchet asked

"Palladium." Sunstreaker said, looking down at her.

First Aid walked over. "She's six pounds and two ounces at birth." he stated.

"Good job, Lily." Ratchet said, and Palladium gurgled again.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"I _told _you it'd be a femme." Hound said, laughing.

"Of course it is. Lily needs to have a little fairness. Now it's two on two." Elita One said.

"Her name's Palladium, raght?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, holding the pink little bundle in my arms. Ratchet scanned both of us earlier, which - much like Sideswipe - pissed Pally off, so she cried for a few minutes, but calmed down once I fed her some of that low grade Energon stuff. Now she lay in my arms, quiet as can be. But, to be fair, it was almost eleven, and even I was quiet. We were both tired right now.

"Okay, that's enough. We'll see you guys later, Lily needs to go to sleep. No, Jazz! Don't follow us!" Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker wrapped his arm around me, and I let my head hit his chest. He walked us into our room, Sideswipe locking the door behind himself, and Sunstreaker pulled the big baby crib over to the bottom of the bed. I laid her down, covering her with the blankets. She licked her lips, but stayed asleep.

"You know, we made one great looking sparkling. I know humans say that all the time, but damn, we made one great looking sparkling." Sideswipe smirked.

Sunstreaker scoffed as he kept his arm wrapped around me. "Of course she is. She's part me."

I would've laughed, but I just pushed a six pound human/Cybertronian baby out of my uterus, so I was pretty tired.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." Sideswipe said, scooping me up and it kind of felt nice to not have a massive baby bump. He laid me on the bed, and I moaned. He climbed in beside me, Sunstreaker got on the other side, and they fell asleep, but I couldn't. Instead I got up just as Palladium started to cry. I picked her up, walking around the room. She fell asleep, and I pulled a bottle of Energon from the cupboard. She sucked it back, then fell asleep in my arms again.

"I love you baby girl." I whispered, and she mumbled, clenching her fists, _just like her Daddies_.

I stayed awake for a little while longer, just looking at her. She was amazing. This was the being that I carried inside of me for eight months. This little thing, wrapped in a tiny pink blanket is the being that gave me all those cravings and hormones, and punched me for hours when she wanted something. This tiny little thing that was **mine**. I didn't know how to feel about this, but I... I liked this.

I liked being this. A family.

* * *

**There you go. I love you guys; do me a favor and go give everybody you love, human or not, the biggest hug and kiss you can, because you don't know when they won't be there anymore. Have a great Christmas and holidays.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Howdy guys! Here's number 46! Enjoy! Don't mind any of the spelling mistakes and typos.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"Lily, wake up."

I groaned, shaking my head back and forth on my pillow. It felt nice to finally sleep on my stomach again, and see my feet. On the bright side, no stretch marks, and no excessive baby fat. I'd be able to work it off. And Palladium was a healthy weight, we were both okay, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came back.

"Yes. Sunny's in the baby room, but Pally won't stop crying. We need you."

I popped my head up immediately, spinning over and standing up, walking out of the room. Sideswipe laughed, but draped his arms over my shoulders from behind, and stepped in sync with me. He opened the door for me, and I heard Palladium's cries right away. Sunstreaker was holding her, pacing back and forth. He was having a hard time quieting her, and it was obviously frustrating him.

I walked over to him, touching his beautiful bicep. He looked over at me, then handed her to me.

"Hi baby girl." I whispered, moving over to sit on the loveseat next to her crib. She started calming down, and I reached over to grab the bottle of milk and Energon. Her little fists clenched again, but she took the bottle and stopped crying.

"You're like magic, babe." Sideswipe said, squishing himself next to me. "Sunny tried for forty minutes and nothing happened."

"Sunstreaker didn't carry her around in his womb for eight months, endure her mood swings and take her punches. Plus, Sunstreaker's not a female. I did, and I am." I said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"You ok?" Sunny asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"For a woman who pushed a baby out of her uterus less than twenty four hours ago, terrific." I said, and he huffed out a chuckle through his nose, lifting a hand to place it against my cheek.

Palladium finished her drink, and stayed quiet. I moved down and kneeled besides Sunny, and transferred her into his arms. I adjusted his arms, then kissed the top of his head. "She looks like you so much, it isn't even funny."

He smiled, but shook his head. "Doesn't matter. She's got your eyes."

I smiled, looking down at the sleeping baby- our sleeping baby. Her little fists clenched as she slept, and she opened her mouth, releasing a sigh.

"She's adorable either way. And she's ours." Sideswipe smiled.

Then she started crying. Sunstreaker looked up at me. I picked her up, and felt why she was crying in her diaper.

"Dirty diaper. Give me a second." I said, then pointed at them, "You know what, come with me. I'm not going to be the only one changing her diaper."

Sunstreaker looked at me in surprise and disbelief. "Give me one second."

He walked out of the room, and Sideswipe followed him. I placed my crying baby girl on the table, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked back in. And they were wearing... they were wearing Bounce Drier Sheets over their faces, being held by elastics. I deadpanned as I looked at them.

"Guys!"

"What?" Sunstreaker asked as he closed the door behind themselves, though his voice was somewhat muffled. "The internet said human babies' stink. We don't want to experience that."

I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

"Get your metal butts over here. You're going to learn how to change a diaper." I said, grabbing one of the clean diapers.

They stood behind me, watching as I changed Palladium's diaper. They'd ask questions every now and then, I'd answer, and then her diaper was changed and she was quiet.

They took their smell-good-face-masks off, tossing them in the garbage, and I smacked Sunstreaker up the head.

"Idiots." I muttered, picking Palladium up from her bed. She made a gurgling sound, but that was it and I sat down on the couch. Sideswipe collapsed next to me, putting his arm around me.

"Did I or did I not tell you she was a femme?" he asked.

Sunstreaker collapsed on the other side of the couch. "Either way she looks more like me."

I rolled my eyes. "Why must you two always make it a competition?"

"It's nature, Lily." Sideswipe smiled.

"Nature my a-" I would've finished the sentence, but I remembered that now I'm a Mom. I can't be swearing like that any more.

"It is." Sideswipe insisted, and I rolled my eyes. Pally mumble in her sleep, and Sunny ran a finger over her forehead.

"Sides is right, though. We made a beautiful sparkling." Sunny remarked.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh Lily!"

I sighed. "Come in Jazz."

He poked his head through, smiling.

"I got something for Pally." he smiled, entering the room with a pink bag. He placed it on the bed and Sideswipe looked at it confusedly.

Jazz pulled out a pink teddy bear with a pink polk-a-dot bow on her ear, and placed it in Pally's little arms.

"Just for da baby girl." he smiled.

"Thanks Jazz." I smiled and Sunny wrapped an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him, away from Sideswipe.

"It kind of looks like your teddy bear, Lily." Sideswipe noted.

"Shut up." I whined, and Sunstreaker chuckled.

"You mean Sunny?" he asked and I groaned into his shoulder.

"I will hit you." I threatened, even though it was empty.

"It's cute, you knew you loved me even when you were two." Sunstreaker joked and I groaned again.

"Wait, ya have a stuffed toy named Sunny?" Jazz asked.

I nodded, pointing to the stuffy that was sitting in front of the red and yellow pillows on my bed, and Jazz laughed.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Palladium was crying. Sunstreaker have no idea why, and it wasn't his turn to find out either.

"Sideswipe go, or I'll kill you." he mumbled, turning and wrapping his arms around Lily's torso. She was turned the other way, her back facing him so he shoved his face into her hair. She grumbled, tossing her arm back to touch his hip, and Sunny snaked his arms around, clasping them together over her abdominal muscles.

He heard Sideswipe shoosh Pally into stopping her cries, then he placed her back in her bed and came back over. Their alt modes sat in the corner of the room, facing Palladium's crib. It's only been three months since she was born, but she's already screaming when she wants something, like Sideswipe. Just like Sideswipe.

"She okay?" Lily asked.

"She's good. Just looking for a Daddy or Mommy to help her get back to recharge." he mumbled, huffing. He touched Lily's hip softly, and they fell back alseep. When Sunstreaker woke back up, Lily wasn't beside him. Palladium was sleeping soundly in her crib, and the shower water was running. Not even thirty seconds later, the shower stopped and Lily walkout in a towel, her hair bunched together on the top of her head messily. She just briefly checked on her baby, then walked over and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a wifebeater. Within the last three months she lost the baby weight she gained, but Sunstreaker noticed her breasts were still a little larger. She finished changing, then turned and collapsed next to him on the bed. He turned his head to look at her, and she grinned as she caught him staring from the corner of her eye. He chuckled, wrapped an arm aroud her waist and pulled her on top of him.

She laughed, putting her hands next to his head, and lowered herself down onto him, and connected their lips. His fingers twitched on her hip, and just as he started to really get into it, Palladium cried. He let his head fall back onto the pillow with a groan.

"Hey, she's half your fault, suck it up." Lily joked, standing up and picking the little baby up. She reached over to the closet, opening it with one hand and pulling a bottle of low grade Energon out. Palladium lifted her little hands, and immediately started drinking.

"Here, switch." Sunstreaker offered. They switched her from one parent to the other, and he took the bottle from Lily for Palladium to keep drinking. Lily collapsed on the bed, face first . He watched her body deflate, sinking into the giant human bed and she huffed.

Something graced his fingers, and he looked down to see Palladium's little servo on his, in a little fist.

"D'you ever see yourself in this position?" Lily asked, sitting up and placing her chin on his shoulder.

"No. I never imagined Sides and I as a Sire." he answered

Lily smiled, and kissed his cheek, "You're pretty good at it." she complimented.

"Not as good as you." he said as the little girl finished the bottle.

"Of course not. I'm her Mom. She's going to wind up loving her Daddies, but her Mommy's the one who knows her best at this age." Lily smiled, running her thumb over his cheek, "You need a hair cut soon."

There was a groan as Sideswipe's bipedal rolled in, then transformed, releasing his holoform and collapsed next to Lily. She smiled, running her finger nails over his scalp, "You need a shave too."

He just grumbled and she scratched his scalp again. He sighed this time and she kissed his cheek too. Palladium made a coo, and Sunstreaker looked back down at her.

Sideswipe rolled over, "Let me see her." he said, holding his hands out. Sunstreaker let his baby girl go into her other Daddy's arms, who kissed her forehead. There was a bang on the door, and Lily slipped off the bed. She opened the door to see Epps, holding five different bags, smiling.

"What did you do?" she asked, stepping back over to the bed. Epps placed the bags on the bed.

"My wife found out that you had a girl. How is she?" he asked

"She's fine." Lily said, pointing at Sideswipe, who held her above his head.

"Can I see her?" Epps asked. Sideswipe sat up, and switched her over.

"Be careful." Sideswipe said cautiously.

"I raised five kids, relax." Epps said, craddling Palladium in his arms gently.

Lily pulled a few things out of the bags, examining each one. Most of them were pink little onsies, and there was a white onsie with a blue Autobot symbol in the middle. And there was one pair of new booties, with a few bibs and new teethers.

"She's quiet. I remember Sheleeka practically came out screaming, and hasn't stopped since." he smiled softly.

Lily smiled, looking through the clothes that they were donating to her when Epps gasped.

"Oh my God, her eyes." he said.

"They're Lily's." Sunstreaker said, looking at the clothes, his arm wrapped around her waist. He picked up a blue onsie with an Autobot symbol on the front, and smirked. "War or not, we're better." he said.

She smacked his chest lightly. "Don't got there. And fold that again."

He smirked. "You know Autobots are hotter."

She rolled my eyes, throwing a lone sock at his face over her shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, throwing it back and she laughed.

"They're your eyes Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I have what Sideswipe calls Fire Eyes. Basically I've got orange around my pupil, then they go green." she explained.

"Oh cool, let me see." he said, and she crouched in front of him. He smiled. "Cool. So she must get the blue from your two." he said, looking at Sideswipe.

"Yeah, probably." Sides agreed.

"My Dad was green eyed, so was my Mom. No blue." She said, throwing a clean diaper at Sunny, who caught it, and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning around and placing her behind him, then turning to look at the stuff. "Sunny!" she laughed, kissing his cheek as he pulled out a pair of booties.

They finished looking through the stuff as Pally woke up and started crying. Lily walked over and grabbed a bottle of low grade Energon, and handed it to Epps, who fed her.

"Thank you." she said, sitting beside him.

She only drank for a little bit, leaving half the bottle filled, and then cried again. Epps handed her over to Lily, who propper her up and patted her back until she burped, then stood up and placed her in her crib.

"She's cute. Does she always nap after she eats?" Epps said.

Lily smiled at him with a nod, tucking her in and her little hands curled into fists as she yawned.

Sideswipe walked up and placed a kiss on Lily's forehead, and rubbed his thumb against Palladium's forehead.

"Have a good day guys, I'll see you around." Epps said, exiting the room.

"Thanks for the clothes!" Lily called after him. The door shut behind him and Sunstreaker collapsed on the bed, pulling Lily down with him by the waist.

"Sunny!" she laughed, smiling, and turned over so that he was on top of her.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Palladium is the quietest baby you'll ever meet, I swear to God. Jazz had the TV blasting in the rec room and she's completely fine just laying in my arms, asleep.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are off sleeping, they haven't gotten a good sleep since Pally was born, and when I woke up they were fast asleep, and didn't wake up so I took her out of the room before she could cry and we went out and about to explore. She got to see Optimus, and Ratchet, and she finally got to squeal at Ironhide, and giggled with Jazz. She finally managed to learn how to clap her hands, and she'll pull herself along the ground on her stomach. Normally it would take her six to nine months after birth, but she's only five. Ratchet says it's because she's half Cybertronian, she's just a little more advanced than your regular, average baby.

"How's Pally?" Arcee asked as her bipedal sat on the couch behind the human sized one.

"Sleeping, but good."

There was a metal clang.

"Jazz, the sparkling's sleeping, turn it down." she said and I laughed.

"You don't have to, she's fine."

Either way there was a grumble and Jazz turned the volume down.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

That's when Epps jumped onto the couch, and Pally's eyes snapped open.

"Hey Lily. Howdy Pally." he smiled. She smiled with a squeal and he tickled her stomach. I placed her on the couch in a sitting position and she attempted to butt scootch over to Epps. He laughed.

"You are so cute." he laughed, picking her up from under her armspits and she kicked her feet with a loud giggle.

**.:Lily!? Where are you?!:. **

I jumped and Palladium squealed.

**.:Rec. Room, with Palladium. Both of you awake?:.**

Sideswipe shook his head mentally. **.:Sunny's still sleeping.:.**

**.:Don't you dare wake him up.:.** I snapped, and he whined.

**.:Aww, why not?:.**

**.:Sideswipe, I will murder you, and paint you three different shades of green, do not do anything.:.** I threatened.

**.:Then what am I supposed to do?:. **he asked

**.:Uh, maybe come spend time with your Sparkmate and your child?:.** I asked rhetorically.

He smiled** .:Coming.:.**

**.:Leave Sunstreaker alone.:.** I said.

He huffed** .:Fine.:.**

It took him only a few minutes to show up, and he rolled right in, slipping beside us and picking Pally up.

"Hello beautiful." he smiled, and she squealed.

Arcee's holoform laughed as she walked over.

"She looks like Sunny."

"You know, everyone keeps saying that, but Sunny and I look exactly the same, so how does she not look like me too?" he asked.

I snorted. "No. She just... _looks_ like Sunny. She acts like you though."

Arcee poked her nose playfully. "Boop." she smiled and Pally laughed loudly. Sideswipe kissed her cheek messily, and laid her against his chest, propping his feet up on the ottoman. She giggled again, my sweet little five month old, and turned her head onto the side to look at me.

I offered my finger, and she wrapped her little hand around it with a giggle.

Sunstreaker's bipedal mode rolled in slowly and lazily, parking next to the couch. I got up, slipping into the passenger seat quietly.

"You didn't have to come, you know that. You could've stayed in bed, I know you're tired." I said softly, running my fingers over the head rest. He tinted the windows as a reaction, and grumbled.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Well, she's awake and everybody's in love with her, so yes I assume she's rather happy with herself right now." I nodded, and he grumbled again. "Sunny, you need to get more sleep. Go back to bed."

"Or what?" he grumbled.

"Or I'll have Hound tow you back to bed." I said, not really threatningly.

He huffed, then started driving away.

"No, no. Let me go."

"No, if I have to go back, you have to come." he growled and I chuckled, playing with the leather of his driver's seat.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What is this? Your arm?" I asked.

"No, my thigh plating." he said. "Rather high on my plating." he said, and this time I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I smiled, and ran my nails down the leather, and he groaned.

"Don't start what you can't finish." he threatened, and I scoffed.

"I never do. Who won the prank war again? Oh that's right! Me." I smiled, and he grumbled.

"Only because I wanted my paint back." he defended.

"Pfft, no, because you weren't gonna win." I teased.

"No, actually, becase I like you and didn't want you to die." he bragged.

I nodded. "Probably true to."


	47. Chapter 47

**Here you go! To get you through the rest of the week. Enjoy, and please review! **

* * *

I walked into the training room after hearing my name over the PA, fully expecting to have an approximate of 20 new recruits either peeing themselves or crying, and having dented 'bots that I need to repair because training got out of control **again**. Ratchet had been called in ealier, and since then I could practically hear the people being hit by wrenches. Honestly, I was expecting tears, sweat, a little blood and Energon, maybe a few broken bones. I did not get what I was expecting.

Instead, I got a naked Palladium smiling up at me as she pulled herself across the sparring mats, with twenty recruits watching her. And what I found peculiar was Sideswipe and Suntreaker were meant to be watching her while I worked.

There was a large ship of ex-Decepticons that landed on Earth two months ago and with the new bodies able to work they got more time off, as well as a week to relax. So we decided that, while I worked, they'd watch Pally. Apparently, they didn't hear me. One thing I was pretty concerned about though was.. where are her clothes?

"Baby girl, what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling. She squealed in her adorable baby way, pulling her body towards me, and I picked her up. She mumbled into my neck, and I looked at Lennox.

"What happened?"

"We aren't sure how she got in, but Epps noticed her on Optimus' foot." He said, and I looked over at Optimus, who stared down at her fondly.

"I know how she got in here; she's the sparkling of the Terror Twins." Thundercraker said, and I laughed.

"You are one hundred percent correct with that, TC. And those two idiots were supposed to be watching her, so if you'll excuse me.." I smiled, turning around.

"Bye Pally!" Jazz called and she squealed again, her little hands tightening against my neck.

**.:Lily! Where are you?!:. **Sideswipe sent over the bond.

**.:Heading to our room, why?:.** I asked, smirking.

**.:Can you tell me the status of Pally's bed?:.** Sunstreaker requested.

**.:Why?:.**

**.:Nothing.:.** Sideswipe brushed off.

**.:You two lost Pally, didn't you?:.** I asked, fully knowing the answer.

**.:No.:.** Sunstreaker defended.

**.:Then why did I find her in the training room?:.** I asked, sending waves of sarcasm and a little bit of cockiness over the bond.

**.:Oh thank Primus.:.** Sideswipe practically yelled as we entered the room.

**.:You two were supposed to watch her! You have the rest of the week off, how am I supposed to work productively when I have to constantly worry about whether Palladium is safe or not?:.** I asked rhetorically, and I felt Pally poke at the bond between her and I

Slowly, I eased it open and smiled when she shrieked excitedly, clapping her hands. I wonder if this is how my Mom felt, staring down at me when I was a baby. Looking down at your future as she figured out the simple, little things that she can do and loving them. Like clapping her hands, or being able to bring her foot all the way to her head.

I placed her on the bed, and she fell onto her back, bringing her foot to her mouth. It was going to be hell when she teethed. I can't remember thinking I'd be a good Mom. I always thought my past would haunt me to the point of not raising a child properly, and making them almost as miserable as I was. I guess I was wrong, judging by the smile on Pally's face.

I pulled out a fresh diaper and her pink onsie with robots on it that Epps' wife donated to us so generously.

"Is that your belly button?" I asked, tickling her tiny belly button with my index fingers once she was dressed.

She laughed loudly, her little feet kicking and I blew on her belly to make fart sounds, causing her to laugh louder.

Sideswipe drove into the room in a hurry, dispatching his holoform right away.

"Is she o-"

He broke off when he noticed her on the bed. She saw him and squealed, smiling, and dropped her foot. He picked her up under her arms and pulled her into a hug.

Sunstreaker walked up behind me; I saw his shadow loom over mine.

"I found her in the training room. She was bare naked and sitting on Optimus. Why is that?" I asked.

"It's my fault." Sideswipe said. "Sunny wanted to put her in her play pen, but I insisted that we didn't." he explained.

I sighed. "Sideswipe, our child is half you guys. You turn your back on her for one second, and she'll be gone; you can't do that." I said, placing my hand on his bicep.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me, holding Palladium up with his other arm.

"It won't happen again."

I looked at him skeptically.

"Yes it will." I nodded, heading over to Sunny. I kissed him quickly. "Anyways, I gotta head back to work, there's a bunch of terrified newbies who need a full body physical, and dented Autobots and a few Decepticons who need repairing." I said, patting his pectoral muscle as I exited the room.

I heard Palladium start to cry as the door shut behind me, and pleaded that Sideswipe would calm her down. It was hard leaving her like this, and I wanted nothing more than to stay with her, but I couldn't and I knew that. Besides, even if they let her out of their sights, she was safe with her Daddies. More or less. And we had a whole eight bases of Cybertronians who looked out for her too.

There was a loud yell that I assume came from Ratchet, and I shoved my door open.

"Ratchet, shut up and go give the newbies a physical." I said.

He turned and looked at me in surprise, obviously not expecting me, but crossed his arms angrily and marched out, leaving behind a dented Ironhide, an injured Mirage, a paritally parapalegic Windsplitter and Hound with a torn off arm.

"What I want to know is how you get him to do that." Hound noted. "He's one of Cybertron's most stubborn bots to ever be sparked."

"Until he met me." I said, turning towards Hound with a smile.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

***Crash***

"Palladium!"

"Eeee!"

"That was expensive!"

"Aaaa!"

"Stop breaking things."

"Uh?"

The little five month old tilted her head to the side with a curious look on her face as her Dad held her above the air, supporting her from under her armpits.

"No, you can't break stuff like that. That was a good lamp." he said sternly.

Her curious face dropped, and a pouty lip replaced it.

"No, don't cry because it won't work."

I looked over Sunny's shoulder. "Sideswipe you make my baby girl cry and I will punch you in the nuts."

Sunny chuckled, his arm tightening around my shoulders, and I heard the sniffling start.

"Sideswipe." I warned.

"What do I do?" he asked, and she shrieked.

I sighed. "Give her to me."

He placed her in my arms, and I let her head rest on my chest as she sobbed.

"Hi baby girl." I whispered. She cried into my collar bones, and I rubbed her back lightly.

Sunstreaker's right hand lifted from his lap and he ran it over her forehead. I switched her over to him, and he craddled her against his chest.

"I know, sweetspark. Your Father is so mean. Don't worry, Daddy's here instead, and he's better, isn't he? Yes he is." he said. Sideswipe glared at him, and recieved a cocky smirk in response, and plopped down beside me with crossed arms, his bicep growing, and I placed my hand on it, kissing his shoulder.

"She loves you too, but she doesn't like mean-you. Just like you." I teased, and he pouted. "See? Just like you."

He huffed, but pulled me closer and kissed me instead of whining. His hand flexed on my hip, and my hands slid up to his chest.

"Not in front of the sparkling, dumbaft." Sunstreaker said as Pally calmed down, stopping the flow of her tears. "I'll go put her down for her nap." he said, standing up. He offered me the chance to kiss her, which I took, then left the room with a sleepy eyed Pally resting her head against his shoulder.

When I turned back, Sideswipe was staring at the door.

"Hey, it's not your fault. She's tired and normally sleeping. Don't worry." I attempted to reassure him.

He huffed, and I kissed his cheek.

"What do we do about the lamp?" he asked.

"I'll clean it." I said, standing up. I collected the large pieces, and he crouched beside me, picking up the smaller pieces. When everything was in the garbage, he put his hands on my face and pulled me to him, dropping his head to mine.

My eyes fluttered shut, and I wrapped my arms around his torso, reciperocating the kiss. He sat on the couch, pulling me into his lap, and I smiled, placing one hand on his chest, and the other on his cheek. He pulled me closer until I was straddling his waist, then his hands relaxed on my hips.

HIs hands started playing with the end of my ponytail, then stopped with a groan.

"What?" he asked, looking over at the door as Sunstreaker walked in. "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean I have to stop."

Sunstreaker snorted and sat beside us. "It's exactly what it means."

I crawled off of Sideswipe's lap and fell between them in the couch. I reached up and kissed the side of Sunstreaker's cheek.

"You jealous pain in the butt." I said, putting my feet up on Sunstreaker's lap. "She go down for her nap ok?" I asked Sunny, resting my head on Sideswipe's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I reached up to play with his fingers.

"Yeah, she fell asleep pretty quickly. Is the lamp cleaned?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah we got it." I nodded.

"I didn't think she'd be so excited at this age." Sideswipe huffed.

"Ratchet says it's your fault. Because of her advanced abilities, which she gets from her _Fathers_." I mimicked, shaking my head lightly and both of them laughed.

The movie we were watching went on, ended and Sideswipe changed the channel when I felt something weird go on. Sunstreaker must've noticed, because he looked down at me in confusion.

"What?"

His reassurance flooded through the bond, but it still felt off. It felt like a poke in my brain, and I eased open the bond between Palladium and I. The poking stopped, and I realized it was Pally in her sleep.

"Pally's dreaming." I explained, and Sideswipe smiled.

"Yeah, I can feel her too." he nodded.

Jazz strut in, and noticed us.

"Where's Pally?" he asked.

"Sleeping. Is that who you came to see?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Have ya ever seen baby Cybertronians? They're adorable." he explained.

Sunstreaker snorted. "Doesn't matter, our's is the cutest."

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"Where's Palladium?"

Sideswipe froze where he was, and turned to look at me.

Sunstreaker was already looking at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You put her in her play pen, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Sideswipe nodded.

"Kay, well she's not in there anymore." I said.

"Son of a glitch. I'll go check the other Autobot bases." Sunstreaker said, transformed, and was out of the room.

I huffed. "I'll go check the other, other bases."

Sideswipe nodded. "I'll check the training rooms."

He left, and I walked out.

Prowl was sitting around, looking bored in the main hangar.

"Prowl, can you give me a- Pally!" I sighed.

My baby girl looked down from where she was in Prowl's arms and her entire face lit up with a squeal. Prowl leaned down and she crawled into my grip, and she squealed again.

**.:I got her.:.** I told the boys, and they sent back their affirmatives.

"Thank you Prowl. Where was she?" I asked.

"My office. She was watching me do work from the vents." he explained, and I looked down at her in my arms.

She squealed again, and clapped her little hands together, then attempted to fit her fists in her mouth.

"Thank you Prowl." I said.

He nodded, then walked to his office, and Sideswipe pulled in.

"She was with Prowl." I said, and he transformed up. I placed her in his hand and he brought her to his face.

"No. Palladium, you can not go off like that baby girl. We were so worried." he said, and hugged her to his chest in his hand. I heard her giggle as Sunstreaker pulled in, and let his holoform loose, stopping by me.

**.:She okay?:.** he asked over the bond.

**.:She's fine, probably more exctied that she almost got away with it more than anything.:.** I said, and I heard her giggles turn into a laugh. Sideswipe leaned down from seventeen feet, and placed her in Sunny's holoform's arms. She giggled once again and let her head thunk against his chest, trying to fit her fist into her mouth.

"Sweetie, you can't run off like that." Sunstreaker said.

"We could always put one of those collars with a bell on her that way we hear her when she moves." I joked, and Sideswipe laughed.

"That's why you're my favorite." he said, kneeling beside me, and I high fived his big ass metal servo.

"We all know that's **not** why I'm your favorite." I winked, and he grinned widely.

"Not in front of the sparkling." Sunstreaker insisted.

"Hey, you're the one who's winning, back off." Sideswipe said, and Sunstreaker's engine growled.

"There's a reason I'm winning." he smirked, his engine revving loudly, and Pally screamed excitedly with a lage smile. Her Daddy placed her on his alt mode, and she laughed loudly, clapping her hands along to the vibration. Then, she pulled herself towards me, and I managed to catch her just before she fell to the ground. She landed in my arms and her lip drooped, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" I asked, and she placed her head on my chest to listen to my heartbeat as she started crying, her little shoulders shaking.

"Let's go to our room." Sideswipe suggested. I slipped into Sunstreaker's alt mode, his holoform already gone, and Sideswipe transformed down. Sunstreaker left the radio off as they headed into their room, and I got out, grabbing a bottle of their low grade stuff. It didn't take long for her to chug it back, and then she wasn't crying, instead she fell asleep in my arms and her eyes fluttered under her eye lids.

"She takes after you more than you think." Sideswipe said as his alt mode pulled in right in front of me. "You do that in your recharge too."

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Palladium's awake. I can hear her screaming for us. And it's my turn. I groaned, but pushed myself above the bed. I rolled over Sideswipe, who chuckled, and landed on the floor.

"Hi baby girl." I whispered. "You hungry?"

I offered her a bottle, which she refused and kept crying. I tried milk, I offered her her soother, but she refused those too. I changed her diaper, and put her in new clothes, and even changed the sheets of her crib to make it smell better for her, but she just _wouldn't stop_ crying.

"Come on, Palladium, please stop." I whispered, rocking her back and forth. "Shh."

I walked over to the bed and laid down in between my boys, placing her on my chest as she cried. She didn't stop crying, but she stopped screaming and replaced it with whimpers. Neither of them had woken up yet, and her crying didn't wake them either, but Sideswipe did turn around a little bit in his sleep.

"Easy Pally, we're right here. I got you baby girl." I tried to calm her down, but she didn't stop whimpering. It took another ten minutes for the sobs to stop, but the whimpering kept up strong.

"Was it a bad dream, my baby girl? Hmm?" I asked, keeping my hand on her back.

Her whimpers kept up for a long time, then Sideswipe stirred, and his eyes opened slightly.

"Lily? What's wrong, you ok?" he asked.

"It's Palladium." I said, still rubbing her back. He turned over, and placed a hand over mine.

"Hi sweetie. How's my little girl?" he asked, rubbing her back with his thumb.

She turned her head over towards him, her ear staying over my chest to hear my heartbeat because she got her Daddies's advanced hearing.

"Easy baby. We're all right here." Sideswipe reassured.

It took forty minutes, but we finally managed to get her to sleep instead, without tears or whimpers, and by that time it was time for me to head to work. I placed her in her crib, changed, then kissed both Sideswipe and a sleeping Sunstreaker's forehead, before exiting the room quietly.

Ratchet wasn't in the Med Bay, but Windsplitter laid in bipedal mode on a med berth, probably sleeping. His chest would rise and fall in rhythm. I managed to reattach his leg, but we didn't have enough of their metal to make sure it was fastened and secure so he'd have to stay in her until the mechs could find some or we made sure he healed to the point where it wouldn't give out on him. That would mean he'd have to spend four months in the Med Bay, so we were all hoping to find some Cyber-metal - actually, I think Ratchet called it Cybertronium - instead of keeping an ex-Decepticon with a slight anger issue locked in a confined room for four months.

There was a groan, like metal being bent, and Windsplitter sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Seven fifteen. How's the leg?" I asked, grabbing his file.

"Doesn't hurt, but I can't move it." he shrugged.

"Good, I'm going to try and fix the axels and joints in that leg today, so I need to you to not move when I get started, okay?" I asked.

He nodded, and picked up an Energon cube from the side of the table next to him, grumbling something about hating not being able to move, and I prayed that that's all he did about not being able to move for now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, they really do help.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Here we are! Second semester has started, but I have math this semester and that's my hardest subject ever. As well, I'm trying my hardest to do really good this semester because I'm extremely disappointed with myself form last semester; we haven't gotten my grades back but I know they aren't where I want them to be, so this semester I'm trying my hardest to do really good, which means the last two ( :( ) updates for this story may take a little longer to be here, and I may not update our new story as much as I'd like. As well, my parents are now officially separated, and we helped my Mom move into her new home. Her new home is all the way at the opposite side of the province we live in, which sucks because my two sisters are living with her (they don't like farm life) and I'll never get to see them, however that means I get the house to myself with my Dad and my older brother who's staying with us for a while, which is great because I haven't seen in him in three years since he left for university!**

**We've had a few more animal deaths, a lot of bad stuff is still going on, and it's making me both really sad and really stressed, and it's not a good mix for me. However, we managed to train and sell (thankfully) about nine horses, so I'm getting to focus on my babies a lot more. They're going though their really funny-ugly stage where their bodies are a nice size, but their neck and head are still really thin so they look like bobble-bodies.**

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

* * *

"Jazz, no Jazz, wait!"

I jogged up to the silver saboteur who was about to head out on a scouting run with Ironhide and Hot Rod, but stopped when I called his name.

"What's up?" he asked, opening his window.

"You shut up and don't tell anybody about this. If you do, I'll murder you, got it?" I threatened, tightening my grip on his door handle and digging my fingernails into the metal of the Pontiac Solstice.

He groaned. "Okay I promise, jus' let me go."

I did just that with a nod. "Good. Look, tomorrow is the anniversary with my boys, it'll be two years since we got together, and I'm taking them for a vacation as a present. Could you watch Palladium for a few nights? Everything she'll need is in the playroom, and it's fairly self-explanatory when she cries ninety percent of the time."

"Yes!" he shouted with a laugh. "O' course I'll watch the little pain in mah bumper."

I smiled with a sigh. Finally. "Perfect. Thundercracker's gonna pick her up on Tuesday and Thursday, but he'll return her the next mornings. And please don't lose my child, I happen to really like her."

He laughed. "I'll try mah hardest. Where you takin' the Terror Twins?" he asked.

"Can't tell you. I'd have to kill you. The boys wake up around ten, so I'll bring her over at nine, good?" I asked.

"I'll be waitin'." he promised.

"Good. Okay, go before Muscles murders me." I said, tapping his door, and stepping back. He left the base, and I headed back to the Med Bay. We still hadn't found any more metal, so when we worked, we had to put up with Windsplitter's complaining.

"Oh, shut up." First Aid begged.

"'Splitter, we just sent a scouting team out, please just bear with us. Believe me, we all want you to get your leg back, just wait." I said.

He huffed. "Fine."

"If you don't want to, I can sedate you." I offered. "Or I can take your voice box out."

He grumbled and pouted, but didn't respond. First Aid bent down to my height.

"Thank you." he whispered, and I nodded.

"I got your back." I joked, and he smiled, standing back up.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Pally woke up around eight thirty the next morning, and I woke up right before her. I fed her, changed he diaper, put her in her yellow onesie that Sunstreaker bought her., then packed her bag. I let her drag herself around the ground while I changed and got ready, brushing my teeth and hair. I switched into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, and the old red shoes Sideswipe bought me a long time ago. I grabbed her bag, shouldering it, and smiled at her as she played with her feet.

"Baby girl." I whispered.

She looked up with a smile, one central incisor just starting to come out, and I picked her up, then we headed to Jazz's room. He was already awake, his holoform waiting for us with the door open as I knocked.

"Jazzy poo." I smiled, and he looked over.

"Pally!" he exclaimed. She squealed again, loving the attention and the fact that she was going to spend time with her favorite "Uncle".

"I'll see you later. If she starts crying, doesn't stop and you need help calming her down, TC knows how to calm her own like the back of his hand." I advised, handing him her bag.

"I got 'er, go enjoy yer week wit' the twins." he smiled.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Jazz." I smiled, and kissed Palladium's forehead. "Be good baby girl. I'm right here." I promised, flinging open the bond between the two us.

She mumbled, but smiled as she started trying to fit her fist into her mouth. I kissed Jazz's cheek, and smiled.

"Thanks Jazz."

"Have fun!" he called after me, and I headed over to Prowl's office.

"You got them?" I asked, entering the room.

"I do, here. I had both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stock up on their Energon preserves in their subspace as well." he said, handing me the receipts and credit card.

"Perfect." I smiled. "Thanks. You didn't tell them, did you?" I asked.

"No; they asked but I didn't tell them." he promised. "Jazz knows he and Thundercracker are looking after Palladium?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I told him when TC's picking her up and dropping her off."

"Enjoy your vacation with them Lily. I'm sure Jazz will send you millions of texts a day for Palladium." Prowl assured.

I smiled. "I know. Thanks Prowl, I'll see you next week."

Back at our room, I grabbed my duffel bag and very, very, very gently placed it in Sunny's hood-trunk, and heard them getting the C-17 warmed up outside the base. Ten o'clock rolled around quickly, and I smiled. Sunstreaker had accidently left his alt mode unlocked last week, and I was able to have one of Soundwave's minibots, Frenzy, take a scan of his ignition. Once I had his, I had Sideswipe's too, so I had Bumblebee create two keys for me. I already had their radios cranked up, with the keys in their ignitions, and all I had to do was turn their keys. I started with Sunny, and quickly moved over to Sideswipe. With both of their radios cranked.

Sunstreaker jumped awake, but Sideswipe grumbled and covered his head with a yellow pillow.

"Wake up, good morning! Don't you fall asleep - don't make me sing the morning song." I threatened.

This time, Sideswipe snapped up. "You wouldn't."

"You two gonna get out of bed? 'Cause we have places to go!" I said, stopping their alt modes.

"Is that why Prowl has us fill our subspaces?" Sunny asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Where's Pa-"

"She's taken care of. Wake up or I'll shove you on the plane." I threatened.

Both of them sighed, and Sunstreaker stood up. "This better be worth it."

They released their holoforms and I hopped into Sideswipe. They drove into the main hangar and I jumped out of Sunny before he and his twin loaded into the C-17. I hugged Lennox and Epps, and thanks Optimus one last time, before heading onto the plane, and it took off. Both of them fell asleep, which I **did** blame them for because they slept almost thirteen hours, but I eventually fell asleep with them when Sunny's heater started going. Something to do with their internal heating systems helping their body temperature at high altitudes or whatever.

I must've slept a good six hours before Sunny woke me up by shaking my shoulder.

"Baby, you awake?" he asked.

**.: Do I need to sing the morning song?:.** Sideswipe asked over the bond.

**.: Good morning, good morning, guess what the sunshine's up, good morning, good morning to you-:.**

**.: No! Stop! That song is horrible!:. **Sunstreaker complained.

I kissed his cheek. "No it's not, you're just upset because you have no idea where I'm taking us." I smiled and he huffed.

"Then tell me and I won't be upset." he said.

"No." I smiled. "Lighten up, Nugget."

"Stop calling me tha-mph."

He stopped talking pretty quickly without complaint; then again, they both tended to stop talking whenever I kissed them. It was the perfect oh-just-shut-up method for them.

"See Lily, this is why you always win arguments." Sideswipe's voice crackled through the speakers and I pulled back to laugh.

"So, where are we going?" Sideswipe asked.

"Do you guys know what today is?" I asked.

Sunstreaker shook his head and I sighed.

"I should've known I was getting into this when I chose you two." I joked.

"Hey!" Sideswipe complained and I laughed.

"Today we have been together fore two years officially." I explained.

Sunstreaker looked surprised. "Really?"

"Wouldn't have arranged all of this if it wasn't." I shrugged.

"Oh cool!" Sideswipe cheered.

"So this is like a gift?" Sunny asked.

"Mhm. We're going on vacation. I cleared your schedule with big ol' OP for the week, and Jazz and TC are looking after Pally until we get back." I explained.

"Wait, so we're going for the whole week?" Sunny asked.

"Yep. Seven whole days. Just you, me and Sideswipe. We rented out a little house. I'd tell you where but that would ruin the surprise." I smiled, "But we're not around other houses or humans, so you guys can stand all the way. Jut us three and no crying seven month old that wakes up every two hours." I smiled again.

"Oh score!" Sideswipe's voice sizzled.

"How much did this cost you?" Sunny asked.

I shrugged. "I had Prowl find some really good deals on the house and rent, so all I had to really pay for was food, water, the electricity for the week and gas for the C-17 to get us to the place and the s- um, never mind. So, all together about half my pay cheque, I think." I estimated.

"We love you, Lily." Sunstreaker said seriously.

I leaned down to kiss the side of his neck. "I know. I love you guys, too." I said, slinking my arms around his torso.

The plane landed after another three hours or so, which we barely managed to pass, and Sunstreaker almost killed me when he found out we had another two hour ship ride. Thankfully, Prowl managed to privately rent the ship out, and it was large enough that the boys' alt modes fit on the lower deck.

When we got to the island, I sat in Sunstreaker and gave directions while he led the way, Sideswipe behind him. Eventually, he pulled into the driveway where the house was and I jumped out.

A small little house-looking cottage. The house was the only one on the island, owned by some rich guy who rented it out to others. It was a not-really-large island, but it was big enough to get lost if you didn't know your way.

"Is this it?" Sideswipe asked.

"This is it. Our house for the week." I smiled, "There's a boat we can take that'll bring us back to the festivities going on. Oh, it's only us and no one else, so you two can stand up. We're in the middle of the island, no one will see." I said, pulling my duffel bag out of Sunny. They both stood up; Sunny flicked a piece of dirt off of his shoulder.

"This is ours? Holy slag." Sideswipe said, looking shocked.

"I'm going to check what the inside looks like inside. Please, don't break anything guys." I pointed at them.

Sideswipe jerked back as if offended, but smiled none the less. "That's offensive."

I rolled my eyes, but entered the house.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"Jazz!"

"I'm comin', give me a secon', for Pit's sake!"

Jazz picked up a screaming Palladium in his arms. "Easy Pally. I's okay, go to sleep; please stop screaming."

This had to be the hardest thing Jazz had ever done; that included infiltrating the Decepticon base with no back up and into Megatron's personal, extremely guarded quarters back on Cybertron, in the middle of Kaon t plant explosives, where he had to be out of the vicinity within five kliks because he accidently set the explosives for five instead of fifty. Palladium had come back from Arcee, who looked after her while Jazz worked his comm duty, started screaming and hadn't stopped screaming since then. He had tried everything he could think of, short of pulling her vocal chords out, but she _wouldn't_ **stop**_** crying**_.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little… what are ya? Sparkling baby? Got to sleep little babling. **Please** stop." He begged.

"Jazz! Let's go!"

"I'm comin'! Shut up and wait a second!" he yelled, and Pally proved him wrong by screaming louder.

"Oh no, no, no, opposite direction. Take the volume level down. Uncle Jazz needs ya to go for yer nap now." He sighed; how did Lily do this? No wonder Sunstreaker was never in a good mood in the morning anymore. It had been only three days and he was already ready to die.

Pally screamed louder – apparently that was possible.

"Pally." He complained.

There was a knock on the door. Thundercracker's holoform stood there, tall and proud – just like he always did.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"I thought you were working?" Jazz asked

"I am, but when a sparkling screams you tend to get distracted." He shrugged

"Well, I've tried everything but she won't stop." He explained.

TC raised an optic ridge. "Have you tried calling Lily and asking her to calm Palladium down through their bond?" he inquired, taking a screaming little blonde hair baby girl into his arms.

"She can do tha'?" Jazz asked, confused.

Thundercracker sighed. "Don't ever become a Sire." He said, picking up the cell phone Lily gave them.

"Not plannin' too." Jazz mumbled.

The phone rang twice, then clicked and TC put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Lily asked from the other line.

"See Palladium, Mommy's right there." TC said as Pally's cries started calming. "Hey Lily."

"Hey TC, what's up – Sideswipe stop!" she laughed.

"Um.. not trying to interrupt, but could you open your bond with Palladium? She's having a hard time calming down." He asked/

"Yeah sure- no Sunstreaker, no! I-I'm on the phone!" she yelled. "Do not break that! Don't you dare, no! There you go, she should be calming down." She sounded like she was smiling.

Almost as if a switch was flipped, Palladium's cries broke, form sobs and whimpers to nothing, then a grin broke across her face and she giggled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Is Jazz in the room with you?" she asked.

"Right here! You're on speaker!" Jazz called.

"Next time she doesn't stop screaming just let her play around on our bed. She'll calm right down-Sunny!" she laughed again. "Sideswipe, would you just wait for one second – do not rip that pillow! Could you just wait for one second?" she asked in a tone that suggested he was smiling.

"Thanks Lily." Jazz smiled. "How's the vacation goin'?"

Lily laughed. "Amazing! Sunny!" she laughed loudly.

"Hi Jazz!" he heard Sideswipe yell.

"Sides!" Lily laughed.

"What's my name?" he heard Sunstreaker ask, "Did you say Sunny? No, pretty sure that's not it."

"Bro, believe me she knows your name."

Jazz's eyes widened as TC's face scrunched up in disgust and Jazz covered Palladium's ears.

"OK, bye!" Jazz yelled, shutting the phone before he could hear anything else.

"Ugh, disgusting." Thundercracker shuddered.

Palladium giggled. The giggle turned into a laugh, which escalated into an elated shriek of happiness, before she yawned, her little fists clenching.

"There's my happy Pally. Come on, nap time." Jazz said. She switched arms, from TC to Jazz, and he tucked her into her crib. She yawned again, her fists clenching around a plush Lamborghini stuffy that Sunstreaker purchased her as her eyes slipped shut. Thundercracker and Jazz left the room, and Jazz closed the door ever so quietly as not to wake her up, then sighed with a smile when there was no scream.

"Jazz, get yer aft over here!"

"I said, I'm comin'!" he roared, and released his holoform.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

I sat on Sunny's hood, between his legs. He wore a pair of swim trunks, nothing else. We had gone over and visited the different festivities earlier, but it was very easy for me to see that after three hours Sunstreaker just wanted to go, so we left and it was Sideswipe's idea to go swimming. After Palladium's little baby-melt down yesterday I kept the bond wide open, and I could feel her sleeping back at base. She'd been on edge recently, and I could feel how much she missed us, but Jazz and TC were managing to help her stay relaxed.

Sunny breathed out against my neck and placed a kiss on my pulse point.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"Yeah? You sure?" I teased, looking back at him.

"Pretty fragging positive." He nodded with a determined look and I smiled, pecking his lips.

"I would hope so, 'cause I pushed a child out of my uterus for you and half of her isn't even my own species." I smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled and blew on my neck.

Sideswipe suddenly dove under the water and came back up with seaweed on his head, and I laughed.

"Sides!" I called, and he looked over. I motioned to his head and he reached up to pull it off and laughed, then threw it away and dove back under the water as Sunny placed a more prominent kiss on my neck.

"Sunny." I chuckled and he grumbled.

"S'not my name." he said, then spun me around and pulled me closer. I put my hand on the sides of his face, pulling him closer and grazed my lips against his, knowing full well how much he hated when I dragged the process out. He tried to lean forward but I tsked, instead going down to kiss his jaw line and he growled.

"Lily." He warned, his voice growling in the back.

"But is that my real name?" I asked rhetorically, trailing my lips down his neck.

"I don't know-" he growled, pulling my hips over his as his hands flexed and his grip tightened. "Is it?"

I smirked. "Lilliana Cailyn White." I mumbled against the stubble on his jaw.

"Wait, it's not actually Lily?" he asked, then groaned when I leaned up and nibbled on his ear.

"Call me Lilliana and I'll drown you in the ocean." I warned, "But yes."

He groaned again, but knew if he tried to just flip me over and take control that I'd stop altogether; he liked having control, but I did too, and I was in control of my own body.

"Ooh, me too!" Sideswipe yelled, before he splashed his way out of the water and I laughed as he pulled me up out of his twin's lap.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

**There you go! Chapter 48! Phew! I hope you enjoyed!**

_**Baby Update: I already really said everything with them, but we managed to train and sell a bunch of barrel horses so I have more time to work with the babies. However, they're going through that really funny-ugly stage where their bodies are massive, and their necks and heads are really small so it's pretty funny. They're both extremely well mannered and love working with me, and I'm so impressed with them and their improvement. I'm so excited, we'll be getting on them for the first time in December, because they're going to be two this year and we start them lightly when they're two.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**PLEASE PM ME! I NEED THE OPINIONS OF MY READERS RIGHT NOW!**_

**How are you my lovelies? I've missed you all! Due to the shittiness in my life (that sadly hasn't ceased yet, there's more shitty stuff happening, but I'm not going to bother anybody with it) and my MASSIVE writer's block, it took me forever to finish the last thousand or so words of this chapter. As well, school's getting really, really difficult to balance between writing, the barn and spending time with my family and my guy. Anyways, the block isn't nearly as bad any more, so I've got this chapter finished, along with the next one and I've got the next story started, but if some of you could message me, I need advice for which story I want to write, but _PLEASE_ some of you PM me, I need the advice of my readers because you guys are reading my stuff! TIA guys, and I love all of you SO. FREAKING. MUCH! Thanks for sticking in with me through all of this.**

**Enjoy reading this, I hope you will! I proof read this, but there may be some mistakes in there, my bad. Enjoy, and I'll see you next chapter!**

* * *

Before I thought Palladium was bad. The second she learned to crawl, she was managing to find ways into the vents and hiding spots I didn't know these bases even had. But nothing - I repeat, _nothing_ \- could prepare me for this moment. Now… she could walk. We were in the play room as a family, playing around, and Sunstreaker held her hands, put her feet on his and they walked. Then she tried to do it by herself and it only took her three hours to figure it out. Which meant she could climb. Which meant that right now we're trying to find a way to get her down from the support beams in one of the other bases; the one that Megatron and a lot of his old go-to mechs slept in. Apparently, she likes being around these guys as much as I did before. On top of that, she'd started talking a little while ago, around nine months, but now she practices her words at the top of her lungs, and her favorite time to practice is at two in the morning.

A few minutes ago all I was doing was talking with Knock Out, Shock and Soundwave while I fixed Grindor's shoulder joint, then Megatron walked in and told me to come with him.

We headed into the main hangar where Sideswipe stood with a laughing Jazz, Optimus, Prowl and Starscream. And all of them were looking up at the roof. When I looked up I figured out why. Palladium sat on one of the support beams, a big smile spread across her face as she hugged her little plush Lamborghini like it would stop her from falling.

"Oh my G- Palladium!" I yelled.

Starscream was the one who found her, apparently, after coming back and hearing her laugh from his transformation sequence.

"I got her, hold on." A high pitched voice said, then Laserbeak was flying up there.

"Laserbeak, be careful! Do not drop my child!" I called as the metal bird picked her up with his feet ever-so gently.

He mumbled something back, probably something sarcastic being the little shit that he is, and started descending, finally placing her in Sideswipe's arms. He brought her to his chest and she giggled.

"Palladium, you can't do that. Do you know what would've happened if your Daddy would've been the one who got the message instead of me?" Sideswipe asked, and Jazz laughed.

"No she doesn't, 'cos she don't care." he laughed, and she giggled.

"Dada!' she giggled, and Sideswipe melted like Sunstreaker-colored butter. Big suck.

He handed her over to me, and I hugged her tightly.

"Do not do that again." I said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. I placed her on the ground, grabbing her hand, and looked up at Optimus. "We'll be back. Let's go little Missy."

She giggled again, and we headed out of the base, my little girl bobbling along beside me as she hugged her Lambo plush toy. We walked into the original base, and she giggled as we headed into the Medical Bay.

"Ratchet!" I called.

"Let me guess! You need someone to watch your child because she's loose and terrorizing everybot on this island because she's just like her Sires?" he asked. I smiled up at him.

"Maybe. We've got our Lamborghini plush toy, and I've got extra play toys in my desk." I said.

He huffed. "Lock the human door on the way out."

"Thanks Ratchet. Be good baby girl." I said, placing her on her little plush beanie chair as she played with her plush Lamborghini, and headed out, running back to the Med Bay in what was dubbed "Megatron's Base".

"You know that child's going to literally scare someone into offlining one day, right?" Knock Out asked.

"Shut up before I get Grindor here to actually knock you out, idiot." I joked.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"Lily!"

"Yes?"

"Can you come get your child?"

"She's terrorizing us! Help me, before she crawls into a nook or cranny and I blow something." Smokescreen begged.

"She's not that bad." I reasoned.

"Easy for you to say. You're the sparkmate of **Sideswipe and Sunstreaker**. You're used to this behavior."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Lily please!"

"What's wrong Smoke? You scared?"

"You're just as evil as your Sparkmates, just please come take her." he begged again.

I dropped wrench and slid out from underneath Ratchet's alt mode, because the big lug always insists on fixing everybody else, but not himself so I have to sedate him and the only time I can safely sedate him is when he's sleeping in alt mode.

Sure enough, Pally sat on Smokescreen's hood, smiling with a scary similarity to Sideswipe whenever he does something he shouldn't, her hands bright orange with paint. I laughed loudly and she squealed.

"Did you get into Daddy's paint again?" I asked. Sunstreaker must've left a can out accidently.

"Dada!" she shrieked, giggling again and clapping her hands. I picked her up off his hood, and placed her beside me.

"Jolt!" I called.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you finish Ratchet in holoform? Well, at least until I get back?" I asked.

"Will he wake up? Because I'm not particularly fond of having my helm cover flying across the main hangar." he asked.

"No. He should be out for the rest of the day, actually." I shrugged.

"Okay. Hi Palladium." he waved.

She smiled widely. "Yolt!" she giggled, and wrapped both her arms around my right leg, smearing paint all over my pant leg, before shoving her face into the back of my knee.

"You know, considering the amount of time she spends terrorizing the world, you wouldn't think she'd be shy when one on one." Mirage commented.

She giggled, scrunching up the material from my tied-at-the-waist jumpsuit, and shook.

"Boo!" she shrieked, pointing at the bright red spy.

When she was about a year old, Mirage used to play Peek-A-Boo with her, except the way anyone with an invisibility cloak would. He'd literally disappear, then come back. It used to keep her entertained for hours, sometimes long enough that I could go to work and pick her back up at dinner. Since then his permanent nickname, that only she was allowed to call him, was Boo.

"Hi sweetie bella." he said in his Italian accent.

"Come on sweetie, let's go drop you off with Daddy again." I said, opening my hand and she slipped her little palm into it. "Say bye."

She waved quickly, then we turned and headed back to the room. She plodded as best she could beside me, but we went slower than I'd normally walk and walked in on Sunstreaker painting in bipedal

"Dada!" she shrieked, and he turned around, his optics whirring.

"There's my beautiful baby girl." he smiled, and his holoform dispatched in front of us as his bipedal mode turned and optics dimmed.

He picked her up in a hug, then froze and looked at her hands.

"Ugh, Palladium! That paint was expensive." he said, but all she did was giggle and I saw the forgiveness engrave itself on his face.

"Just came to drop her off. Have fun." I said, kissing his cheek. I turned to walk back out, but a large, warm hand caught my wrist.

"That is _not_ a kiss." he said, spinning me around, and I smirked.

"It technically is." I pointed out, but he shook his head.

"Not in my books. Come 'ere." he smirked back, pulling me closer, and I placed my hands on his cheeks, standing on my tippy toes to actually reach his face, and he planted his lips on mine.

"Kay, have fun. I'll be back at four." I said, pecking his lips one last time, then leaving.

Ratchet was still asleep, and I could see Jolt's holoform underneath.

"Holy scrap, Ratchet." he groaned.

"Thanks Jolt." I smiled, and he rolled out.

"No problem. "

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

"Ready Lily?"

"Coming, hold on!" I yelled to Sideswipe.

I just came back from work, the guys were playing with Palladium, and Sunstreaker suggested we go out for a little bit. So I had thirty seconds to change into something comfortable before Sideswipe promptly got on my ass about leaving.

"Li-"

"I'm coming!" I yelled, slamming the bathroom door open as I tied my jogging pants up.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and shoved my boots on, watching Pally walk around, away from Sideswipe who was chasing her around the couch. I leaned down and picked her up when she wasn't looking and she squealed.

"Gotcha." I smiled, resting he ron my waist.

"Again!" she yelled.

"Not right now, we're going out." I said, kissing her forehead, and she blinked her big blue and orange eyes at me.

"Let's go before someone calls us for something!" Sunstreaker said as he walked into the room and transformed down.

Palladium imitated the sounds of him transforming, playing with her hands and I placed her on the ground. She ran as fast as she could to him and he opened his door.

"Momma!" she called, pulling herself into the seat.

I picked her up and placed her on the passenger seat as Sunny's holoform materialized in the driver's seat. She crawled across the center console and into his lap, and I closed the door. He rolled the window down quickly with a confused look.

"Going with Sides. Have some fun with Pally." I smirked and he narrowed his eyes, then pointed at me.

"I get you on the way back." he ordered.

I fake-gapped at him with a confused look. "Whatever do you think will happen?" I joked.

"I know Sideswipe, and I know exactly what's going to happen." he said with narrow eyes and I laughed.

"Fine, Sideswipe on the way there, you on the way back." I said, then reached in and ran my fingers along the seat, watching him lean his head back against his head rest with a groan, closing his eyes.

"You little tease." he growled, his eyes turning a lighter shade of blue when he opened them.

"I know." I smirked, patting the side of his door, and turned towards Sideswipe, who was already transformed down with his door open.

I slipped inside, landing on the seat and the windows tinted exactly like I figured they would when the door closed, and the seat went back before Sideswipe's holoform was hovering over me. I ran my hands up his chest and one stayed on his pectoral muscle, the other sliding up into his hair.

"You gonna shave soon? It's longer now." I commented, and he shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Don't really care right now." he smirked, and I laughed as he dropped his head to kiss me.

Forty five minutes and a shirt that was flung into the back seat later and Sunstreaker, who was in front of us, pulled into an ice cream parlour parking lot.

"Sideswipe! T-shirt!" I said as he pulled to a stop next to his twin, and he replaced the shirt with a new red one.

I got out, and Sunstreaker looked over at us as he held Pally's little hand; well, her hand was wrapped around his index finger. His eyes narrowed and he pointed at me, but looked over at Sides.

"I get her on the way back." he said.

Sideswipe pouted, but smiled when Palladium walked over to him, and he picked her up.

"And how was my little girl's ride, huh? What ice cream do you want?" he asked, and the two of them turned and headed that way.

I grabbed Sunny's hand, and he pulled me closer to kiss me.

"You're mine too." he growled, pulling me closer by my hip.

"Well yes." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his torso. "I mean, the bond is between three people." I smirked, stepping closer and he smirked.

"Momma! Dada! Ah!" Pally squealed and we looked over to see Sideswipe with Palladium on his shoulder.

"Let's go." I said, pulling him along and we headed over.

Sunstreaker and I didn't get anything, but Sideswipe and Palladium shared a triple scoop of strawberry ice cream, and I almost groaned when I realized how wired she was going to be tonight.

"I am not waking up to look after her tonight." I said, and Sideswipe smiled sheepishly.

"I'll get her tonight." he said.

"Probably because you'll be just as wired." Sunstreaker said, playing with the end of my ponytail as I leaned against his side.

Sideswipe smirked this time as Palladium reached up with her tiny hands to try and grab the ice cream cone and SIdesiwpe lowered it so she could lick the ice cream, then she clapped her hands, ice cream all over her face, and I laughed.

"Here baby girl." I said, leaning over and wiping her face.

She smiled sheepishly, looking frighteningly like Sideswipe, and blew a kiss at me.

"Momma." she mumbled, eating more ice cream, and I knew she would've said thank you if she knew those words.

We stayed quiet for a little while, with the three of them joking, laughing and giggling until I caught Sideswipe staring at me from across the table we sat at.

**.:What?:.** I asked

**.:You know she looks more like you than you think.:.** he responded said, and I smiled.

**.:Have you seen her smile when she's in trouble? She's practically a carbon cop of you:.** I responded.

He smiled guiltily, and took a little bit of ice cream.

For the rest of our time there, Sunstreaker kept his arm around my waist.

They finished their ice cream and Pally smiled as Sunny leaned over to pick her up and place her on his knee. She reached her little hands out, and I offered her my fingers to old onto.

"Was it good, baby girl?" he asked, and she giggled in excitment, motioning with her hands for me to pick her up.

"How about we go home, huh?" I asked, watching as she nodded excitedly, grabbing hold of Sideswipe's finger in her little hand, and she nodded.

Sideswipe leaned down and picked her up supporting her from under her bum, and Sunstreaker and I got up. It took barely two seconds before Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around my waist, purposely pointing me towards his alt mode.

I snorted and Sideswipe made a toddler whining sound over the bond as Sunstreaker sat me down in his alt mode, moving over to his side. The windows tinted impossibly dark and he closed the door behind himself. His engine growled as it woke up, and he pulled out of the parking lot, heading the opposite way in which we came.

"Sunny?" I asked.

He smirked. "You know what's great about this situation?" he asked.

I gulped.

"I'm the one leading us back to the rendez vous point, and I know the short and long way. I took the short way here when you were riding with Sides-" he said, before my seat went back, and he moved to hover over me. "-And now, we take the long way."

He moved his head down to the side of my neck, and I laughed from the initial tickling sensation.

"Don't you dare start something you can't finish." I warned, running my fingers along his back.

"Well, this way home is thirty minutes longer than the one we took before."

I gulped again.

"So I don't plan to." he finished.

Shit.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Sideswipe whined for the rest of the night after we got home. Literally, I could not get him to shut up, and I tried next to everything, only for all of it to fail. The only time I didn't hear it was when he went to go put Pally down for her nap. Ever since she could walk, she's been putting up a fuss about nap time. Thankfully, my work hours were extended. Due to **another** new load of bots, both old Decepticons and Autobots who are having a hard time coping with the new "no faction" thing, and holding grudges against each other, and the lack of medics on this island, my hours went from seven to four to six to seven thirty. That meant I couldn't put Pally down for any of her naps.

However, it was nice because she went to sleep at eight thirty, so I got to put her to bed and spend time with the boys, which I thought Sideswipe would be more happy about, but Sunstreaker seemed to love that time more than his twin did.

However, that also meant that I had to eat while working. A lot of times, Pally and Sideswipe or Sunstreaker would go to the cafeteria and get me a meal, then bring it to work and put it on my desk. Often times, Sunstreaker would feed Pally at my desk as well, just so I can spend some time around her. Thankfully, I got weekends off, because if not I'd be so pissed at Lennox.

Sunstreaker sat down beside me on the couch with a huff.

"You ok?" I asked.

He nodded, but very tiredly. "Sides is in the play room with Pally, they're both wired right now."

I giggled as he wrapped an arm around my torso, and pulled me over to be straddling his waist, and I laughed, placing my arms around his neck. "Are you glad about that?"

He smirked, quirking his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked, his thumb running under my shirt and over the scar on my back from my accident with Rookie a few years ago - who sat in the corner of the room, freshly washed from yesterday when I spoiled him, due to the lack of time I was spending with him lately -, and I felt my back tingle.

I snorted again, and placed my hands on his cheeks, one hand slipping up into his hair as he pulled me closer and closer until our lips met, and his thumb rubbed the scar again.

Suddenly, we pulled apart when we heard Pally squealed loudly in the play room beside ours, alongside Sideswipe's laugh.

"You know she's going to get worse." I smirked, looking down at him.

He groaned, letting his head fall to the back of the couch, and I laughed again.

* * *

**There you go lovelies! And the next chapter is... sniff sniff... the last one. But it's not over yeeettt! So I hope you enjoyed this and please don't forget to PM ME! I NEED YOUR ADVICE!.**

_**Baby Update: The little shitters are really, really good. They're now lunging with a saddle and bridle on, and both of them are doing great. I'm so excited for December when I can get on them for the first time. They're the calmest, best minded babies I could ask for.**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Ok, I'm legit crying as I write this Author's Note for one single, sole reason; this is it. I started this story more than 2 years ago because I was a crappy writer just trying to procrastinate in Geography class, and thought "hey, why not?". Now, this story has gone farther than I could ever imagine, and I couldn't be more grateful to each and every single one of you. I never, ever thought that writing a Transformers fanfiction could aid in my writing so much, and this story is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever. I've put so much work, thought, and love into this story, and Lily will forever be my first baby. SJAL will forever be my first baby. **

**And, I'll admit, I put off posting this last chapter because I didn't want it to end. **

**So, as I write this, literally with tears in my eyes and streaming down my cheeks, I WANT TO THANK EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. FOR DECIDING TO CLICK ON MY STORY, AND DECIDING THAT I WAS A GOOD ENOUGH WRITER TO BUCKLE UP AND STICK WITH THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE JOURNEY. I CAN NOT EXPRESS TO YOU IN WORDS HOW MUCH THAT MEANS AND HOW MUCH YOU ALL MEAN TO ME. **

**Without further ado, I give you the final chapter of Struggles, Jobs and Lamborghinis.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and I look forward to seeing all of you at my new story, which you all helped me decide will be Remembering What? Don't forget to check it out after this ;) **

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

I walked into the Med Bay, pointing up at Jazz, who sat on a berth with a gimpy leg from being an idiot who thought he could win against Optimus in a spar.

"And?"

"On time!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "See Ratchet? I'm not late!"

The CMO just grunted from where he stood, not bothering to turn around.

"Alright, you're on time. Now get to work, Jazz's leg isn't going to fix itself." he mumbled.

"You never know. You guys have those frame-repairing nanites, don't you?" I asked with a smile.

He grumbled, but Jazz laughed as I started gethering my stuff.

"Hey Lily." he smiled.

"Hey Jazz. You not dead yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, surprisingly. How's the sparklets?"

"Still giant pains in my ass. Pally's starting to after Sideswipe more than I'd perfer, and Greaseslick seems to be going more in the Sunstreaker direction. I'm still waiting to see where Jackspring goes, though. I'm kind of nervous for him; who's he going to end up like. I think he's going to be both of the guys, though. He's showing both traits." I said with wide eyes as I started working.

"Greaseslick is startin' to be like Sunny?" he asked.

"Starting, no. He already is. Now the only nickname allowed is Grease, and nothing else. And he finds his own younger twin insufferable already, but he's also super protective over Jacky." I nodded.

"No. He's turning into **you**." Ratchet emphasized. "But you used to be so alike to Sunstreaker that you are too blind to see it."

I looked at Jazz. _Like Sunny. _I mouthed, and he nodded with a silent chuckle.

"But they're each choosin' one of ya?" he asked.

"Yeah. Pally's got Sunstreaker wrapped around her finger, and Jackspring is infatuated with Sideswipe. And Grease is my little man. They all chose favourites, even if they don't admit it." I smiled.

"Looks like you've got a lot to deal with. And which one of 'em got in trouble with the school?" he asked.

"Palladium. She decided it would be funny to put instant super-glue on the teacher's chair, and when the teacher got stuck, she poured her water bottle on his head, then wrote on his forehead with a Sharpie." I explained, and Jazz threw his head back with a laugh. "Yeah, Sideswipe thought it was funny too."

"Oh, Pally-o's gonna be the worst o' the three, you know that, right?" he asked.

"Oh, I know." I sighed dramatically.

"And why'd ya guys go with the boys' names?" he asked.

"Oh. Jackspring's after my Dad, and Greaseslick is after a mech who helped the twins when they were younger. They had just gotten out of the Pits, or whatever it's called, and when the workers from the Pits came looking for them, this mech named Greaseslick hid them in his basement long enough to convince the workers that they weren't there. Afterwards, he gave them a secret route to some hidden city, I forget the name. Greaseslick would check on them every once in a while just to make sure everything was ok. Apparently, he died so that they could escape the Decepticons, who they thought were Pit workers." I explained, trying to remember as much as I could.

"Oh mah God, that's making me emotional Lily." he said, and his voice cracked.

I snorted. "Are you mechstrating?"

"Shut up!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Lily White!" a voice yelled, walking into the Med Bay.

"Yes William, Robert?" I asked, looking down at them.

Lennox furrowed his brow. "Since when am I William?"

"Yeah, when am I Robert? I'm Epps, damn it." Epps said, pounding his chest once with a fist.

"I don't know, just trying something." I shrugged. "What's up?"

"I'm here for the report that the government wanted from you. Don't know what Epps is here for though." Lennox shrugged.

"I'm just bored so I tagged along." the bald man answered.

"Oh yeah." I said, climbing down the stairs from the berth and over to desk. "Somewhere... here, you go." I said, handing the small rectangular envelope to Lennox. "One completely usless and riculous report on the physical health condition of our newest recruits. Of course, if they read the manditory briefing I have to send with every new shipment of recruits, they'd know much more than just the physical health of them. None the less, here." I smiled, and Epps laughed alongside his friend.

"Thanks Lily. How's the minis?" he asked.

"Oh, just as much work as their fathers, and bigger pains in my ass than their fathers, but they're living. Palladium almost wasn't though." I said.

"The school incident? Yeah, Mirage told me about that, it was funny." Epp laughed.

Of course Mirage told him about that. Mirage was Palladium's favourite. A small group of people, myself included, had a strong belief that the only reason Mirage hadn't killed any of the bots on this base tht he hated from the war was because there would be **extremely** severe consequences for him and he didn't want Palladium to see either the consequences nor see him as that type of bot. Arcee and I were thinking that there was probably something deeper that was going to happen once Pally hit eighteen and stopped aging, the way Ratchet predicted. For now, the three of them were aging like humans, but the old CMO came up with a theory that they'd hit eighteen, and revert to Cybertronian aging instead.

"Mm, glad you think it's hilarious, I nearly knocked her head off. I probably would have to, if Sideswipe wasn't the one who went to get her from school instead." I said. "Anyway, I gotta keep going. Have fun, don't die, stay alive." I said.

"Don't bleed to death from a wound in a major artery." Epps called.

"Jesus, that's more explicit than what I said. Good job on detail there, Robert." I laughed.

"_**It's Epps!**_" he practically roared and Lennox joined my laugh as I headed up to the berth, and they left the room.

It was quiet for a little while as I fixed Jazz's leg, he left, I fixed Smokescreen, who came in with a pain in his chest - which turned out to be a problem in one of his cylinders. I managed to clean the cupboards, seeing as Ratchet never does, Jolt doesn't use anything in there, and First Aid is most often in the training rooms instead of the Med Bay. Finally, I managed to clean my desk before the door opened and Sunstreaker's alt mode rolled in.

His holoform stepped out, looking like he was in a commercial, and looked over at me with a smirk.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?" I asked.

He walked over. "Sides went to go pick up Pally and the boys, but he wanted to come with me to tell you good luck with the screening soon." he said, wrapping an arm around my waist as I placed my head on his chest.

"Mm, thanks." I mumbled.

"Hey, whether the test comes out positive or negative, you know we love you, right?" he asked.

I nodded into his chest. "I pushed three chidren out of my uterus for your big asses, if you don't I'd kill both of you."

He laughed, pulling me into a tighter hug, and kissed the top of my head. "Stay safe, and do whatever Ratchet tells you."

I snorted. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

He snorted "Yeah. Me either."

I turned my head towards his to get a kiss, and ran a thumb over my back scar again, like he did for a while now, and I pulled back.

"You ready Lily?" Ratchet asked, and I looked up to see his bipedal form.

I nodded. "Yeah.". I looked up at Sunny, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"You will. We'll be at home." he said, kissing my cheek. "Good luck. Love you." he whispered in my ear.

He pulled back, turned and entered is alt mode, then drove off, the door sliding closed behind him.

Ratchet walked over, closing the blinds and locking the doors, turning the lights on, and he dropped his hand for me to get on. I climbed on, taking a sigh in as he placed me on a berth.

"Ready Lily?" he asked.

Nervously, I nodded.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

I walked in to room, closing the door behind me with a massive smile on my face. I could hear splashing from the pool in the back yard, and walked through the living room, and stopped in the middle of the kitchen. The screen door was open, along with the glass door so I could hear them.

Pally, Jackspring and Sides were all in the pool together, but Greaseslick stood in front of Sunny, who was kneeling in front of him. Greaseslick had a worried look on his face, while Sunny had an arm leaning over his knee, his face the normal calm look adorning his face.

"Mommy's going to be okay though?" he asked worridely.

"She's gonna be fine." Sunstreaker assured.

"Are you positive?" My little man asked.

"One hundred percent." Sunny nodded.

"But only because of you." I said, and he immediately snapped his head over towards me.

I got down on one knee as he started running towards me, and caught him in my arms. He stuck his little face in my neck, his tiny little-man arms tightening as much as they could. "All because of you, my little baby boy." I whispered to him.

When I was pregnant for the boys, my kidneys failed. It caused my lungs and heart to fill with water, as well as dehydrated me, and damn near killed me. Originally, Ratchet thought it was connected to the fact that they were twins, which of course panicked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Thankfully, it wasn't connected to the boys in any way. However, in the midst of me being stuck in a bed, attached to an IV, Greaseslick - my little man - had "donated" his genes of some kind to help reform and fix my kidneys.

The only thing was, when they were about six months old, I noticed a strange feeling in my chest. It was as if my heart had stopped beating completely, but I could feel my pulse, which was working perfectly fine and beating at an appropriate rate. I talked to Ratchet, who - after running a million tests and one of those awful scanners on me - found Cybertronian cells mixed with mine.

He concluded that - thankfully - I wouldn't go all robot on everybody, but he came up with a theory that the cells were stopping, or at least dramatically, dramatically decreasing, my aging. The tests he ran today with me all came back successful. I was aging at the same rate that a Cybertronian would. All because of my little Grease-man.

He let go of me with a kiss on my cheek, and I looked over at Sunny, who adorned an extremely anxiou face. I knew how badly he and Sideswipe wanted the answers. I walked over to him, and pulled him close, leaning up on my tippy toes.

"I'm gonna get to see you turn eighty million years old." I smiled.

When I pulled back, he watched me for a second, then the biggest smile I'd ever seen cracked out along his face, and he threw his head back with a laugh, pulling me into a spinning hug.

"Yes!" Sideswipe yelled from the pool, obviously hearing it over their twin bond and I heard him getting out. Instead of waiting for Sunny to drop me so he could get his own hug, he joined ours, the water droplets soaking into my shirt.

"I love you guys too." I whispered, knowing they'd hear it over the bond.

"Yay! Mommy gets to get old!" I heard Pally cheer, and suddenly she was in the hug too.

Next to her, Jackspring siddled in. I looked under my arm, at Greaseslick, and winked, motioning for him to come too. His face scrunched up, but he walked over and I knew it was because _**I**_ was inviting him. He slipped in, but quickly abandonned it when Jackspring stuck his tongue in his older twin's ear.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

A light brown ponytail flopped around the air in a ponytail because pigtails are for little girls, and ponytails make you more like Mommy, her pink swim suit making it obvious to see her.

"Freeze."

The ponytail stopped flopping around as the little girl screeched to a stop, and turned to look over at me, little blue and orange eyes peering over the counter of the island.

"S'that your juice box?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Really? Because I gave you your alotted three, and they were apple. And that, that one's orange." I pointed out.

She smiled sheepishly, just like Sideswipe, and looked down. "So who gave that to you?" I asked. She looked over out the door, completely avoiding my eyes. "Hand it over, Palladium." I said.

She sighed, placing it in my hand and I opened the fridge behind me. She turned and trotted out of the room as if she hadn't just gotten caught, and I closed the fridge.

Whenever the boys were born, Optimus offered to take my old room as his office, and we knocked down the wall between his old office and the guys' berthrooms to make, basically, a house. We tore everything down, rebuilt it like a house - with seperate bedrooms, an open concept living room, kitchen and dining room, the boys' play room, an Pally's play room -, and put in a back door, fenced a large, square portion of the island off to be a backyard, put in a porch and got a pool. Since then, it's like a home in a house.

Pally ran out the back door suddenly, with Jack on her tail. I didn't think much of it, since Pally loves bothering her baby brothers, until I heard a loud splash.

I looked out of the back door to see Sideswipe resurfacing from under the water with Palladium on his back, and Jack not too far away, still under the water. It didn't take a genius to guess that he'd tackled them into the pool. Sunstreaker was out on the lawn with Greaseslick, both in a fighting stance, and I watched Sunstreaker talk Grease through a spar, although through experience I knew Sunstreaker was barely using his actual skills on his baby boy. It took Greaseslick a while until he made a mistake, but I watched Sunny praise him instead, because during their last sessions Greasey hadn't done anything Sunny was telling him to do. My little man smiled, high fiving his Daddy.

When Greaseslick walked over and into the house, past me in the kitchen, and into his room, Sunny followed him and instead walked over to me. He placed both of his hands on the counter, boxing me in between his arms, and I leaned down to kiss his right bicep.

"He do good today?" I asked.

I know when I was pregnant for Pally, Sunny really wanted a boy so he could teach him everything he knows. However, instead he got Palladium and she immediately got him wrapped around her little finger. Even when I had the boys, Pally was always with her Daddy, either on his shoulders, getting a piggy back or him holding her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. But I knew he was still partially disappointed that he would never get to teach her the stuff he learned. So when Greaseslick came to me and asked me is he could have fighting lessons, all I did was sit him in front of Sunny, have him repeat the question, and Sunstreaker took it from there.

"Much better. He's getting really good." Sunny said, bringing up his hand to brush the hair of my ponytail out of his way and placing a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Why don't you ask Jack if he wants to join? I know he watches you guys all the time, he probably wants to join his Daddy and big brother." I offered.

He hummed. "Never thought about that."

"Well, growing up whenever Sideswipe did or got something, didn't you want to too?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Nice point, Lilliana."

"Don't make me punch you in the nuts." I threatened, holding up a sharp knife.

He chuckled. "I love your name. It's beautiful."

"No." I said, smaking his hand on the counter before turning around in his arms.

He looked at me in the eye for a second, before his arm was moved and Sideswipe swiped me into his arms.

"Oh, Sides." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck as he stopped spinning.

"That's my name." he winked, and I tossed my head back with a laugh.

"Mommy! What are we gonna watch today?" Jack asked as he walked in.

"You choose, 'Springy. Spider or Superman?" I asked.

He seemed to contemplate for a second, then walked over to the TV, pulling out the Spiderman 3 DVD case, and I smiled. "That's my boy."

"No, Superman's better!" Sideswipe opposed.

"Don't listen to your Father, put Peter Parker in." I said, still in Sideswipe's embrace.

He put the CD in, turning the TV onto the right input as I heard the shower start and Greaseslick probably stepped in to the shower, because he's a big man who doesn't need baths anymore. Besides, he's _**six**_. That's old enough to shower.

Pally walked out of her bedroom, her hair in a ponytail and wearing one of my wifebeaters that fit her at the perfect size to look like a dress right now. She turned and stopped in front of me, holding an elastic up.

"Bun, please." she said. I smiled, pulling the elastic out and shoving her hair into a bun that she couldn't figure out how to do yet, then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." she smiled, walking to the couch.

Sideswipe's arms tightened around me so I couldn't walk away, and when I looked up at him, he grinned widely with a quirk of his eyebrows. I laughed, but pulled his head down to kiss.

"Mommy!" Pally laughed. We pulled apart just in time to see Sunny swipe her off the floor, and she squealed.

"How was my girl's day at school today?" he asked, sitting on the love seat.

"Good Daddy. I got an A+ on my Math test." she beamed.

"You know where you get those brains from? Me." he said, and she laughed.

"I beg to **differ**." Sideswipe said.

"I don't." Sunny said, looking up at his twin.

The shower turned off as I sat on the couch, followed by the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing, then the boys' bedroom door opening and closing. Sideswipe sat beside Jack, who had his feet up on the coffee table, and Sideswipe followed his son's example.

Greaseslick walked out of their room, his hair still wet, but the same length as Sides' hair, so it was more like really long, bright blonde stubble, and sat beside me. I wrapped an arm around my little-man, placing a kiss on his head and Sunstreaker grabbed the remote.

"Ready?" he asked and everybody nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

He hit play, and the movie started playing.

**.: I love you guys :. **I sent over the bond.

I watched a smile sneak it's way onto Sunny's face, and he looked over with a wink as Pally placed her head on Sunny's thigh.

**.: I fragging love you too. :.**

**.: I fragging love you too. :.** They sent in unison.

I smiled, looking back at the TV and sighed. I never would have guessed when I first started here that my life would wind up so perfect. I guess _**struggles**_really do breed success. And this all started because I was a nineteen year old idiot who took a _**job**_ from two random men, who's Jeep I helped jump start in a Wal Mart parking lot one day. And now I've got two _**Lamborghinis**_ sitting in the corner of my room, watching over their family - my family - protectively.

In the end though, I guess it was all worth it. No, I **know** it was all worth it. How do I know this? Simple.

Because this is perfect.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

**That's... that's it. Ok, I'm legit crying, you guys are so friggin amazing, and I love every single one of you soooooo much. Seriously. This story has been such a long journey, and it's been so amazing to me. This story has just been... it's my first story, it's my baby, it's my pride and joy. I love it so much. THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THE UPS AND DOWNS.**

**And don't forget to check out our new story, Remembering What? ;) It should be up by now. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH AND I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU ON OUR NEXT STORY!**

**BYEEEEEE!**


End file.
